The Forest of Ash
by Pokeluv101
Summary: To stop the never ending winter the gods created, Mahiru entered the Forest of Ash to steal fire and gift it to the humans. When he was caught, he thought that he would be put to death. But Kuro was far from the God of the Dead that he heard stories about. He decided to stay in the Forest of Ash with him. {KuroMahi/Greek Mythology AU}
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters**

* * *

Mahiru clutched the present box against his chest as he ran. He was too afraid to look behind him but he knew the hounds were all but nipping at his heels. Their growls were dangerously close and Mahiru forced himself to run faster. His escape was made more difficult when the cursed trees reached out to grab him. He ducked beneath the branches but tripped over its roots.

The present box flew from his hands and Mahiru swore beneath his breath. He risked his life for it and he refused to lose it after coming so far. Mahiru scurried to his feet and raced to the box. He opened it and was glad that the fire inside hadn't faded. Once he confirmed that, he closed the box securely and stood. His heart dropped when he heard the hounds howl behind him and ran blindly.

Most would call him a fool for trying to steal fire. He was one of the minor gods and he hated how the Eight Olympians treated humans that only wanted their protection. The gods had a falling out and the humans had become a casualty in their fight. Winter had plagued mankind for decades now and Mahiru couldn't stand to see them suffer.

He decided to steal fire so they would have sunlight once again. Each Olympian had their own flame that they protected in their homes. Even though, Sleepy Ash was the God of the Dead and the most feared, Mahiru thought that he would be able to steal his fire. Entering the Forest of Ash was already a death wish but if the gods caught him stealing fire, they would do far worse than kill him.

Mahiru cursed when he reached a river. It was too wide to jump across and he couldn't risk swimming. The godly fire would survive in the water but Mahiru surely wouldn't. Souls caught in its current, no matter if it was human or god, were doomed never to escape. Peering into the water, he could see the souls desperately fighting the current and felt pity for them. The river was the passageway to the center of the forest and where they would be judged by Sleepy Ash.

He forced himself to focus on his mission and ran along the river's edge. Mahiru hoped that he would find the bridge he used to enter the forest. Earth was just beyond that bridge and that thought made Mahiru run faster. He was almost out of the forest and then he would be able to gift the humans with fire. He didn't know how the Olympians would punish him after that but he knew he would be able to go with the knowledge that he helped the humans. Unlike last time…

Mahiru shook the memory from his mind and forced himself to focus on escaping Ash's hounds. Still, the memories made him stagger long enough for one of them to catch his cape. He tried to pull it free of its grip but his godly strength paled to an Olympian's hound. His cape tore and Mahiru stumbled backwards. He couldn't catch anything to stop himself from falling into the river.

Immediately, he was dragged beneath the water by the souls. The dead must've sensed his lifeforce and desperately clawed at him. Mahiru tried to push them away but there was so many of them and he couldn't move very well. He swore when the present box was torn from his hands and the fire spilled out. Blindly, Mahiru reached out and grabbed the ball of fire.

He was relieved when he closed his hands around the fire. But that quickly turned to panic when the fire enveloped his fist and crawled up his arm. The fire surrounded his body but Mahiru was surprised that it didn't hurt or burn him. Instead, the soft warmth around him felt comforting and safe. It also made the lost souls shrink away from him.

Mahiru looked around him, confused for a moment. He looked up to the water's surface and swam back up. A hand broke through the water and grabbed his wrist but Mahiru didn't feel fright. It felt oddly familiar as it dragged him out of the water. He was pulled onto a riverboat and it took a moment for him to re-orientate himself. As he coughed painfully, a warm hand patted his back.

"Thank you," Mahiru whispered and turned to his saviour. He was wearing a dark cloak that covered most of his body so Mahiru assumed that he was the ferryman of Sleepy Ash who was tasked to deliver souls to the center of the forest. He was also infamous for shoving poor souls into the river for not paying him. Faced with someone like that, Mahiru didn't know what else to say. He would certainly push him back into the river if he knew that he stole fire from Sleepy Ash.

"What is a lowly god doing in my river?" He asked with a lazy drawl. He yawned and walked back to stern to steer the boat. Mahiru didn't know if he should be relieved or worried that the man didn't bother to question him more. The shadow of his hood hid his expression but Mahiru could see his piercing red eyes. "I'll take you back to shore but you better have a good explanation by then."

"I was going for a swim?" Mahiru had to wince at his own lie. He was a famously poor liar. From the corner of his eyes, he watched the man's reaction. Surprisingly, he chuckled a little. He didn't expect it to sound so charming, considering his dark appearance.

"Try again. Stealing one of the Olympian's fire is a serious offense so think of a better excuse." Mahiru was shocked that he mentioned the fire. He assumed he lost it in the river because it wasn't in his hands anymore. Did the man see him stealing it? If he did, why hadn't he taken him to Sleepy Ash for punishment? The man must've noticed the confusion on his face because he explained.

"I saw a bright light in the river and knew that it was fire. You're lucky I saw it and pulled you out." He said and Mahiru nodded. He was still a little confused by the situation because he should've been trapped in the river. Mahiru looked up when he went on. "Unluckily for you, the fire chose you as its host. It's inside you now. Once the gods see you, they'll know and execute you to take it back."

"What do you mean?" The man gestured to Mahiru's now glowing cape. He was shocked to see that its black colour had turned to amber.

"You absorbed the fire into your body when you touched it underwater. I don't know how or why Ash's fire chose you but there's nothing we could do about it now." As he guided the boat through the river, he watched Mahiru carefully. Not many people dared to enter the Forest of Ash. "So, what are you going to do? Fight? Run away?"

Mahiru closed his eyes against the words and his hands tightened into fists. The last time he did either, he lived to regret it. He lowered his heads and thought over his options. "I'll face them and plead my case. There's really nothing else I can do. I really made a mess of things and all I wanted to do was help. Is there a way to retrieve the fire from within me?"

"One that doesn't require destroying your body? Not that I know of." He saw the fear passing through his brown eyes and said in a much softer voice. "Why did you steal it? The fire will give you power but is that really worth angering the Eight Olympians?"

"I didn't want power. The winter is worsening everyday and the humans would perish if someone doesn't help them. I thought giving them fire would give them a way to survive independently of the gods. It's clear that the Eight doesn't care for them." Mahiru's hands tightened into fists. "They started a petty fight with each other and don't even care about the others affected. Someone had to stand up for the weak."

"So, you decided that was you. But why steal from Sleepy Ash and not one of the other Olympians? He's the most powerful and the God of the Dead. Haven't you heard the stories of his cruelty? He traps souls in this forest and give unreasonable punishments to sinners." He pointed out and was shocked when Mahiru shook his head.

"Thinking simply, he's the most docile. I've heard the stories and I understand that there is _some_ truth in them but I doubt he's that cruel. He has the most power but he hasn't involved himself in the fight between the Olympians and he keeps to himself here. It's his duty to contain the soul of the dead here and punish them so I can't condemn him for doing his job."

"You're an odd one… I don't know your name."

"It's Mahiru." He smiled. At first, he was a little cautious of the ferryman but his quiet presence slowly calmed Mahiru. He knew that he should be afraid that he was taking him to the Olympians but he wasn't. He entered the forest knowing very well that he could die. "May I ask for yours?"

"… I forgot my name long ago." He said in a low voice and Mahiru could hear the sadness in it.

"How about I give you a nickname then? It'll be easier to talk to each other. Let's see…" Mahiru stood and walked towards him. He looked over him carefully, trying to think of a name that would suit him. He didn't realize how close he was standing or that the man had a blush hidden by his black hood. "What about Kuro? It's simple and short so we can remember it easily."

"Kuro? Like the colour black? You're not the creative type, are you?" Kuro chuckled when Mahiru pouted at him. "I guess it's better than nothing so you can call me whatever you want. You should sit down before you make this boat flip. We're going to arrive at Sleepy Ash's home soon so you might want to enjoy the scene while you can. I know it's not much."

"For the forest of the undead, it's actually beautiful." Mahiru sat down and scanned the riverbank. The moonlight and the river's glow gave the forest a mysterious blue tint. He didn't notice when he was fleeing but the forest was almost tranquil. He looked into the river and was confused that the souls were gone. Mahiru turned back to Kuro and he wanted to ask him about Sleepy Ash.

"We're here." Kuro said and jumped onto the dock to tie the boat securely. Mahiru stood but his footing wasn't as steady as he tried to climb out because he wasn't used to riding boats. When he saw that, Kuro held out a hand to help him. His body suddenly felt lighter and he floated out of the boat. Once Kuro let go of his hand, his body slowly lowered onto the dock and Mahiru had to wonder about him. A mere ferryman shouldn't have any powers.

"Are you coming or not?" Mahiru realized that he had walked off without him and he rushed to catch up to him. Kuro slowed his pace so Mahiru could walk beside him. Looking down at him, he had to admire how calm he was, considering his situation. "Hey, aren't you afraid?"

"I'm scared beyond belief." He took out his hands from his pockets so he could see them shaking. Kuro took his hand in his and tenderly rubbed his thumb over his palm to stop them from shaking. He saw Mahiru's confused expression and quickly let go of his hand. Mahiru looked so sad that he tried to comfort him without thinking.

"I'm sorry…" Kuro couldn't think of anything else to say and turned away from him.

"It's okay. I knew this plan was going to kill me. I just wish that I could've given fire to the humans." Mahiru continued walking down the path lit by fireflies. "Kuro, are you close with Sleepy Ash? Do you think you can convince him to help the humans after I'm gone? He kept to himself all these years but this shouldn't be too much trouble for him."

Kuro didn't answer but Mahiru could understand why he was so silent. It was a lot to ask someone he barely knew but he saw a kindness in Kuro. He did save him from drowning when he could've been dragged down as well. Mahiru followed him until they stopped in front of a large cave that was Sleepy Ash's home. He gulped a little as he looked into the dark entrance and down the stairs.

"It's okay. Just watch your step on these stairs." Kuro said when he saw him hesitate. Lanterns came to life when they walked into the cave and they descended the stairs together.

He heard a dog howl and Mahiru flinched a little, thinking that they would attack him again. Instinctively, he moved closer to Kuro and grabbed his cloak. Mahiru saw them bounding up the stairs and tried to pull Kuro away from them. The hounds were after him so there was no reason for him to be hurt. Kuro didn't move and held out his hand to the hound instead.

"Are you crazy, Kuro?" He moved around him in the small staircase and stood in front of Kuro. Mahiru intended to protect him but the hounds turned to smoke before they even reached him. He was confused and watched the smoke reform into a small cat on top of Kuro's shoulder.

"I told you, it's okay." Kuro moved the cat from his shoulder and cradled it into his arms. He continued walking down the stairs, still unfazed.

"… Kuro, who exactly are you? Are you really the ferryman?" Mahiru asked hesitantly. He turned to face him and pulled off his hood. From his light blue hair, Mahiru knew who he was instantly. Sleepy Ash, God of the Dead. Kuro saw the terror in his eyes and expected him to run back up the stairs. Instead, he walked down the three steps between them. "… You're Sleepy Ash."

"Haven't heard someone call me that in ages." Kuro didn't bother to tell him the names others called him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Mahiru demanded but Kuro's expression didn't change.

"I didn't intend to lie to you from the beginning. But after I pulled you out of that river, I wanted to know what kind of person stole my fire. I wasn't expecting you to be so interesting. I didn't think a lowly god would risk his life to save simple humans."

"I didn't want anymore regret in my life. If I just sit by and watched them die, I could never live with that guilt. Have you ever looked back and wonder how different your life would be if you did something different? I know how terrible that feels. I never want something to make me think that again." Mahiru explained vaguely.

"If that's true, I have a way that could save your life and help the humans. But I'm certain that you won't like it." Kuro spoke slowly, debating if he should even tell Mahiru his idea.

"You will help the humans?" Mahiru asked, hopefully. It still baffled Kuro that he was so fixated on helping people he didn't even know. "If there's a way, I'll do anything to help you! Thank you for doing this for them. What's your plan?"

"I'll tell my siblings that I gave you the fire as a wedding gift." He couldn't have shocked Mahiru more. For a moment, he thought that he didn't hear him correctly. Kuro took his right hand and lowered himself onto one knee. "Marry me, Mahiru."

* * *

Licht stood in front of the golden gates of Olympus and looked through the bars to the paradise beyond. He never thought that he would ever go to one of the Eight for help but here he was. He had a great disdain for the gods for denying him a place among them. His mother was a human and his father gave up his godhood for her but they always told him that he was something far more powerful than a god. He was an angel.

Reminding himself of that, Licht placed his hand on the gates. It opened before he could even push them and he found himself staring up at smiling red eyes. Licht scowled because it was the last person that he wanted to see. He was also the person that he needed help from.

"Lichtan, you're here!" Hyde was surprised to see Licht at his doorstep but he couldn't be more excited. He hid his emotions behind a smug smile and leaned against the gate. "So, what made you finally answer my dinner invitation? Did you realize you love me and came running back to me?"

"Imagining a world where we're in a relationship of any kind makes me want to puke, Shit Rat. I wished I left you dying in that snow storm." Licht brushed him off briskly. He pushed past him and walked through the gate so they could speak in private. When Licht saved Hyde, he thought that he was a mere human and treated his wounds the following week. But, in reality, he was one of the Eight Olympians.

"So, why are you here?" Hyde could see how conflicted he was. He was a prideful and stubborn man so he hated to ask for other's help, especially Hyde's. Concerned, Hyde gently touched his arm. "What is it, Angel-chan?"

"If I could ask anyone else for help, I would." Licht took out a letter from his pocket and handed it to Hyde. "Mahiru, my friend, went to the Forest of Ash to steal fire. Now, your brother is forcing him to marry him as punishment! He says that it's consensual but there's no way he would marry an Olympian. He's being forced to marry him! We need to find him and save him before they make their vows."

"So, Sleepy Ash got married? Never thought he would be the first one to tie the knot. I've never heard of a god named Mahiru before so he must be one of the lesser ones. Well, good luck with that Lichtan." Hyde shrugged and then threw aside the letter. He brushed off the issue so easily that it angered Licht. He grabbed his tunic and shook him.

"Think of someone else for once! Mahiru's my best friend and he's trapped in Hell, married to some cruel god. Is there even a sliver of humanity in you that's moved to help him?" Licht pleaded with him and bit his lip when Hyde was silent. Roughly, he pushed him away. "Forget it, I'll save him myself. I don't even know what I was thinking when I came here to ask you for help."

"Why did you?" Hyde had to ask.

"… I don't know where the Forest of Ash is. I can look for it on my own but I might find him too late. You know where Sleepy Ash is and you can guide me there." Licht explained and lowered his head. Those seven days he thought he was a human replayed itself in his mind but now he knew that it was all an act. The god enjoyed playing with human and lesser gods alike. Thinking that, Licht turned to leave.

Hyde looked down at the letter again and then to Licht's back. Before he could leave, he ran forward and grabbed the door. "Wait, Lichtan. Are you sure you want to go alone? You're going to get yourself killed. Even if you find the forest, you can't bring your friend back after he ate its fruit."

"I still need to try. He's my friend." Licht said simply. Hyde recognized the determination in his eyes from the time he dragged him out of the blizzard. It seemed impossible but Licht saved both of them that night. If anyone could face an Olympian and win, it was a delusional angel.

"You've convinced me." Hyde grinned when he saw the surprise on Licht's face. "I'll take you to Sleepy Ash. I have unfinished business with him, anyways. I'll get my revenge against him and your friend will be free of him."

* * *

Kuro found Mahiru in the underground garden. He was sitting on a bench and petting the black cat on his lap. Mahiru's eyes looked unfocused and he hadn't notice him approach yet. He didn't draw attention to himself because he wanted to think of what to say to him. When he proposed to him, he honestly didn't think that Mahiru would accept.

"I didn't think such a beautiful garden could grow without sunlight." Mahiru spoke and looked over his shoulder to him. He patted the seat next to him and Kuro hesitantly sat next to him. There was a small distance between them but neither of them were brave enough to move closer to the other.

"The gems emit a light similar to sunlight." Kuro gestured to the blue gems above them. "Of course, they don't have the warmth sunlight does but you're free to go above ground whenever you want. If you do, take Black Cat with you. He'll protect you from the rogue souls that might attack you. He can't follow you past the bridge though. Whatever you do beyond that is up to you."

"I'm not planning to run away." Mahiru could hear the thoughts underlying his words. He hadn't eaten the fruit of the forest yet so he could leave any time he wanted. "Did you send my letters to my friends and family yet? I don't want them to worry about me."

"They got it, don't worry. I don't think they'll be very happy about it though. You're marrying the most feared god in Olympia." Kuro awkwardly pulled his hood over his face. "Even if you tell them that it's to save your life, imprisonment in this forest isn't much better than death. People can visit but they're too afraid so it ends up being just you and your thoughts."

Mahiru knew that he was talking about his own experiences and he could hear the loneliness in his words. He reached over and touched his hand. "But I won't be down here alone. There's you and Black Cat here. The stories called you cruel but I haven't seen any proof of that yet. You spared my life and gave me a way to help humans. This turned out much better than I thought it would."

Kuro's proposal was that they lie to the world that they fell in love at first sight and he gave Mahiru the power of fire as a wedding gift. The marriage would be in name only and Mahiru had his own room. But he would have to stay underground while Kuro taught him how to control the fire within him. Once he fully mastered his powers, he was free to go to Earth to help the humans. As long as he didn't eat the fruit, he could leave the forest so Kuro would bring him food from the outside world.

"You're being ripped out of your world and trapped here. If you want anything, just ask me and I'll get it for you." He offered and his kindness made Mahiru smile. Kuro never told him the reason he proposed to him but Mahiru trusted him.

He asked for the last thing Kuro expected. "Do you think we can get to know each other better? I know this marriage is fake but I want us to be friends at least. I'm going to living with you, after all. Also, I want _you_ to tell me if you need anything. I can cook and clean well."

"I've been fine on my own for centuries now so you don't need to do anything." Kuro stood up to change the subject. "It's getting late so I'll show you to your room. We don't get sunlight down here but you can tell the passage of times with the gems. They'll change colours as time passes."

"They're beautiful. I didn't know that these things existed in the Forest of Ash." Mahiru stood and walked next to Kuro. He led him to a large house, carved into of the cave wall. Kuro held open the heavy, stone door for Mahiru. It was a small gesture but it contrasted the stories he heard about Kuro.

As they walked down the hall, Kuro pointed out several rooms so he would know his way around the house. Mahiru scanned the hall and was surprised that it was rather sparse. Kuro lived alone so he didn't need much for himself. They reached the end of the hall and he opened the door for him again. "This is your room. I know it's not much."

"It's fine." Mahiru walked inside and sat on the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable and he ran his hand over the soft blankets. "Thank you, Kuro."

"This room is the furthest from the entrance so you'll be safe in here in case anyone attacks. People will want your power and they might try to take you. I'll protect you if that ever happens. My room's next to yours so I won't be far if you need something. I think that's all." Kuro turned away from him and started to leave the room.

"Kuro, you forgot something." He turned back, thinking that Mahiru had another question. He gave him a warm smile and said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mahiru." Kuro said awkwardly. Mahiru repeated the words much more confidently and it made his heart feel strange. He closed the door between them but he paused for a second. It was a common phase that people say to each other but the warmth in it moved something in Kuro.

* * *

 _ **This was originally supposed to be just be an AU for KuroMahi week with the Hades and Persephone myth but I ended up having so much fun with the concept that it's now a multichapter fanfic XD**_

 _ **The cover is by Damu (**_ ** _damucochan) on tumblr. Go and follow her work because she's really talented and sweet._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp of any of the characters**

* * *

Mahiru woke up to something tickling his nose. He tried to brush it away but he felt something soft press against his hand. Opening his eyes, he found a cat sitting next to him and rubbing its head against his fingers. He sat up and it took a moment for him to recognize the room he was in. He remembered the previous night and the weight of the situation finally fell on him.

He was married to Sleepy Ash, the God of the Dead.

It still seemed surreal to him. He looked at his hand and saw a fire tattoo circling his wrist. Kuro said that he absorbed the flame into his body but he didn't feel any differently from before. Mahiru shook his head and decided that it was better to face his new life than to stay in bed worrying. He stood up and walked to the wardrobe. Opening it, he found that it was filled with fine robes. Mahiru didn't feel comfortable taking the silk garments so he wore the simple chiton he found.

Mahiru walked out of the room and looked down the hall. It was quiet aside from his footsteps echoing through the halls. The cat danced around his legs as he walked and he tried not to accidentally step on it. It affectionately nudged his leg and Mahiru knelt to pet it. He remembered the hounds that chased him but the cat was surprisingly docile now. It was hard to believe that the two were one in the same.

"Kuro called you Black Cat, didn't he? And he says that the name I gave him was uncreative." Mahiru gently scratched its chin and it purred. This black cat was the dangerous servant of Sleepy Ash? "I got up pretty late so your master is probably in the kitchen and eating breakfast already. How about we join him? Can you take me to Kuro?"

The cat nodded and Mahiru thought that it was going to simply lead him to the kitchen. Instead, it turned into black smoke and Mahiru took a sharp step back from it instinctively. The smoke gathered around his feet and then he felt himself being lifted. Mahiru found himself on a black lion's back and he clutched onto its fur to keep himself from falling off as it moved forward. "Wait, Black Cat, stop!"

It didn't follow his command as it bounded onward. Black Cat trotted down the hall despite how Mahiru tried to make it stop. When he saw it run towards a door, he buried his face into its fur. He heard something break and hoped that it wasn't anything important to Kuro. The lion came to a sharp stop and Mahiru look up cautiously. He scanned the dark room and his eyes widened.

"Look at the mess in this room!" The door was broken by Black Cat forcing his way through and the wood pieces littered the ground. Among the splintered wood were countless books and scrolls and Mahiru worried that the beast had destroyed Kuro's study. He turned back to the lion and lightly lectured it. "Bad cat! Transform back and help me clean this mess you made. Kuro's going to be mad."

"Well, aren't you two getting along just fine." Mahiru winced when he heard the lazy drawl. Then he realized that the voice seemed to come from beneath the lion and he climbed onto its head. He leaned over and saw Kuro laying on the ground, trapped beneath the lion. He was being licked by the beast and Kuro looked less than happy but Mahiru had to note that he gave the lion a kind pat. "If you two want to play, do it outside. I was sleeping."

"You're sleeping at this hour?" He screamed and Kuro groaned in response. It didn't seem like he was the least bit guilty for sleeping in as he merely pulled a blanket over his face, muttering something about it being too bright. Mahiru leaned over the lion's head and tried to take the blanket from him. "It's time to wake up! You can't sleep in and waste the day away when you have a job to do."

"Man, you two are heavy. Black Cat, transform back." Kuro ordered and it readily turned into smoke. Mahiru, who was still on the lion's head, began to panic as he started to fall. He closed his eyes but then he felt a hand on his cheek and he stopped falling. He opened his eyes and blushed when he saw how close they were. Kuro sat up, keeping his hand on his cheek, and their noses brushed for a moment.

Suddenly, Kuro took his hand back with a light curse. Without his powers keeping him afloat, Mahiru crashed into his chest. He groaned at the slight pain he felt and rubbed his head. As he sat up, he noticed Kuro looking down at his burned hand. Quickly, Mahiru took his hand. "Wait, did I do this? I'm so sorry. Does it hurt? We need to get something to treat this. I'll get a cool towel for you."

"It's really nothing," Kuro stopped him. He had to question why he didn't take his hand back from Mahiru immediately. Even though his skin burned him earlier, now his touch eased that pain a little. He didn't know what caused Mahiru's power to suddenly activate and burn him but he hoped that it wasn't fear. Mahiru looked genuinely remorseful so he reassured him. "I'm an Olympian so it's going to take a lot more than that to hurt me."

Kuro stood and placed his hand behind his back. He was grateful when Black Cat knocked off several books from his desk, distracting them. Mahiru hurriedly scooped the cat into his arms before it could make a larger mess. He was certain that there were more books on the floor than on the shelf. "You should really keep your study more organized. If you want, I can help you put away these books."

"Don't touch them. This is my room and what I do with it is my business. It doesn't affect you if it's a mess or not. We're married in name only." Kuro's voice became sharp and Mahiru flinched back from him for the first time since they met. Seeing that, Kuro turned away from him. He should've been used to people looking at him with horror but seeing his expression still hurt him.

"This is your room? You don't even have a bed in here. Were you sleeping on the ground?" The only furniture in the room were shelves and a small desk. But Kuro seemed to forgo using the desk. He was laying on the ground when Black Cat stormed into the room. At the time, Mahiru thought that it was because the lion knocked him over. "You're going to ruin your back sleeping on the ground! No wonder you're always slouching. Even if you don't want me touching your books, I think they're a tripping hazard. Thinking simply, you need to clean this mess."

Kuro honestly didn't know how to react to his reprimanding for a minute. Just a moment ago, Mahiru appeared scared but he didn't hesitate to chastise him now. He looked down at the ground and the books. With a simple wave of his hand, they arranged themselves in the bookshelf. "I'm going to have to take them out later and it's just going to end up becoming another mess, you know? Can't deal."

"I didn't take you for a reader." Mahiru looked over the books lining the wall but they didn't have any title on the spines, only the author's name. "You know, I can help you make a system for all these books. Thinking simply, if it's organized, you'll know where each book is and you won't make a mess when you go to read one. Maybe we can sort them by genre—"

"Mahiru, those aren't normal books. They're the book of the dead." At his words, Mahiru sharply stepped away from the books. But Kuro continued in a small voice. "Each one contains a record of someone's life before they died, their virtues and sins. I need to read each human's story and decide their fate; if they go to Elysium, stay in the Forest of Ash or be given a punishment for their sins. Slow and troublesome process really. Not to mention that work has been piling up because of Tsubaki's winter."

Mahiru turned to Kuro with wide eyes but he appeared exasperated at best. He could understand why Kuro didn't want him to touch the books. There were so many books and Mahiru couldn't imagine having to read each human's life and be responsible for their afterlife. "You never told me why you decided to marry me. Is it because I said I wanted to help the humans with fire. It would lead to a lot less death."

"Death is something you can't avoid." Kuro brushed aside his assumption. He was far from willing to tell him the truth but he didn't want Mahiru to think that he was a better person than he was. Like Mahiru, he had his own regrets. Kuro ungracefully changed the topic by gesturing to Black Cat. "I'm going to feed him. We don't need to eat but he does. Breakfast time, Black Cat."

The cat excitedly jumped out of Mahiru's arms and ran to his side, unaware of the tension in the room. Mahiru watched him leave without a word and he felt like Kuro was suddenly putting walls between them. They only knew each other for a night so he understood the distance. But, considering their situation, it would be simpler if they could be friends.

With that thought, Mahiru ran after him and caught his cloak. Kuro looked over his shoulder and Mahiru started cautiously. "How about the three of us have breakfast together? You, me and Black Cat. My friend always says that your day can't start without light and fluffy tagenites. Gods won't die from hunger but we still need to eat for energy. I'm a good cook so I can make you anything you want."

"… Black Cat filled the kitchen with food so you can make whatever you want. Do you know where the kitchen is?" Mahiru nodded. "Can you bring breakfast out to the garden? This little troublemaker usually has his breakfast outside and I need to watch over him while he's eating in the garden."

"What can Black Cat eat? I'll make something for him as well." He leaned forward and lightly scratched its ear. The cat enjoyed having two people's attention on him so it took Mahiru's hand in its paws and placed his hand on its head. Kuro was already petting his head so their hands brushed when it did so. Mahiru blushed and moved his hand away. "I don't think he can eat tagenites."

"He eats the foolish souls that try to escape the forest." Kuro answered him, deadpanned. He couldn't maintain his uninterested expression when he saw Mahiru's eyes widen and Kuro burst out into laughter. "It's a joke. He eats the fruits in the garden but certain leaves can make him sick. This curious cat will put anything in his mouth if you don't keep an eye on him."

"There's nothing wrong with being curious." Mahiru relaxed when he heard Kuro's deep laugh. His expression was much softer now as he petted the cat in his arms. With all the horrifying tales about the man, he didn't think he would be one for jokes or animals. He smiled up at him and said, "I'll make breakfast for us and meet you in the garden."

* * *

"Hurry it up, Shit Rat! How long are you going to make me wait on this stupid island?" Licht kicked Hyde to knock him out off his chair. It irritated him to no bounds that the man took him to Crete instead of the Forest of Ash. He should've never trusted the Olympian to begin with. He didn't know why he did either. Licht considered shoving him into the Labyrinth and be forever rid of him but he still needed his help to find the Forest of Ash.

"Now, just be more patient, Lichtan." Hyde skilfully dodged his next kick with a confident grin that only irritated Licht more. Even though his quick temper was amusing to Hyde, he was cautious of it as well. Even if Licht claimed to be an angel, he was a demigod with the strength of a god and the stubbornness of a human which was a dangerous combination. "We're just here to pick something up and then we'll go to save your friend."

"You brought me to this island for a fucking errand?" Licht grabbed his shirt and shook him violently. Any other person would've stopped but Hyde goaded him further. He controlled Licht's chlamys and lifted it over his face. As Licht struggled with the short cloak, Hyde slipped out of his hold. He laughed all the while and dodged the attacks Licht made blindly.

"Don't be so angry, Angel Cakes. I'm getting something for _you_." Hyde noticed someone enter the room from the corner of his eyes. He nimbly took Licht's cloak off his shoulders and threw it aside. Licht's eyes flashed as he turned to kick him but Hyde merely floated into the air, out of his reach.

"Get down here! If my wings had grown properly, you wouldn't be able to run away from me so easily!" Licht went to pick up his chlamys but Hyde grabbed it before he could. Tired with his games, he turned to leave. Searching for the Forest of Ash blindly would be faster and less tedious than relying on the god. It was a wonder that he even followed him to the island.

"Don't leave before I can give you your present." Something fell over his head and Licht groaned. He pulled it off and saw that it was a short cloak with feathered wings sewn onto it. Hyde landed in front of him and took the cloak from his hands. "I asked Daedalus to make this for you awhile ago as a gift but I didn't know if you would accept. I think you will now."

"Why would I accept it now?" Licht challenged and tilted a glare up at him.

"Well, we can reach the Forest of Ash faster if we can both fly." Hyde wrapped the cloak around Licht's shoulders and tied it securely. Licht was a little confused by his words so he didn't fight him even though he was still wary of the mischievous god. Taking advantage of that, Hyde leaned down and slyly kissed his cheek. At the same time, feathers burst around them.

"How dare you?" He screamed and pushed Hyde away. The god showed no shame as he flew into the air again. Licht rubbed his cheek and glared up at him. He took a vase and hurled it at Hyde but he merely caught it. "I'm going to kill you once you get down here! You can't float up there forever."

"If you want to punish me for stealing a kiss, just fly up here." Hyde prompted. At first, Licht thought he was mocking the fact that he couldn't fly despite being an angel. Then, he gestured to the cloak he gave him. "Look at your back."

Cautiously, Licht looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw that the wings on the cloak had come to life. He reached behind him to touch the tiny wings and the soft feather were surprisingly warm. The awe in Licht's eyes made Hyde smile because the almost childish expression softened his hard features. Since he discovered that he was one of the Eight Olympians, Licht would only give him a scowl.

"Do you like them?" Hyde asked, hope and nervousness made his voice a little unsteady. He flew closer to him when he was certain that Licht wouldn't kick him. "I blessed the cloak so you can fly as long as you're wearing it. They're an extension of you like your arms are but it might take a little practise for you to get used to them. Try moving them slowly."

Licht flapped the small wings a few times and his feet lifted off the ground a few inches. He couldn't keep his balance in the air very well so Hyde controlled a breeze to help him. A smile spread onto Licht's face as he flew higher. "I can really fly?"

"I'm the God of the Sky so what I say goes. As long as you're wearing that cloak, you have free passage through my skies. You can keep it after we save your friend as long as you promise to visit me often, okay?" Hyde winked at him. Licht rolled his eyes at his words. With a powerful flap of his wings, he was in front of Hyde in moments and he kicked him into the wall.

"Looks like you can't use your flight to run away from me anymore." Licht grinned, immensely satisfied with his new gift. He flew in a languid circle, quickly becoming accustomed to the wings. Even Hyde was impressed with how quickly he mastered flight. Then he landed in front of Hyde and grabbed his shirt. He dragged him out of the window. "Now, take me to the Forest of Ash or else I'll drop you to your death."

"I can fly too, remember Licht?" Hyde laughed and took his hands as they flew out the window. He turned in the air until they were facing again. "We're going to cross the ocean to return to Athens and then I'll take you to the Forest of Ash. But you need to be careful of fire and water damaging your wings when you fly. Fire will make the wax melt and water will clot the feathers. Promise me that you'll be careful."

"Fine, I'll be careful but an angel doesn't need a god to watch over him." Licht couldn't remember seeing Hyde so serious before and nodded. Relief appeared on Hyde's face and he nodded. His carefree expression quickly returned and Licht wondered how much he should read into the concern he saw a moment earlier. The Eight Olympians treated him and others like toys so he knew he shouldn't trust him.

"Why did you give me wings? You said that you had your friend make this for me awhile ago but you never gave it to me until now." Licht had to ask as he flew next to Hyde. "You're annoying but you're not stupid. With them, I can fight you in the air and you won't be able to run away from me easily anymore."

"I just felt like giving you wings." Hyde shrugged off his question but from Licht's expression he knew that he wasn't satisfied with his answer. "It's for saving me. I owe you my life but it's embarrassing for an Olympian to be in debt to a delusional demigod. With those wings, we're even now."

"I'm an angel! How dare you suggest that we're similar in any way?" Licht kicked him and then flew ahead of Hyde. He should've guessed that the god was only thinking of himself in the end. Still, Licht whispered to Hyde as he flew past him. "Thank you."

* * *

"Kuro, when are you going to teach me how to use the fire?" Mahiru asked as they ate in the garden. Black Cat was excitedly playing in the garden but Kuro was lazing in a chair. It was surprisingly bright in the garden and it was almost as if they were above ground. But he could see the cold cave walls past the trees and flowers, reminding him that he was underground. The garden was beautiful but the walls were stifling.

"Whenever you want but let's wait until after we finish eating." Kuro answered with a shrug as he finished off his plate. He set it aside and Mahiru was glad that he seemed to enjoy the simple the meal. He was a little worried that an Olympian wouldn't like something so modest. But the small smile Kuro had while he ate assured him otherwise.

"Is fire hard to control? I'm the Deity of Noon so I don't do much but help guide the sun in that hour and clear the clouds. But he does it so often that he doesn't need our help anymore." Mahiru sighed and hugged his knees to his chest. He wanted to help the humans but he understood that his power had its limit. Kuro saw his frustrated expression and stood from his chair to sit next to Mahiru.

"Fire is very different from clouds. It's much more dangerous and harder to control. Lose control of it and it will consume you." Kuro warned. Mahiru looked at the tattoo on wrist and remembered how the fire protected him in the river. It didn't feel as treacherous as Kuro was describing it. In fact, it was warm and comforting. Kuro poked his chest and added. "But it can be swayed like clouds."

"Well, the fire did choose me as its host so this might be easier than I first thought." Mahiru jumped to his feet and pulled Kuro out of his chair as well. "You're finished eating so we can start now. Every day we waste is a day where more humans die. So, what should I learn first?"

"Troublesome." Kuro groaned but reluctantly followed his lead. He took Mahiru to the fountain in the center of the garden. The fire chose Mahiru but Kuro thought that it was better to be cautious of such a dangerous element. He didn't know how well he could train Mahiru either. "I guess the first thing we should work on is summoning fire."

"Okay." He nodded and sat on the edge of the fountain. Mahiru cupped his hands and tried to draw the fire into his palm, similar to how he controlled the clouds. His brows furrowed when not even a spark appeared in his hands. He could barely feel the fire within him so he didn't know how he could sway it to appear before him. "I don't know why it's not responding to me."

"How about you think of something specific you want to use your fire for." Kuro suggested and placed his hands around Mahiru's. "Fire is passion and life so try to relate to those things. Close your eyes and think of something you want."

Mahiru closed his eyes with a deep breath. He could feel Kuro's warm hands around his and they felt similar to the fire. Once again, he tried to call upon the fire. He pictured his friends and the humans, braving the winter storm. He wanted to ease their lives after everything that happened. "The flame's pretty small but I guess it's a start."

At his words, Mahiru opened his eyes and saw a small, flickering flame in his hands. Kuro had let go of his hands and the warmth he felt was from the fire now. The flame was tiny but it made a bright and proud grin appear on his face. Even though Kuro already commented on the fire, Mahiru excitedly held out his hands to him. "Look, Kuro!"

"I am looking," Kuro muttered even as he turned away. He didn't know if it was the fire making his skin seemingly glow or if it was something else. He wasn't used to seeing something as bright as Mahiru's eyes because he lived in the constant bleakness of his forest. Looking at his smile, Kuro was certain that it was the closest thing to the sun in the Forest of Ash. Beneath his breath, he muttered. "Too bright _._ "

"I'm sorry, that was short-sighted of me." Mahiru thought that he was referring to the fire. He took his hands back and looked down at the dwindling flame. It was too small to be used effectively and he wondered if he could draw out more. He tried to make the flame larger but it stayed the same.

"Don't force it." Kuro saw his frustration and placed his hand over his again. He meant to stifle the small flame but it burst to life between them instead. They both struggled to contain the fire and Kuro groaned. "Looks like we need to work on controlling it next."

Black Cat, thinking that they were in danger, panicked and pushed them into the fountain. Water splashed around them and Kuro swore as he pushed his wet hair out of his face. Mahiru coughed out some water beside him but he didn't appear to be hurt. Once he caught his breath, Mahiru found himself laughing at their situation. "You look like a wet cat, Kuro."

"You're making fun of me when you don't look much better than me?" Kuro countered and splashed water at him. He stepped out of the fountain and held out his hand to help Mahiru out as well.

"I'll dry us off. I can't control fire very well yet but I mastered clouds." He made a warm cloud surround them to dry their clothes. Kuro took off his heavy cloak and shook out the water. His tunic beneath was soak through and clung to his skin. Mahiru quickly turned away for modesty sake. The cloud around them became hotter in time with his blush.

"Hey, are you trying to steam us in here?" Kuro dispersed the cloud around them.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw an image ripple in the fountain. Dipping his hand in the water, the scene became clearer. His eyes narrowed when he saw the image of someone being guided into the forest. Kuro sighed, "I need to go. The ferry is bringing a soul to be punished. From his book, he's probably going to be troublesome. Stay here while I deal with him. Black Cat, protect Mahiru."

The cat nodded and climbed onto Mahiru's shoulder. He looked down at the scene in the fountain and saw the soul fighting the ferryman. He worried over Kuro facing that man without his loyal beast but Mahiru doubted he would let him go with him.

"Umm, Kuro." Mahiru said as he started to leave. "Be careful."

"I'm an Olympian so you don't need to worry about me. I'll be back soon and help you train more." Kuro ruffled his hair before walking away.

* * *

 ** _This is going to be a very KuroMahi filled week XD I didn't know if I should wait to post this because I already have a lot of KuroMahi stuff queued for KuroMahiWeek. I told myself that you're used to me spamming the tags so here's the next chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters.**

* * *

"King Tantalus, for the crimes you committed while living, you will be punished in the afterlife." Seated on his throne, Kuro listed the king's crimes with a bored expression. He watched the king struggling against the vines restraining him but Kuro didn't pay him any mind. The man had godly blood in his body but Kuro doubted he was strong enough to hurt him.

"Stealing from the gods, revealing our secrets, lying to a god, and murdering your son." Bile rose in Kuro as he read his book but he didn't let his emotions appear on his face. He would never understand the length some humans went to for immortality. The man's haughtiness and greed was his undoing though. Kuro closed the book and tilted a glare at the king. "Tartarus shall be your new home."

He stood and opened the gate to Tartarus. The ground parted in front of the king and Kuro released the vines holding him. Kuro ignored Tantalus's protests and rants as he held the gate open. It was common for souls to resist so Kuro barely reacted when Tantalus tried to attack him. He raised his hand to deflect the arrow Tantalus flung at him.

Kuro swore when he was suddenly tackled out of the attack's path. His eyes widened when saw that Black Cat was the one who pushed him in his lion form. Mahiru slid off its back and Kuro's brows furrowed. He was surprised to see them and quickly closed the gate to Tartarus. "What are you doing here? I told you two to stay in the garden."

"I was worried about you so I watched you with the fountain. When I saw that man attack you, I asked him to bring me here. Don't yell at Black Cat when I gave him the order." Mahiru said. He knew that the man he was punishing was dangerous from the expression Kuro had as he returned to the surface. He was worried about him facing the man alone. "Are you hurt?"

The concern in his brown eyes was so foreign to Kuro that he didn't know how to react for a moment. He turned his gaze away from him and faced Tantalus. The king tried to attack them when he saw that Kuro was distracted. Impulsively, Mahiru stood in front of him when he saw Tantalus aim an arrow at them. He knew that his clouds couldn't protect them so he braced himself for the attack.

Kuro tried to pull him away but he stayed in front of him stubbornly. "Are you an idiot?"

"I'm trying to help you!" He yelled and a pillar of fire burst in front of them, protecting them from the arrow. No one was more shocked than Mahiru because he hadn't intended to use his powers. Kuro pulled him away from the flames and Mahiru felt his strong chest against his back. As the flames died, Black Cat restrained Tantalus. Quickly, Kuro opened the gate again and forced the king into it.

Once the gate closed, Mahiru slumped back against Kuro's chest. It wasn't a perilous fight but he suddenly felt drained. He looked down at his hands and wondered why fire appeared even though he didn't summon it consciously. Kuro stepped away from him and saw the confusion on his face. He could easily guess that he was worried about the control he had over his power.

"Don't look so worried. The fire probably came out to protect you. It's not going to go out of control." He gently placed his hand over his. His words reassured him and Mahiru relaxed a little. Then, Kuro nudged him towards the cave behind his throne. "Now back to the garden with you two. I still have a few more judgements to give."

"I'm staying," Mahiru declared after a moment. He walked to the throne and sat down stubbornly. But his eyes were soft when he continued. "Black Cat and I are going to worry about you if you force us to go back to the garden. If someone tries to attack you again, we're just going to rush back up here to save you so it's simpler for you to let us stay. Please, let me stay by your side, Kuro."

His last plea tugged at something in Kuro and he relented with a sigh. He stood in front of Mahiru and placed his hands on the chair, caging him in his arms. As he leaned forward, he said sternly. "You can stay but I have two conditions. Firstly, you are never to throw yourself in front of an attack for me again. Second, I want you to cover your ears to when I tell you to."

Mahiru thought that his second condition was ridiculous. He knew that it was because Kuro didn't want to upset him with the gruesome tales and that kindness touched him but he argued. "Kuro, I may be a lesser god but I'm still a god. I've seen everything from petty theft to petty wars. I don't need to cover my ears. Humans consider themselves equal partners when they marry and I don't see why our marriage should be any different. I'm staying."

A fire sparked in his brown eyes and Kuro knew that it was pointless to fight further with him. He was glad the remaining judgements were regular souls. Mahiru shifted on the throne so Kuro would be able to sit beside him. There was a quiet strength in him that Kuro had to admire and he sat next to him. Mahiru turned to the ferryman and asked. "What is your name sir?"

"Charon." He answered quickly. He had watched their exchange quietly but he was stunned by it. Most people feared Sleepy Ash so they didn't dare speak his name, let alone argue with him. His master hadn't mentioned his marriage to him and it was shocking to see him act so differently.

"Please send in the next soul, Charon." Mahiru said with a much softer tone. Charon nodded and rushed to fetch the next soul from his boat.

* * *

Mahiru knew that a lot of people were dying from the endless winter but seeing the souls being led away from the throne room made his stomach turn. The cold throne made Mahiru lean into Kuro's warmth slightly. He watched Kuro from the corner of his eyes and wondered how he could stay so composed in the face of death. Some people cried and beg while others accepted their fate solemnly but Kuro didn't show any emotion.

"There's only one more soul so you can head back now." Kuro muttered. The chair was large enough for the two of them but their bodies would brush every time they moved. He was distinctly aware of Mahiru beside him. Mahiru shook his head and Kuro wondered why he was so adamant on staying next to him. He was an Olympian so he could protect himself.

Kuro turned his attention back to person that entered the throne room. The man was still alive and he wondered why he would enter the Forest of Ash. He watched the man carefully as he opened the last book he had prepared. "Tetsu Sendagaya?"

"… That's my husband. My name is Misono and I'm here to exchange my life for his." His voice was shaking at first but his back straightened with resolve. Misono took out a letter from his bag and held it out to Kuro. "Hugh— I mean Old Child gifted my husband immortality as a wedding gift. As long as someone took his place on his deathbed, Tetsu may live on. It's all written in this letter and signed by him so you must honour it. Spare my husband!"

"Troublesome." Kuro rubbed his temple and gestured for Black Cat to retrieve the letter from him. As he read it over, Misono nervously shifted from feet to feet as he waited for his answer. There was a strange mixture of fear and determination in his eyes. Mahiru stood from the throne and walked down the few steps so he would be eye levelled with Misono.

"I know that Sleepy Ash may seem like a cold person but he's very kind. He'll hear your story." Mahiru wanted to speak to him because he looked so nervous. "It was brave of you to enter the Forest of Ash for your husband's sake. You must love him a lot to be willing to take his place. Wasn't there anyone else willing to, like his parents or his subjects?"

"Cowards were too afraid." Misono said bitterly but he could understand their feelings a little. He was petrified during the boat ride but picturing Tetsu's face gave him the strength to go forward with his decision. "I love him. Tetsu is a great man and I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. My father wouldn't allow us to get married because his station was beneath mine but Tetsu found a way. I still remember how he drove his chariot into town for my hand. He done so much for my sake."

"That's a wonderful story." The tender love in Misono's eyes as he told his story touched Mahiru. It was obvious that the two were devoted to each other.

"May I ask who you are?" He asked. "You're not the ferryman. I didn't know that there was anyone else staying here willingly."

"My name's Mahiru and I… recently married Kuro. Trust me when I say that he's a good man." Mahiru scratched his cheek shyly. He glanced at Kuro over his shoulder but he was still reading the letter. When he turned back to Misono, there was a knowing smile on the human's face. Misono was a little confused when the god approached him because he wasn't expecting anyone in the Forest of Ash to be so kind.

"Then you must understand why I'm doing this for Tetsu." He said. Mahiru blushed a little because Misono must've thought that they were a couple. He thought that he was a good man but he didn't know what Kuro thought of him. He didn't even know why Kuro asked him to marry him.

"If you two are finished, I've made my decision." Kuro said to catch their attention. "Tetsu helped Old Child so he would've been sent to Elysium. Your husband's fate will become yours. I'll send a letter to Old Child and—"

"Wait, Kuro." Mahiru spoke before he could stop himself. He wringed his hands together when he felt everyone's eyes on him. But after hearing Misono's story and how much he loved his husband, he couldn't stay quiet. "I think it would be better to allow Misono to return to the Human Realm. It's not his time yet and you can't judge him properly until he lived his life as intended."

"What are you doing Mahiru? If I don't do this, Tetsu will die!"

"Going against Old Child will be troublesome." Kuro was surprised that Mahiru would disagree with his judgement. He walked back up the steps to the throne and placed his hand on his arm. His eyes were filled with compassion as he explained.

"We should spare both from death. This way, you won't anger your brother or take a life pre-maturely. If we separate them now, it would break both of their hearts. Tetsu would blame himself and come to the Forest of Ash for him. Wouldn't that be troublesome?" Mahiru pointed out but Kuro knew how dangerous it was to let a human live well past their time.

"Please, Kuro." He whispered in a soft voice and he gave in.

"I will only make an exception this time so don't expect me to spare your soul again." Kuro closed the book.

"Thank you!" He was a little taken back when Mahiru threw his arms around his neck. He hugged him for a moment before he returned to Misono. "Isn't this great? I told you that Kuro is a kind person. There's a bridge that you can use to return to the Human Realm and Charon will show you the way. I hope you have a wonderful life with your husband."

"You're letting us live?"

"Kuro said that it's okay." Mahiru nodded.

"That's wonderful. I know Tetsu would be thankful for you too. We'll throw a banquet for you and…" Misono stopped when he saw Mahiru's sad smile and realized his mistake. "I guess it would be difficult for you two to go to the Human Realm. But I would like to do something to thank you."

"How about you and Tetsu visit us. Kuro isn't the type to enjoy crowded parties so a small dinner with the four of us would be better. He has a beautiful garden we can talk in and we'll have human food." Mahiru compromised and Misono readily promised to visit him again. As he left, he waved to him with a smile. Kuro watched their exchange and wondered if he would visit him. He hoped that he would for Mahiru's sake because he knew how lonely the Forest of Ash could become.

"Well, that was the last soul. It's time to go home." Kuro stretched as he rose to his feet. He stood beside the cave's entrance and waited for Mahiru to enter first.

"Kuro, I'm sorry if I stepped out of line when I argued with your judgement. I know death is unavoidable and I shouldn't try to stop it but I couldn't stand the thought of one mourning the other. You must think I'm silly because I barely even knew them. He could've lied to me about everything for pity." Mahiru looked down at his feet. He stopped walking when Kuro reached over and tucked his brown hair behind his ear.

"I read Tetsu's book and he didn't lie to you about it. You're a good judge of character." He dropped his hand and moved forward. Mahiru watched him for a few moments and his heart was beating in his ear. Kuro didn't seem to notice as he said. "I wouldn't have changed my judgement if I didn't agree with you. Dealing with Old Child or a mourning husband is bothersome."

"Will you let me join you whenever you leave for your judgement?" Mahiru asked as he walked by his side again. He remembered sitting alone in the garden and watching him through the fountain. He was lonely and worried so he hoped that Kuro would allow him to join him.

"If you really want to." Kuro shrugged. Even though his answer was deadpanned, Mahiru smiled brightly. "Today was tame and there will be judgements that upset you. I'm just telling you now."

Kuro voice lowered with the last warning. His eyes became sad and Mahiru wondered if there was something he could do for him. He knew that it must be emotionally exhausting to face death so often and be responsible for people's lives. Mahiru wondered if Kuro ever made a judgement he regretted. He wanted to ask him but he knew that they weren't close enough for him to ask something so personal.

* * *

Kuro laid on his stomach and skimmed through one of the books of the dead but he found his mind wondering often. He thought back to Mahiru and the judgements. That afternoon, he saw so many different sides to him like his strength and compassion. The process of judging souls and assigning punishments was an emotional toll on most people but Mahiru was composed through it all.

" _Are you thinking of him?_ " Kuro groaned when Black Cat pawed at his cheek. Sometimes, he wished he couldn't hear its voice. He knew who the beast was referring to but didn't answer and rolled onto his side instead. " _I like him. Is he staying with us?_ "

"He's only staying long enough to learn how to control the fire within him and then he'll return to the Human Realm. Don't get too attached to him." Kuro said the words to Black Cat but it was also a reminder to himself. The cat climbed over him and rested on his head because it could hear the loneliness in his voice. Kuro reached up and petted it. "He doesn't belong with us."

" _Mahiru's really nice and warm. Don't you think so too?_ "

"Of course, he's warm. He has fire within his body." Kuro pointed out but he knew that it was more than that. The kindness and determination in him was clear to see from the beginning when he risked his life for humans. He pictured his smile and knew that warmth in his eyes were from his heart and not the fire. He wondered how long it would take for the Forest of Ash to dim that smile. Guilt clutched him for a moment and he closed his eyes.

" _Are you thinking of him?_ " Black Cat asked and Kuro grumbled in answer. He swatted away the cat again rolled away from it to avoid its knowing eyes. It was pointless to lie to the cat when they were so connected. The beast was created from his shadow and it was acutely aware of his master's feelings.

"No, I'm thinking of how you brought him to my throne room when I specifically told you to protect him. Bringing him into the midst of danger is the last thing you should've done. I'm your master so I don't understand why you listened to him." Kuro changed the subject. But he couldn't blame the cat for being so drawn to Mahiru and his warmth. After centuries in the dark forest, it was only natural.

" _He was very worried about you. I had to take him when he asked me to._ " The cat said and Kuro turned back to it. Mahiru was worried about him? Why would he care about the God of the Dead? He remembered Mahiru's expression when he argued with him and insisted on staying. " _He's worried about you now as well. I can sense him outside your door._ "

Kuro quickly sat up and looked at his door. He hadn't sensed his presence until Black Cat brought it to his attention because he was so lost in thought. A shadow would occasionally pass under the door and he knew that it was Mahiru pacing in the hall. He could easily guess that he wanted to speak to him about something but he was hesitating.

He stood and went to the door. When he opened it, he found Mahiru with his hand poised to knock. In his other arm was a blanket and pillow. Mahiru still looked a little hesitant and Kuro wondered what brought him to his room. He hoped that he wasn't having doubt about their marriage. "Is there something you need?"

"I wanted to speak with you. May I come in?" Mahiru asked and fiddled with his hair. He couldn't meet Kuro's eyes because he was still uncertain if he would let him into his room after the scene they had that morning. There was something that played on Mahiru's mind since then and he couldn't sleep. Surprisingly, Kuro opened the door wider for him to enter.

Without a word, Kuro used his power to put away the books before he could chastise him for it again. Mahiru walked into the room and knelt to pet Black Cat. Then, he placed the pillow and blanket he brought on the ground. "You don't have a bed in here. Is that because you gave yours to me?"

"Don't look so guilty. I stay up late reading these books so I never used that bed anyways. I'll have another one made soon so you don't need to worry about me." Kuro tried to brush off his worried expression but Mahiru took his arm. Gently, he tugged him to where he laid the pillow. He didn't fight him but lightly protested. "I always sleep on the ground so I'm used to it."

"That can't be good for your health. If you don't take care of yourself, it's going to affect your work. You need to sleep and keep yourself warm at night so take my blanket and pillow. I'll also make a bed for you." He materialized a cloud in the center of the room. As Mahiru arranged the blanket and pillow over it, Kuro sat down on the edge and found it extremely soft.

"You really don't need to do this for me." Kuro ran his hand over the cloud. It held a warmth that he wasn't used to after spending years sleeping on the ground. Mahiru only smiled kindly at his protest and sat next to him on the cloud.

"You've done a lot for me since I came here so I want to return the favour. This isn't much compared to how you're helping me but I hope it'll help you sleep well. Just make sure not to sleep in too much. You make sure that he listens, Black Cat." It nodded in answer and Mahiru chuckled. His laugh sounded like a bell and Kuro scratched his cheek shyly.

Black Cat jumped onto the cloud and quickly made itself comfortable between the two. With a sigh, Kuro stroked its head. "Ungrateful cat, I take care of you for centuries and you turn on me like this? You should be on my side."

"He just wants you to take care of yourself like I do." Mahiru said and stood. "Well, I should let you get back to your work. Don't stay up too late."

"Wait, Mahiru." He sat up and took his hand without thinking. There wasn't any fear in his eyes when Mahiru looked down at him curiously and Kuro was at a lost for words for a moment. Kuro pulled his eyes away from him. "Thank you for the bed but you didn't need to give me your pillow and blanket too. There's extra so I'll have Black Cat get a pair for you."

Black Cat scurried out of the room at his words and came back with them on its head. After Mahiru took them, he gave Kuro a grateful smile. "Goodnight, Kuro."

"… Goodnight." He slipped his hand from his and Kuro watched him leave the room. He laid back on the cloud and looked at his hand. Kuro could still feel Mahiru's warmth lingering and it felt strange to him but it wasn't bad. It was just different from everything he knew and he didn't know how to process his kindness.

* * *

Mahiru's scream woke Kuro and that was followed by a dull thud. He jumped off his bed and rushed to his room. The silence that followed his scream sent a chill through Kuro. It was near impossible for someone to enter the cave without him or Black Cat knowing. Just as he reached his door, it opened and Mahiru came stumbling out. He ran straight into his chest and Kuro wrapped his arms around him protectively.

"I woke up and there was this pervert in my room!" Mahiru rushed to explain when he saw the worry and concern in his eyes. He panicked when he woke up to someone standing over him but Kuro's arms calmed him a little. He looked back into his room but it was empty. "He's gone."

"Are you sure you weren't seeing thing? It'll be difficult for someone to reach your room with me so close." Kuro pointed out. From Mahiru's expression, he knew that he wasn't panicking over a simple dream. He let Mahiru go and entered the room. It didn't appear that anything was out of place. "I heard a crash. Did the person try to hurt you?"

"I fell off the bed when I tried to get away from him. It was silly of me to panic like that, I know. At least it's nothing more than a bump." Mahiru admitted. He blushed when Kuro tilted his chin up a little so he could see the bruise better. His heart skipped a little but he couldn't turn away from Kuro. He knew that he was only checking on his bruise so there was nothing more to his actions.

"I think you'll survive." Kuro brushed his finger over his forehead and made sure to keep his touch gentle. "If you want, I'll get some ice for you."

"Wouldn't the better treatment be for you to kiss him better." The two jumped apart when they heard a foreign voice. Kuro stepped in front of Mahiru instinctively and scanned the room. His eyes fell onto the butterfly sitting on the bed. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair because he recognized the butterfly quickly.

"Damnit, All of Love, you could've sent me a message before you visit." Kuro said in a bored voice but he was panicking inwardly. His siblings hadn't visited him since Tsubaki created the storm and he had to worry about the reason for Lily's sudden appearance. "Mahiru, this is my brother and the seventh Olympian, All of Love."

"I'm the God of Love but you may call me Snow Lily. I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I wanted to see the person that my brother married." Lily transformed and stood in front of the two. He had a bright smile and it didn't seem like he was a bad person to Mahiru. But he stayed close to Kuro's side as he held out his hand for him to shake. "First impressions are important so I'll make this up to you."

Mahiru was shocked when Lily began to strip and covered his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Keep your clothes on." Kuro threw a pillow at his brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I already told you. I wanted to see the person you married. It's just a shame that I had to hear about your marriage from my friend, Misono, and not from my own brother." Lily explained and Mahiru brows furrowed. Why hadn't Kuro told his siblings about their marriage? He knew he couldn't ask him in front of Lily but frowned up at him.

"I didn't have time." Kuro said, hoping to end the conversation quickly. "If there's nothing else you need, you should leave—"

"Not until I get to know your partner. As the God of Love, it's my duty." Lily said in a light tone but Kuro knew that he had other intentions.

* * *

 _ **Okay, Greek mythology lessons (because I know someone's going to bring this up).**_

 _ **(1) Technically, Hades didn't hand out punishments himself but the judges of the dead, Minos, Rhadamanthus and Aeacus did. I changed this because I didn't want too many characters and it's going to be a big plotpoint later.**_

 _ **(2) The Alcestis and Ademetus story has two versions. The most known version of this myth is Euripides's where Hercules saves Alcestis. The lesser known one is where Persephone sympathized with Alcestis and just goes "Return to your husband. Don't worry, I'll talk to Hades. I totally got him wrapped around my finger." I really dislike how the Hercules version overshadowed the original because Persephone doesn't have a lot of myths.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters**

* * *

"C'mon, Mahiru, you can't really be angry with me because I didn't tell my siblings about us. I wanted to wait until you learned how to control your fire better." Kuro explained but Mahiru didn't look up from the stove. He had been silent the entire time he cooked and Kuro was beginning to worry. He didn't think Mahiru would be so mad that he hadn't told his family when their marriage was a farce to keep the Olympians from killing him to retrieve the fire.

Lily was waiting in the dinning room but Kuro didn't put it past him to listen in on their conversation. So, he chose his words carefully as he watched him cook. "I know it must've been a shock for Lily to appear suddenly but how was I supposed to know he would? Its been more than a century since they visited and I didn't expect any of them to change their mind."

"It's okay, Kuro. I'm not mad at you. I'm just thinking— More accurately, I'm worried about why he came here. Do you think he knows? He's the God of Love and…" Mahiru trailed off because he was worried about Lily overhearing them. One mistake could easily lead to Lily knowing the truth. The opportunity Kuro gave him would be gone before he could help a single person.

Kuro could see his anxiety in his brown eyes. He walked to his side and leaned closer to him until he was certain that his brother couldn't hear them. He whispered, "Lily is the God of Love but he can't control people's feelings or hear their thoughts. He only helps guide people and create situations that might help them. Don't worry. Even if he does find out, I'll protect you."

"Thank you." Mahiru whispered back to him with a light smile. It wasn't much but Kuro was glad that he was able to make him smile, even if it was a little. After taking a deep breath, Mahiru appeared more confident and patted his shoulder. "We got this as long as we're careful. So, go bring that salad bowl to the dining room like a good, loving husband. I'll join you in a bit. I just need to plate this lamb."

"You're enjoying ordering me about like a troublesome husband, aren't you?" Kuro said as he stepped away from him. He took the bowl from the counter and started to leave the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at Mahiru for a moment. His mornings were usually quiet and lonely so it was almost strange to see someone cooking in his kitchen. But the scene was quaint and refreshing.

"Kuro, are you just going to stand there in the doorway?" He pulled his gaze away from Mahiru when he heard Lily's voice. Kuro walked to the table and set down the bowl. He watched his brother carefully as he sat in a chair across from him. Lily said he wanted to get to know Mahiru over breakfast but he had to wonder if he had a second motive.

"I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you like baked lamb with potatoes and vegetables. It might be a little heavy for breakfast but I thought it I should make something more filling because we have a guest." Mahiru came into the room carrying a tray. Three hounds crowded around his feet and it was a little difficult to keep the tray balanced as he stepped over them. "Calm down, Black Cat. Did you just take this form so I would give you more food? There's more than enough for everyone so settle down."

Kuro knew that the cat took the form because it was wary of Lily hurting Mahiru. As he made his way to the table, Lily subtle used his power. He lifted the rug slightly and caught Mahiru's foot to make him trip. Immediately, Kuro rushed to his side when he saw him begin to fall. He wrapped an arm around his waist and caught the tray in his other hand.

"You okay?" Kuro asked as he helped him onto his feet again.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Kuro." Mahiru nodded with a blush. He took the tray back from Kuro and set the table. Then, he took a plate and knelt in front of the hounds. There was enough food on the plate for ten and the hounds licked his cheeks happily. Even though the dogs looked ferocious and dangerous, he didn't show any fear towards them. Mahiru only laughed and petted them. "C'mon, let me go so I can eat too."

Watching them, Kuro smiled unconsciously. Then, he felt Lily's knowing eyes on him and quickly sat down in his chair again. Mahiru sat next to him once he could pull himself away from the dogs. "Sorry about the wait. How do you like everything so far?"

"Good." Kuro's answer was short but Mahiru was glad to see him eating. Even if his response was lackluster, it was clear that he enjoyed the meal. "I like having your tagenites for breakfast more."

"We can't have sweets every morning, Kuro. That's bad for your health," Mahiru pointed out. "Anyways, we have a guest and we can't serve him something so plain and simple."

"I thought they were good." Kuro mumbled but Mahiru heard him. Even if they weren't as elaborate, he honestly enjoyed the pancakes Mahiru made him because their simple flavour was charming. Seeing his pout, Mahiru chuckled because his expression was almost childish. When he first entered the Forest of Ash, he never imagined the God of the Dead would be anything like Kuro.

"I'll make you some tomorrow," Mahiru promised. "So, behave yourself for your brother's visit."

"Don't mind me, I like watching you two. You seem to be able handle Kuro well enough. How did you two meet each other? How long have you known each other? It couldn't be long because you two haven't made rings for each other." Lily probed. Kuro was glad that they already agreed on a story to tell people but he didn't expect to have to lie to his siblings so soon. He hated to lie to his brother and Mahiru must've sensed his hesitation because he spoke first.

"Well, I came to the Forest of Ash to ask for Kuro's help. It was love at first sight for both of us and we decided to get married. I know it may seem rash because we've only known each other for a short time but I love Kuro." Mahiru said. Lily was silently studying him and he waited for his reply a little nervously.

"Love at first sight? So, tell me, what did you fall in love with? His looks? His power?" It was a typical question to ask a couple but Mahiru could hear something deeper in his question. He knew that Lily was going to judge his answer. If he said the wrong thing, he would know the truth. Beneath the table, Kuro squeezed his hand lightly to reassure him a little.

Feeling his warm hand around his, Mahiru relaxed. He glanced at Kuro from the corner of his eyes and blushed a little. "When I first came to the Forest of Ash, I was terrified to discover the type of person Sleepy Ash would be. But he's not like the stories. Kuro is kind, considerate and thoughtful. I might hate how much he sleeps in but I know that's because he stays up late working hard. He takes his job seriously even though it's thankless and gives him a bad reputation. I admire his strength so much."

Kuro was shocked by his answer. His brown eyes were warm and soft as he spoke. He wondered if Mahiru was an amazing actor or if he was being truthful. Lily nodded at his answer and then turned to Kuro. "It's nice to know that my brother has found someone who understands him so well. Is that why you fell in love with him, Kuro? No, it was love at first sight. So, what was it for you, Kuro?"

"Umm…" Kuro could feel two pair of eyes on him and he couldn't look at either of them. How was he supposed to answer his brother? Any answer he could give would pale in comparison to Mahiru's words. He looked to Mahiru for help and he gave him an encouraging smile. Seeing that, he answered. "His smile is like the sun."

Mahiru dropped his fork and it cluttered loudly against his plate. He took a sharp breath and choked on his food. Kuro reached out to him to pat his back and was surprised when he pushed his hand away. Seeing the two's shocked expression, Mahiru realized that his reaction must've caused his scene. He stood with a mumbled apology. "I'm sorry. I just realized that I forgot to put out the fire on the stove. I need to go."

Kuro watched him escape into the kitchen and wondered if he said the wrong thing. He thought that it was common to compare someone to the sun. He was debating whether he should go after Mahiru when Lily prompted him to. "Go talk to him. Marriage needs communication to work."

"I'm sorry, Lily. We'll be right back." Kuro stood and went into the kitchen. He found Mahiru standing in front of the counter. He was facing away from him but he could see how tense his shoulders were. He walked slowly to him and stopped a feet behind him. Softly, he said his name. Mahiru stiffened a little and hugged himself. Seeing him so tense made a rock drop in Kuro's stomach.

"I reacted poorly, didn't I?" Mahiru sighed and turned to face him. But he couldn't bring himself to look at him so he kept his gaze on the ground. "I'm sorry. Your brother probably thinks I'm crazy now. I need to go back there and apologize for dashing off like that."

"Was it because of what I said?" Kuro asked as he stopped Mahiru from leaving. He closed his eyes but not before Kuro saw the pain in them. He wondered what was going through his mind as they stood silently in the kitchen. Neither of knew what to say and there was an awkward silence around them. Then Mahiru took a shaky breath and broke the silence.

"Don't look so guilty, Kuro. It's just… I'm not the sun. I'm the furthest thing from the sun so I don't deserve to be called that." Mahiru shook his head and finally looked up at him. The guilt he felt because of that day still laid heavy on his mind but that only reminded him that he needed to work hard to erase his mistakes. He couldn't be the sun but he could find his own way to help people.

Kuro could tell that there was something behind the sadness in his eyes but he couldn't ask Mahiru. He didn't know if he would answer him and he didn't want to push Mahiru when he looked so distraught. He wasn't the best with words so Kuro doubted he could comfort him with anything he said. So, he simply brushed his bangs away from his face and whispered. "I'm sorry."

"You couldn't have known." Mahiru said. How could Kuro know when he never told him? He didn't know if he would ever tell him. If he did, his sympathetic eyes might turn to judgement. Mahiru found that he didn't want Kuro to see him any differently. So, he forced a confident smile onto his face. "It's okay. We need to focus on breakfast and your brother."

"Okay," Kuro reluctantly let go of his arm and walked with him back to their dinning room.

* * *

"That was a pleasant breakfast." Lily said brightly. They stood on the bride connecting Earth to the Forest of Ash as they exchanged their 'goodbyes'. Mahiru was glad that the rest of their breakfast went well and it didn't seem like Lily knew the truth about their relationship. "I'll be sure to visit you two in the future. That reminds me, I have something for you, Mahiru."

He took out a letter from his pocket and handed it to him. "This is from Misono. He never had many friends but you gained his respect yesterday. He wants to visit you with Tetsu so they can thank you. But the Forest of Ash the quite far from Iolcos so they don't know when they'll be able to make the journey. So, he asked me if I could help you trade letters until then because I can visit the forest much more frequently."

"Thank you," Mahiru took the letter with a smile. "I'll have a letter ready for him the next time you visit. For now, tell him I hope that he's having a wonderful time with his husband now that they're together again. Come back to the Forest of Ash soon."

"It's a given that I will. You two haven't exchanged your vows or rings yet and your marriage isn't official until then. When you two hold your ceremony, call upon me. Who better to officiate your marriage than the God of Love?" Lily said excitedly.

"There's still some things we need to put in order before we do that." Kuro said before Lily could get ahead of himself. "You should head back to Earth now."

"How about you get started on that letter now, Mahiru? I want to talk to my brother about something alone." Lily said unsubtly and gently pushed Mahiru back towards the forest. He looked to Kuro to see his reaction. Even though Kuro tried to turn away from him to hide his expression, Mahiru could tell that he was nervous about facing his brother alone.

Mahiru pulled away from Lily and went to Kuro. He stood on his toes and whispered in his ear, "Are you going to be okay here alone?"

"Yeah, just head back to the garden with Black Cat. I'll be there soon." He patted his head but Mahiru didn't leave immediately. He placed his hands onto Kuro's shoulders and pulled him down towards him a little. Kuro was a little confused but he leaned down towards Mahiru.

"Don't freak out. Your brother's watching." Mahiru whispered before he lightly kissed his cheek. It was brief but Kuro felt his cheek burn. He forced himself not to overreact because they needed to pretend to be married and Lily was watching. Mahiru pulled away and he was blushing as much as he was. "I'll be waiting for you so come back soon."

He went back into the forest with Black Cat trailing after him. Kuro waited for him to disappear into the distance before he faced Lily. He leaned against the bridge and waited for his brother to speak first.

"How much does he know?" Lily asked him, not bothering to ease into the issue. The silence Kuro gave him was answer enough and he sighed. "So, he knows nothing. I was surprised when Misono told me that Sleepy Ash's husband was the one that saved him. I was more shocked when I saw the fire within him. What were you thinking giving him your fire?"

"… Mahiru and I want the same thing." Kuro turned to the snow storm raging on the other side of the bridge. He didn't need to say anything more for Lily to know that he still blamed himself for how the blizzard started. He pushed away from the bridge and focused on his brother again.

"If he's going to be with me, he needs to be able to protect himself when I can't. I don't want him to be hurt because of choices I made long ago. I know our siblings still resent my decision, especially Lawless and Tsubaki. Can you keep Mahiru a secret from them until he can control his fire? It'll be troublesome if they tried to attack the forest."

"You care for Mahiru more than you care to admit, don't you?" Lily said. Seeing this new side to Kuro gave him hope. "Kuro, remember that we're still a family. It was difficult but I understand your decision. I'll support you and Mahiru. Misono is like a brother to me so I owe Mahiru a debt for speaking up for him. Anyways, as the God of Love, it's my duty to protect two fools in love."

"Thank you, Lily. Even if you called me a fool." He was a little surprised when Lily gave his support so easily.

"I just have one word of advice for you. You can't keep secrets from Mahiru. How can Mahiru protect himself from danger when he doesn't know about them?" Kuro knew that Lily was right but he didn't know if he should tell Mahiru about his past.

"Someone that values life as much as he does, he won't understand my decision." Kuro wringed his hands together. He looked back to the forest and pictured Mahiru's smile. When Mahiru said that he didn't want any more regret in his life, Kuro understood all too well.

* * *

"It doesn't look like this storm is going to let up any time soon." Hyde said as he dumped an armload of sticks onto the ground. They were forced to take shelter in a cave because it was too dangerous to fly in the worsening storm. It was difficult to convince Licht though. The man was as stubborn as he was delusional. While it was amusing sometimes, having to pull him back was a struggle.

"The snow hasn't stopped once since you Olympians started your petty war." Licht pointed out coldly. In contrast to his sharp words, Hyde laughed softly. He had to wonder if the Olympian felt a single ounce of guilt for the misfortune of humans. It didn't seem so as Hyde idly sat on the ground.

"Hey, I'm sweet on you. Come down from there and sit next to me. I caught a chicken for us to eat. If you say please, I'll even cook it just the way you like." Licht's feet haven't touched the ground once since he was given wings. The childlike wonder he had while flying was endearing but he didn't want Licht to exhaust himself flying.

"Don't tell me what to do, Shit Rat." Licht only descended enough to kick the back of his head and send him face first into the dirt. Then, he floated to where Hyde placed the chicken he caught. He cradled the small animal in his arms and untied it. Hyde couldn't hold back his laughter when Licht started speaking to the chicken. "Don't worry, Mr. Chicken. This angel will save you from that demon."

Too late, Hyde realized what Licht's intentions were. He untied the bird and set it free. Hyde jumped to his feet and tried to catch it but Licht stopped him with a kick. "Hey, Lichtan, that was our dinner! What are we going to eat now?"

"I brought bread and rations." He told him but Hyde doubted he was willing to share his food. He sighed and created a small fire to keep them warm. Licht knelt across from him and held out his hands to the fire. Hyde quickly made the flame smaller and reminded him. "You need to be careful with your wings. Fire will melt the wax. You should take off your chlamys and place it in your bag for now."

Hyde was surprised when Licht didn't argue with him and took off his cloak, even if he looked far from happy while he did so. He placed it in his bag and hugged it protectively. "Try to steal my wings and I'll bury your dead body in the snow."

"Why would I take them from you? I was the one that gave them to you." Hyde summoned his fire again. He watched Licht across the fire as he tried to make himself comfortable on the cold ground. He stealthily moved next to him and placed his arm around his shoulder. "You want me to keep you warm, Lichtan? Remember how you would let me sleep next to you when we first met?"

"That was because I didn't know you were a demon and I thought you were freezing to death." He shoved him away with a blush. Hyde recovered quickly and sat next to him but left a little space between them. Licht wanted to ignore him and focused on the fire. Watching it flickering, several questions passed through his mind. It wasn't the first time he thought to ask them but he doubted Hyde would give him an honest answer.

"Mahiru went to steal fire from Sleepy Ash." Licht started and hugged his knees. "He wanted to gift fire to humans. He told me about his plan and I told him to wait for me but he didn't. He said he didn't want to involve his friend and he left the next day. If I went with him…"

"None of us can know what would've happened. You could both be dead. You could both be alive. It really doesn't matter in the end though. Tsubaki isn't going to stop this blizzard and humans die eventually. I don't get why your friend would even try in the first place. Now he's married to the God of the Dead for his troubles." Hyde shrugged as he rummaged through his bag for food.

"Mahiru was trying to help humans and you talk about him like he was a fool to do so? How apathetic can you be? I will never understand why people would pray to a god like you." Hyde didn't seem the least bit bothered by his harsh words and only shrugged in reaction.

"Humans can do what they want with their short life. It has no affect on me anyways. No human can make anything of their life so it's a waste of time to bother with them. This entire world is completely meaningless. Humans die in vain trying to change that and failing. Life goes on and forgot them. Mahiru's a god so he should know that as well and not bother with them."

"I don't understand you," Licht's hands tightened into fists. "Tsubaki may be the God of War but you're the God of the Sky. You're more powerful than him so you can challenge him and end this snow storm! The skies are your domain and I thought an Olympian as haughty as you would defend it. But, like a coward, you're sitting here doing nothing!"

"I'm not doing anything because I agree with Tsubaki. Sleepy Ash took someone special from us and he deserves nothing more than Tsubaki's wrath." The fire was reflected in his eyes as he spoke in a low voice. He raised his hand and the shadows danced on the wall, showing Licht a simple dinner scene. Licht silently listened to his story because he could see ghosts in his eyes.

Hyde looked completely lost in his memories as he finished his story. "We argued over the human's fate for days. When it came down to a vote, it ended in a tie. Four favoured, four objected. Then, before we could come to an agreement, Sleepy Ash took the decision into his own hand. This war is the result of that one decision."

He finally turned to Licht and said, "I'm not the coward, he is. In his forest, he can turn a blind eye to the storm. We asked him for an explanation but he said doing so was troublesome. After we save your friend, I'm going to drag him out and force him to change his mind."

"If you're so angry with him, why didn't you travel to the Forest of Ash before now?" Bitterness coated Hyde's voice but Licht could hear something beneath it, sadness and regret. Seeing those emotions in Hyde only confused him more considering his half-hearted attitude. So, Licht challenged him. "You could've done so a million times in the past century but you haven't. If I didn't come to you for help, you would still be on Mount Olympus. What do you really want when we reach the Forest of Ash?"

Hyde stood without a word. Before Licht could say anything further, a blanket fell over his face. He pulled it off his face with an angry curse. He saw that Hyde was already making his way out of the cave despite the snow raging outside. "Where are you going, Shit Rat? Why did you throw your dirty rags at me?"

"It's going to be cold tonight, even with my fire. You can't wear your cloak so use my blanket to stay warm. A demigod like you needs it more than someone like me. I'm going out to find something to eat because someone set my dinner free." Hyde left the cave without answering his question. Licht wrapped the blanket over his shoulder and wondered about him.

* * *

 _ **If I was the God of Love, I can make all my ships real and abuse my power waaay too much. Being a fanfic writer is probably the closest we can get to meddlesome love god :P**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters**

* * *

"Do you think we should go back and check on Kuro?" Mahiru asked Black Cat as they waited in front of the cave for Kuro. He would look in the direction of the bridge occasionally and wonder if he should've left Kuro alone with his brother like he did. Lily didn't seem like a bad person so he didn't think he would hurt Kuro. But Mahiru remembered the expression Kuro had before he left. While Mahiru wanted to respect the brothers' privacy, he could sense that Kuro was nervous about being alone with his brother.

In the end, Mahiru decided to wait by the cave's entrance for him. He was glad that Lily didn't seem to know the truth at least. He reached over and petted Black Cat's mane. Even though it couldn't talk, he spoke to the lion to fill the silence around them. "Kuro's strong and this is his forest so he should be safe. Maybe we should go to the fountain to watch over him with it."

Mahiru didn't want to go back into the cave without Kuro. If something happened to him while they were underground, they might not be able to reach him in time. He looked into the tunnel and tried to decide what he should do. Then he noticed the sound of running water echoing through the cave. It sounded different from the fountain and he didn't know of any other source of water underground. He was certain he hadn't heard of it until now as well.

There was something entrancing in the sound washing through the cave. For a moment, he thought he could hear someone crying as well. He followed the sound of rippling water and walked down the stone stairs. Mahiru didn't think there was something dangerous behind the noise. He was certain that Kuro would've warned him if he had to be cautious of anything in the forest. So, Mahiru made his way down the cave.

As he ran his hand along the rock wall, he found a small opening and he could feel air drifting through it. The opening was small and well hidden. Mahiru hadn't noticed it the other times he walked through the cave and he knew that he wouldn't have discovered it if it hadn't been for the sound of water. He pushed aside the large rock covering the opening and found a stairway submerged in water. The tears became louder and Mahiru peered down at the water.

"What do you think is down there? It sounds like a soul is trapped at the bottom. Maybe we should go and see." Mahiru asked Black Cat. The lion whined and tugged at his cape, trying to pull him away from the water. It looked a little nervous so Mahiru petted its mane. "I forgot cats like you don't enjoy water. You can stay here while I go down to check. I'll just be a minute so don't worry."

The lion transformed into a cat and clung to his leg. Mahiru reached down and scratched its ear before he walked down the seemingly endless staircase. The water felt different from when he fell into the river. It was easier to breath in the water but an ominous feeling surrounded him. He could hear the crying more clearly as he walked further down the stairs.

Mahiru didn't know how long he walked until he reached the bottom. He looked back and he could barely see the top of the stairs. Then he walked down the last few steps and he was surprised that the water didn't reach the bottom. It stayed suspended above the ground like a ceiling. His clothes weren't wet either. He touched the water and it rippled but it didn't fall.

He turned away when he heard a soul's soft cry again. Mahiru held the small cat against his chest as he followed the whimpers. The temple he entered was bleak and white and his eyes were drawn to the numerous black boxes lining the walls. Each one was larger than him and wrapped in chains so he wondered what was inside the black boxes. His eyes fell onto the black box at the end of the hall. He didn't know why but something drew him to it.

He stopped a few feet in front of the box because he couldn't bring himself to walk any closer. There was something strange about the box but he couldn't name what it was. Mahiru could hear the soul within the box but wondered if it was better to speak with Kuro about it.

"You have fire within you." A voice from within the box spoke, making him jump. Mahiru's reflection in the black glass shifted until it became a blue shadow. He couldn't see the soul clearly and he took a hesitant step closer to it. "Please, free me. You can melt the chains trapping me here. Sleepy Ash wrongly imprisoned me here but you can save me."

Mahiru bit his lip as he took a sharp step back. Despite how distressed the soul sounded, he steeled himself against it. He pictured Kuro pouring through his books and knew that he didn't give punishments lightly. "I only have your word that Kuro was mistaken to trap you here. I trust Kuro. I can't free you but I can talk to him for you. What is your name?"

"Don't trust Sleepy Ash. He—" Mahiru gasped when warm hands suddenly covered his ears. The blue shadow disappeared and his reflection returned. In the black glass, he could see that Kuro was the one that covered his ears. He turned to face Kuro but Mahiru couldn't read the expression he had. Without a word, Kuro took his hand and pulled him away from the box. He glanced back for a moment and saw more chains wrap around the black box.

"Kuro, what is this room?" Mahiru asked as he turned back to Kuro. He didn't answer him and only walked faster towards the stairs. He didn't appear to be mad or upset but he could see that his shoulders were stiff. He trusted Kuro but his silence was beginning to worry him. "Is this Tartarus? Do those boxes contain the souls that you punished?"

"This isn't Tartarus but you shouldn't be here either way. I told you to wait in the garden for me so why are you here?" Kuro kept his eyes forward because he didn't want to look back and see the distrust he thought Mahiru must be feeling. He didn't know how he was able to find the temple and he tightened his hands around Mahiru's. He almost had a heart attack when he found that Mahiru wasn't in the garden.

"I'm sorry, Kuro. I heard water and someone crying so I thought a soul was trapped down here." Mahiru said as they climbed the stairs.

"I'm not mad so you don't need to apologize." He said in a soft voice because he didn't want Mahiru to be afraid of him. He knew that it would be best to tell Mahiru the truth but he was afraid of rejecting him and fleeing from the forest. "The Forest of Ash isn't a normal forest, Mahiru. You can't simply explore it as you like. It's dangerous and you can get hurt."

From his words, Mahiru knew that he only wanted to protect him but he still worried about his expression. They reached the cave and Kuro sealed the passageway to the temple more securely. Dark crystals encased the boulders, sealing away the secrets he had. Kuro finally looked back at him and saw Mahiru's eyes filled with sympathy instead of the distrust he was expecting. "Kuro, what's wrong? You looked a little rattled."

"It's nothing. We should go to the garden and rest. Its been a long morning with my brother." Kuro brushed off his question and walked to the garden alone.

* * *

"Where is that irritating god?" Licht mumbled to himself as he paced in front of the fire. He sat down for a moment but then he quickly stood up again. He was too agitated with worry to sit still. Hyde had been gone for more than an hour and the storm was only becoming worse. As Licht peered outside, he remembered the night he found Hyde half dead in the snow. "Damn that rotten hedgehog."

With the curse, Licht took the cloak Hyde gave him and ran out of the cave. He fastened the cloak around his shoulders as he made his way through the snow. Licht couldn't fly with the snowstorm around him but the white wings could protect him from the wind and snow. Unfortunately, they did little to help him see through the blinding blizzard in front of him.

It was as if a white blanket was laid in front of him and he could only see a few feet in front of him. Licht rarely travelled beyond Athens so he could easily become lost. He looked over his shoulder and saw the fire's burn against the white. As long as he could see that fire, he would be able to make his way back to the cave. With that thought, Licht ventured further.

"Where are you, Shit Rat?" Licht screamed but his voice was drowned out by the wind. Hyde left to catch something to eat but it seemed impossible to do anything in the storm. He remembered the expression Hyde had when he left the cave and knew that food wasn't the true reason he left. Hyde was running. Licht didn't know from what but he was going to drag the god back to the cave. He needed him to find the forest afterall.

He continued to call his name and searched through the snow desperately for him. He doubted that Hyde would abandon him so he had to be nearby. Why wasn't he answering his call then? Hyde was the God of the Sky, one of the strongest Olympians, so it was unlikely that he was hurt. But Licht still found himself screaming his name urgently.

Licht looked back to the cave and the fire was barely visible now. If he went any further, he might not find his way back to the cave. He felt a warm wind push him back towards the cave. He didn't know why but he knew that Hyde was the one that created the wind, as if he was telling him to return to safety. Instead, Licht pulled his cloak around him more securely and moved forward. "Answer me or I'm leaving you out here to freeze, Shit Rat! Lawless! Hyde?"

The storm suddenly became less powerful and he could see something bright red stand out against the white snow. Licht felt his heart stop for a moment and ran towards it. As he moved closer, he could make out that they were red flowers blowing in the wind. He didn't think that any flowers could survive in the snow and he walked towards it out of curiosity.

"It appears that your friend has joined us." Licht froze when he found himself facing a sword. It came dangerously close to taking off his head but it merely rested on his shoulder. He glared at the man in front of him. The red flowers he saw were merely a pattern printed on the man's white cape. The man slowly moved his sword closer to his throat. "Will you answer me now, Lawless?"

Licht followed the man's eyes and saw Hyde laying on the ground near them. He was injured and his blood stained the snow. With shaky arms, Hyde pushed himself up and raised to his feet. He looked from Licht to Tsubaki and there was a sliver of panic in his red eyes. He took a deep breath before he spoke evenly. "Get back to the cave and put out the fire, Licht."

A strong wind suddenly circled Licht, protecting him from the man's sword. Licht was pushed backwards violently by the wind and he knew that he was telling him to escape. Bolts of lightning rained down on the man and kept him at bay long enough for him to run. Hyde collapsed on the ground and Licht knew that he wouldn't be able to follow him to the cave. In a split second decision, Licht ran to his side and knelt next to him.

"What are you doing?" Hyde screamed as Licht took his arm and pulled it around his shoulder.

"I'm saving your life. You're such an ungrateful god! Just shut up and stand." Licht spat as he struggled to help Hyde to his feet. He had to wonder who the man was if he could injure an Olympian like Hyde. His body looked battered and bruised but he managed to stand. "I got you out of a blizzard last time and this angel will do so again. One man can't stop me."

"You can't fight him, Licht! That man is Tsubaki, the God of War. That's why I told you to run." Hyde swore when he felt his strength falter and his lightning began to fade. Weakly, he tried to push Licht behind him but the demigod held onto his waist stubbornly. He wanted to protect Licht but he knew there was little he could do in his condition. "You're going to die if you don't run!"

"I'm not going to die because I'm an angel. Anyways, you said you didn't care about what people do with their lives so why do you care what I do? I decided to save you." Licht said simply and dragged him towards the cave. He tried to dodge Tsubaki's sword but it was difficult to keep his footing in the snow. He dug his heel into the ground and kicked Tsubaki. When Tsubaki stumble back, Hyde made a sharp whistle and an army of birds descended on Tsubaki.

"Guildenstern, hold him back." Hyde ordered before he addressed Licht. "If you want to save your friend, we need to run _now_. I'll clear the sky so you can fly us back to the cave. With my wind, you should be able to fly fast enough that Tsubaki won't be able to follow us."

He was surprised when Licht nodded. But he could see that he was far from happy as he clicked his tongue. Hyde wrapped his arms around his neck and created a powerful wind that lifted them into air. He looked down and was relieved that Tsubaki was too occupied to attack them. With his remaining power, he cleared the storm as much as he could.

"That was your brother, Tsubaki?" Licht asked and he felt Hyde's hair brush his cheek as he nodded. He looked down at Hyde and knew that he was exhausted. He remembered the tale Hyde told him in the cave. "You and Tsubaki both disagreed with Sleepy Ash's choice. Why did he attack you when you two agree?"

"It's complicated. I'll tell you when we're safe in the cave." Hyde sighed and rested his cheek against Licht's shoulder. This was the second time the delusional angel had saved him from Tsubaki. His warm back felt like fire compared to the snow around them but his warmth was comforting to Hyde. He closed his eyes and let himself relax until consciousness left him.

* * *

"Here you are, Kuro!" He looked up from the fountain when he heard Mahiru's voice. It was late and Kuro didn't think that he would approach him. He thought that Mahiru wouldn't trust him after he found the temple. He didn't know how long Mahiru was in the temple or what he found but he thought he would be more distrustful. He certainly wouldn't blame him for feeling so. Kuro hadn't told a lot of things he should've because of his own fears.

Mahiru sat next to him on the bench. "I went to check on you but you weren't in your room. I thought you might need someone to talk to after your brother's visit. It must've been awkward to see him after so long. But I think it went well, all things considering. Do you think any of your siblings will come to see us too? We should be prepared in case that happens."

"… You're not going to ask about the temple?" Kuro asked in a small voice. Even though he didn't want to tell Mahiru the truth within the temple, it was strange that Mahiru hadn't asked about it yet. Waiting for him to ask was nerve-wracking so he brought it up himself. When Mahiru suddenly became silent, he wished that he hadn't.

Beside him, Mahiru looked down at his hands on his lap. He could still clearly see the expression Kuro had when he dragged him out of the stairs. "If I ask, will you answer me? I know that temple is dangerous or important to you because you sealed it away. But I don't know why. I understand if telling me is hard but not knowing can be dangerous. Are there any other places I shouldn't go?"

"That temple and Tartarus are the only places you should avoid. The Forest of Ash is dangerous but I'll protect you from any souls that might attack you." Kuro could see that questions were still swimming in Mahiru's eyes and sighed. "There are a lot of things that I haven't told you. I probably won't ever tell you about them either. You might involve yourself more in this war if I did and that would be troublesome. You're already in enough danger because of my fire and the fact that you're married to the God of the Dead."

"So, to put it simply, you're trying to protect me by not involving me in your secrets." Mahiru smiled warmly at him and placed his hand over his. He spoke with a thoughtful voice. "Then I won't ask you about it or force you to tell me. It'll be simpler for you if you to talk to me about these things when you're ready. Anyways, I understand how hard it is to talk about your past."

Kuro had to wonder if Mahiru had something in his past himself. He didn't think anyone that smiled as brightly as Mahiru would. But he did say that he didn't want anymore regrets in his life. He mumbled. "You're making me out to be kinder than I am. Can't deal."

"But you are kind to me. You saved me from drowning even though I stole your fire. You're teaching me how to use my fire. You're giving me an opportunity to save humans. A few secrets aren't going to change my opinion of you. But don't take too long. I'm your husband so I want to help you if you're feeling troubled. You're helping me so much so the least I can do is listen to your worries."

Mahiru gave him more credit than Kuro thought he deserved. While he did want to protect Mahiru, he also kept secrets for his own selfish reasons. He would have to face his mistakes and choices if he acknowledged them. For that reason, he tried to distance himself. "If you don't need anything else from me, you should head to your room to sleep."

Mahiru didn't move to leave even after Kuro pulled his hands away from him. So, he turned away from him and looked into the fountain again. He could feel his brown eyes burn into his back. A hesitant hand tapped his shoulder but he kept his eyes on the water's reflection.

"Kuro, there is one more thing I wanted to talk to you about. You said that I couldn't explore the Forest of Ash. I know it's because you want to keep my safe but you said that the temple and Tartarus are the only places I shouldn't go. I would like to know about this forest outside of this garden and your throne room. If you show me around, I can't be in any danger."

"You _want_ to see more of my forest?" Kuro didn't know of a single person that would want to explore the Forest of Ash. He looked down at the fountain where the forest was reflected in the water.

"If this forest is going to be my new home, I should know it better than I do now. The most I've seen of it is through this fountain." Mahiru leaned closer to him as he dipped his hand into the water to make the image clearer. "It's lovely. I'm the Deity of Noon so it's not often that I'm able to see things like trees and flowers up close. This forest is refreshing to me."

"… If you really feel that way, I can take you on another boat ride. This one will probably be more relaxing than last time." Kuro shrugged nonchalantly. His answer seemed to make Mahiru happy as he smiled from ear to ear. "There's not much to see in this forest though. But there are some flowers unique to the Forest of Ash. You might like them."

Kuro reached into the fountain and pulled out a white lily. With a blush, he held out the beautiful flower to Mahiru. As he took the flower, their fingers brushed but Mahiru didn't seem to mind. Kuro couldn't meet his eyes as he explained, "This is a Casablanca lily. They grow best in cool and dark places. At night, they open and glow like this."

He waved his hand over the flower and it bloomed further. The petals began to glow a light blue and Mahiru lifted it to his nose. It had a pleasant scent. With a soft smile, he moved closer to Kuro and tucked the lily behind his ear. "The lily's the same colour as your hair. It really suits you."

"I don't think flowers and the dead goes together." Kuro glanced at his reflection. He couldn't bring himself to take it out of his hair because Mahiru looked so happy. He scratched his cheek shyly and asked, "What kind of flowers do you like? It could be difficult but we can try growing some in the garden. The fruits and flowers we have here aren't that fancy."

"I think this is a gorgeous garden already. It might be strange but I've always loved simple flowers like daisies and narcissus flowers." Mahiru slid off the bench and went to pick a pair of narcissus growing nearby. He quickly returned to Kuro's side with the white and yellow flowers. "My friend showed me how to weave flowers into rings once. Actually, I was thinking about what Lily said this morning. We don't have rings for each other even though we're supposed to be married."

Mahiru tied the stem into the shape of a ring with some difficulties. He had a proud smile when he took Kuro's hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. As Mahiru placed his ring on his own finger, he noticed Kuro staring at him. "This was a silly idea, wasn't it? I was worried about your siblings questioning us about it. If you don't like it, we can find something else for rings."

"Flowers wilt so we shouldn't use them for rings." Unexpectedly, Kuro took his left hand and lifted it to his lips. He kissed his ring finger gently and Mahiru felt his heart jump at the surprising gesture. The flower ring turned into wedding ring and Kuro pulled away with a blush. The ring was beautiful with a simple flower design. "I thought you would like something like this more than something extravagant."

"Simple is best." Mahiru chuckled and stared down lovingly at the ring. It touched him that Kuro thought of him when he made the ring. It would've been easier for him to make a traditional diamond ring. He ran his finger over it and his smile grew. "Thank you, Kuro. I'll take good care of it."

"You don't need to make a big deal out of it. I can always make you a new ring if you lose it or something." Kuro shrugged and stood. "I'm going to head to bed now. I'll need a lot of sleep for energy if you're going to drag me around tomorrow. You're going to make this Olympian row a boat while you sit and enjoy the view, shameful."

"You're the one that offered. Anyways, fresh air and exercise is good for you." Mahiru countered and then they both laughed.

"I can't decide if you're more of a troublesome husband or a nagging housewife." Kuro ruffled his brown hair playfully. He pouted at him in return but there was no real ire in his expression. He stood in front of him and said, "I'll walk you back to your room."

* * *

 _ **I was debating of having the flower ring be a daisy or narcissus flower. I've always associated KuroMahi with daisy because they have a simple design and means new beginnings which fits KuroMahi's dynamic. But in the Hades and Persephone myth, it was a narcissus flower that drew Persephone's attention.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters**

* * *

Licht sat next to Hyde and brushed his bangs aside so he could wipe the sweat from his brow. He dragged him back into the cave but he hadn't woken yet. It had been hours and he had been tending to his injuries in that time. He dressed the wound on his shoulder and he stopped the bleeding but Licht was still concerned. Gods were immortal but they could still feel pain.

"Open your eyes, Shit Rat." Licht ordered as he poked his cheek repeatedly. He didn't move. With an irritated sigh, he pulled his knees to his chest and hugged his legs. He couldn't find the Forest of Ash without him so he had to stay by his side. He hated to admit it, but there was another reason he couldn't leave Hyde. When they faced Tsubaki, Hyde was already hurt but he thought about him before himself. "I don't understand you. You scoff at life and insult me but you try to protect me."

Licht thought back to the night he first found Hyde. He was compelled to save him and treated his wounds because he thought he was a dying human. Now, he knew the truth but he found himself doing the same thing. He stared down at him for a moment and then forced himself to turn away. He had no intention of being with the Olympian longer than needed so he pushed his confusing feelings aside.

Licht focused on the fire and added tinder to fuel the flames. He needed to be careful of the fire going out because only the Olympians could create fire. If Hyde didn't wake up before the fire died, Licht would have to pray to another Olympian for fire. With the war between the Olympians, he didn't know if they would listen to his prayers once they knew that Hyde was with him.

"You're more trouble than you're worth." Licht searched through his bag for anything else he could use to keep them warm. He pulled out the cloak Hyde gave him but his warning echoed in his mind. Heat would make his wings melt so he couldn't give the cloak to Hyde. He glanced back at the god and returned to his side. "I guess I have no choice."

Licht crawled beneath the blanket and laid down next to him. He kept his back to Hyde but he could feel his warmth behind him. He watched the cave's entrance for anyone that could attack him but it was difficult to focus on anything aside from Hyde.

"Please don't do this… Please change your mind…" Hyde's hoarse voice made him jump a little. Licht sat up and leaned over him so he could see his face better. His eyes were still closed and he was sweating a little but what worried Licht was his incoherent murmurs. "I'll give anything… Just don't do this. Don't try to be some tragic hero!"

"Hyde, wake up!" Licht knew that he was trapped in a nightmare. From his words, he guessed that he was reliving the dinner scene where Sleepy Ash made the decision that tore the Olympians apart. Anguish and regret was clear to see on his face and his brows were furrowed. He shook his shoulder to pull him out of his nightmare. "It's just a dream."

"I love you." Hyde blindly reached out and grabbed his hand resting on his shoulder. His action threw Licht off balance and he fell onto his chest. Before he could push himself off him, Hyde wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him. Licht tried to struggle out of his hold but his grip only tightened around him. He buried his face in his black hair and whispered. "My sweet Ophelia."

Licht froze when he heard the unfamiliar name. None of the Olympians were named Ophelia and he hadn't heard of a woman with that name. But he knew that she must've been someone important from the pain in Hyde's voice. He began to panic as Hyde pulled him closer. Licht forced himself out of his arms and kicked him roughly. "Don't kiss me, Shit Rat!"

"What was that for, Licht?" Hyde yelled as he woke.

"Die 'til you die, Shit Rat!" Licht's face was crimson as he continued to kick him. He was confused by the entire situation but tried to defend himself against his attacks. Hyde didn't know why but his expression was a mixture of anger and a blush.

"Don't hurt the injured, Lichtan!" He screamed and was relieved when Licht relented. Hyde watched him march away and he rubbed his sore back. He wondered what he did to anger him. Licht was sitting in front of the fire with a scowl as he stirred a pot. Seeing his lips set in a hard line, Hyde moved to his side and sat next to him. "I'm sorry. Did I say something in my sleep?"

"Forget it," Licht said as he poured soup into a bowl. Then he thrust the bowl in front of Hyde with the order, "Eat it. You need to regain your strength so we can save Mahiru. We already wasted enough time in this cave. I thought about leaving you here."

"But you didn't." He pointed out and he couldn't help grinning. But he had to grimaced at the green soup Licht handed him. Licht was a terrible cook and the vegetables floating in the soup looked burnt. Still, Hyde forced a grateful smile on his face as he ate. "This brings back memories. We would have dinner just like this. I really missed those nights."

"Don't think that this changes anything. I'm only doing this because I need your help to rescue Mahiru." Licht said. From the corner of his eyes, he glanced at the bandages around Hyde's shoulder. "Your brother, Tsubaki, attacked you. You said you would explain why once we're safe in the cave. Shouldn't you two be on the same side if you both disagree with Sleepy Ash?"

"He blames all of us for what happened. Sleepy Ash made the final decision but none of us stopped him. Tsubaki fought to save the human while we just accepted his decision." Hyde sighed as the memory of that night echoed in his mind. He absentmindedly ate but he could barely taste the soup. Licht could hear the deep regret in his voice despite how he tried to hide it.

"What you did in the past doesn't matter." Licht took his bowl from him to pour more soup into it. He handed it back to him with determination in his eyes. "It's what you do now. When we reach the Forest of Ash, I'll save Mahiru and you'll save your human."

* * *

"Change the flame's shape like this." Kuro guided Mahiru's hands around the small flame between them. They were in the throne room and he would teach him how to control fire between judgments. Mahiru could only make a small fire but Kuro thought that was best for the time being. He thought that it would be better for him to learn how to control fire before they tried to draw out more of his power. "Make sure to keep the fire strong even when you stretch it."

Mahiru bit his lip in concentration as he tried to force the flame into the shape of a square. It was difficult to hold the fire in place and it ended up being a misshapen rectangle. "Don't try to force it too much. I already told you that fire is dangerous and hard to control. It's easier to guide it. Think of it like your clouds but be more assertive towards it. Try to make a circle."

He focused on the fire and tried to change its shape again. The flame was still a little unsteady but it was a circle. Their lesson was interrupted when Charon entered the throne room. Mahiru closed his hands over the flame and tried to adjust his position in the throne. It was only barely large enough for the two of them to share and Kuro wondered if he should have a throne made for Mahiru.

"My lord, the next visitor is a human that has a request." Charon said. A man stopped in front of them and Kuro sat a little straighter in his chair. It was rare for a human to enter his forest and his past experiences told him to be wary. The man's stern expression made him more concerned. He placed his hand on Mahiru's arm to stop him from approaching the human like he did with Misono.

"State your request." Kuro said, thinking that it was better to end the judgment quickly.

"My name is Baku. Recently, my wife died and—" He started and Kuro quickly interrupted him.

"If you want to visit her, she should be somewhere in this forest. Charon will explain the conditions of your visit but you'll have to find her by yourself. What you do after that is none of my concern." Kuro said. The living could visit departed souls living in the Forest of Ash but most were too afraid to do so.

"No, I came to ask you to revive her soul." Baku stepped forward with his request. A frown settled on Kuro's face and his eyes narrowed. It wasn't a rare request but it was troublesome. "I heard of how you spared Misono and Tetsu's soul and let them go free. Please do the same for my wife, Uraraka. I have prepared a substantial list of benefits for reviving her. Firstly, she is a brilliant inventor―"

"Can't deal. I'm not going to revive your wife." Kuro said in an even voice. "There were very… special circumstances in Misono's judgment. He was still alive and had Old Child's protection. Even if I wanted to, I can't revive Uraraka. The dead cannot leave this forest once they pass the bridge. Their soul will fade if they try to cross the bridge because their life is already forfeited."

"You're a god! You can bend the rules to help her, can't you? _You are the debtor who is always paid. A little while we tarry up on earth. Then we are yours forever and forever. But I seek one who came to you too soon._ _I tried to bear my loss. I could not bear it! You gods have taken so much from us and ignore our prayers but can you listen to this plea?_ "

Mahiru could hear the grief in his voice and stood before Kuro could stop him. He picked up the long list Baku made and skimmed it. From Baku's description, Uraraka was a wonderful and talented woman. The love he had for his wife was also plain to see. He looked back to Kuro with sympathetic eyes and he could already hear his request. "She will help a lot of people with her inventions and Baku…"

"Mourning husbands are annoying to deal with." Kuro groaned. He knew that Mahiru would argue with him so he thought it was better to give in. He was sympathetic to their situation as well and thought over what he could do for the couple. "If you're able to lead her back to Earth, the sun will revive her. You need two things to keep her soul strong enough to cross the bridge: something that connects her to the living and a light to guide her."

"Thank you for this chance!" Baku said. "Our love connects us so I only need a guiding light. Where may I find one?"

"Fire. My husband can create a flame powerful enough to help you." Kuro answered. "But there is one conditions. She will follow behind you but you cannot turn around and look at her before you cross the bridge. If you do, her soul will disappear. That's the fate of any soul seen trying to leave my forest."

"Um, Kuro…" Mahiru spoke hesitantly after Charon left to summon Uraraka's soul.

"What? Didn't you want me to help the two."

"I do want to help them. But I don't know if I'll be able to maintain my fire the entire walk." Mahiru wrung his hands together in worry. If his fire went out before they crossed the bridge, Uraraka's soul would be lost forever. The thought made him shiver as he remembered the dreadful day he regretted. He didn't want to be the cause of any more misery. Kuro could see his hesitation and wrapped his hands around Mahiru's.

"You can do this, Mahiru." Kuro spoke softly. He kept one hand over his and cupped his cheek with the other. Gently, he lifted Mahiru's face and their eyes met. He wasn't the best with words but he wanted to take away the worry he saw in his eyes. "I wouldn't have suggested this if I didn't think you could do it. You've gotten better at controlling the fire but don't exert yourself. Just keep the flame small."

"You're right. I can do this if I keep things simple." Mahiru said with a confident smile. He was glad that he had Kuro's support and his words reassured him. If Kuro believed in him, he didn't want to disappoint him. He also knew that he would regret not doing anything more than failure. He took a deep breath before he created a small flame in his cupped hands. "This should be large enough to guide Uraraka's soul, right?"

"Yeah. Be careful, okay?" Kuro said and Mahiru nodded in return. He watched him leave with Baku following him. Mahiru knew the way to the bridge and he could control a small flame well enough but he still worried about him.

* * *

"Will that flame be sufficient to guide Uraraka? I can't hear her steps behind me. How can I know that she is behind us?" It was difficult to concentrate on maintaining the small flame with Baku peppering him with questions. Even though Baku was walking in front of him and he couldn't see his expression, Mahiru could hear the doubt in his voice.

"Kuro wouldn't lie to you. I'm certain that Uraraka is right behind us even if we can't hear her." Mahiru reassured him. His shoulders were still stiff so he knew that he didn't believe him. He only hoped that Baku would have faith in Kuro and not turn around. "He isn't the god they say he is. Kuro is kind and I trust him. Anyways, lying and tricking you would be troublesome."

Mahiru snickered when he imagined the deadpanned expression Kuro would have whenever he called something troublesome. He was a little taken aback at Baku's bitter voice. "I wouldn't put anything past the Olympians. They don't care for us at all. None of them protected Uraraka or my father or any of us from this storm no matter how much we pray."

"I understand… I really do. But you need to have faith in Kuro. Look, the bridge is in front of us now. Once we cross it, you'll see that he's telling you the truth." He said, urging him forward. Baku stepped onto the bridge but he stopped after a few steps. "What are you doing, Baku?"

"I just need to check." Baku whispered and he turned around too quickly for Mahiru to stop him. Mahiru's stomach dropped when a shadow ran past him and threw her arms around Baku. She was already fading away as she touched Baku's cheek and whispered farewell.

Then, she was gone.

Mahiru gaped as he looked at Baku's devastated expression. He didn't know what to say and they stared at each other without a word. As he tried to think of what to say, Baku marched forward and screamed.

"She's gone. I knew I shouldn't have trusted anything that man said. The Olympians don't care about humans and cause nothing but destruction. You simply can't trust the gods. This is why I hate them for taking everything from me!" Baku ranted and Mahiru's hands tightened in his robes. But he couldn't stop himself from screaming over Baku.

"Don't talk about Kuro like that! I know that you're hurting after losing Uraraka and I'm sorry for your loss but don't take out that anger on Kuro. He's a wonderful person and he does care about humans. He gave you this opportunity but you couldn't believe in his kindness. You were the one that turned around because you couldn't trust him."

"How dare you? You might be a god but you know nothing of loss. All gods are the same." Baku lifted his fist but Mahiru didn't move. He refused to step down or flinch when defending Kuro. Mahiru prepared himself for his punch and glared at Baku.

"I believe in Kuro and I won't let you speak poorly of him!" At that moment, someone stepped between them. Mahiru's gasp was drowned out by the loud crack Baku's punch caused. "Kuro?"

"I told you mourning husbands are annoying to deal with." Kuro said in an even voice as he rubbed his cheek where Baku punched him. The moment he saw Baku raise his hand, he rushed to protect Mahiru. His body moved before he could even process the scene. He clenched his jaw and he was glad that it wasn't broken. Then he spoke in a much lower voice. "If you're angry with me, then take it out on me. Don't you dare hurt Mahiru."

Mahiru had never heard him sound so threatening or angry before. He touched his arm lightly and the tension left Kuro's body almost instantly. He faced Baku and bowed to him slightly. "I'm sorry. I wished it could've ended differently. I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now but please don't fight here. If there's something, anything, we can do for you…"

"There's nothing you can do for me now that she's gone." Baku's voice was coloured with bitterness and grief. Mahiru was sympathetic to his pain but he didn't know what else he should say to him. He could only watch him leave. He sighed after he saw him disappear into the thick blizzard on the other side of the bridge. Mahiru turned back to Kuro and bit his lip.

"Does it hurt?" Mahiru asked as he touched his cheek. He shook his head in answer but it was already beginning to swell. So, he took his arm and pulled him towards the river. He lightly urged him towards a large rock and ordered, "Sit down and let me see it. Even if it doesn't hurt, we need to take care of it. I'll get something to help with the swelling."

"I'm an Olympian so you don't really need to fret like you're my mom. It doesn't even hurt that much." He protested. Kuro watched him take out a napkin and dip it into the water. After he wrung out the water, he created a small snow cloud to chill the wet napkin. Mahiru placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him from moving away and pressed the cold napkin to his cheek.

"Tell me if it stings." Mahiru instructed as he sat down next to him so he could be comfortable. His hand felt soothing on his cheek. With a blush, he said. "Thank you for protecting me. I'm sorry that you had to do that in the first place. I was the one that suggested we revive Uraraka's soul. If I didn't…"

"You don't need to look so guilty. It's okay." No one knew how painful and unavoidable death was more than Kuro. But seeing how optimistic Mahiru was and how he fought for a better future, he forgot that. He was stronger than most gods Kuro knew and he had to admire that. "I guess I should thank you too for defending me like you did. You didn't need to say all of those things."

"You heard all of that?" Mahiru suddenly felt flustered after Kuro nodded. He was being honest when he praised him but it was embarrassing that Kuro saw him lose his composure. He had to wonder how long he had been following them because he appeared so quickly. "If you were there, why didn't you step in sooner? You could've stopped Baku from turning around."

"I didn't think I needed to do anything." Kuro shrugged, as if his answer should've been obvious. "I trusted that you can handle a simple human like Baku. I only followed you in case you three were attacked or something. Knowing you, you would've tried to maintain that fire for Uraraka's sake rather than use it to protect yourself."

"You're probably right." He laughed at himself. The fact that Kuro believed in him so much made him happier than he thought it would. Mahiru gently stroked his cheek and he leaned into his hand. He recalled the things Baku said about Kuro but he couldn't see a hint of truth in his words looking into his kind eyes. He wondered how long people wrongly believed the worst of him.

"Kuro, I meant what I said back there. You're a great person. Don't let what Baku said get to you. I believe in you." Mahiru took the napkin from his cheek and he was glad to see that the swelling had lessened. He knew that Kuro was a god and healed quickly but he still found himself worrying about him.

"Where did that come from? I'm used to people saying things like that so you don't need to go out of your way to defend me." Kuro said but his cheeks were a little red. Even if Mahiru words came from kindness and sympathy, he knew they were honest. He had become accustomed to people's distrust and disgust that he didn't know how to react to his words. He turned away and said sarcastically. "The next thing you know, you'll try to kiss me better."

"Stop being such a child. Here," Mahiru leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Both of their faces were burning when Mahiru pulled away and stood. He ran to Black Cat and climbed onto its back. "Let's head home. We need to judge a few more souls and then go on that boat ride you promised me."

"You really like dragging me about, don't you?" Kuro walked to his side.

* * *

Kuro watched Mahiru from the corner of his eyes as he guided the rowboat down the river. He had a soft smile on his lips as he gazed at the forest. He set aside the oar and sat next to Mahiru. The river had a steady current so he didn't need to steer the boat. "If we're about to crash, wake me up."

"You're going to sleep now? You didn't tell me where our destination is so we might pass it while you're sleeping." Mahiru pointed out and Kuro groaned. He petted Black Cat between them and brushed off Mahiru's concern.

"I really didn't think of a destination for us. I was just planning to float down the river until you said you wanted to go home. You said that you wanted to see the forest and that's what we're doing right now." Kuro told him and Mahiru looked far from happy with his answer. "The Forest of Ash isn't known for beautiful attractions."

"You need to give your forest more credit." He stood and walked to the bow. He leaned forward haphazardly so he could scan the forest ahead of them. The boat swayed a little so Kuro stood behind him and placed his hand on his hip to keep him from falling off the boat. Something caught Mahiru's eyes and he pointed to a large tree. "Take me there."

"I will after you sit down. I don't want to fish you out of the river more than once." Kuro took his hand off his hip but he held his hand to help him keep his balance. After Mahiru sat down again, he steered the boat towards the tree. He wondered if Mahiru chose the tree at random because nothing about it seem special. But Mahiru excitedly walked towards it once he docked the boat.

"So, they're pomegranates." Mahiru mumbled as he stopped in front of the tree. It had to be the tallest trees he had ever seen and its branches were filled with fruit. From a distance, the pomegranates looked like rubies against the blue leaves and Mahiru was curious about the tree. He tried to pick one of the pomegranates but the branches were too high for him to reach.

"What are you doing, Mahiru?"

"What does it look like? I'm climbing." He answered him as he placed his feet on a gnarl and climbed up the tree. Black Cat transformed into a crow and followed him. Mahiru settled himself on a sturdy branch and grinned down at Kuro. He had a worried expression as he tilted his head. "Aren't you going to join me up here?"

"You're going to break your neck if you fall." Kuro pointed out. The inviting smile Mahiru had prompted him to follow him up the tree.

Mahiru could see that his arms were shaking a little as he held onto the tree trunk. Even when he was safe and sitting on the branch next to him, he still looked nervous. Kuro was almost like a small cat trapped in a tree. Mahiru had to smile because he was able to see a new side to him. He moved closer to him and reassured him.

"You don't have to look so scared Kuro. If you fall, I'll catch you so there's nothing for you to worry about." He created a large cloud beneath them. He appeared more relaxed and Mahiru was glad that he could help him. "You didn't need to join me up here if you weren't comfortable climbing. Didn't you climb trees like this when you were younger."

"No," Kuro answered after a pause. He could see the confusion on Mahiru's face, so he explained. "I'm not afraid of heights but I'm not used to doing things like this. I can't remember the last time I climbed a tree. Even when I was just a kid, I was busy with my duties so I didn't have time to just play. Death doesn't take a break after all."

"Then we need to do this more often." Mahiru decided. He took a pomegranate and cut it open with a small knife. He picked a few of the seeds and held them out to Black Cat. The crow eagerly ate out of Mahiru hand and Kuro smiled at the two. "Pomegranates tree aren't this tall usually. We can see the bridge and your throne room from here."

"This is the first time I've seen my own forest from this angle." Kuro said.

"It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like your forest on Earth." He turned his gaze to Kuro. "You lived in this forest for so long that you probably became accustomed to it."

From the corner of his eyes, Kuro saw Mahiru carelessly lift a pomegranate seed to his lips. He instinctively hit the fruit out of his hands and immediately regretted it when Mahiru's eyes widened. A silence came between them for a moment and neither of them knew what to say.

Kuro was the first to speak. "I already told you that you can't eat food grown in the Forest of Ash. You'll be trapped here with me if you do. How can you help humans with your fire if you can't leave this forest?"

"I guess it slipped my mind." Mahiru whispered and looked down at the pomegranate on the ground. He was having so much fun with Kuro that he forgot the dangers within the forest. "Thank you, Kuro. All this work we're doing would be pointless over such a silly mistake. I'll be more careful."

"It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Kuro took his hand to make sure that he hadn't bruised him in his haste. "What are you going to do out there without me? I'm pretty sure you'll run into a lot of danger without thinking things through. Even after you learn to control fire, make sure not to bite off more than you can chew."

"Kuro, why are you talking like we'll never see each other again after I leave the forest? I'm going to come back after I gift fire to the humans." Mahiru tilted his head at him in confusion. He could see the shock in Kuro's eyes. "We're married and this forest is my home now so, thinking simply, I'm going to return to your side. Anyways, your siblings would have a lot of questions if I just disappear."

"... Oh," Kuro didn't know what else to say. He was certain that Mahiru would leave his forest the first moment he could. His answer made him happy and confused at the same time. He scratched his cheek and said softly, "If you left… I would… Black Cat would really miss you!"

"... Will he be the only one?" Mahiru asked and he could feel his heart racing as he waited for his answer. He was disappointed when Kuro only gave him silence. What did he want Kuro to answer with? He would've liked him to say that he would miss him too but he was reminded that their marriage was merely a farce. To distract himself from his feelings, he petted Black Cat. "I would miss you two after I leave."

"How long do you think it would take to give fire to each country?" Kuro asked.

"Maybe eight months." Mahiru bit his lip. It was strange but thinking about leaving Kuro made him feel lonely despite how he was right next to him. Then a thought came to him and he turned to him with a bright smile. "How about you come with me? You're showing me this beautiful forest so I can repay you by showing you Earth."

"I don't know if I can go with you. Death doesn't take an eight month break." Kuro pointed out. He looked beyond the bridge to the raging storm. Tsubaki wasn't strong enough to force the storm into the Forest of Ash but Kuro was always aware of its presence. It was a constant reminder of the choice he made. Thinking of his brother, he worried about Mahiru because Tsubaki might target him once he learned that they were married.

"I can take my work with me." Kuro started slowly but Mahiru instantly looked at him with eager eyes. "I'll leave a shadow behind to hand out my judgments for me. It takes a lot of energy to maintain a shadow copy so don't yell at me if I'm more sluggish than usual during the trip. Black Cat can take us wherever you want."

"You can transform into anything, can't you? You're pretty special," Mahiru praised and it nodded proudly. Black Cat wanted to be praised more and transformed into a bear. The extra weight caused the branch to break. They all began to panic and Mahiru instinctively clung onto Kuro. He wrapped his arms around him in return and tried to protect Mahiru from the fall.

Neither of them were hurt because they fell onto the cloud he laid below them. Kuro groaned as he sat up to check that Mahiru wasn't hurt. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Mahiru smiled up at him. He blushed when he realized that he was sitting on Kuro's lap. He rushed to move off his lap but he stumbled a little and ended up falling onto his back. Kuro leaned over him with an exasperated expression. He picked a fluorescent leaf from his brown hair and noticed that his cheeks are red.

"Are you getting sick? You did have to use your fire a lot today." He gently placed his hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Mahiru's heart jumped at his simple touch but Kuro didn't seem to think anything of it. "Maybe we should take a break tomorrow if you're tired."

"You just want an excuse to sleep in tomorrow." Mahiru rolled his eyes and stood. "We should clean up this branch and head home. It's getting late."

* * *

 _ **Pretty long chapter this time. I was supposed to post this awhile ago but then my computer went to shit and I lost everything (my hard drive crashed and I need it replaced). Basically had to rewrite everything).**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters**

* * *

"Black Cat?" Mahiru sat up in his bed and rubbed his tired eyes. He felt that something was wrong and turned to the cat. It would always sleep next to him but it wasn't in its usual spot now. He spotted the cat curled up in the corner of his room and walked towards it. As he moved closer, he could see that it was shaking violently and its fur was standing up.

"What's wrong?" He spoke softly to it but it hissed at him in return. Black Cat was usually docile and sweet so he didn't know what suddenly made it aggressive. Mahiru wasn't sure if he should touch the cat or not. He thought of going to ask Kuro for help but he didn't want to leave Black Cat alone either. He noticed that it was scratching at its ears. "You're going to hurt yourself. Is something bothering you, Black Cat?"

Mahiru reached out to soothe it but then he quickly recoiled when it scratched at his hand. He moved away from Black Cat quickly when it began to transform. It turned into a lion and began to frantically roam around the small room. He stepped backwards to dodge its claws and he swore when his back hit a wall. Black Cat continued to destroy the room at random and Mahiru didn't know what to do. He shouted sternly, "Stop this, Black Cat!"

He stiffened when the lion turned its dark eyes to him. It was the first time he felt afraid of the creature since he married Kuro. Even though he was afraid, he couldn't bring himself to attack Black Cat with his fire. He doubted his clouds could protect him either so he didn't know what he should do. Mahiru's heart was racing as the lion bounded towards him. But, at the last moment, Black Cat turned away from him and ran out of the room, breaking the door in its haste.

Fear and shock still seized his body so Mahiru couldn't move and he sank to the ground. He stared at the door and took several deep breaths. Despite how unsteady his legs felt, he forced himself to stand when he saw Kuro walk into the doorway. Kuro was in front of him in moments and looked over him worriedly. "What happened in here? I heard a crash. Did Lily scare you again or—"

"Something's wrong with Black Cat," Mahiru rushed to explain what happened. His mind was still racing so he didn't know if he was making any sense. He was still confused by Black Cat's sudden change in demeanour but he ran past Kuro to chase the creature. "Did you see what direction he went? Something happened to him. We need to find him before he hurts himself or someone else."

"Wait, Mahiru!" Kuro tried to stop him. He could see how shaken Mahiru was after he was attacked by someone he trusted. He didn't know what made Black Cat become feral but he knew how dangerous it was. "You stay here where it's safe. I'll go after him. Black Cat is my shadow and I can sense him so it'll be faster if I go after him by myself."

"I'm going with you! Black Cat is my friend and I need to make sure that he's okay. We're just wasting time arguing so just take me with you." Mahiru countered and took Kuro's hand to drag him forward. They ran down the hall and followed the path of destruction Black Cat left. He frowned at the ruined garden but he forced himself to focus on finding Black Cat.

They ran out of the cave and Mahiru's eyes desperately scanned the trees for Black Cat. It could transform into any animal so he didn't know if it was still a lion or something else. Kuro could sense his dread and squeezed his hand reassuringly. The tension in his shoulders loosened a little but not entirely. Mahiru was grateful that he had Kuro with him. "We'll find him, I promise."

The two jumped when they heard a tree crashing to the ground. Kuro pulled him towards the sound. He still had reservation about taking Mahiru into a dangerous situation but he knew that he would only follow him if he forced him to return to the cave. On the other hand, he was all to familiar with how reckless Mahiru was in the name of protecting others. He could only keep Mahiru by his side and protect him.

Black Cat was trashing his body against the trees and scratching aggressively at its ear. While the other souls ran from the lion, Mahiru could see that one woman didn't. She stood in front of Black Cat and strummed her lyre as she sang softly. The siren's song was tranquil but it made Black Cat winced in pain. Strings shot out from her lyre and restrained the lion.

"Let him go!" Mahiru slipped his hand from Kuro's before he could stop him. He placed himself between the woman and Black Cat. He summoned his fire to burn the strings holding the lion. While he never took his eyes off the woman, he could hear Black Cat collapse behind him. He had to question why she would enter the Forest of Ash while she was still alive. "What do you want with Black Cat?"

"Tsubaki commanded me to _fetch away the hound of Sleepy Ash_." She said in a flat tone, as if she didn't have the most dangerous task imaginable. Most people were too afraid to enter Sleepy Ash's forest, let alone kidnap his loyal beast. What shocked Mahiru more was that the Olympian Tsubaki had given her the labour when Kuro had stayed uninvolved in the war.

"I'm not going to let you take him." He didn't enjoy fighting and his control over fire was still weak but he strengthened his resolve. Mahiru wanted to stop her quickly and peacefully so he tried to burn the strings on her lyre. He cursed lightly when the strings simply mended itself and the best he could do was block her attacks from reaching Black Cat again.

Kuro knew that Mahiru's power had a limit and he was worried that he would strain himself. He quickly manipulated the trees to attack the woman and distract her from Mahiru. He gestured for him to take Black Cat away while he fought and he hoped that Mahiru would listen to him for once. Shadow gathered around his hands until it materialized as claws. "Leave and tell my brother that my decision won't change."

In answer, she strummed her lyre. The song became a shrill cry and Kuro had to cover his ears. A siren's song couldn't entrance an Olympian but it could still hurt him. He dashed in front of her and used his claws to destroy her lyre. He forced the instrument from her hands and kicked it away from her. Then he grabbed her shirt and shoved her against a tree. Kuro raised his claws, "Why did Tsubaki send you?"

"I already told you. I am to capture Black Cat." She spoke in an even voice even when facing an Olympian. "But if the task becomes too dangerous, I must kill him."

Kuro's heart dropped when she began to sing a familiar chant. He quickly let her go and turned to Black Cat. A dark shadow circled the lion and he rushed to pull Mahiru away from it. While his back was turned, she took the opportunity to escape but Kuro didn't bother to stop her. The spell she cast could very well destroy his entire forest.

"Black Cat, what's wrong?" Mahiru asked worriedly. He ran his hands over its fur to find any remaining strings that could be hurting it. Black Cat began to transform but Mahiru didn't step away from it, wanting to help it. It became a three-headed hound that was as large as a building and Mahiru was forced to back away from it. He gasped when Kuro pulled him away from the beast moments before it would've been crushed him by its paw.

"That woman used a spell to force Black Cat into his Cerberus form. He's probably still under her song so he can't hear us." Kuro quickly explained. He used his vines to restrain Cerberus the best he could. Usually, he could force it back into its cat form with a command but he knew that trying would be pointless when it couldn't hear him.

"Is there something we can do?" Mahiru looked up at him. The expression Kuro gave him told him that there wasn't a way to reverse his transformation.

"Stay away from him, Mahiru! There's nothing you can do to stop him." Kuro screamed and hugged him against his body to keep him from approaching Black Cat again. The three-headed dog rampaged and he knew that the only way to stop it was to kill it. He placed his hand on the back of his head and pressed his face to his chest so he wouldn't see anything. "I'm sorry."

"No! You can't, Kuro!" He could easily guess his intention when he felt Kuro gather his power. Mahiru struggled out of his arms and pushed him away from Black Cat. He couldn't let Kuro hurt it but knew that he had to contain Cerberus and stop it from destroying the forest. He bit his lip as he tried think of a way to do so without hurting it.

Mahiru raised his hands and created walls of fire around them. Kuro stood on the other side of the flames and he couldn't remember being more afraid. The fire didn't allow him to pass and he could only watch them. He wanted to protect Mahiru but he had to trust him.

He struggled to maintain such a large flame and he could feel his body burning but he ignored the pain. If he lost control, he could accidentally burn the forest to ashes. He wrapped the wall around them to make a burning cage that restrained Black Cat further. The hound instinctively flinched away from the fire and growled at the cage it found itself in. Cautiously, Mahiru walked closer to Black Cat.

"It's okay, Black Cat. The siren is gone and you don't need to be afraid anymore. I know this isn't you so please transform back." Mahiru slowly moved the roof of the cage down to force Black Cat to lower its head. His legs shook when the beast snarled at him but Mahiru walked closer to it. It tried to bite him as he did so. Still, he closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around its neck.

"You're not a monster, Black Cat. She forced you into this form but you're stronger." He spoke softly to Black Cat and stroked its neck. Mahiru found a few strings among its hair and burned them without hurting it. Once the last string was gone, he could feel it slowly relax beneath his hand. Dark shadows were released from its body as it became smaller. Mahiru made sure to keep his arms around Black Cat securely even as it shrunk. Soon, it became a small kitten in his arms.

The moment he released his fire, Kuro rushed to his side. He touched his arms and Mahiru grinned up at him triumphantly. Then he closed his eyes and slumped into his arms. If Kuro wasn't immortal, he would say that Mahiru scared him enough to lose centuries of his life. Kuro was relieved when he felt his pulse and knew that he was merely asleep. "You really are a troublesome husband."

He knew that Mahiru must've been exhausted. He never had to summon so much fire in a short amount of time before. But he still cradled Black Cat securely in his arms while he was sleeping. Kuro looked down at him and he was conflicted about waking him so they could walk back to the cave. With a sigh, he lifted Mahiru into his arms and walked towards the cave.

Mahiru rested his head against his shoulder and unconsciously leaned into his warmth more. Holding him felt strangely right to Kuro. He couldn't explain why he suddenly felt protective of him. Kuro saw how strong he was only moments ago and that showed that he could protect himself. He remembered how afraid he was for Mahiru when he faced Cerberus and his heart tightened. He leaned down and softly kissed his hair. "What are you doing to me?"

* * *

Mahiru's mind was hazy and his body felt heavy when he woke up. The sound of flipping paper sounded like thunder to him. He could barely bring himself to open his eyes. He groaned as he sat up and a black cloak slipped off his shoulders. Mahiru recognized that it was Kuro's and instinctively looked around the room for him. He was a little confused when he found himself in Kuro's room instead of his own.

"You're finally awake." Kuro set aside the book he was reading and went to sit next to him. He still looked a little pale so he gently nudged his shoulder and made him lie down again. He leaned over him and pressed his hand against his cheek. "But you're still a little hot. Your body isn't ready to summon fire like you did. You're lucky the fire didn't burn you alive."

"Your hand feels nice." Mahiru hummed and closed his eyes. "Did you carry me back? Wait, that's a stupid question. Of course, you did. Thank you. I hope I wasn't too heavy."

"Don't apologize. I'm an Olympian so it wasn't too bad. Just go back to sleep and focus on recovering your energy." Kuro brushed his bangs from his sweat soaked forehead. His light touch seemed to make Mahiru happy so he continued caressing his hair. "Black Cat destroyed your room so I hope you don't mind sleeping here for a while."

"Where is Black Cat?" Mahiru tried to sit up again. But moving so quickly made him a little dizzy and he was grateful that Kuro helped steady him. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Kuro reassured him and nodded to the corner of the room. The cat was curled into a ball and Mahiru stiffened, remembering how he found Black Cat in a similar position that morning. But it was completely still and Mahiru bit his lip. He slid off the bed and slowly made his way to it. He saw its ear twitch so he knew that Black Cat sensed him but it didn't move.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Mahiru knelt in front of the cat but it didn't crawl onto his lap like it usually would.

"He just feels guilty for what he did and he's sulking. Just give him time." Kuro said as he sat next to them. He saw several emotions cross Mahiru's face and he knew he must be feeling conflicted towards Black Cat. He was a little surprised that Mahiru reached out his hand to the cat and let it sniff his hand. When it began to lick his hand, he gathered it in his arms.

Mahiru didn't say a word but he continued to pet the cat in his arms. At first, his hands were a little hesitant but they both became more relaxed. Kuro was a little surprised that he still treated Black Cat kindly. Most people would be afraid of it after witnessing its Cerberus form. It purred apologetically and Kuro scratched its ear. "He says that he's sorry for hurting you."

"You didn't mean to and I'm not angry with you." Mahiru held the cat up so they were eye levelled. He gave it a reassuring smile and said, "We're all safe and that's what matters. So, you don't need to feel guilty or sad. I still think that you're a very special cat too. You were being controlled by that siren but you were able to break free."

With his words, the anxiety the cat felt was gone and it relaxed in his arms. It yawned and Mahiru did the same. He stood and walked to the bed. He placed Black Cat on the pillow and collapsed next to him. Mahiru had to admit that he was still exhausted. "I guess it's time for both of us to go to sleep."

"Look at you two." Kuro had a wry smile on his face as he placed his cloak over the two. The cloak's power would protect them and help them recover. Mahiru placed his hand over Kuro's as he started to pull away. But it wasn't his hand that stopped him from moving but his soft eyes. He sat on the cloud and adjusted his hand around his. "What is it?"

"Aren't you going to rest too? If you want, you can sleep with me. I made this bed for you, after all." Mahiru pointed out and Kuro replied jokingly.

"Inviting me to share your bed? I thought you were tired." Kuro laughed when he saw his cheeks become pink. He pulled his cloak up to cover his blush. Mahiru realized how his words could be misinterpreted but he knew that Kuro was teasing him from his sarcastic voice. He pouted at him when he recognized the playful gleam in his eyes.

"By the gods, Kuro! I didn't mean it like that and you know that." He lightly hit him. His body was still weak so his slap did nothing but make Kuro chuckle a little. Mahiru laid back on the pillow and adjusted the cloak around him. "But I don't want you sleeping on the floor again. This bed is big enough for the two of us so you can sleep here once you finish your work."

"I can't believe you're worrying about me when you're the one that should be resting. Just go to sleep." He said in a light voice and Mahiru nodded. He closed his eyes and he was asleep in seconds. Kuro made sure not to make a sound or wake him as he pushed himself off the bed. He returned to reading his book on the floor but he couldn't concentrate on the words.

He had a barrier preventing Tsubaki from entering his forest but his followers could still attack him. The others that attacked him in the past weren't nearly as powerful as the woman and he had to worry about that fact. Kuro remembered how the siren was able to force Black Cat to become Cerberus. Only the Olympians knew how to cast such a powerful spell and he knew that Tsubaki must've taught her how to use it.

Kuro glanced at Mahiru sleeping and he made a silent promise to protect him. He thought that helping Mahiru would help him atone for all his past mistakes. But it seemed like he was only putting Mahiru in more danger. He sighed heavily to himself and set aside his book, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get any work done when he was so distracted.

He took a blanket and leaned against the wall. Mahiru said that he could sleep next to him but he decided that it would be better to use the floor. It wasn't that he didn't like Mahiru but he found that he was beginning to like him far too much.

* * *

"Please, slow down, Lichtan. I just recovered and you're dragging along like this. This is no way to treat an Olympian." Hyde grumbled as they walked through the town. Despite how he complained, he smiled as he followed Licht. Flying would be faster but Licht said that he wanted to walk through the town. He didn't tell him directly but Hyde knew that he suggested they walk because he was still healing.

"Stop whining and hurry up, Shit Rat." Licht looked over his shoulder and glared at him. "You said that you were going to take me to the Forest of Ash but you're walking behind me."

"I enjoy the view." Hyde grinned at him and chuckled at how his face became flushed from anger and embarrassment. He kicked snow into his face before he continued down the road with a huff. As he stomped forward, Licht told himself to ignore Hyde's words and laughter. The man was a famous flirt and it was said that he had many partners.

 _I love you, my sweet Ophelia._ The words Hyde said in his sleep echoed in his mind and he stopped walking for a moment. Considering his reputation, he didn't think Hyde had ever been in love before. Licht remembered how he almost kissed him and touched his lips. He couldn't explain how the thought made him feel and quickly forced himself to focus on saving Mahiru.

There were still a lot of questions Licht had and he turned back to glance at him. Hyde was standing in front of a food stand. He must've felt him staring because he looked back at him. Then he held out a fresh loaf of bread to him. "Hey, you hungry, Lichtan? Eating something warm is perfect in this cold weather."

"I don't want anything from you. Didn't I just tell you that we need to find the Forest of Ash quickly and save Mahiru. Who knows what Sleepy Ash is doing to him right now?" Licht said restlessly. Seeing how anxious he was, Hyde ripped off a chunk of the bread and slipped it into his mouth. He chewed the bread and its sweet taste calmed him a little.

"You always did like sweet things." Hyde smiled down at him but Licht frowned at him in return.

"Stop acting like we're close." Licht rolled his eyes but he continued to eat the bread he held out to him. Then, he took out his coin purse and he handed the stall owner a few drachmas. He didn't want to owe the god anything so he tried to pay for the bread himself. Hyde quickly took his coins before the stall owner could. "Give that back, Shit Rat!"

"Keep your money. This stall owner was giving me his bread as an offering." Hyde explained but Licht didn't look happy with his answer. He took a few more coins and handed them to the stall owner. When Hyde would've taken the coin back, Licht slapped his hand. "What was that for? I'm getting us supplies for our journey and you hit me."

"I hit you because you were being an idiot. If I want to give him money, that is my choice. I don't like taking things from people for free when they already have so little. An Olympian like you wouldn't understand." Licht ended softly and tore his eyes from his. He bought several more food from the vendor. "Is this enough money?"

"You really are an angel." Hyde would've teased him and called him a fool but he saw a rare strength in his blue eyes. He decided to let the issue be because he couldn't possibly win against Licht. He ruffled his hair briefly before he backed away from his glare. "I'm going to check out to the next stall so catch up when you're finished."

"Don't you dare leave town without me!" Licht called after him as he waited for the man to give him his change.

"Sir, you don't need to pay me. I did intend to give him bread as an offering. We need to keep him happy or else he will destroy our town." The merchant whispered harshly so Hyde wouldn't hear them. It was easy to see how afraid the man was of the Olympians. The snow falling around them was a constant reminder of the gods' power. He was shocked when he saw Licht openly argue with Hyde.

Licht glanced to where Hyde was purchasing a pan flute. He had an attractive smile as he played a lulling song. The storm plaguing the town died a little in reaction to his song. While the sight of an Olympian playing a humble instrument was foreign to others, Licht wasn't shocked by it. During his time with Hyde, he had seen many sides to the Olympian.

"I'm not afraid of him and you don't need to be either. He says he doesn't value human life but he isn't the type to go out of his way to destroy a village for a petty reason. So, don't waste your time placating him with your offerings." Licht found himself defending Hyde. "You shouldn't be relying on gods anyways. Learn how to survive on your own skill and you can endure even an Olympian's wrath."

Licht took his bag of food and ran to where Hyde was waiting. He had a small grin when he reached him and he raised a brow at him in question. He realized that he must've overheard them and quickly brushed past him. "Stop smiling and take me to the Forest of Ash already!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to bring you Black Cat." The siren said apologetically but Tsubaki smiled kindly at her. He had always been kind to his followers and they were grateful to him in turn. While he gave her the dangerous task, he neither expected nor wanted her to give her life to accomplish it. That was why he taught her the song of Cerberus.

"We are happier that you returned, Otogiri. I'll make you a new lyre later. For now, let us eat and celebrate, everyone! With Cerberus gone, it'll be easier for us to enter that forest and destroy it." Tsubaki started to leave but he stopped when she shook her head.

"I stayed and watched to make certain that Black Cat died. He didn't. There was another god with Sleepy Ash and he broke my spell over him. Furthermore, he used fire to do so." Only an Olympian could use fire and Tsubaki thought over the implication. "I didn't recognize the god but it seems like he is important to Sleepy Ash."

"How interesting." Tsubaki mused to himself with a smile. "Maybe he will be a better pawn than Black Cat."

* * *

 ** _Woooo, I got a chapter finished~_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters**

* * *

Lily floated through the wall and looked around the room for his brother. He saw that only Mahiru was sleeping in the bed and he wondered where Kuro was. He returned to his human form and stood at the foot of the bed. Peering into Mahiru's soul, he saw his fire burning strong. It was still unbelievable to Lily that Kuro would give a minor god his fire.

"Don't touch him." A deep voice commanded and Lily turned to see Kuro step out from the shadows. He was carrying several books and it looked like he hadn't slept yet. Kuro placed the journals on the table but he watched Mahiru from the corner of his eyes. He went to his library to get some books but he rushed back when he sensed someone in the room with Mahiru. He was relieved when he saw that it was only Lily.

"I came as soon as I received your message. It's not like you to reach out to us." Lily said worriedly because he knew that something was wrong from Kuro's expression. He could see how tense he was as he glanced at Mahiru. He sat on the edge of the bed and adjusted the blanket over him. Then, he nudged Black Cat to wake it up and he whispered to the cat.

"I'm going to talk to Lily in the hall so protect Mahiru for me while I'm gone." Kuro ordered and the cat nodded. He gestured for Lily to follow him into the hall. He didn't want to risk Mahiru overhearing their conversation about Tsubaki. If he heard about his past, Kuro was certain that he would regret marrying him. He didn't know why but he didn't want Mahiru to reject him.

Kuro looked back at the bed to make sure that he was asleep before he closed the door between them. He faced Lily and sighed heavily. "I called you here because I want your help. Tsubaki's follower attacked the forest yesterday and she tried to capture Black Cat. She almost succeeded too. It's obvious that his followers are becoming more powerful and I'm worried that more will come."

"What would you like me to do?" Lily asked readily. He couldn't remember the last time Kuro reached out to anyone in their family. While Lily wanted to know what led Kuro to his decision that day, he didn't agree with Tsubaki starting a war over it. "I know that I'm not as powerful as you or any of our other siblings but I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"I don't want you to fight Tsubaki. I was the one that made the decision so this is my fight." Kuro said quickly and worried his lip. While their family had been fractured and distant for centuries, he still cared for his siblings. "For now, I want to know the names of his most powerful followers. My barrier will tell me whenever one of his followers enter the forest if I know their names."

He wished that there was something more he could do to protect Mahiru. He first surrounded his forest with a barrier to prevent only Tsubaki and Lawless from attacking because they were the angriest after his decision. While he was powerful enough to keep their followers from entering his forest as well, he didn't want to risk their souls wandering among the living after they died.

"It might be difficult because most of his followers worship him in secret after he created the blizzard. But you can depend on me! My information system is only second to Old Child's so I'll be able to find them for you. I already told you that it's my duty to help two fools in love so that's what I'll do." Lily said with a large grin. "It's great to see that you and Mahiru are closer as well."

"I wouldn't say that much changed." Kuro mumbled with a blush. He didn't know what would prompt Lily to say that when he only arrived a moment ago. "Mahiru has been adjusting well to living in the forest. But we were talking about visiting Earth for a bit. I need to think of how to evade Tsubaki if we—"

"Kuro, who are you talking to?" He stiffened when the door opened and Mahiru stepped out. While colour had returned to his cheeks, Kuro was still worried about his health.

Kuro hoped that Mahiru hadn't heard his conversation with Lily. Mahiru already had a lot to worry about without involving him in the war. Luckily, it didn't seem like he overheard them. "You're back, Lily! Why didn't you wake me up so I could've greet him, Kuro?"

"I just stopped by to deliver Misono's letter. Kuro said he didn't want to wake you because he wanted you to rest after what happened. Isn't he just the sweetest husband? I never thought I would see my brother so in love." Lily explained and patted Kuro's back excitedly. While Kuro didn't tell him that directly, Lily knew that those feelings were behind his actions.

"I hope he's been doing well." Mahiru said as he took the letter from Lily but there was something bothering him. Between Lily's secretive smile and how Kuro wouldn't meet his eyes, he didn't know if they were being entirely truthful. He would like to think that Kuro didn't wake him because he was concerned for him though. "Will you be leaving immediately? I can quickly make something for us to eat while we talk."

"I would love to stay but I only came to deliver the letter. Anyways, I don't want to intrude on you two when you must want to be alone. After that ordeal yesterday, you need to hold and comfort each other and do all the things young lovers do." Lily said teasingly and then transformed into a butterfly. He landed on Kuro's shoulder and whispered in his ear so only he could hear him. "I'll send you a list of Tsubaki's followers but you must tell Mahiru about the war. I think he will understand."

Lily flew away before Kuro could answer him. Even with his brother's warning, Kuro didn't know if he could tell Mahiru about what happened centuries ago.

* * *

"Mahiru, what are you doing out here? You should be resting." Mahiru looked up from the flower bed when he heard the voice. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Kuro standing behind him. He couldn't sleep and he wanted some fresh air so he went out to the garden. Mahiru had to admit that his mind was still heavy, trying to think of what Kuro and Lily were discussing earlier and why they couldn't tell him.

"I wanted to take a walk in the garden but then I noticed that this flower bed was trampled. It probably happened yesterday. I wanted to try tending to it but I have no experience gardening." He admitted and scratched his cheek shyly. Kuro knelt next to him and saw the dirt covering his hands.

Black Cat purred apologetically next to him and rubbed its head against his leg. Mahiru scratched its head and said softly. "You don't need to feel bad. It wasn't your fault because that siren used her song on you. How about you help fix the garden with me? Then you won't feel guilty anymore."

Black Cat nodded in agreement and Kuro was glad to see that the two were still close. The cat jumped off Kuro's shoulder and started to dig through the dirt with him. Then Mahiru took the cup sitting beside him and showed Kuro the seeds inside. "I was able to collect some of the seeds in the garden. I think they're lilies. Even if I don't have much experience gardening, we can try replanting them. It'll be a shame to just leave this beautiful garden a mess like this."

"I guess we were thinking the same things." Kuro found himself chuckling as he took out several books from his cloak. They looked worn from time and Mahiru realized that they were journals. He was curious as Kuro turned the pages until he stopped at a certain page. "These are the original plans for the garden. I thought I could use these diagrams to restore the garden."

"This is perfect! We can fix the garden together with these," Mahiru said excitedly and took the journal from his hands. The sketches of the garden were detailed and easy to understand. "Why didn't you tell me that you were planning to restore the garden sooner? We could've planned it out together."

"I was hoping to surprise you. I know how much you like this garden and that you would want to replant the flowers or something. But you still need to rest so I thought I could fix it for you." Kuro told him and he had to look away to hide his blush. He took out a bag and placed it in front of Mahiru. "You said you liked daisies so I got some seeds for you."

"Thank you, Kuro! I love them. You didn't need to do all of this for me." Mahiru's eyes naturally wandered to his ring. It touched him that Kuro remembered that he said something so inconsequential. He smiled softly but then a thought came to him. Kuro was most likely talking to Lily about the surprise and that was why he was acting secretive that morning. He felt guilty that he doubted him.

"Let's work on this garden together now that I know your secret." He moved closer to Kuro and playfully nudged him with his shoulder. He placed the journal between them so they could both see it. Mahiru tucked his hair behind his ear and their arms brushed because they were so close. They would share his throne during trials so Kuro thought he would be accustomed to Mahiru being so close to him. But he only became more aware of him and his warmth the more time they spent together.

"I have to admit that it's still a little surprising to me that you have such a large garden." Mahiru admitted.

"Because I'm the God of the Dead?" Kuro mumbled and his eyes fell to the ground. He was taken aback a little when Mahiru placed his hand over his. He looked up and saw that his brown eyes were soft.

"Because you're so lazy." Mahiru said and Kuro relaxed when he heard the pleasant laughter in his voice. He covered his mouth and said, "I'm sorry, that was rude to say. But you have to admit that you're a sloth. Despite your personality, you have this beautiful garden. It must've been hard for you to plant all these flowers and maintain them by yourself. From your journal, it looks like you have a complicated irrigation system as well."

"… I didn't make this garden." Kuro told him in a small voice. The moment he said the words, his mind started screaming at him. Why did he tell him that when it would only lead to questions he couldn't answer? He felt so comfortable with Mahiru that the words left his mouth before he could stop himself. He could feel Mahiru's curious eyes on him and he didn't know if he should answer his silent questions.

"There was a human that would visit my forest often because the human was curious about us gods." He said after a moment. Kuro decided that he could tell him pieces of the truth if he was careful not to tell him about the war.

"The mortal became close with the Olympians. We all thought highly of the person trying to help the world. So, when the human asked to make a garden in my cave, I allowed it. With the irrigation system and constant weather, the garden was self sufficient and I didn't need to worry about maintaining it. The human would use the flowers grown here to make potions and remedies."

Mahiru could hear a deep pain in his voice and he knew that the mortal had already died. He wanted to hold him and comfort him but he stopped himself. He didn't know if he would accept his support or even wanted it. But seeing the pain in his eyes, Mahiru had to do something. He cupped his cheeks and gently guided his face to look down at him. "Instead of a lesson tonight, do you want to just sit by the fountain and talk?"

"You're letting me have a lazy day?" Kuro smiled weakly and Mahiru wished that he could do more for him. As much as he wanted to stay in the quiet moment, Kuro reluctantly pulled away and focused on the journal. "I get to do nothing after we fix the garden so let's finish this quickly."

"The soil looks good so we can plant the seed after we till the dirt. We should check the irrigation system first." Mahiru looked over the diagram in the book and tried to make sense of it. The fountain was the center of the irrigation and it delivered water through tunnels running under the flower beds. He dug through the dirt and found a circular pipe made of boxwood. He was glad that it wasn't damaged and covered it with dirt again. "The human must've been very innovative to make a system like this."

"Yeah." Kuro said absentmindedly. Mahiru chastised himself in his mind when he saw his expression. He wanted to compliment the person because he knew how important the human was to Kuro. Before he could apologize, Kuro knew that he would and spoke. "It's okay, Mahiru. I can't change what happened so it doesn't matter anymore."

Silently, Kuro gathered his shadow in front of him and solidify it into a small garden fork. He loosened the dirt and Mahiru planted the seeds. From the corner of his eyes, he could see a lonely shadow in his eyes. Mahiru tried to think of something he could say or do for him.

"Kuro, when we go to earth, I want you to meet all of my friends. I'm sure you'll get along with them. There's Sakuya, Licht, Koyuki and Ryusei. They're all kind and accepting. Well, Licht might be a little hard to get along with because he doesn't trust gods but I'm sure you'll win him over with Black Cat. He loves animals," Mahiru said confidently.

After he planted the last seed, Mahiru leaned against Kuro's arm and told him stories of his time among the humans. He didn't know when they would be able to travel to Earth but he hoped that Kuro would be able to make more friends while they travelled. Mahiru thought telling him of his own experiences with humans would make him more comfortable with the idea.

"It's rare for a god to have so many close friendships with humans." Kuro noted after Mahiru finished telling another tale. "Most of the gods spend their time in Olympus drinking wine and celebrating."

"I couldn't stand living among the clouds after everything… Seeing the sun and knowing that…" Mahiru bit his lip and leaned against him more, seeking his warmth to protect him from the painful memories. In return, Kuro tenderly stroked his hair. He was glad that he didn't push him to say anything more.

"I decided to go to earth and pretended to be human so I could help them in secret. I was shocked when I went to earth and saw how terrible their situation had become. The rich were safe from the winter but the poor… They lived in caves and in huts that you could barely call a home. They were freezing to death, dying of starvation, hunted by wild beasts and…"

Mahiru shuddered and Kuro wrapped an arm around his shoulders. His touch comforted him and he went on. "But in that Pandora box of misery, the humans had hope. I had to respect their tenacity. The more I got to know them, they more I grew to care for them. They were my friends and I wanted to help them."

He closed his eyes as he was reminded that he was one of the reasons they had so little. "That was when I decided to steal and gift them with fire. If they had fire, they could keep themselves warm and cook food without needing to prayer each time. It'll help them build houses and make tools easier as well."

Kuro had lived for centuries but he never knew anyone as compassionate and brave as Mahiru. He looked down at him and the strength in his brown eyes. "Do your friends know that you're a god?"

"It was hard to lie to them so I told them eventually. Koyuki and Ryusei were shocked. Licht was angry but he forgave me for lying. Sakuya seemed to know that I was a god the entire time. I was relieved that they all accepted me and continued to be my friend."

"I can't see why they wouldn't forgive you." Kuro said. He felt a little guilty that he unintentionally pulled him away from his friends when they got married.

He ran his hand over the dirt in front of him and the flowers bloomed around them. Mahiru's face brightened in time with the flowers. The mixture of white lilies and daisies was breathtaking and Mahiru hesitated to pick one so soon after they bloomed. He leaned down and smelled one of the daisies. "This is beautiful, Kuro! Have you ever seen something so beautiful?"

"I have…" Looking at his bright smile and soft eyes, Kuro couldn't help mumbling the words beneath his breath. He was glad that Mahiru didn't hear him because his attention was on the flowers. Mahiru did look up at him though. His brows furrowed for a moment before he placed his hand on his cheek.

"You have a little dirt here. Hold still and I'll get it off for you. How did you get dirt on your face when you used your powers the entire time?" Mahiru lightly chastised him and rubbed his thumb over the dirt. It only made a smudge so he took out a napkin and soaked it with a rain cloud. His hands were gentle as he wiped his face. When he was finished he grinned, "There you go."

On Kuro's shoulder, Black Cat lightly tapped his dirty paw on his face. Mahiru shook his head with a faint smile and he wiped the dirt off Kuro's face again. But Black Cat would merely repeat his action every time he finished. Mahiru would lean closer each time as well. Kuro was certain the two of them were determined to give him a heart attack with their little routine. Finally, Mahiru took Black Cat off his shoulder and placed him on his lap.

"You're not allowed to play with Kuro with your dirty paws." Mahiru said firmly but petted the cat gently. Then he turned back to Kuro. "You were saying something earlier when I was admiring the flowers. I didn't catch it. What did you say?"

Kuro didn't know how to answer him and felt his ears burn. As he fumbled over his words, Black Cat purred. " _Tell him that you think he's beautiful._ "

He was grateful that Mahiru couldn't hear the cat's voice. Under Mahiru's gaze, Kuro suddenly felt nervous and he gathered the journals. "I was just talking to myself and saying that I need to seal these away again. Can you give Black Cat a bath while I do that?"

Mahiru watched him hastily walk away, slightly confused. He wondered if he said something that made Kuro leave but he couldn't think of anything. He looked down and saw that he accidentally left one of the books behind. The pained expression Kuro had appeared in his mind and he picked up the book carefully. It was probably an important memento of his late friend. "I'll give this back to Kuro later. I need to give you a bath first, you naughty little cat."

* * *

A light tune filled the sky as Hyde played his pan flute. He tamed the storm around them with his song so they could fly easier. He couldn't stop the storm entirely without confronting Tsubaki. Hyde started to gesture to Licht and tell him to follow him but he saw that he had already flown off. With an amused smile, Hyde quickly followed him.

"Wait for me, Lichtan! I know the way so don't fly off without me." Hyde quickly chased him. Once he reached his side, he wrapped his arm around his shoulder to stop him from going any further. Licht tilted a glare at him but he stopped flying.

"You said that the Forest of Ash is in the south and on the edge of the world. I'm flying in the right direction, aren't I?" Licht pointed out and flew forward again.

"Remember why you asked me to join you and why you put up with me, Angel Cakes. I can show you the quickest route to the forest so no running off. Anyways, who else will protect you better than an Olympian?" Hyde said confidently. He took out his pan flute and played another melodious tune. "Do you have any requests for me? I know a lot of love songs I can serenade you with."

"Please don't play anymore. From what I heard so far, you haven't gotten any better since we first met." He replied but Hyde continued playing his pan flute. "I didn't ask for your help and I don't need your protection. I'm an angel. You, on the other hand, are a hopeless god and I don't know how you survived as long as you have. I was the one that saved you from Tsubaki."

"You're always saving me. So, does that make you my guardian angel?" Hyde teased and he grinned when he saw that he was able to make him blush. He nimbly evaded his kick and he couldn't help laughing. He thought Licht's reaction was adorable with how his shy blush contrasted his aggressive attacks. Hyde had a small smile as he started playing again. "Thank you for saving me… both times."

"Don't make a habit of it." He told him. As they flew side by side, he watched Hyde play his pan flute. He remembered how he would often play the instrument when they first met. Licht's family had always loved music and he had many instruments in his home. While Hyde wasn't as talented as his parents, the song he played was pleasant. But Licht knew that he could never tell him so.

"Hey, Lichtan, can I ask you something?" He spoke after he finished his song.

"You're going to ask me your question no matter what I say." Licht shrugged as he answered. "Olympians like you always do whatever you want anyways."

"You're right. I've been wondering this for a while. You never tried to hide the fact that you hate us gods. Mahiru is a god but you're willing to defy one of the most powerful Olympians to save him." Hyde said slowly and recognized the feeling of jealousy swelling in him all too well. He shouldn't feel jealous when he and Licht weren't lovers. He didn't even know how to define his relationship with Licht. Few would call them friends but Licht came to him for help and saved him numerous times.

"I hate the gods for what they did to my family. But, before being a god, Mahiru is a friend to me." Licht said. He realized that Hyde had stopped flying and he wasn't by his side anymore. He turned to face him and continued. "He helped me even when I didn't want it and pushed him away. Mahiru is the only god that treated me with respect and didn't look down on me."

Hyde knew that most of the people looked down upon Licht for being a demigod. It wasn't rare for a god to lay with a human but it was always lust rather than love. His father was the first god to fall in love with a human and forsake his godhood for her. Since then, the gods had turned their backs on his family. Licht could still remember struggling to survive. He would watch his mother prayer at night, only for it to go unanswered. He learned early in life that he had to rely on his own skills to survive.

"Mahiru isn't the only god that helped you, Licht. I'm here for you and I'll do anything you ask me." Hyde pouted and his expression was almost childish. "Why are you close with him and not me? He lied about being human like I did too."

"Mahiru apologized for tricking me, unlike you. He didn't bother me with silly pranks after I kicked him out of my home either." Licht pointed out. He paused when he noticed something in Hyde's expression. Was he jealous? Mahiru was merely a friend to him so he didn't know why Hyde would be jealous or why he cared enough to feel envy. He thought that he only enjoyed playing with him.

"Okay, I'm sorry for lying back then. I thought it would be better if you thought I was human. I'm actually a little glad that I lied because I got to know you better. It was fun to be human for a while and live with you." Hyde admitted. They were both a little surprised that he apologized.

"I will never understand you gods." Licht mumbled. He assumed that Hyde was selfish like other gods he knew. But there were moments he could see something else beneath that persona. He agreed to help him rescue Mahiru. Despite the bitterness he had whenever he spoke about his brother, Licht could tell that he was also lonely.

"But I'll forgive you this once." He took the pan flute from Hyde and played the song he used earlier. The snow stopped completely and Licht said, "What I cannot forgive is how poorly you play."

"No one can ever compare to my angel of music." Hyde chuckled and smiled at him. He loved hearing Licht's music, no matter what instrument he used or song he played. It was always able to lighten his heart and made him feel stronger. Hyde knew that he needed his song to have any confidence to face his brother. He hoped that he could hear it more after everything was over.

* * *

 _ **Honestly, I was supposed to be working on another fanfic but I was really excited to write more of this.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters**

* * *

Mahiru sighed contently and let the warm water relax his muscles. He was covered in dirt so he decided to take a bath himself. The cave had a small, private pool and it was surprisingly luxurious and calming. Black Cat didn't seem to agree and hesitated to enter the pool with him. He made a small cloud for the cat to sit on as he washed him so he would be comfortable. Mahiru cupped water in his hand and warmed it with his fire before facing Black Cat.

"Close your eyes." Mahiru instructed and then poured the water over the cat. Immediately, Black Cat tried to shake off the water and he laughed at how silly it looked. He massaged soap into its fur and spoke to it softly. "I know you don't like water but we need to get this dirt out of your fur. You did a great job helping us in the garden so I'll make you something special today. Do you know what Kuro would like to eat too?"

The cat purred and Mahiru wished that he could understand the cat like Kuro could. He playfully tapped its nose and brushed its fur out of its eyes. Black Cat's eyes were red like Kuro's. He easily pictured Kuro's unique eyes and the bored expression he usually had. Mahiru found himself smiling when he thought of him. "I'm going to list some dishes. Meow twice if I name something Kuro likes."

"You know, you can just ask me." Mahiru turned sharply and saw the curtain beginning to lift. Before he could call out to Kuro and stop him, he had already stepped into the cavern. Kuro froze when he saw Mahiru in the pool and the curtain slipped from his hand. He knew that it was rude to stare but he couldn't help himself. His skin was smooth and his lean body was more well built than he thought he would be.

"Stop staring, Kuro!" At Mahiru's outburst, they both hastily turned away from each other. Mahiru sank further into the water and created a mist around him. The pool suddenly felt too hot but he couldn't leave the water. Behind him, he heard Kuro apologize.

"Sorry. You were taking a while and I thought you were having trouble with Black Cat. I know how hard it is to give him a bath. So, I came to check if you needed help. I didn't realize you were taking a bath in here too." Kuro shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

"It's okay, Kuro. I was just about to get out." He said nervously and looked back at him. His back was facing him so he couldn't see his expression. He wondered if he was the only one embarrassed with the situation. Mahiru leaned against the rocks and asked, "Can you pass me my towel? I placed it with my clothes on that rock over there. Just be careful because my ring is on it."

"Sure. Mind getting rid of this fog so I don't walk into a wall?" Kuro asked in a dry tone and he kept his eyes anywhere but the pool as the mist faded. Even when he bought the towel to him, he avoided meeting his eyes. Black Cat purred and Kuro quickly retorted. "No, I'm not going to take a bath with you two! You know exactly why. Don't say things like that. I'm not jealous of my own damn cat."

Mahiru burst out into laughter at the one sided argument he heard. He felt himself relax and he took the towel Kuro dropped in front of him. "You two really get along, don't you? It's sweet to see but sometimes I wish I knew what you two are saying so I can be a part of it too."

"You really don't want to." Kuro scratched his cheek. He knew that the truth was that he didn't want Mahiru to know what the cat said. It was beyond embarrassing and he didn't know why Black Cat had been behaving strangely since Mahiru came into their lives. "I'll turn around so you can change."

"Thanks, Kuro." He heard a splash and knew that Mahiru had climbed out of the pool. The scene he imagined made him blush more and he tried to think of anything else. But the sound of rustling clothes only made him picture something else. Kuro nearly jumped when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. "I'm finished, Kuro. Thanks for waiting."

"It's nothing." Kuro turned to face him. He knew that Mahiru must've rushed to put on his clothes because his chiton was slightly disheveled and his hair was still wet. His skin was also flushed but he didn't know if it was from the warm water or something else. Looking down at him made his heart quiver and he took the towel from his hand. He draped the towel over his head and said, "You should dry your hair before you make yourself sick."

"I'm not a child, Kuro. Anyways, gods don't get sick." Mahiru pushed the towel off his eyes and pouted up at him. But he was happy that Kuro was concerned about him. His small acts of kindness touched him, even if it was delivered ungracefully at times. "Oh, wait, I should give this back to you before I forget."

"I need a cold bath right now so can you give it to me later?" Mahiru started to pull the journal out of his cloak but stopped at his words. He didn't want to get the journal wet so he decided that it was best to wait to give it back. He glanced up to see Kuro taking off his cloak. Kuro could still feel his presence in the cavern and spoke hesitantly. "Noodles."

"Noodles?" Mahiru repeated, slightly confused.

"You asked Black Cat what I like to eat. I like noodles. If you want to know something about me, you just need to ask. It's simpler and easier than asking Black Cat." Kuro told him. He never talked about himself much so his words made Mahiru happy. It felt like they were becoming closer and he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"We'll have noodles and fish for dinner then." Mahiru nodded to him. Then he scooped Black Cat into his arms. "I should leave so you can take a bath. Don't take too long or else you'll turn into a prune."

"There you go fretting over me again. Can't deal." He groaned but Mahiru only giggled at his response because it was so predictable. He didn't bother to lecture him more and merely shook his head. But Mahiru was still smiling as he turned and left the cavern.

Kuro watched him leave and waited until he couldn't sense him anymore. He sighed and jumped into the water. It was still warm so he used his power to cool it. He needed a cold bath. When he closed his eyes, he saw Mahiru and quickly splashed cold water on his face. The more he tried to push Mahiru from his mind, the more he filled his thoughts. He couldn't ignore how much he was affecting him but Kuro didn't know what to do with the feelings growing within him.

" _I never seen you make that expressions before. He's good for you._ " Kuro's brows furrowed at the familiar voice behind. He told himself not to respond to it and bit his lip. Whenever he became lost in thought and less guarded, the voices of his past reached him easier. He was glad that Mahiru couldn't hear them. Kuro slammed his fist on the water to make a wave that doused the candles and drowned out the voices.

When it was finally quiet around him again, he sighed. But guilt stayed even after the voices left. He thought of Mahiru's smile and Kuro pulled himself out of the water. After hearing the voice, he needed that warm smile in front of him. Kuro shrugged on his clothes and strode out of the cavern.

In the bright garden, he found Mahiru practising with his fire. He had a proud smile on his face as he created a flame. Black Cat sat on his head and Mahiru reached up to pet it. He must've sensed him staring because Mahiru turned to face him. With a bright smile, he waved to him. His inviting smile urged him forward and Kuro walked towards him.

No matter how confusing the feelings inside him were, the only thing Kuro was certain of was his need to protect Mahiru. He glanced down at his hand and the ring on his finger. At first, wearing the ring was strange to Kuro and he was always aware of its foreign weight on his finger. But over time, he became accustomed to its presence. Mahiru was similar. Kuro hoped that he would stay by his side even after he returned to Earth.

* * *

"Damnit, can't you do anything about this snow?" Licht shivered. The storm was becoming progressively worse and they both knew that it would be difficult to continue flying. Unfortunately, they were far from civilization and it would be near impossible to find shelter in the blinding blizzard. They were close to the Forest of Ash, only a week away, but Licht could very well freeze to death before they reached it.

"There's not much here. We just need to keep going." Hyde tightened his hand around Licht's. With the fierce wind and thick snow, it was easy to lose each other so he held onto his hand. Tsubaki was becoming more aggressive and he couldn't use his power to stop the snow anymore. He looked back to Licht and wrapped a warm wind around him. He wanted to keep him warm but he was careful not to melt his wings. "There should be another cave ahead of us. Do you think you can hold out for a few more hours?"

"Don't underestimate an angel." He scowled. He flew ahead of him and pulled Hyde forward to punctuate his words. Licht wanted to rescue Mahiru as well so he pushed himself onward. Despite Licht's conviction, Hyde knew that it was dangerous to travel any further with the storm surrounding them. But he didn't know what to do in their situation because stopping to rest wasn't an option either.

"What's that?" Licht looked down and realized that the landscape below them was odd. The dense forest suddenly stopped and the snow rested unevenly on the ground. He realized that it was a city buried in snow and tugged at Hyde's hand. "There's a city below us. We can wait out the blizzard and rest."

"There's nothing there. That city has been abandoned for centuries and it's in ruins now. I don't think we'll find shelter there so let's not waste our time." Hyde told him without looking back at him. Even though he wasn't facing him, Licht could feel Hyde's hand tense around his. His grip became uncertain and then he clasped his hand around his desperately again. He identified each of Hyde's conflicting emotions through their joined hands.

"We won't know until we look, Shit Rat." Licht's tone didn't give him the chance to argue. Neither did the way he dragged him down. Hyde sighed because he knew there was no fighting him when Licht decided on something. He followed him and hoped that Licht would give up once he saw the city. He didn't know why Licht was even bothering with the city when they were so close to the Forest of Ash.

The snow reached their knees when they landed and it was obvious that the city had been abandoned for centuries, long before the blizzard started. Licht took out the pan flute and played a powerful song. With his music, he cleared the snow and saw that the city was all but a crumbling shell of what it once was. He scanned the buildings and wreckage as he walked forward. Several questions crossed his mind. Why was there a city so far from civilization and what happened to its people?

"I told you, there's nothing here, Lichtan. Can we leave now? I thought you wanted to save your friend." Hyde said behind him but Licht ignored him and continued. They entered what would've been the center of the city and its market place. From the corner of his eyes, Licht saw Hyde walk towards a partly destroyed plinth. He moved to stand next to him and noticed how nostalgic his red eyes were as he ran his hand over the cold stone. A statue or memorial probably stood on the plinth once. "Nothing here anymore…"

"Most are usually afraid of the Forest of Ash. I wonder what kind of people would build a city so close to it." Licht mused.

"Fools and dreamers." Hyde answered in a bitter voice and Licht looked up at him. He was shocked when Hyde kicked the stone, turning the rest of the plinth to shambles. Licht wanted to reprimand him but the heated words were caught in his throat when he saw the dark, pained expression Hyde had. He marched away and Licht debated if he should confront him.

Licht knelt to pick up the pieces and something caught his eyes. He noticed that there were words etched onto the stone. Curious, he brushed off the thin layer of snow so he could read the inscription. Because of time and Hyde's kick, it was hard to read what it said but he could make out a few words. _Symbol… Life… Sacrifice… Fire…_

 _Ophelia._

He felt his entire body stiffen when he read the familiar name. He thought back to how Hyde said her name in his sleep. What was the woman to Hyde? What memories did the city bring back? Licht glanced back to Hyde. His shoulders were tense and it was obvious that he was desperate to leave. A part of Licht wanted to take away the pain in his eyes and leaving would be best. But another part of him wanted to know why Hyde looked so miserable. Licht decided that knowing the latter would help with the former.

"It'll still take us another week to reach the forest so let's stay here tonight." Licht said decisively. He walked to the nearest house and knocked on the door. Hyde was less subtle as he forced the door open with a firm kick. He didn't wait for Licht like he usually would before he strode into the rustic house. He immediately collapsed face first onto a tattered couch.

"Tell me when the blizzard dies down a bit so we can get out of this godforsaken place. Tsubaki has to rest eventually." His mumbled words were muffled but Licht could still make out the pain he felt. He stood at the side of the couch and placed his hands on the armrest. Leaning over Hyde slightly, he peered down at him. Hyde groaned and only turned to face him after Licht repeatedly poked his hair.

"What do you want, Angel Cakes?" Hyde rolled onto his back and gave him an irritated glare. Beneath that, Licht could see that he was tired and drained emotionally. Licht pulled on his hair slightly and told him to sit up. Even though Hyde was confused by his command, he did as he was told. He watched Licht cautiously as he climbed over the armrest and knelt behind him.

"Here." Licht patted his legs and Hyde raised a brow at him for a moment. Did he want him to rest his head on his lap? He knew that something was off with his offer because Licht would never be so intimate with him, especially after he learned that he was a god. But Licht appeared serious and Hyde had to admit that his lap looked more comfortable than the stiff couch.

He laid back down after a moment of hesitation. Hyde closed his eyes and relaxed as Licht's hand stole away the tension he felt. His warm hand eased the furrows from his brow before he cupped his face. Abruptly and roughly, Licht pinched his nose and Hyde looked up at him in shock. He spoke calmly even as he stretched his cheeks. "Now that you can't escape, I have a few questions about this city."

"I knew this had to be a trap!" Hyde tried to struggle out of his grip but Licht was relentless. He held down his shoulder with one hand and poked him with the other. They slapped at each other until Hyde gave up with a long, exasperated sigh. "Fine, you win, Lichtan! I'll tell you what you want, so stop hitting me already. I don't even know why you're so interested in this place."

 _Because you have this strange expression_ , Licht didn't give the answer a voice. Hyde looked melancholy, restrained, and remorseful. What gave him that expression? There were many more questions Licht had for him and he didn't know which one to ask him first. He listed them in his mind but one would always make his heart tighten for a strange reason.

"Who was Ophelia?"

"A fool and dreamer like the other people of this city." Hyde told him in a small voice and shifted slightly. He didn't pull away from him though. Instead, he moved closer to Licht and wrapped his arms around his waist. He pressed his face into his clothes and mumbled. "If that's your only question, I'm going to sleep now. We've been flying for hours and I'm exhausted."

"Who was Ophelia?" Licht asked again. He could tell that Hyde wasn't lying but he knew that he wasn't telling him the entire truth either. "In the cave, you said her name in your sleep. You… You tried to kiss me because you thought I was her."

"So, that's why you kicked me." Hyde thought back to that night. He was caught between laughing and groaning at himself. He let go of Licht and laid on his back again. His blue eyes peered down at him curiously and they compelled him to continue. "It's annoying how alike you two are. You both go on and on about things you don't know. This cruel world will destroy you too."

"Gods can't take my life and neither can the world you picture. If it tries to kill me, I'll just change the world to what I imagine it should be." Licht said defiantly. His voice became kinder as he said, "You still haven't told me anything about her. She lived in this city and what else?"

"Ophelia created this city. I thought she was crazy to build a town so close to the Forest of Ash. I decided she was also fool hearted when she told me the reason. People can visit the dead in the forest but most can't take such a long journey. She thought this city would make the journey easier and let people live near their loved ones that died. She loved life and she would do anything for people." Hyde still remember everything she said clearly. "She was crazy but she convinced me to build her an entire city."

"You loved her?" He didn't answer and bit his lip. But it was easy to tell that he loved her even without him saying the words. Licht didn't know how to feel towards that fact. Hyde continued to be silent and Licht began to hum to fill the quiet around them. Without thinking, he ran his hand through his blond hair and waited for him to continue when he was ready.

"We, the eight Olympians, all thought highly of her and respected her. There were few humans that we were close with but she was one of them." The memories hurt him but Licht's soothing voice healed him at the same time. Hyde wondered if it was because of his godly heritage or if it was the man himself. "When she disappeared so suddenly, it affected all of us."

As he told him more about her, something suddenly became apparent to him. The way he spoke about her was similar to the way he talked about the human whose fate the Olympians fought over. Hyde told him about the person but only vaguely. Could they be the same person?

"You can speak with the dead in the Forest of Ash. Why didn't you merely visit her?" He asked.

"I tried to. I searched the whole damn forest for her but her soul wasn't there. Her soul wasn't in Elysium or on Earth either. The only place left is Tartarus but it's impossible for her soul to be there because she did so much for humanity. She was simply gone." Hyde's hands tightened into fists and his voice became bitter. "I begged my brother to tell me where she was. You already know that he refuses to tell his own siblings anything. I just want to know…"

"Then ask him when we reach the Forest of Ash." Licht told him. "You gave up too soon, Shit Rat. This time, face him. Beat the answer out of him if you have to."

His words made Hyde laugh for the first time since they entered the city. He closed his eyes and enjoyed Licht's strong hand stroking his hair. "I take it back, you're nothing like her. You're more delusional and far more violent than she ever was."

"You still haven't told me what happen to this city or…" Licht trailed off when he realized that Hyde was asleep. He thought over if he should wake him up or not. He knew that Hyde would likely avoid his questions when he woke up. Also, they needed to focus on saving Mahiru and they couldn't waste time with the past. But most of all, Hyde looked so tired that Licht couldn't bring himself to wake him up.

So, Licht shifted until he could sit more comfortably on the couch. He let Hyde stay on his lap and he was careful not to wake him. Licht laid his head on the armrest and fell asleep himself.

* * *

Kuro finished the book and wrote the soul's fate on the last page. He yawned and rubbed his eyes in a vain attempt to keep himself awake. A flame appeared over his shoulder and it allowed him to read the book better. He looked up and saw Mahiru standing in the doorway with a steaming cup in each hand. He tapped his knuckles lightly on the opened door and said, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah. I'll put these away so you can sleep." He started to clear the books off his bed. There was a desk in his room but Kuro would often work on his bed. The cloud was more comfortable and he found it easier to work there. Kuro started to use his power to put away the books but Mahiru stopped him.

"I came to ask if I could borrow your desk, actually. I'm going to write Misono a letter." He told him and Kuro wordlessly gestured to the desk. Even though he didn't say a word, Mahiru knew what he meant and smiled. He walked to the bed first and held out the cup to Kuro. "I walked by earlier and it looked like you're going to be up late so I made some tea to help you work."

"Thanks. You didn't have to make me tea." Kuro took the cup from him with a grateful smile.

"Of course, I had to. You don't take care of yourself so someone has to. Anyways, it's my pleasure." Mahiru gestured to the fire he made earlier. "Reading in the dark is bad for you. But if the flame I made is too hot, just tell me."

Then Mahiru went to sit in front of the desk and started to pen his letter. Usually, he would write in his own room but his furniture was still being repaired. He tried to write in the dining room but he found it too quiet and lonely. Kuro didn't speak while he worked but the sound of flipping pages echoed in the room.

"You two trade a lot of letters. Living in this forest, I wouldn't think that you would have much to tell him." He heard Kuro close his book and walk towards him. He leaned against the desk and peered down at the lengthy letter he was writing. Kuro didn't read it or even skimmed it because he wanted to give Mahiru his privacy.

"There's a lot we talk about: literature, philosophy and life. He will tell me about Tetsu in his letter too. I write to him about the places you take me, our lessons, Black Cat and you." He tucked his legs under him and looked up at him. His face had a soft glow but Kuro knew that it was caused by more than the candlelight. "My life has certainly been eventful since I met you."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"It's a wonderful thing." Mahiru told him without any hesitation. He leaned back against him slightly and rested his head against his chest. He picked up Misono's letter and turned it in his hand. "Misono said they're preparing for the Sun Festival soon. It completely slipped my mind that the Sun Festival is next week. July 7th… I can't remember the last time I celebrated it. Misono invited us but…"

"Do you want to go?" Kuro asked. He couldn't read Mahiru's expression but his eyes tugged at his heart and he wondered what he should do. They were planning to visit Earth after Mahiru could control his fire better. He debated with himself for a moment but Mahiru's frown made him answer. "If you want, I can take you there. We can visit your friends as well."

"Are you sure we can?" Mahiru worried his lip and Kuro nodded. Honestly, Mahiru dreaded the Sun Festival but he missed his friends dearly. He would like to see them again, even if it was only for a short time. He thought of introducing his friends to Kuro and pushed his worries aside. Mahiru took Kuro's hands in his. "Thank you so much, Kuro! I'll write to Misono, Licht and Sakuya and tell that I'm going to visit them. The only thing that could make this better is if I could give them fire as well."

"You still need a few more lessons before we can do that." Kuro ruffled his hair, relieved to see his excited smile again. He watched Mahiru place his empty cup on the table before returning to his letter. "Is there still tea in the pot? I'll pour you another cup while you finish that letter."

"Thank you, Kuro. It seems like I'm saying that a lot." He said, feeling happiness fill him, but Kuro only shrugged. He took his cup and walked out of the room. Mahiru hoped that he could show his friends the kindness he saw every day. He focused on his letter and enthusiastically wrote about Kuro. No doubt they would be nervous about Sleepy Ash so he wanted to reassure them about his husband.

 _My husband_ , Mahiru thought to himself.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed that Black Cat was pawing at his cloak. Mahiru remembered the journal and he hurriedly took it out of his pocket. He was glad that the cat's claws hadn't damaged the old notebook because he knew how important it was to Kuro. He turned to the diagram of the garden and thought back to earlier that day.

Mahiru flipped through the pages out of curiosity and he was amazed with the human's research. He was surprised that many of the pages were missing and that someone had ripped them out. He ran his finger over the uneven tear and then moved his hand over a passage. " _Today, Lawless asked for flowers of peace from my garden to_ —"

He jumped when he heard something shatter. Mahiru turned sharply towards the sound and saw Kuro staring at him with wide eyes. Broken clay pieces pooled around his feet and Mahiru went to him worriedly. He knelt in front of him and picked up the broken shards. "What happened, Kuro? You're not this clumsy. Help me clean this up before it can cut someone. Kuro?"

"The journal…" Kuro walked past him and ignored the shattered cup. He picked up the book possessively. He was shaking slightly and his eyes were hard. The accusation in his voice cut Mahiru as he spoke. "Where did you get this? I sealed this away in the library. You don't know how dangerous this is but you just opened it like it's an ordinary book! How much of this did you read?"

"You accidentally dropped it in the garden. I was going to give it back to you but it slipped my mind until now." Mahiru rushed to explain.

"How much did you read, Mahiru?" Kuro yelled and Mahiru took a step backwards. He flinched when something sharp cut into his foot. Seeing tears enter his brown eyes, Kuro froze. Shock was painted on his face and Kuro felt guilty instantly. He reached out to apologize and comfort him. "Mahiru…"

"I only read a page! I swear, I wasn't trying to pry or steal it from you. I'm really sorry, Kuro." His eyes dropped to the ground and he backed out of the door. He had never seen Kuro upset before and he couldn't stand seeing his eyes become harsh. Once he was in the hall, he turned on his heel and ran.

* * *

 **You don't know how hard it was to keep all of the Servamp's dialogue gender neutral. I was afraid of using "the human" too much and it went against everything my creative writing course told me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters**

* * *

Mahiru sat on the river bank and dipped his bare feet into the water. He winced at how cold the water was and bit his lip. He lifted his feet out of the water and cleaned them with a cloth. Steeling himself, Mahiru looked at the bottom of his foot and swore. He had to sit in an awkward position to see the glass in his foot. When he ran out of Kuro's room, the broken glass dug into his feet but he hadn't noticed until a little later. He was a god so the shards were more irritating than painful.

It was dark so Mahiru made a small flame in a vain attempt to find the glass better. He was able to pull out the larger pieces but it was difficult to find the smaller shards. Mahiru ran his finger over the sole of his foot and grimaced as the glass dug deeper into his foot. Black Cat burrowed against his side and he knew that it was trying to comfort him.

"I'm alright." Mahiru reassured the cat and gently pet it. He turned back to his foot and sighed again. It would've been easier to take out the glass in the garden where it was brighter. He couldn't go back after he remembered how angry Kuro was and Mahiru sighed heavily. Mahiru knew how important the journal was to Kuro but he didn't think he would react the way he did. He wished that he had given the notebook to him immediately after he found it.

He wasn't certain if he should go back and face him yet. Mahiru wouldn't say that he was afraid of Kuro but how he reacted did shock and hurt him. The way he accused him of taking the journal so quickly cut at his heart. He assumed that Kuro already knew that he wouldn't pry into his past after everything he said. He thought back to the temple he found and the large, chained boxes he saw. Kuro kept many secrets but Mahiru believed they were becoming closer.

He was obviously wrong.

"What should I do when I go back?" Mahiru whispered to himself but no answer came to him. The cat meowed and nudged him with its paw but he didn't know what it was trying to tell him. While he was grateful for Black Cat's company, he wished he could talk to someone about how he was feeling and he thought of his friends. Sakuya would cheer him up with a silly lie. Licht would tell him to be brave like an angel. Koyuki would be the most understanding and the only one to give him useful advice.

"I really miss everyone." He pulled his knees into his chest and curled into a ball. He pressed his eyes against his knees. Mahiru hadn't realized how much he missed them until now. He was always with Kuro and he was so much fun that Mahiru would forget his loneliness. Now that he wasn't beside him, a weight fell onto his back. He rocked on his heel and flinched when the glass moved deeper into his feet. "God damnit…"

"Mahiru?" At the sound of his name, he turned sharply and saw Kuro standing behind him. He couldn't see his expression but he remembered the harshness he saw earlier and stiffened. Kuro saw the small change in his body and hesitated to approach him. He had been debating with himself if he should go after him or if he should give Mahiru his space. Then he noticed the blood on the floor and he knew that Mahiru had hurt his feet so he decided to find him. Facing him now, Kuro didn't know what to do.

There were a million things he wanted to say to him but he wasn't sure if Mahiru wanted to speak with him anymore. Kuro rubbed his arm and looked at the ground, searching for the right words. He was never good with words and he could feel Mahiru watching him. He looked up and found the confidence to start in his brown eyes. "Mahiru, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"I shouldn't have opened your friend's journal so carelessly." Mahiru apologized as well. He never met his eyes and the distance between them seemed to grow with the silence. Even in the dim moonlight, he could see a hint of hesitation in his eyes.

"Do your feet hurt?" Mahiru shook his head in answer but the concern Kuro felt didn't lessen. He saw the way he was holding his foot and his guilt grew. He scared him and that led to him hurting himself. If he could, Kuro would take away the pain he was feeling and endure it himself. A part of him knew that Mahiru's pain wasn't only caused by the glass. "Can I sit next to you?"

Kuro didn't move towards him until Mahiru nodded slightly. He was still unsure of what he should do but he couldn't stand the silence between them. He was used to people being distrustful and fearful of him. Nevertheless, he wanted Mahiru to continue smiling at him. So he sat next to him and waited for Mahiru to relax before he spoke again. "I can tell that you're lying. Your feet hurt, don't they?"

"I got most of the pieces out so you don't need to worry about me." Mahiru told him and kept his gaze on the glowing lake. He could see Kuro's reflection in the water and his sad expression tugged at his heart. He kicked the water and made ripples in the water to distort the image. "Don't make that face, Kuro. It's okay. I'm not mad or upset at you."

"You should be mad at me and I wouldn't blame you if you did feel that way. I yelled at you when you didn't do anything wrong. I'm really sorry, Mahiru, so I want to make it up to you. Let me see your feet." Kuro turned towards him slightly and held out his hand. "I'll get those shards out of your feet for you. It's probably hard to get them out by yourself."

"I said it's okay and so you don't need to." Mahiru said but he took his feet out of the water and placed one in his hands. "See, it's not that bad."

"I still want to take care of you." His skin was cut to ribbons and the sight made Kuro's brows furrowed. It was his fault that Mahiru was hurt. He held his foot carefully in his hands and massaged it gently to bring the glass to the surface. While Mahiru bit his lip against the slight pain he felt, he didn't pull away from him. Kuro used his claws to take out the glass carefully. "Tell me if I hurt you."

Mahiru nodded and relaxed into his tender touch. He was a god but Kuro treated him like he was something fragile. Between his warm hands and his kindness, Mahiru didn't feel a moment of pain. His touch did make his heart race and he hoped that Kuro couldn't hear his heartbeat. Then Kuro placed his foot on his knee so he could rip off a strip of cloth from his tunic. As he wrapped his foot, he timidly asked, "Do you regret accepting my proposal?"

 _Of course, he regrets it_. Kuro thought to himself and wished he never asked the question. As he waited for Mahiru to confirm his thoughts, he focused on taking out the glass slowly. Once he finished bandaging his left foot, he lowered it to the ground and went to treat the other one.

"I don't regret anything with you, Kuro." Mahiru said firmly. He placed his finger beneath his chin and lifted his face so their eyes met. "I already told you that the only things I regret are things I _didn't_ do. I really am happy here and I don't want that to change. I don't want us to start walking on eggshells around each other. Can you forgive me for opening that journal?"

"There's really nothing to forgive." He finished wrapping his other foot and let it go gently. Kuro repositioned himself so he was facing the lake. He expected Mahiru to move away but he didn't. Instead, Mahiru stretched his legs and draped them over his lap. They were so close and Mahiru was almost sitting on his lap. More shockingly, he shifted closer to him and placed his hand on his arm.

"Thank you, Kuro. I won't touch anything important to you anymore. So, let's go home and forget this happened." Mahiru started to stand but Kuro stopped him. He placed his hand on his leg for only a moment but the warmth of his palm lasted.

"There's nothing to forgive because this whole ordeal was my fault. I'm the one that should be apologizing to you. You didn't how dangerous those journals are because I barely told you about them. I thought I was protecting you by keeping it a secret. But I ended up hurting and scaring you." Kuro closed his eyes and saw Mahiru running from him. He didn't want to see that ever again. "I'm going to tell you something but you cannot tell another soul, especially my siblings. You must never speak of the journals to them."

"If it's personal, you don't have to tell me." Mahiru could see how serious Kuro was.

"I want you to understand why I acted the way I did but I need you to promise me to keep it a secret." Kuro begged and Mahiru nodded. He took a breath to steel himself before he started. "I wasn't angry that you took the journal. I was afraid that you read it. The things written in that journal… The mortal wanted to help humanity prosper and that was what they did with their research. But that goal blinded the human and the experiments were becoming dangerous and getting out of hand… If Lawless knew…"

"I think I understand so you don't need to say anything more." His hands were trembling so Mahiru took his hand in his. They were both gods and they've seen many terrible things throughout the centuries. He could only imagine how horrifying the journals were if they could shake Kuro. Mahiru tangled their fingers together and raised them to his lips. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me."

Kuro couldn't be more grateful for the kind understand in his brown eyes. "Mahiru, you said that you don't want us walking on eggshells around each other and I feel the same. I don't want you to be worried about borrowing anything from me. We're married so we share everything. Most of the dangerous items I have are locked away. If I take any of them out of their seals, I'll tell you about them."

"Tell me as much as you're ready to and no more." Mahiru slipped his legs off Kuro and knelt next to him. He kissed his cheek lightly, glad that the awkwardness around them was gone. "Let's go back home so I can finish my letter. I can't wait to introduce you to everyone and show them how happy you make me. We should also start packing for the trip as well."

"Are you sure you can walk?" Kuro helped him to his feet. He noticed how Mahiru took a tentative step to test his feet. He watched his face carefully for any sign of pain. Mahiru could read his thoughts on his face and playfully punched his chest.

"I'm fine. They sting a little but they'll heal quickly. What kind of god am I if something as small as this hurts me? I've been through a lot worse than this." Mahiru told him and slipped on his sandals. Then he linked their arms together. He led Kuro back towards their home and they walked side by side.

* * *

Licht felt as if he was surrounded by a comforting warmth when he woke up. He was still a little groggy so he rubbed his eyes against the couch's armrest. It was hard and extremely warm, which confused him a little. Then he heard a familiar laugh and he opened his eyes. He found himself being carried on Hyde's back and immediately tried to push away from him.

"Careful, Lichtan. I don't want to drop you from this height." Hyde tightened his hold on him and he was glad that Licht didn't fight him anymore. While he enjoyed his little fights with Licht, they were flying so it would be dangerous if he fell. "I woke up and saw that the snow cleared enough for us to fly again. But you were still sleeping and looked so cute that I couldn't wake you. I hope you don't mind that I decided to carry you. I know that you're in a hurry to save your friend."

 _The only one in a hurry to leave was you, Shit Rat_. Licht chastised him silently because he knew the true motivation behind his actions. He wanted to ask him more about the city and his past but he doubted Hyde would answer him. He decided that it was better to focus on rescuing Mahiru. Licht realized that he was wearing Hyde's wool chlamys and asked, "Where are my wings?"

"Don't worry, I have them in my bag. I couldn't have my angel getting cold so I gave you my cloak to wear. Aren't I nice?" Hyde spoke in an exaggerated voice and Licht had to roll his eyes. He tried to reach around him to take Hyde's satchel but it was difficult to reach his waist when he was still on his back. "Angel Cakes, didn't I already tell you to stop? I'll give you your wings back so just be still for a moment."

It was a struggle to keep Licht from falling when he was moving impatiently on his back. Once he stopped, Hyde took out the white wings from his bag. Licht took off Hyde's cloak and hurriedly pulled his own around his shoulders. A smile immediately appeared on his face when he felt his wings again. He flew off his back and stretched.

Hyde floated behind him and mischievously played with his wings. Predictably, Licht tried to kick him and he nimbly dodged his attack. He moved in beside him and teasingly brushed the snow from his dark hair. His hand lingered on the white streak in his hair. "If I knew wings would make you so happy, I would've given them to you sooner. Maybe I could've gotten you to forgive me quicker."

"I can't be bought with presents and gifts. Anyways, I haven't fully forgiven you for lying to me." Licht told him and pride made his back stiff. He loved his wings and he was grateful for Hyde's gift but he was still wary of the Olympian. "But I'll consider forgiving you after we save Mahiru."

The words shocked Hyde and he couldn't react. He searched Licht's face and he knew that he was being honest. Since Licht kicked him out of his home for being a god, he didn't think he would trust him again. Licht turned away from him and flew towards the Forest of Ash. Hyde watched him for a moment but then he sensed something approaching them. He flew forward and took Licht's hand. He gathered him into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing, Shit Rat? Let me go!" Licht demanded, a little confused.

"Sorry. You just made me so happy that I wanted to hug you." He said as he let him go. Licht noticed how Hyde kept one of his hand hidden behind his back as he pushed him forward. "Let's hurry to the forest. There's a god waiting for us to rescue him."

While Licht was confused, he turned and flew onward. Hyde waited until his back was turned to him before he took out the throwing knife from behind his back. It almost struck Licht. Hyde snapped it in his anger when he thought of someone hurting Licht. Someone had been following them since they left the city. He decided not to tell Licht because he was already worried about his friend. He promised to protect him from the person trailing them.

* * *

"I think we have everything we need for the trip!" Mahiru's smile was overflowing with excitement and happiness as he skipped across the bridge. On the other hand, Kuro followed him with a tired yawn. But Mahiru wasn't bothered by his lack of enthusiasm because it was rather early in the morning. "I made us sandwiches to eat on the journey. Do you want to eat them early?"

"I would rather have a catnap. I don't see why we couldn't wait until noon to leave." Kuro mumbled as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. He was still a little apprehensive about leaving the Forest of Ash. They would only be gone for a little over a week but he knew how dangerous leaving was. He left a shadow to give out judgements and he trusted Charon. The thing that worried him was Tsubaki.

"I told you to go to sleep early but you insisted on working late and napping on the floor again. But we'll have so much fun once we arrive at the festival that you'll forget how tired you are." Mahiru had to admit that he was more excited about seeing his friends again than he was for the Sun Festival. It took several days to plan the trip but they were able to prepare everything in time for the festival. "If this trip goes well, that means you can come with me when I gift fire to the humans."

"Please don't make me wake up early for that trip too." Kuro groaned but he had a ghost of a smile on his lips. The enthusiasm in Mahiru's eyes and voice was contagious. It warmed his heart such that he barely felt the cold as he stepped off the bridge and into Earth. He couldn't remember the last time he left the safety of his forest and looked back towards it.

"I'm going to miss it too but we'll be back." Mahiru said beside him. Then he stood in front of him and gestured for him to lean down. Kuro bowed down slightly without questioning him and Mahiru adjusted his hood over his head. "It's freezing on Earth so you need to stay warm. You'll probably get cold easily because you're used to the constant weather of the Forest of Ash. But it's a shame that you have to wear a disguise and hide your hair like this."

"People will panic if they knew that the God of the Dead was walking among them." Each of the gods had distinct features so they were easily recognizable by humans. Mahiru brushed his ghostly blue hair out of his red eyes. Those two features were uniquely Kuro's.

"I'm lucky that I have a rather plain appearance for a god. Simple is best after all. I was able to blend in with humans easier because I don't look like most gods." Mahiru said humbly and scratched his cheek. He was a little surprised when Kuro gently drew his hand away from his face. Then he cupped his face with his free hand and rubbed his thumb over his cheek.

"I knew you were a god the moment I saw you. Your eyes are stunning." Mahiru's eyes widened at his words but he didn't turn away from him. He wondered if Kuro was only being kind or if he truly liked his eyes.

Kuro never knew that a person could have so many different shades of brown and gold in their eyes. He could almost drown in his eyes if he stared too much. When Mahiru started to lean towards him, he realized how close he was and stepped away with a blush. He pulled Mahiru's hood over his eyes so he wouldn't be affected by them. "We should get going."

"You're right." Mahiru said but he was a little disappointed when he couldn't feel his hand anymore. He told himself to focus on the journey and forced a smile onto his face. "Your brother is expecting us by dinner so he'll get worried if we're late. Iolcus is rather far so we should hurry. Is Black Cat going to take us to Iolcus in his lion form?"

"My flying chariot will be quicker than a lion." He told him. When Kuro turned away from him, he didn't notice how Mahiru stiffened at his words. He created a black chariot with his shadow and then he told Black Cat to transform into four horses. As he secured the chariot to the horses, he said: "It's been awhile since I rode so… Mahiru?"

Kuro realized that he was oddly quiet and looked over his shoulder to him. He became more worried when he saw how pale Mahiru was and his eyes were darting between the chariot and the horses. Mahiru took a hesitant step backwards. He almost walked into the lake behind him but Kuro rushed forward and caught his wrist. "Mahiru, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing!" He screamed a little louder than he intended to. The apology that followed was barely a whisper. He wasn't cold but he rubbed his arms. His mind was racing, trying to think of how to tell Kuro that he couldn't ride a chariot without revealing the truth. "I never learned how to ride a chariot so it would be better for us to travel on a lion."

"I'll steer the chariot so you only need to hold onto me. Anyways, Black Cat is pretty smart and he can pull the chariot to Iolcus without much guidance." Kuro reassured him but he could still see a tint of fear in his eyes. Since he entered the forest, Mahiru seemed fearless so he was confused with how skittish he was now. Black Cat must've sensed Mahiru's fear and walked forward to comfort him.

Mahiru jumped backwards and into Kuro's chest when the horse approached him. He turned to face Kuro and grabbed his cloak. "We don't need to travel by chariot, do we? I came to the Forest of Ash on a cloud. Or maybe we can ride Cerberus instead. Cerberus must be faster than the chariot."

"We can't ride Cerberus into town without causing a panic." Kuro was more confused by his insistence. Mahiru wasn't afraid of Cerberus, one of the deadliest creatures in the Forest of Ash, yet he could barely face a horse. He didn't understand his fear but he wanted to comfort him. Soothingly, he squeezed his shoulders and tried to massage the tension from them. "Maybe we should wait to visit Earth."

"But…" Mahiru chewed his lip. He could see the concern in Kuro's eyes and he didn't want to worry him. When he saw the chariot, the past came crashing back and overwhelmed him for a moment. He forced those painful memories from his mind and moved towards the chariot. His hands were still shaking as he placed his hand on the horse's muzzle. They didn't stop shaking despite how Mahiru tried to calm his body. He focused on Black Cat's red eyes that were so similar to its master.

"I'm sorry for reacting like that, Black Cat. It's not you. I know you're not like… I don't have to be afraid of you." Mahiru whispered so only the creature could hear him. He didn't know if he was trying to comfort the horse or if he was reassuring himself. Maybe it was both. He felt Kuro place a hand on his shoulder and gave him a strained smile. "I should be fine now. I was just nervous about riding a chariot for the first time."

"I'll go slow." Kuro promised. He knew that Mahiru was lying to him but he didn't want to push him for an answer. Whenever he hesitated to tell him about his past, Mahiru was patient and understanding so he wanted to reciprocate that sentiment.

He stepped onto the chariot first and Mahiru followed him after a short pause. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his face into his strong back. If he couldn't see the world rushing past him, he could block out the memories easier. The carriage wasn't in motion yet Mahiru was still tense. He didn't look up even when Kuro rubbed his arm.

"You ready?" He asked as he took the reins. He didn't hear Mahiru's muttered answer but he did feel him nod. With a flick of his wrist, Black Cat trotted forward and the chariot was lifted into the sky. Mahiru tried to keep his breathing even and pictured that he was anywhere else but in a chariot. He was glad that he couldn't feel the wind rushing past them because he was safe behind his broad back.

Kuro was relieved when he felt him relaxed against his back even if it wasn't much. He wanted to comfort him like Mahiru would do for him. His body was pressed against his and he wondered why he was so afraid. He knew that he wasn't scared of heights because he was able to climb the pomegranate tree without any trouble. He was also the Deity of Noon and lived in the clouds before he came to Earth.

"Are you looking forward to the Sun Festival?" Mahiru asked to distract himself. He was glad that he had Kuro with him and tightened his hands in his shirt. Kuro made him feel safe. He nestled into his back to borrow some of his strength. "There's going to dancing, great food and games. I'm guessing you would rather watch than participate."

"You know that but you're still going to make me play those silly games, aren't you?" Kuro pointed out and Mahiru laughed. He was happy to hear the light giggle again. He wished that he could see his face. "I'll play but you're not getting me to dance. I don't even know how to dance so I'm just going to embarrass myself if I try."

"It's about having fun, not worrying about silly little things like that. You're going to have a great time, I promise." He told him. While Mahiru didn't enjoy the Sun Festival, he wanted Kuro to have fun. He doubted Kuro had been able to attend a festival because he rarely left the Forest of Ash. "After the festival, we'll visit my friends. That's the part I'm most looking forward to."

"You must really love your friends." For Mahiru's sake, Kuro hoped that he could become friends with them as well.

* * *

 **I can't wait to write Sakuya and been writing chapters like crazy. Need to work on my other fanfic.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters**

* * *

Kuro and Mahiru were forced to stop in a small city because the storm clouds were becoming dense and dangerous. Worse, it seemed like they would have to sleep in the snow or find a cave.

He watched Mahiru bow to the human before he ran back to him. His disappointed expression told him that the person refused to house them. He couldn't blame the nobles because most would be hesitant to take in strangers. While Kuro wanted to give up, Mahiru insisted that they'll eventually find someone who would give them shelter.

"That was the last house." Mahiru sighed when he was standing beside Kuro again. He breathed into his hands and rubbed them together to keep them warm. He hugged Black Cat against his chest and that helped keep him warm but not by much. Kuro noticed him shiver and embraced him hesitantly. He tucked his head beneath his chin and wrapped his cloak around him like Mahiru did for Black Cat.

"It looks like we're sleeping out here tonight. I told you that we should've searched for cave instead of knocking on doors. With this snow, it's going to be hard to find somewhere warm." Kuro told him but he sounded more tired than angry. "When you feel warmer, we'll start looking for somewhere to stay."

"I don't think I can be any warmer than this." Enveloped in Kuro's arms, he didn't feel the freezing weather around them. Kuro must've been colder than him because he wasn't accustomed to winter but he thought of him before himself. Mahiru leaned against his chest to help him stay warm as well. "It would be great if we could stay like this but it'll be difficult to walk with me practically on your feet."

"I'm pretty sure I won't be able to concentrate on finding a cave if we stay like this." Kuro muttered to himself. With Mahiru so close to him, he could only think of how sweet he smelled and how pleasant it was to hold him. He knew that he should let him go and search for shelter but he stayed wrapped around him a little longer. "Hopefully, we can find somewhere to stay before the storm worsen."

"Excuse me," They both turned to the man that approached them. "My name is Atsushi. I overheard that you were looking for a place to stay. If you want, you can stay in my cottage for the night. I live a little outside the city and my home is small but it's better than staying in a cave."

"Thank you. We would be grateful if you could house us for the night. My name's Mahiru and this is my husband, Kuro." He accepted before Kuro could say a word. Mahiru took his hand and pulled him forward. While he didn't know if he should trust a stranger, he didn't want to stay out in the cold any longer, mostly for Mahiru's sake. Atsushi spoke happily with Mahiru as he led them out of the city.

"You're lucky that my wife was craving for apples and asked me to buy her some or I wouldn't have run into you. You'll have something warm to eat when we arrive too. I'm cooking soup." Atsushi said. "Not many people would travel in this weather. Where are you two heading?"

"We're going to visit my friends. I haven't seen them in months so I'm excited to tell them about everything that happened since then. Iolcus is our first stop because Kuro's brother lives there." Mahiru told him but he was careful not to reveal that he was a god. "Hopefully this storm won't last long. They're probably worried about us because we're already late."

"We can send your friends a letter and tell them that the storm has delayed us." Kuro reassured him.

"You can borrow some stationary to write your letter." Atsushi offered, generously. "Are you going to the Sun Festival as well? The one they throw in Iolcus is always a spectacle. My wife and I visited it once and I'll never forget how fun it was. It's hard to believe how much the festival has grown since the sun fell from the sky. But it's almost on par with festivals for the Olympians."

"That day, the sun—"

"Is that your cabin?" Mahiru interrupted, desperate to end the conversation. He saw a small house in the distance and hurried towards it to escape the cold and the conversation. The house looked old and rustic compared to the other houses they saw earlier. Atsushi opened the door and quickly ushered them in before the snow could enter as well.

"Lucy, I'm home." Atsushi greeted as he closed the door. "And I brought home a surprise."

"I swear, if it's another wounded animal, I'm going to scream!" Kuro stopped himself from commenting that she was already yelling. Atsushi only laughed softly before he gestured for them to follow him. When they stepped into the living room, Lucy's eyes widened. Her surprise only lasted for a moment and then she gestured for them to sit. "Well, it's not another stray. Warm yourself by the fire."

"Thank you for letting them stay," Atsushi kissed the corner of her lips after he introduced them. "I'll finish dinner now."

He went to the small corner of the room that served as their kitchen. He had to step over several animals and Kuro guessed that it wasn't out of nature for the man to take in strays. Mahiru took off his cloak and placed it on a hanger. There wasn't much in their home and Mahiru knew that they were most likely poor. Despite the fact that they didn't have much to give, they were generous enough to let them stay. "Thank you for letting us stay. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"You're the guests." Lucy shook her head and returned to her knitting. Kuro sat in a chair but he could see that Mahiru wanted to help the couple. After he continued to insist, she whispered to the two. "If you want to do something for my husband, you should lie to him."

"Pardon?" Mahiru asked, a little confused.

"My husband can't cook but don't tell him that. It'll hurt his feelings and he's trying really hard. Usually, I'm the one that cooks but he refuses to let me do anything more than knitting since I told him about the baby. I feel useless just sitting here." Lucy huffed. Mahiru realized that she was making a small hat and that she was pregnant.

"Congratulation!" Mahiru knew how hard it was to have a child in the dead of winter. "May the gods bless your child. I'll help Atsushi cook. You need to eat well now that you have a child inside you. Let's make this cottage warm for you first. Kuro, can you make some lumber so we can keep the fire going?"

"You're such a mother hen." Kuro chuckled when Mahiru made a crossed face but he otherwise ignored the comment. He went to the fireplace and made the dwindling flame stronger.

He realized his mistake when he heard Lucy gasp behind him. She quickly backed away from the two when she realized who her guests were. Only an Olympian could create and control fire like Mahiru did. Atsushi ran to her side when he noticed her panic. "You two are Olympians!"

"Wait, please don't panic." Mahiru said quickly and held up his hands. He knew that humans were afraid of the Olympians because of the war so he tried to reassure them. "We don't intend to hurt anyone. We just wanted a place to stay and then we'll leave. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier but we knew you would panic. Once the storm passes, we'll be on our way."

"Troublesome." Kuro tried to think of how he could help deescalate the situation. He waved his hand and a pile of lumber appeared next to the fire. "Mahiru told me to give you lumber and that should be enough to last you a month. Is there anything else you want me to do before we leave, Mother Hen?"

"I would like you to stop calling me by those silly nicknames! So, what if I'm a little motherly? I like to take care of people and there's nothing wrong with that." Mahiru pouted and crossed his arms.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Doesn't mean I can't enjoy teasing you for it." Kuro rubbed his thumb over his cheeks to ease the tension from his face until he was smiling again. He took his hand and started to lead Mahiru out the door. "We should leave and find somewhere else to stay. Thank you two for letting us stay for awhile."

"You two don't need to leave." Atsushi stopped them. Then he turned to Lucy to persuade her. "We can't let them go out into that storm. It's only for one night and they seem like a normal couple. If they wanted to hurt us, they would've done so sooner."

"… Why do I let you talk me into these things?" Lucy sat down again but Mahiru could tell that she was still uncomfortable with the situation. He urged Kuro into a chair across from her and then bowed politely.

"Thank you for letting us stay. I'll cook you a wonderful dinner so you won't regret your hospitality. Kuro, sit here and keep our host company while I help Atsushi in the kitchen." Mahiru ordered lightly before he left. While Kuro was grateful that the couple let them stay, he still felt a little wary. He knew the feeling was mutual from how Lucy's hard eyes were watching him.

"You knew that my husband was too kind to turn people away and put on that performance, didn't you?" Lucy asked in a hushed voice and Kuro had to flinch a little.

"Mahiru's safer in here than out there with Tsubaki's storm. I wanted to show you two that you didn't need to be afraid of us. But we weren't acting. Mahiru's a simple man and kind to a fault. We came to earth to visit his friends, nothing more. We pretended to be human for his safety, not to trick anyone. He forgot that when he met a human he wanted to help."

"Kind to a fault? That's a lot like my husband." Lucy glanced at Atsushi and smiled to herself. He was laughing about something with Mahiru and the sight helped her worry less. She had to wonder about her guests though. "Mahiru's an Olympian? It's common for gods to use a false name while on Earth. May I ask which Olympian he is?"

"Mahiru's a regular god. I gave him my fire to protect him." Kuro debated if he should tell her that she was sitting across from the most feared Olympian. He didn't want to make her panic again but she was looking at him expectantly for an answer. "Kuro is the name Mahiru gave me. I'm Sleepy Ash, the God of the Dead."

Lucy gasped at his answer. He closed his eyes tightly and waited for her to scream. Kuro only hoped that she wouldn't cause a scene and upset Mahiru. She was deathly quiet until she spoke slowly. "You must love Mahiru deeply."

"I… Why would you say that?" Kuro worried his lower lip. He couldn't tell her otherwise because he didn't know how to describe what he felt for Mahiru. While he married him to protect him, Kuro did grow to care for him. He never knew a person like him. He turned to Mahiru who smiled back at him. That smile shined like the sun to him and its warmth was something he grew to need in his life.

"I don't think a god that secluded himself in his forest for so long would marry a person if he doesn't love them." Lucy said. "I might not know a lot about gods but I can see that you're uncomfortable on Earth. Yet, you're here so Mahiru can see his friends again. Love gives us the courage to do things we wouldn't usually do for that person's sake."

"Like taking in two gods?"

"Like leaving your forest."

* * *

Mahiru stepped into the guest room and saw Kuro already in bed, working through the books he brought with him. The home only had one spare room that they could use but Mahiru didn't mind. Ever since Black Cat destroyed his room, he would sleep in Kuro's room. Kuro would always give Mahiru the bed while he slept on the floor though.

"Are you almost finished, Kuro?" He asked. "It's getting late and we need to wake up early tomorrow."

"You're right." Kuro said and then tried to stifle a yawn. He had to admit that he was a little drowsy so he gave into Mahiru quickly and stuffed the books into his bag. He stood and reached for his cloak at the foot of the bed so he could sleep on the ground. "You can use the bed."

Mahiru stopped him by taking the cloak before he could and hugged it to his chest. "You're not sleeping on the floor tonight, Kuro. I didn't say anything back at home but this isn't the Forest of Ash. The nights here are freezing and you won't be comfortable on the ground. Just share the bed with me tonight. If you're not comfortable, let me make a cloud for you."

"You need to stop worrying about everyone. I'm going to be okay on the ground with Black Cat." The creature understood its master's intention and transformed into a lion. Kuro used the lion as a cushion and laid down. He knew that Mahiru would be far from happy with the compromise but he couldn't sleep next to him when his feelings were still puzzling. He buried his face in its fur and pretended that he fell asleep.

"Why do you have to be stubborn over the most pointless things? Fine, you win!" Mahiru huffed. A blanket was draped over him and Kuro knew that it was Mahiru. He was relieved that he seemingly won their disagreement. He should've known better than to think that Mahiru would give up so easily. "Move over, Kuro. I know you're awake."

He pushed on Kuro's shoulder until he shifted a little. Then Mahiru laid down next to him and used his cloak as a blanket. He curled into a tight ball against the lion to keep himself warm against the stone floor. Kuro sat up and frowned down at him. "What are you doing? You're going to freeze if you sleep down here."

"So will you. Look, Kuro, I don't want to fight with you but I don't want to see you sleep on the cold ground when there's a perfectly good bed we can share. Either we both use it or we sleep on the ground. It's your choice. Now, I'm going to sleep but wake me up if you change your mind." Mahiru turned his back to him and closed his eyes.

"If only I knew how troublesome you would be when I proposed to you."

 _You would still ask him to marry you_ , Kuro groaned to himself but he was careful not to wake Mahiru next to him. He rolled onto his side and listened to Mahiru's steady breathing. He waited until he knew he was completely asleep before he moved him. Mahiru would most likely be angry at him for moving him to the bed but he didn't want him to be cold on the floor.

Gently, Kuro lifted him into his arms and carried him to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and lowered him onto the covers. He intended to leave him to sleep alone but he found himself lingering next to him. Kuro brushed his bangs out of his eyes and wondered how he could trust the God of the Dead so much that he would sleep next to him. He stood to get the blanket he left on the ground but he couldn't go far with Mahiru holding onto shirt.

"Can't deal. Black Cat, can you bring me the blanket?" Kuro asked as he tried to unravel Mahiru's fingers from his shirt. He swore when the lion pushed him onto the bed and he threw a glare at Black Cat. He took the blanket from the lion and pulled it over Mahiru's shoulder. His hand was still clutched around his shirt so Kuro decided to give in and lay down beside to him. Mahiru rolled toward him and rested his head on his arm. Black Cat climbed onto the bed and laid down at their feet.

"Goodnight, Mahiru." Kuro whispered.

* * *

"This is the Forest of Ash," Licht stood in front of the bridge and gazed at the large forest. He had to admit that he was in awe of the dense forest. Mahiru was inside and he hoped that he hadn't eaten anything in the Forest of Ash. No matter if he did or not, he would save his friend. Licht took a deep breath and stepped onto the bridge. He realized that Hyde didn't follow him and raised a brow at him. "Aren't you coming."

"I would love to but…" Hyde reached out his hand towards the bridge and shadows immediately gathered in front of him to form a barrier. Spikes shot out from the wall and stabbed through his hand. He pulled away and the shadows faded. "My brother placed a barrier around the Forest of Ash so Tsubaki and I can't use the bridge. This is where we go our separate ways."

Licht looked from the Olympian to the forest. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask why he hadn't told him about the barrier sooner but he stopped himself. He only asked Hyde to take him to the forest and he didn't promise to do anything more. He didn't need Hyde to rescue Mahiru but he found himself stepping off the bridge. "You said you had unfinished business with Sleepy Ash. Did you lie to me about that?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Angel Cakes. I learned my lesson about lying to you a long time ago." Hyde ruffled his hair and then gestured to the lake. "I can't cross the river but I can go beneath it. There's a secret tunnel that Sleepy Ash doesn't know of. It leads into his underground garden and his home. I'll confront my brother and distract him while you save your friend."

"Where is this tunnel? I'm coming with you." Licht said and he saw how Hyde hesitated to answer him. "If we separate now, it'll be difficult to find each other again. I won't know if Sleepy Ash is distracted unless I'm with you. Anyways, Sleepy Ash is most likely keeping Mahiru prisoner underground."

Hyde couldn't argue with his logic but he was hesitant to take him into the secret tunnel. From the determined glint in his blue eyes, he knew that he wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise. So, he took his hand and led him to a large tree. He parted the bushes and Licht looked over his shoulder to see a wooden door at the bottom of the tree hollow.

"I haven't used this tunnel in ages. The tunnels are old and dangerous so don't wonder from me. If we're not careful, the slightest thing can cause it to collapse. As much as I love our little fights, we'll have to put them off until we save your friend." Hyde told him as he opened the wooden door. "Be careful of your wings when you drop down."

The hole was small so it would be difficult for him to fit with his wings. He folded them behind him as best as he could and Hyde helped him into the hole. As Licht dropped into the tunnel, Hyde made a wind to carry him safely into the ground and then he followed. He lit the forgotten lanterns lining the cave wall once he was inside with Licht.

"It's in worse condition than I thought it would be." Hyde sighed after he studied the tunnel and the rotting wood pillars. It seemed like the wood would give way at any moment so he took Licht's hand and pulled him forward. He thought of all the other times he used the tunnel and he almost wanted to run away from the memories. Licht's hand around his stopped him though.

"What is this tunnel?" Licht asked with a whisper. "Why would someone create this tunnel into the Forest of Ash when using the bridge would've been easier? That person must've been stupid."

"Now, that's not a very nice thing to say about me." Hyde laughed but his smile was strained. "But I guess I was pretty stupid back then. I made this for Ophelia and me. We used to visit the underground garden a lot and the ferryman would lecture us for neglecting our duties. Charged us a fortune for each boat ride too. This tunnel seemed less troublesome than dealing with him. It was our secret."

Licht wondered if Hyde wanted to keep the tunnel their secret and that was the reason he hesitated to show it to him at first. The thought hurt Licht more than it should've. He looked down at their hands but it felt different from the other times they held hands. He forced himself to focus on saving Mahiru and not the feelings Hyde gave him.

"At the end of the tunnel, there's an opening but it's sealed with my spell. I'm the only one that can open it so you won't be able to use this tunnel to escape the Forest of Ash. While I distract my brother, I want you to be careful. Don't interact with anything in the forest and concentrate on crossing the bridge." Hyde told him and squeezed his hand.

"You're telling me to be careful when I'm always the one saving you—" Licht gasped when Hyde suddenly pushed him against a wooden beam. He started to yell at him but then he noticed pain cross his face. With a muttered curse, Hyde pulled out the dagger from his back and turned to face the person that had been following them. He pushed Licht behind him and he hoped that he wouldn't try to fight the man.

"So, Tsubaki sent you after me, Higan. It's almost flattering that he would send his strongest follower after me. How long has it been since the last time you tried to kill me?" Hyde smiled at him without a hint of warmth. His red eyes were hard as stone and he wanted to punish the man for attacking Licht. But he knew fighting would likely cause a cave in.

"It hasn't been that long. This time, I'll take you back to Tsubaki. He wants to enter the forest and you're going to lead him through this tunnel." Higan raised his hand and it transformed into talons. "He warned me that you would be strong but he also told me your weakness. If you weren't immortal, that heart of yours would've killed you ten times over already. Unless you come with me, I'll hurt your precious angel."

"A mere phoenix cannot threaten an Olympian. I don't sense Tsubaki nearby so who will stop us from leaving?" Hyde walked backwards slowly and kept Licht behind him. He wanted to run to the garden where Tsubaki and Higan couldn't follow them but he knew better than to turn his back to the enemy. "I have business with Sleepy Ash so I'm not going to wait for Tsubaki to arrive."

His mind was racing as he tried to think of how to escape without Higan following them. Hyde felt Licht grip his shirt and pull him backwards. He whispered into his ear, "All we need to do is reach the end of the tunnel, right? We can outrun him. We're an angel and an Olympian, after all. I'll keep him from following us so just run after I give you a signal."

He couldn't question him before Licht kicked through a wooden beam. Too late, Hyde realized that he was planning to stop Higan from chasing them by collapsing the tunnel. Hyde quickly made a powerful wind to push Higan further back so he couldn't follow them easily. Behind him, Licht grabbed his arm and dragged him down the tunnel. With a powerful flap of his wings, Licht flew as fast as he could and dodged the rocks raining over them.

"Licht, watch out!" Hyde saw that they wouldn't be able to reach the garden before they were crushed. He knew that Licht was too stubborn to realize that and pulled him into his arms. They crashed into the ground and Hyde quickly rolled on top of him to protect him from the falling boulders with his body. He took the blunt of the impact and his arms hurt as he struggled to keep them from being crushed. Eventually, everything became still and the rocks stopped.

"You okay, Angel Cakes?" Hyde asked once he reoriented himself.

"My wings hurt." Licht answered him but speaking was painful. The air was dusty and it was so dark that he could barely see in front of him. He moved beneath him and he was relieved that his body wasn't hurt. But his wings were pinned to the ground by the rocks.

"I always wanted to get you beneath me but this wasn't how I imagined it." Hyde joked to lighten the mood but he only earned a glare from Licht and he hit his chest. "Don't worry, Lichtan, I'll get us out of this. I'm going to use my wind to push off these boulders but it might take awhile. I can't believe you caused a cave in so carelessly."

"My plan was better than doing nothing like you were doing! What other choice did we have? If we fought him, we would cause a cave in. This way, we could use it to our advantage and escape. We would've reached the end of the tunnel if you hadn't stopped me." Licht shot back. Hyde didn't look convinced and rolled his eyes. He concentrated on removing each boulder slowly. He needed to be careful or else he might cause another cave in.

Licht could barely move with his wings pinned and they hurt more than anything he felt before. But he knew that Hyde was likely in more pain with the weight on his back. He struggled to reach Hyde's satchel and then he pulled out his pan flute from the bag. He played a light tune and changed the rocks to his will. He made the rocks smaller so it would be easier for Hyde to move them. Unfortunately, he couldn't change them all at once because his power required him to play for each one individually.

Hyde felt the pressure on his back lighten slightly and he was happy for his help. His song did more than change the rocks, it also motivated him. He knew he had to free them and go to the garden where he could treat his wings. He didn't know how they could face Sleepy Ash while they were still injured but his first priority was saving Licht. Hyde closed his eyes and focused on the rocks and his song.

Suddenly, Licht coughed painfully and Hyde looked down at him worriedly. His voice came out breathless and strained. "It's hard… to play… air…"

"Shit!" Hyde swore when he realized how thin the air was. It was difficult for air to enter the tunnel with the cave in and what little air did trickle in was filled with dust. He was immortal so he didn't need air but Licht did. He was a demigod and could die. They both knew that but Licht continued to play his pan flute. "Stop playing, Lichtan! You need to take slow breaths."

"Shut up, Shit Rat. I need to…" Licht wheezed before he tried to blow into the pan flute again. Despite how hard it was, he continued. He was becoming a little lightheaded and looked into Hyde's red eyes to keep himself grounded. Hyde saw that he wasn't going to stop and yelled at him.

"Stop, Licht! You need to save your breath. I'll clear these rocks so just concentrate on breathing. Damnit, Licht, stop being so stubborn and listen to me for once! You're going to die if you keep using your powers!" Hyde summoned a gust of wind to knock the pan flute from his hand and out of his reach. "I'm not going to lose anyone else so just let me protect you."

"I don't need your protection… and I'm not going to die…" Licht glared up at him. Hyde tried to stop Licht when he saw him reach for the pan flute. His fingers only barely brushed the instrument and Hyde shoved it out of his reach with the wind. He could only channel his power through music and sometimes Licht loathed that limitation.

"I know you love your wings but they're not worth your life. If they are damaged, I'll have Daedalus make you new ones." He couldn't restrain him with his hands because he needed to keep the boulders from crushing them. He tried to remove the rocks as quickly as he could.

"Stupid Hyde… I'm trying to save you… not my wings." Licht told him. Then he took a deep breath and sang. " _Your heart longs for what was and lost its courage. A crying heart never sounded so sad. But know that the heart heals and a new dream will bloom, filling that hole. The light is shadow, the shadow is light. Imagine it, that ray of light, and walk towards it. Let tears become a miraculous melody of laughter. Wish, Hyde_."

After the last note, Licht couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. Hyde panicked and quickly tried to find his pulse in his neck. The weight was gone but it took a moment for Hyde to realize that Licht had turned all the boulders into dust. For the first time in centuries, Hyde felt dread consume him. "C'mon, Licht, wake up! You're an angel so you can't die!"

Hyde sat up and pulled Licht into his arms. He kissed him deeply, parting his lips and breathed life into his body. He filled his lungs with air to revive him. Licht would most likely kick him for the kiss but he refused to lose someone he cared for… someone he needed. After what felt like an eternity, Licht gasped and then cough violently. Hyde rubbed his back soothingly to help him breath. Licht was still a little disorientated and leaned against his shoulder.

"What happened?" Licht asked in a hoarse voice, still barely conscious. It didn't seem like he realized that he had saved him with a kiss. Hyde didn't know if he should be happy for that fact or not. He stood with Licht in his arms.

"I'm going to take you into the garden where you can heal. I'll negotiate with my brother for your friend's freedom. You're in no condition to fight or rescue anyone." Hyde told him as he walked forward. He wanted to take Licht to somewhere safer but the nearest city was too far away. He didn't know how Sleepy Ash would react to his appearance but he knew that it wouldn't be with open arms.

* * *

 **I had to chuckle when I got responses about Sakuya because he's not coming until chapter 13**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters**

* * *

They said their goodbyes to the couple the next morning and then it was time to leave. Mahiru had to admit that he wished they could've stayed a little longer for no other reason than to delay riding the chariot again. But he promised Misono that he would visit him during the Sun Festival. He had to question if Kuro could read his thoughts when he told Black Cat to transform into a lion. "Misono's city is close enough so we don't need to ride the chariot."

"I hope that Misono won't be angry that we're a day late." Mahiru stroked the lion's mane before he pulled himself onto its back without any hesitation. It always astonished Kuro how comfortable Mahiru was with the creature when he witnessed how dangerous it was before. Mahiru held out his hand to Kuro to help him onto the lion. He placed his hand in his and climbed onto the lion behind him.

"Let's go, Black Cat." Mahiru commanded gently and the lion nodded. As it trotted forward, Kuro wrapped his arms around his waist. He relaxed against his chest in turn and said, "It was sweet of you to give them a gift before we left. Those oak and linden trees will help them survive through the winter. What did you talk with Lucy about while we were making dinner last night?"

 _You must love Mahiru deeply_ , her words echoed in his mind but Kuro knew he couldn't tell him the truth. He buried his face into his shoulder and mumbled an answer. "Nothing much. I'm kinda tired so I'm going to sleep a little. I woke up earlier than usual. You okay with guiding Black Cat on your own?"

"I think I have him under control. I'll go slow so you won't fall off." Mahiru told him confidently. His hold tightened around his waist and he closed his eyes. He felt his hand pat his head briefly. A part of Kuro knew that he would have to face the feelings he had for Mahiru and give them a name eventually. Until he was brave enough to do so, Kuro enjoyed the moment and having Mahiru in his arms.

Kuro began to drift off but he kept his arms securely around him. He was jostled awake some time later and he opened his eyes with a groan. He could hear cheerful music in the distance and lifted his face from his shoulder. The city was ahead of them and Kuro could see that it was in full swing. Mahiru was a little stiff in his arms so Kuro squeezed his hand.

"We'll probably cause a panic if we ride through the city on a lion. We have to walk the rest of the way. Can't deal." He slid off the lion and then reached out to help Mahiru down as well. When they were on their feet again, Black Cat transformed into a kitten and jumped onto Kuro's head. Mahiru petted the cat and then he brushed the fur from Kuro's cloak before they walked towards the city.

"Do you want to enjoy the festival a little before we go to the castle and see Misono?" He asked.

"I'm fine with anything." He shrugged. The festive atmosphere was almost overwhelming to Kuro and they had yet to enter the city. He could already hear the waves of laughter and smell the food. He had to admit that he was hungry because they left without eating. Once they entered the city, he said, "Maybe we can buy some sweet bread and find somewhere to eat."

"Okay. It's pretty packed here." He said as they struggle to make their way through the crowd together. Mahiru looked back at him and saw that Kuro was struggling to keep his hood over his head as people bumped into him. He knew that he was uncomfortable with crowds as well and tried to think of a compromise.

"Come here, Kuro." Mahiru led him to a bench and lightly urged him to sit. "Sit here while I go buy some food for us. I'll come back right away."

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" He asked but deep down Kuro knew that he didn't want Mahiru to leave him alone. It had been centuries since he returned to Earth and he needed someone he trusted by his side.

"I've been on Earth far longer than you so I can take care of myself. I doubt you want to fight your way through that crowd. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Mahiru squeezed his hands to reassure him. Black Cat climbed up his arm and onto his shoulder. He laughed when the cat licked his cheek. "And I have Black Cat here to protect me."

"Be careful. You have a knack for getting yourself into trouble." Kuro let him go and watched him disappear into the crowd. He leaned back against the bench and waited for Mahiru to return. While he didn't like crowds, they were more manageable with Mahiru by his side. He tried to find anything to distract himself from the bustling avenue. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a bard retelling a story to a group of children.

"Every day, the Sun Titan drives the chariot of the sun across the sky. It's because of him that we have day and night. The Sun Festival is to show our gratitude." The bard told them. "Before the Sun Titan, a deity rode the chariot of the sun. The deity eventually grew bitter that no one appreciated her work. One day, she veered the chariot off course and set the world ablaze."

Kuro didn't know much about the day the sun fell from the ground because he was isolated in his forest at the time. He remembered the deaths that followed the tragedy though. The bard went on, "When the sun crashed into Earth, it burned the crops and melted the snow to create floods. That was the consequence for ignoring a god. The deity died and the Sun Titan has taken her place in the sky."

"Kuro." He turned to see Mahiru approach him. He had a large bag of bread in one arm and Kuro waited for him to sit next to him on the bench. Instead, Mahiru took his arm and tugged him out of his seat. "Do you mind if we walk and eat? I don't really have an appetite while listening to those kinds of myths. The bard shouldn't be telling those horrid stories to children."

Mahiru shook his head at the bard but he didn't have the energy to correct him about his story. He was grateful that Kuro readily walked down the street with him and didn't question him.

"I'll carry those for you." Kuro took the large bag from him. He was worried about losing Mahiru in the crowd so he held onto his hand. They strolled down the street to the castle but it was a little difficult to shuffle through the crowd. "How much further to the castle? It's kinda hard to eat when my hands are full. Why did you buy so much?"

"I wanted to get them as a gift for Misono so don't eat all of them. Here, lets try this." He hooked their arms together so they wouldn't be separated but Kuro could also use one hand. He took one of the bread from the bag and ripped off a piece for Black Cat. Mahiru hummed when he ate the bread. "This is delicious but they used a little too much butter for my taste. I should try making some for us when we return home."

Anyone that passed them and heard their conversation wouldn't have guessed they were gods. It was almost like they were a normal couple. The thought made Mahiru's heart skip for a moment. They walked down the street and stopped at some of the stalls. Mahiru examined some of the luxury items but his eyes would always fall onto something simple. "Maybe we should buy a cushion for your throne."

Black Cat jumped off his shoulder and onto the table next to them. He pawed at the jewelry on display and Mahiru chuckled. He knelt in front of the table and played along with the cat by jingling a bell. Kuro watched them with a soft smile. Then Mahiru took the bell and tied it around Black Cat's neck. "It really suits you. I'll buy it for you."

"You really spoil that cat. It must be why he likes you more than me now." Kuro petted the cat.

"I got you one too. You had this smile while watching Black Cat play and I thought you might want a bell as well. I didn't think you were the type for jewelry. Lean down a little." Kuro doubted that he could tell Mahiru that he was smiling because he was watching him. So, he bowed enough for Mahiru to slip the bell over his head. He was careful not to knock off his hood as he did so.

Someone behind them bumped into Mahiru and accidentally shoved him forward. Kuro instinctively reached out to catch him before he could fall and Mahiru wrapped his arms around his neck. He heard gasps around them and Mahiru was confused until he realized that Kuro's hood had fallen off. He tried to pull it back over his head but he knew that it was too late.

"Why is Sleepy Ash here?" The panic began and Mahiru did his best to calm the people. Black Cat sensed the people's animosity and transformed into a lion to protect them. That only served to make the humans panic more and Mahiru held the lion back.

"Wait, you don't have to be afraid of Sleepy Ash or Black Cat. Sleepy Ash is only here to enjoy the festival." Mahiru tried to scream over the crowd. Some people were running while others looked prepared to fight. He stood in front of Kuro protectively. "He's not violent and he won't hurt anyone."

"Can't deal." Kuro wrapped his cloak around Mahiru so he wouldn't be hurt by the distrustful glares people threw at him.

He was about to teleport them to safety but he stopped when he heard a deafening explosion. He turned towards the sound but kept Mahiru safely in his arms. Mahiru pulled aside his cloak to see that the explosion was caused by fireworks. They were beautiful and drew everyone's attention long enough for the chaos to stop. He was relieved to see Misono walking towards them.

The crowd parted and Mahiru noticed that Lily and another man was following Misono. He guessed that Lily was the one that made the fireworks. Misono had a regal air around him and his citizens quickly bowed to him. "What is this?"

"The God of the Dead is here!" One of the villagers told him in a panicked voice.

"He's here because I invited him and his husband. Sleepy Ash spared my life when I went to the Forest of Ash. Since then, Mahiru and I have been friends and I expect everyone to treat them with respect. They're my guests." Misono ignored the gasps and whispers and walked to Mahiru. "Welcome to Iolcus. Sorry I wasn't able to introduce you before this happened."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for the scene we caused." Mahiru said. Soon they were talking like old friends and Kuro was relieved that the panic has subsided. While most still watched them with a mixture of distrust and curiosity, they returned to the festival.

The tall man behind Misono approached Kuro and he almost expected him to fight him. He bowed his head deeply to Kuro and then held out his hand when he stood. "My name is Tetsu. Thank you for letting Misono return to Earth. I owe you my life."

"You should be thanking Mahiru. He's the one that spoke up for Misono." Kuro smiled towards his husband when he thought back to that day. It should've warned him long ago how troublesome Mahiru would be. "I guess I should thank you and Misono too. Mahiru has a friend he can write letters to."

"C'mon Kuro, Misono's taking us back to the castle for a feast. Don't forget to bring the bag of bread!" Mahiru called and waved to him.

"Hurry up, Tetsu!" Misono called as well.

"Troublesome husbands." Kuro shook his head and chuckled but followed them.

* * *

"You can put me down now." Licht had told Hyde that several times already. Like those other times, he ignored him and continued through the garden. The worry on his face stopped Licht from fighting him. He didn't have the strength to resist him either so he let Hyde carry him. He finally stopped in a flower patch and slowly lowered him onto the ground.

"The flowers here have healing properties. Sit still and let me look at your wings." Hyde said and Licht rolled his eyes at how he fretted over him. He flicked his forehead, finally exasperated with Hyde's behaviour. He had become accustomed to their banter and quips so it felt strange when he treated him like glass. While he knew his concern was genuine, Licht didn't want to him to start treating him differently.

Licht turned his back to Hyde and spread his wings. "If you're careless with my wings, I'll kill you."

"No one knows how delicate your wings are more than me." He reminded him. He worked closely with Daedalus when he made the wings and he knew how fragile they were. As gently as he could, Hyde smoothed his hand over the feathers to check for wounds. Licht winced a little when he touched his injured wing and Hyde quickly drew his hand back.

"Just treat my wings. If it hurts, I'll endure it. I want to fly again and I won't let your halfhearted attitude ruin that," He snapped at him and leaned backwards slightly. He looked over his shoulder and he was glad to see Hyde's resolve return a little. Hyde washed the dirt from his wounds and wings but he made sure to dry them quickly so the feathers wouldn't clot. Licht could sense that he was still a little hesitant and asked, "Why are you treating me so differently?"

"You almost died in that cave in because you refuse to think of your limits! If you're not going to take care of yourself, I have to." Hyde answered him in an aggregated voice. His hands tightened into fists when he thought of Licht laying motionless in his arms. He took a deep breath to calm himself and focused on his wings again. He controlled the nectar in the flowers around them and transformed it into wax for his wings. "This is going to burn a little."

"Just get it over with." He braced himself and waited for the pain. Behind him, Hyde straightened the feathers that had become loose and set them back into place with the wax. Each time, he would caress his wings to comfort him. Licht tried not to show any discomfort whenever the wax burned him but Hyde knew that it had to be painful.

When he was finished, Hyde turned him slightly and saw that there were tiny tears in the corner of his eyes. He kissed those tears and feathers burst around them like when he first gave him his wings. Licht thought that he was merely blessing his wings again but there was something different about the kiss. The first time, Hyde had kissed his cheek and it was a teasing gesture more than anything. Now, it was almost tender.

"You're acting weird, Shit Rat. Did those boulders hit you harder than I thought?" Licht reached up and threaded his fingers through Hyde's hair to search for a bump on his head. "You were fretting over me when you're the one hurt. What would you do without me? We wouldn't have defeated that phoenix if it wasn't for me."

"It's difficult to truly kill a phoenix. He'll be reborn with the sunrise but we should be safe in the Forest of Ash. I doubt he'll enter the forest and risk facing Sleepy Ash. We…" Hyde trailed off when he realized that something was off. Why hadn't his brother confronted them yet? Sleepy Ash or Black Cat should've sensed them by now. He was so focused on Licht that he forgot about his brother for a moment.

"Hyde?" Licht called his name when he suddenly stood and ran to the house. He followed him despite his confusion. Hyde forced the door open and looked down the hall but the house was empty. He couldn't sense his brother in the underground garden or the house either. If Sleepy Ash was above ground, it wouldn't be long before he sensed them and returned. He whistled and summoned a blue bird onto his finger.

"Find where my brother is in the forest and distract him for as long as you can." He ordered and watched the bird fly away. Then he turned back to Licht and explained. "Sleepy Ash isn't in the cave so this is our best chance to find your friend and save him without fighting my brother. Maybe something in his house can tell me about his decision centuries ago too."

While Hyde would've liked to confront Kuro about his decision directly, he knew that he and Licht weren't in the best position to fight. Licht nodded in understanding and ran down the hall for his friend. "Mahiru! I came to save you. Where are you, Mahiru?"

Licht threw open every door he came across and he was disappointed each time. He called Mahiru's name but he never replied and his throat was becoming raw. He didn't know when Sleepy Ash would return but he was prepared to fight to save his friend. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that. He eventually came to the end of the hall and looked into the second last room. It was fully furnished, unlike the other bedrooms, and Licht wondered if it was where Mahiru stayed while captive.

He searched the room for anything that could tell him what happened to his friend. Licht started with the desk and rifled through the scrolls. As he combed over the paper, he heard Hyde enter the room. Licht looked up and asked, "Did you find anything?"

"No." Hyde said with a heavy sigh. He scanned the room and the sight made him raise a brow. "Sleepy Ash usually keeps his room a mess because he's too lazy to clean up. This room is too organized for him."

"The room probably belongs to Mahiru. He hates messes." Licht shrugged without stopping his search.

"This has to be Ash's room because his books are here." Hyde walked to the overflowing bookcase and took down one of the books. "These are the books of the dead and Sleepy Ash writes his judgement on the last page, sealing the soul's fate. My brother wouldn't leave something so important in your friend's room."

"If these books record each human's fate, maybe you can find Ophelia's. You'll know where her soul resides." He went to stand next to him and ran his hand over the books. Hope beamed in Hyde's eyes and he started to pull down the books in a rush. Licht understood why Hyde was desperate to find the truth about the woman he loved. There was something in his desperation that hurt him though.

"Damnit, it's not here!" Hyde's hands tightened on the shelf until the wood broke and the books fell to the ground. "These are the souls he hasn't judged yet. We need to find where he keeps the others. With the amount of death throughout the centuries, he has to store so many books somewhere. We need to find it."

"We need to find Mahiru first! We don't know what will happen to him if we waste our time searching for a single book in this giant forest." Licht pointed out and grabbed his arm to stop him from running out of the room. "We can't waste time when Mahiru's married against his will. You can find what happened to Ophelia by asking your brother like we originally planned."

"He wouldn't tell me last time. Finding her book is the best way to find the truth." Hyde shook him. "I need to know where she is. I loved her!"

Licht bit his lip and he had mixed feelings for a moment. Even if he wanted to tell Hyde to focus on the present, he didn't know if he could convince him to do anything. But Licht was confident that he could save Mahiru on his own and let his hand drop. "Do whatever you want, Shit Rat. I'm going to save my friend so don't get in my way. Mahiru's not in this house so I'm going to search the forest for him."

"Wait, Lichtan," He paused at his voice and he hated that small jump his heart did. Hyde took his hand and cupped them. With a whistle, a majestic bird appeared in his hands. "Take Kranz with you. He'll be able to help find your friend and protect you two."

"I don't need an Olympian's help. Goodbye, Hyde." Licht handed the bird back to him and left. As he made his way out of the house, he forced himself not to look back at Hyde.

Sometimes, he didn't know what to make of the man. There were moments it seemed like he truly cared about him. Now, he was reminded that Hyde didn't join him because he wanted to help him save Mahiru. He had his own reasons for traveling to the Forest of Ash that didn't involve him. He was simply a good excuse to fly to the forest, maybe nothing more than a little entertainment on the way.

Licht knew that Hyde was an Olympian so he shouldn't be surprised that a demigod meant so little to him. But he was disappointed. Hyde was halfhearted and secretive so Licht had to wonder why he even bothered with him sometimes. He shook his head and whispered an order to himself. "Focus on finding Mahiru."

* * *

"Mahiru looks like he's having fun. You should join him." Lily approached his brother who was leaning against the wall and watching the festival. While Kuro shrugged, his eyes never left Mahiru dancing around the fire with Black Cat. Kuro looked so enamoured with the sight that Lily doubted his brother heard a word he said to him. He wanted to persuade him to participate so he said, "Dance with Mahiru. I'm sure you'll both have more fun together."

"You know I can't dance. It'll be better if I just stay here and watch." Mahiru's face was lit with a smile and there was a joyful bounce in each step as he danced with the other villagers. Occasionally, Mahiru would motion to him join them but Kuro shook his head. "If I tried to dance, it'll feel awkward. I'm certain the villagers don't want the God of the Dead dancing with them."

"Misono invited you to the festival and the villagers respect him so they won't stop you from enjoying it. You spared one of their kings." Lily reassured him but he still looked doubtful. Kuro took a sip of his wine and tried to ignore the longing he felt. Honestly, Mahiru looked so happy that Kuro was tempted to join him but he held himself back. He knew that people still feared him despite Misono and Mahiru's efforts.

As the song ended, he glanced up and saw Mahiru break away from dancers to make his way to him. Mahiru stopped in front of him and place his hands on the wine goblet to stop him from drinking more. "You're going to drink yourself into a stupor if you don't slow down. How about you dance off the alcohol with me? I know you said you didn't want to dance but one song can't be that bad. Please, Kuro?"

The decision was made for him when Lily took his drink and pushed him towards Mahiru. "Kuro would love to dance! He was just telling me that he was too shy to ask you."

Kuro stumbled forward a little but Mahiru quickly caught his hands and supported him. Although Kuro glared at his brother, he escorted Mahiru onto the center of the plaza. Lily used his power to change the festive song into something slower and soothing.

They stopped next to the firepit as the slow song began. Mahiru placed his hands on his shoulders but he whispered, "I know Lily was lying. You don't have to dance with me if you don't want to."

"I want to." He said as he placed his hands on his hips and no other answer could bring a brighter smile to his face. Mahiru slipped his right hand off his shoulder so he could hold Kuro's hand and tangled their fingers together. When the song started, Kuro led them into a leisurely slow dance. He couldn't remember the last time he danced, if he ever did, but he found it effortless with Mahiru.

It was easy for Mahiru to match his pace with Kuro's and it came to him almost naturally because of how much time they had spent together. They moved in a languid circle and he enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere around them. Mahiru was happy that Kuro decided to dance with him but he had to admit that he was surprised as well. "I thought you would say dancing was troublesome or something."

"Dancing is troublesome and tiring but this is nice. The song is slow so I only need to sway with you a little." Kuro tried to sound dismissive but a tiny smile played on his lips. Even though it was small, Mahiru loved seeing his smile because it was something rare that Kuro only showed him. Mahiru returned that smile and leaned into him a little more as he relaxed into the moment.

Mahiru moved to wrap his arms around his neck. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against Kuro's chest. He could feel Kuro's heartbeat and the rhythmic sound muffled the music around them. With his warmth surrounding him, he felt safe and protected. It was almost as if they were in their own world and all the anxieties Mahiru felt because of the festival vanished.

"Kuro, thank you for everything. I've always hated the Sun Festival because… It's just…" Mahiru looked up at Kuro with hesitant eyes before he quickly dropped his gaze to their feet. In the safety of his arms, he wanted to tell Kuro his honest feelings. "Actually, July 7th… today is my birthday. I've never been able to enjoy my birthday because the festival reminds me of… Today is the first time in centuries that I had so much fun on my birthday and it's because of you. I can't thank you enough."

"I didn't do much." He was a little surprised by Mahiru's words. Kuro always thought that he acted strange whenever someone mentioned the sun but he didn't think that it would be for a petty reason like the Sun Festival falling on the same day as his birthday. Mahiru's expression was caught between emotions so Kuro tenderly stroked his hair. "Why didn't you tell me that today's your birthday sooner? I would've gotten you something if I knew."

"I don't like thinking about my birthday." Mahiru placed his hand over Kuro's when he caressed his cheek. "You don't need to get me anything for my birthday. Anyways, you've given so much already: fire, the ability to help humans and the chance to see my friends again. I never imagined I could be so happy on my birthday or have so much to be thankful for."

"Mahiru…" His name was a whisper between them. Mahiru was certain that he wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't dancing so close to Kuro. Their steps slowed until they were standing still and merely embracing each other. Neither noticed that the song had ended because their heartbeats had drowned out the music a long time ago. Mahiru leaned into his hand and sighed.

"I don't know if I deserve to be this happy…" His soft lips fluttered against his palm as he muttered.

"No one deserves happiness more than you. You're the kindest person I know." Kuro said quickly and Mahiru looked up at him, a little shocked by the conviction in his voice. He worried his lower lip, wondering if he should believe him. He still appeared uncertain and Kuro wished that he could wipe that doubt from his face so he could see him smile again. "You're wonderful, Mahiru."

The arm around Mahiru's waist drew him closer to Kuro while the other hand on his cheek tilted his face slightly. Lightly, Kuro brushed his lips over Mahiru's. It was a brief kiss, almost chaste, but it made both of them fall back to reality. Mahiru's eyes widened and he whispered. "Kuro?"

Kuro hadn't meant to kiss him but his body moved before he could think better of it. He didn't want to think of why he did what he did so he hastily pulled away from Mahiru. "I… I need some air."

* * *

 **I was supposed to get this out yesterday but I had to do overtime and didn't get home until pretty late.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters**

* * *

"Kuro?" Mahiru knocked on the bedroom door, hoping to find him inside. Misono had given them a room to rest for the night. When no one answered him, Mahiru opened the door and sighed because he discovered the room was empty. After the kiss, Kuro ran away and Mahiru had been searching for him since. He hadn't found him yet and he was beginning to worry.

He entered the luxurious room and went to the window. Mahiru scanned the city for any sign of him. Kuro wouldn't leave him so Mahiru knew that he would have to return to their room eventually. The wait was weighing on him though. "Where are you, Kuro?"

Mahiru touched his lips and remembered the soft kiss. It was quick and light but it made his head spin with questions. The kiss also made his heart flutter. He tried to make sense of the feelings the kiss brought to the surface. He knew the simplest solution was to talk to Kuro but he couldn't find him.

Mahiru wished that he had Black Cat with him at least because he could ask the creature to take him to Kuro. He was worried about Kuro because he didn't know many people on Earth to ask for help. He closed his eyes and tried to think of where Kuro could be. If they were in the Forest of Ash, Mahiru would be able to find him easily. As he thought of their time together, he realized how much the forest had become his home. That was mostly due to Kuro.

He could hear the laughter and the music from the festival and he wished that he could've enjoyed the night with Kuro more. The soft chime of a bell caught his attention and Mahiru opened his eyes. He remembered the bell he bought Kuro and hope returned to him. For such a light sound to reach him, it had to be close. He strained his ears and tried to place where the sound was from.

Holding onto the window, Mahiru leaned out and looked up towards the roof. A black tail was leaning over the roof. He didn't want to waste time by going through the front door so he created a cloud outside the window. Mahiru stepped onto it and raised the cloud to the roof. There, he found Black Cat in his lion form with Kuro sleeping against it. "So, you've been hiding this close to me!"

"Mahiru?" Kuro had been lost in thought and jumped when he heard his voice. He wanted to avoid Mahiru but he couldn't bring himself to stray too far from him. At first, his heart leapt at the sight of him but then it dropped when he remembered the kiss. No doubt, Mahiru wanted to ask him about it but he didn't have an answer to give him. The questions swarming his brown eyes made him feel guilty but he knew he couldn't face him while he was still confused about his own feelings.

He climbed onto Black Cat's back but he wasn't able to escape when Mahiru spoke firmly. "Sit, Black Cat!"

"Traitor." Kuro cursed when the creature did as it was told. He was debating if he should run when Mahiru grabbed his arm. His eyes silently begged him not to leave and tugged at his heart. Inside, Kuro was scared of the conversation to come and how it might end. He didn't express any of those fears as he merely sighed. "You should go back to bed, Mahiru. Don't you want to be well rested when we see your friends tomorrow?"

"How can I sleep if I keep worrying about you?" Mahiru let go of his cloak when he was certain that Kuro wasn't going to run from him again. "I was hoping that you would come back to our room but it looks like you were planning to sleep up here tonight. Kuro, we need to talk. I was looking all over the city for you after you… You kissed me."

Kuro groaned and slid off the lion. He walked down the slope of the roof and avoided meeting his eyes. It was too easy to forget himself and say something he shouldn't when he was with Mahiru. He liked Mahiru and he didn't want to risk changing their relationship. "Just forget that happened. There's really nothing to talk about. I was drinking and I got lost in the moment."

Mahiru looked down at his feet as disappointment weighed heavy on his heart. He didn't know what he wanted Kuro say but his words hurt him. Their marriage was a farce to keep the other Olympians from killing him for his fire. But, throughout their time together, the feelings within him changed. He couldn't name what those feelings were but he was starting to.

"You kissed me because you were drunk? It was a mistake to you?" Mahiru asked in a small voice and rubbed his arms. Hurt clouded his face and Mahiru didn't know what to do with his feelings. Kuro wanted to comfort him when he saw his expression dropped. He knew he should hold himself back but he brushed his brown hair from his face and let his hand linger.

"It's late so go back to bed alone. I'll be up here so call for me if you need me." Kuro led him to the cloud floating at the edge of the roof. He held onto his hand to keep him from slipping on the clay shingles. But Mahiru didn't move to follow him and kept his feet firmly on the roof.

"Kuro, I haven't said everything I wanted to yet." His hand was trembling slightly but his grip became steady. Mahiru gathered his courage and pressed his lips to Kuro's.

At first Kuro was too shocked by the kiss to respond. All thought escaped him as Mahiru's lips moved over his in a slow kiss. Even though Mahiru initiated the kiss, he was still a little shy and moved tentatively. They both shortly melted in the kiss and Kuro tilted Mahiru's head back to deepen the kiss. The world faded away and he was becoming lightheaded.

Mahiru gently broke the kiss and he had to hold onto Kuro's shoulders because his knees were a little weak. He held his breath as he waited for his reaction but he looked dazed. The quiet between them grew and Mahiru let go of him. "When you kissed me, Kuro, I felt something. Did you feel something too?"

Once again, Kuro answered him with silence. Mahiru felt his heart tighten and he berated himself. Why did he ask something so foolish when Kuro already said that he only kissed him because he was drunk? He only hoped that he hadn't made things awkward between them. "I'm sorry for pushing my feelings onto you, Kuro. I'll forget the kiss like you told me to. Good night."

Seeing him start to back away, Kuro leapt forward and wrapped his arms around his waist. He hugged him to his chest and buried his face in his hair. He didn't know if he could be as honest with his feelings as Mahiru was. Kuro took a deep breath and spoke slowly. "You shouldn't have feelings of any sort towards me. It's dangerous for both of us. I'm the God of the Dead… There are things I haven't told you… Sweet gods, Mahiru, you make me feel things I shouldn't. I don't know what to do."

"Thinking simply, we can figure it out together." He suggested softly. Kuro lifted his head so he could look into his eyes. Mahiru couldn't definitively describe the feelings they shared and he didn't know if moving forward was the right thing to do. But he wasn't nervous because Kuro made him feel safe and happy. He smiled up at him. "If you're willing, we can try courting each other."

"We messed up the order of how these things are done." Kuro scratched his cheek nervously. He took a deep breath and continued. "It's a little strange to ask my own husband this but, if you will have me, I would like to court you."

"Let's figure this out together and see where we go." Mahiru rose onto his toes and kissed the corner of his lips. He felt lighter now and he didn't want to leave the circle of Kuro's arms. For once he was looking forward to his next birthday. Kuro took all the painful memories he had connected to the Sun Festival and replaced them with something happier. Thinking of his past was still difficult for Mahiru but the future was brighter with Kuro.

They both jumped a part when they heard someone yell. From the person's voice, they knew that he was Misono. "Mahiru, is that you up there? You're going to set my house on fire! What are you two even doing up on my roof?"

Mahiru looked down at his feet and saw that the roof was faintly charred. He blushed when he realized he had accidentally released his fire during the kiss. He walked to the edge of the roof and looked over to see Misono scowling below. Kuro next to him and placed his arm around his hip to keep him from falling. "I'm so sorry, Misono. We'll be down right away. Kuro will repair your roof as well."

"Volunteering me for work? I guess some things will never change." Kuro said with a small smile.

* * *

"How many times do I have to say it's going to be okay? Thinking simply, my friends will love you so there's no need to feel anxious. Just be yourself and act the way you would around me or your siblings." Mahiru tried to reassure Kuro as he led him towards his friends' farm. He could see that Kuro was nervous so he held onto his hand to support him and keep him from running. "I told them about you already."

"So, they're expecting you to bring home a lazy cat. I don't think that's much better than the God of the Dead." He groaned and Mahiru shook his head with a sympathetic smile. Kuro wanted to try to befriend them for Mahiru's sake but he wasn't confident in himself. In the end, he decided to go forward and meet his friend because he didn't want to leave Mahiru's side.

Even though Tsubaki hadn't attacked them yet, the possibility was always in the back of Kuro's mind. While Mahiru's control over fire was improving, Tsubaki was a powerful Olympian. He remembered the siren that attacked the forest and worried that his other followers would be as strong as her. If anything happened to Mahiru, Kuro didn't know what he would do with himself.

"That expression tells me that you're still over thinking things. I told them that you were a kind husband even if the sloth in you does annoy me sometimes. I promise: they'll like you as much as I do. Well, hopefully not exactly the same way." Mahiru blushed a little with the last statement. He squeezed his hands reassuringly and then pulled him towards the farm. "They're very nice and accepting people."

With those words of reassurance, they took the last few steps to the farm. It was Mahiru's smile rather than his hand that made Kuro follow him. He didn't know how he could have such an optimistic smile. Mahiru didn't bother to knock on the door but walked around the house to the fields instead. He spotted his friends tending to the sheep almost immediately and beamed brightly.

"Koyuki! Ryusei!" Mahiru called their names and waved to the two men to catch their attention. Despite the distance, he could see how shocked they were but he didn't think too much of it. He ran forward, crossing the field in minutes, and threw his arms around the two. He hugged them for a moment before he leaned back and told them excitedly, "I've missed you two so much! I'm so sorry that I'm late but the storm delayed us. I hope I didn't worry you too much. Oh, this is Kuro."

"Um… It's nice to meet you. I'm Sleepy Ash but you can call me Kuro. Mahiru has told me a lot about you. Apparently, he has been telling you about how lazy I am." He introduced himself hesitantly and tried to use humour. The two men gawked at him but Kuro didn't expect any other reaction. He didn't know what else to say so he turned to Mahiru for help.

"I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on so let's go inside and talk." Mahiru suggested.

"Mahiru, we thought you were dead or something worse happened to you!" Ryusei was the first one to gather enough courage to speak in front of Sleepy Ash.

"Didn't you get my letter?" Mahiru asked in confusion but he could see that his friends were equally puzzled. "I wrote several letters and explained everything that happened. Black Cat wouldn't make a mistake when sending them to you."

"The letters said that you married Sleepy Ash but we thought that it was a trick. You suddenly left and then you were gone for so long that we thought something terrible happened to you." Koyuki explained in a small voice. The concern in his voice made Mahiru feel a little guilty. "So, the letters were real?"

"Yes." Mahiru held up his hand and showed them the ring on his finger. "I went to the Forest of Ash to ask Kuro for his help. It was love at first sight for us and we decided to get married. A lot has happened since then and Kuro has been a wonderful husband. I know the stories about him but you'll find that they're all exaggerations."

Even though the story was only a partial lie, Mahiru still felt bad for deceiving his friends. He only told Licht about his plan to steal fire. That was why he wanted to speak to Licht first but he wasn't in his home. He knew Licht's history with the gods and the disdain he had for them. He thought that he would be the most difficult but he could see that Ryusei and Koyuki were reluctant.

As Mahiru was trying to think of what to say to them, Kuro stepped forward. Everyone was surprised when an Olympian bowed his head to two humans. "Thank you for taking care of Mahiru while he was on Earth. You're two dear friends to him so please don't see him any differently because of me. I hope that I can be your friend as well."

"Please give Kuro a chance." Mahiru bowed his head as well.

"It's cold out here. How about we go inside to talk?" Koyuki said but his voice told him that he was still unsure with his decision. Mahiru stood straighter and grinned at Kuro who looked as uncertain as his friends. Mahiru patted his shoulders and then gently pushed him towards the house.

* * *

"Once, Mahiru set my hair on fire when he tried to dry it." Kuro said and Mahiru flushed in embarrassment. His friends laughed at the story and Mahiru rolled his eyes. He was glad to see that his friends were slowly warming to Kuro though. There was still a little tension in the air and Kuro hovered close to Mahiru. He never left his side because he felt most comfortable with Mahiru and he wanted to draw on his strength for courage.

"Hey, I apologized and put out the fire! I've improved a lot since then so don't go telling those stories. You know I can tell equally embarrassing stories about you." Mahiru crossed his arms and pouted up at him. Then he turned back to his cooking and stirred the stew. He held up a spoonful to Kuro lips. "Do you think I should add more salt?"

"Seems fine. It's simple but good." Kuro said and Mahiru tilted a grin up at him. "What? I didn't say anything that strange, did I?"

"No, I was thinking of the face you'd make when I tell you to help me set the table." He teased as he took down several bowls from the cupboard. When Kuro tried to help him, Mahiru waved him away. "I'll do this and prepare some snacks. You three head to the dining table first. Talk to my friends while I get everything ready. It'll take just a minute. Kuro, you're doing great."

He whispered the last sentence to him. With a warm smile, he gestured for him to go with his friends. Kuro reluctantly went into the other room. He would rather have Mahiru with him but he sat at the table across from his friends. Everything seemed easier with Mahiru next to him. He nervously fiddled with his hood as he tried to think of something to say to them.

"Mahiru really loves to cook. I was surprised at first because gods don't need to eat to survive."

"You talk about Mahiru a lot." Koyuki commented with a friendly chuckle. "You haven't told us anything about yourself since you arrived. We have to admit that you're not what we expected. It was hard to believe that Mahiru would marry… well…"

"I was surprised that he would take a person like me too." Kuro remembered the previous night. He didn't know what Mahiru saw in him but he didn't want to disappoint him. He had done so much for him so the least he could do was try. "There's not much I can say about myself. You two probably heard the stories about me already and I can't change that."

"Have you heard the stories people are telling about you lately?" Ryusei leaned back in his chair. "Misono said you spared him and that you were compassionate. Baku said that you were protective of your husband when he visited the forest. Lucy has been telling people that you were humble when you stayed in her home. But those stories were a little hard to believe even when we received Mahiru's letters."

"I sound like a lovesick fool. Can't deal." Kuro groaned. But then he bit his lip when a thought came to him. If the stories had reached Tsubaki, Mahiru could be in danger. He could easily see Tsubaki hurting someone he cared about for revenge. He jumped to his feet when he heard a commotion in the kitchen. Afraid that someone was attacking them, he rushed to Mahiru.

He shoved the door open and saw someone hug Mahiru and spun him in a circle. Kuro wanted to stop the stranger but paused when he heard Mahiru laugh. "Put me down, Sakuya! I'm happy to see you too but I need to finish cooking. Sakuya, I'm getting dizzy so please stop!"

Sakuya lowered him to his feet again and it took a moment for him to regain his balance. He felt someone watching them and he looked over his shoulder to see Kuro in the doorway. Mahiru didn't notice how tense he was and said, "I told you I was only going to be a minute, Kuro. You didn't need to come and check up on me. But now that you're here, I can introduce you to Sakuya."

"I'm his fiancé!" He declared and hugged Mahiru again. Sakuya gave Kuro a sly smirk as he rubbed his cheek against his soft hair.

"Stop with those silly lies, Sakuya. Kuro is going to get the wrong idea about us." Mahiru rolled his eyes and disentangled himself from his arms. He stood next to Sakuya and said, "Kuro, this is Sakuya. He was the first person I met when I came to earth and he has been my best friend since then. Sakuya, this is Kuro. He—"

"I know him very well." Sakuya said and his transparent smile never left his face. He wasn't as apprehensive as Ryusei and Koyuki but there was an edge to his voice that confused Mahiru. Usually, he was easy going and friendly with people. "I've met Sleepy Ash once before. You see, during the war between the Olympians, I faced him in battle in the name of—"

"Enough with your tall tales, Sakuya. Sorry about that, Kuro. As you can see, he enjoys telling lies but don't let them bother you. They're really harmless. Let's go and have dinner now. Everyone must be hungry." Mahiru said as he picked up a tray full of food. "And I expect you two to behave yourself while we eat."

"Yes, mom." Kuro and Sakuya said at the same time and then they quickly exchanged a quick glare. Despite how they used the frustrating nickname, Mahiru laughed. He hoped that two people he cared about would become close friends.

* * *

"Welcome to my home." Mahiru said proudly as he opened the door for Kuro. He thought that it would be best for them to stay in his small hut rather than his friend's house. He didn't want to overwhelm Kuro and he thought he would be more comfortable if they were alone. "I know this isn't much compared to our home in the Forest of Ash."

"It's fine. I don't need much." Kuro looked over the room and thought that it reflected Mahiru's personality. While it was humble and simple, there was a sense of warmth throughout the hut. It made him feel more relaxed after the dinner with his friends. It went better than he expected but a part of him still worried. "Do you think your friends liked me?"

"They're not scared of you anymore. I think you'll become friends as well. You'll see, tomorrow will be great. I just wished that we could spend more time with them." Mahiru sighed. He was grateful for the time Kuro gave him already but he would miss his friends when they leave in a couple days.

"I'm sorry," Kuro whispered beneath his breath.

"You don't have anything to feel sorry about. I love my friends but I don't regret my life with you. Anyways, I can always send them letters when I miss them. Maybe I can talk Lily into delivering their letters along with Misono's. I don't know how he'll feel about going from the God of Love to a messenger god." Mahiru chuckled and then enfolded his hands in his. "I'm more than happy with you, Kuro."

Mahiru only turned away from him when he heard Black Cat scratching at his furniture. He rushed to pull the cat away and lifted it into his arms. Even as he chastised it, he lovingly petted it. "Bad kitty. Kuro, can you play with him and make sure he doesn't make a mess while I set up a room for you. My home's a little small because I didn't expect to have guests over much but there's an extra room you can stay in."

"Sure," Kuro made a shadow for Black Cat to chase. For a moment, Mahiru watched them with a grin. He always thought the two made a charming picture.

He pulled himself away and went to his bedroom to fetch blankets and pillows for Kuro. Mahiru opened the linen closet and took down an armload. He heard his window creak behind him and turned towards the sound, thinking that the wind had forced it open. A hand clapped over his mouth and Mahiru tried to break free of the person. The panic subsided and he relaxed when he recognized the person.

Mahiru pushed the hand aside and frowned at his friend, "You almost gave me a heart attack, Sakuya! You need to stop climbing through people's windows and scaring them. Couldn't you knock on my door like a normal person?"

"I needed to talk to you without Sleepy Ash watching us." Sakuya said in a hushed voice. It was rare to see him so serious and Mahiru's brows drew together. He took his arm and dragged him to the window. His frown only deepened as Sakuya went on. "You need to leave right now, Mahiru. You can't trust Sleepy Ash. If you stay with him, you'll be in danger."

"In danger? Kuro would never hurt me, Sakuya." Mahiru broke away from him. "I know what they say about him but you don't need to worry about me. If you give him a chance, you'll see he's nothing like the rumours. Thank you for worrying about me but you don't need to."

"No, Mahiru, you don't understand." Sakuya tried to pull him forward again but Mahiru shook his head.

"I trust Kuro!" Mahiru thought that his friends were getting along with Kuro so he was a little confused by Sakuya's behaviour. "You're my best friend so I want you two to get along. I'm not asking you to like him right away but give him a chance. You don't know anything about him yet."

"I know a lot more than you." He rebuked in a low voice. His tone made Mahiru hesitate. Ever since they first met, he thought that Sakuya knew far more about the gods than a human should. A chill ran through him when Sakuya asked, "Did he tell you why the war between the Olympians started? He is the reason it began."

"But Kuro has stayed uninvolved in the war. There are things Kuro haven't told me but it's not out of malice. They're painful memories so I understand why he needs time to tell me. I'm certain that he'll tell me when he's ready." Mahiru remembered how secretive Kuro was with the journals and the hidden temple. He forced the thoughts from his mind. He didn't want to doubt Kuro when he never gave him a reason to.

"If you trust him so much, ask him why he murdered the human that created fire. The Olympians loved and respected that human but Sleepy Ash sealed their soul to death. He didn't care about the human's work or how his brother felt." Sakuya said slowly. "He never told his siblings why but the youngest believes that he damned the human's soul for creating fire to gift the humans."

"You don't know what you're talking about! Kuro gave me his fire and he said I could use it however I wish. That includes helping humans," Mahiru yelled. He knew that Sakuya was most likely referring was the owner of the journals. Kuro appeared grief stricken when he told him about his friend. "I don't want to hear any more of those rumours."

"Fine but take this." Sakuya took out a candle lamp. "This will show you a person's greatest sin if you shine its light on them. While he's sleeping, light the candle and see the truth. I don't want to see him hurt you."

"He won't. I don't need this." Mahiru took the candle and shoved it into his closet to be forgotten. He knew it would hurt Kuro if he used it to look into his past. "I think you should go home, Sakuya. Those are just rumours so please give Kuro a chance. You're still my best friend."

"Please be careful, Mahiru." He begged and he nodded. Sakuya reluctantly left through the window and dropped down to the ground. He looked up at the window and prayed that Mahiru wouldn't be hurt.

* * *

Sakuya walked to the Olympian's temple, wondering if he did the right thing. The snow next to him stirred and he stopped walking. Tsubaki walked out of the mist but Sakuya wasn't afraid or surprised. He sighed and simply said, "I gave him the candle. You promise that nothing will happen to Mahiru?"

"When have I ever broken a promise?" Tsubaki said. "The deity is important to you so I won't hurt him. I care about all of my followers after all."

* * *

 _ **I hope you all had a wonderful holiday!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters**

* * *

It was late and quiet but Mahiru couldn't bring himself to sleep. He sighed and turned in his bed to stare at the wall. Mahiru wondered what Kuro was doing on the other side. Was he having trouble sleeping as well? He hoped that Kuro wasn't cold or staying up too late working. They usually slept in the same room and it felt strange not to hear the sound of paper or him working. The room was too large and silent without Kuro.

He sighed and closed his eyes in a hopeless attempt to fall asleep. Unfortunately, that only made him think about his encounter with Sakuya earlier. Mahiru knew that his friend was only concerned about him and the rumours. He hoped that he would dismiss the stories after he spent more time with Kuro and got to know him better. But he thought of the expression Sakuya had. He had never seen him so serious before.

The rumours didn't make any sense to Mahiru though. Kuro couldn't be the reason the war started when he seemed uninterested in the fight and never involved himself in it. What Sakuya said about fire was even less likely to be true. He told Kuro that he wanted to help the humans by bestowing them fire and he didn't condemn him. Moreover, he helped him. Mahiru wondered how the rumours began and remembered that Sakuya mentioned the youngest Olympian.

He didn't know if he should speak to Kuro about the rumours or not. He was trying his best to befriend everyone. It would most likely dishearten Kuro if he knew about Sakuya's visit and what he said. Another sigh escaped him and he pulled his blanket up to his nose. He couldn't help but think that it would be easier to sleep with Kuro in the room. Mahiru trusted him and Kuro made him feel comfortable.

He was a little surprised by the knock on his bedroom door. Mahiru knew that it was most likely Kuro because no one else would visit him so late. His stomach fluttered a little and he quickly went to answer the door. He smiled after he saw Kuro on the other side like he thought he would. He had to wonder how Kuro visited him right when he needed him.

Mahiru saw the hesitant expression he wore and realized that he must've been feeling lonely as well. Kuro blushed and held up Black Cat. "He missed you. He kept scratching at the wall between our rooms and asking for you. I think Black Cat wants to sleep with you. Spoiled cat is used to sleeping next to you."

"So, that noise was you." Mahiru giggled and took the cat into his arms. He smiled up at Kuro and opened the door wider in a welcoming gesture. "Do you want to come in as well, Kuro? I'm sure Black Cat will start to miss you and make a fuss if you went back to your room. Thinking simply, staying together like we do in the Forest of Ash is best. You can finish your work in my room and I'll make a cloud for you to sleep on. Just bring your blanket over."

Kuro nodded and went back to his room as Mahiru made a cloud for him. He also lit some candles for him to use while he worked. He wondered if he would be able to sleep without Kuro's presence anymore. Even with that thought, he was a little nervous about their first night together since the kiss. At the same time, he felt a little giddy. With Kuro's nonchalant personality, he doubted that anything would happen but the thought did cross Mahiru's mind.

"What are you picturing to get that red, Mahiru?" Kuro walked back into the room and noticed that his cheeks were burning. He stifled a chuckle when Mahiru turned a deeper shade of red. It was endearing how he wore his emotions on his face. But he knew that laughing would only make Mahiru upset so he held himself back. He placed his blanket and bag on the ground. "I didn't think you were that kind of person."

"Don't give me that look, Kuro! I wasn't thinking of anything like that. You're the pervert for assuming that I was." Mahiru countered with a pout and returned to his bed. He placed Black Cat on his pillow next to him before he laid down. From the corner of his eyes he saw that Kuro was smirking. His teasing eyes made his heart skip and Mahiru said, "I'm going to sleep first. Put out the candles when you're finished."

"C'mon, Mahiru, I was joking so you don't need to be so upset. Hug Black Cat and be soothed by how cute he is." He said in a light voice and sat on the edge of the bed. Mahiru pulled the blanket off him and looked up at him with a frown.

"You're the one that teased me so don't you try to use Black Cat."

"Fine, I'm sorry." Kuro brushed his fingers over his cheek lightly. A soft smile appeared on Mahiru's face and he leaned into his hand. "Will you forgive if I give you a birthday present?"

"I already told you that you don't need to get me anything. It's past my birthday anyways." Mahiru pushed himself up and shook his head. Despite his insistence, Kuro summoned a present box and placed it on his lap. He watched anxiously as Mahiru untied the ribbon. He took out a simple throw pillow from the box and Kuro asked nervously, "Do you like it."

"I love it. You really know what I would want. It's simple and functional," Mahiru beamed as he hugged the pillow. The design of the decorative pillow was rather modest but it was extremely soft and comfortable. The fact that Kuro went through the trouble of buying him a present gave it more value. "It's wonderful but you really didn't need to give me a present. I don't know how to repay you for this."

"It's a gift so you don't need to repay me. Besides, I have been planning to give you that pillow for a while now. It goes with your new throne." His words confused Mahiru a little and Kuro explained. "You're my husband and an equal partner so you should have a throne next to mine. I was going to surprise you with it when we returned to the forest but your birthday seems like a good time to give it to you too."

"Thank you so much, Kuro!" Mahiru leapt forward and threw his arms around him. He was already happy with the pillow but the meaning behind the throne warmed his heart. It made him happy that Kuro would give him a throne next to his and let him be a bigger part of his forest. He kissed him quickly and then grinned up at him. "You're always surprising me like this."

"You don't need to make a big deal out of some chair." Kuro's face reddened and he turned away to hide it. He stood and gently pushed Mahiru back down onto the bed. After he was settled in bed again, Kuro pressed a light kiss onto his forehead. "Get some sleep. I'm going to be up for a while longer."

"Not too long, I hope. We really need to talk about your horrible sleep schedule. It can't be good for you to go to sleep past midnight and then wake up at noon."

"I'm hoping that you're suggesting that I should go to sleep early in the night and wake up past noon."

"Sometimes, you're impossible, Kuro. You know what I meant so I'm not going to lecture you. It's already late enough. Goodnight, Kuro." He finished in a soft voice and Kuro nodded at him before returning his gaze to the book. Mahiru watched him work for a while and smiled. He closed his eyes and fell asleep after a few minutes. Like he thought, it was much easier to relax with Kuro.

Similarly, Kuro was relaxed by the sound of Mahiru's even breathing and it was easier for him to work with him in the room. He only had a few more books to finish for the night and then he would be able to sleep. Kuro had to admit that he was exhausted because of the events of the past few days with the festival and meeting Mahiru's friends. But, when he thought back on everything, he smiled.

He struggled to stay awake and focus on the words written in the book. The candle's flame flickered next to him and he debated if he should gather more candles so he could work easier. Kuro didn't want to wake Mahiru and ask him to make a flame when he looked so content while he slept. Mahiru was most likely tired as well and Kuro decided to let him be.

He reasoned that he would be able to light another candle with one that Mahiru already lit. Kuro stood and went to find a new candle he could use. He noticed something glint in the corner of his eyes and he walked to the closet. He found a candle lamp on the closet floor and picked it up curiously. Mahiru was responsible and organized so it was strange to see anything out of place.

Kuro shrugged it off, thinking that Black Cat must've knocked it to the ground. He went to the desk and lighted the candle inside the lamp. He intended to return to his work but he stopped beside Mahiru first. Kuro only wanted to adjust the blanket around him so he wouldn't be cold. But he lingered next to him and shined the candle light over him to see his expression better. He threaded his fingers through Mahiru's hair. It was still unbelievable to him that Mahiru would want to be with someone like him.

Kuro's attention was only pulled away when the lamp began to shake violently and smoke emitted from it. His eyes narrowed and he placed the lantern away from Mahiru. He didn't know what the smoke was but he instinctively knew to protect Mahiru from it.

"What's all that noise, Kuro?" Mahiru grumbled when the rattling of the lamp became louder and sat up. Smoke had filled the room and Mahiru became fully awake at the sight. He thought that his house was on fire and he jumped to his feet. He lifted Black Cat into his arms and ran to Kuro. "We need to get out of here before the fire becomes worse. Why didn't you wake me if there's a fire?"

"It's not a fire. There's something strange about your candle lamp. Can you stop it?" He gestured to candle lamp sitting on the ground. Mahiru's heart dropped once he saw it. It was the candle lamp that Sakuya gave him. The smoke faded and they were standing on the clouds above the River Okeanos. The room around them had changed and the scene was all too familiar.

"Oh gods, please no!" Sakuya's words echoed in his mind. The lantern showed a person's greatest sin but this memory was his, not Kuro's. Mahiru scrambled to put out the flame in the lantern sitting between them. His powers over fire had no affect and he began to panic further. He tried to smother the flame with his hand but he only succeeded in burning his palm. He recoiled from the pain and clutched his hand.

"Mahiru, are you okay?" Kuro saw how pale he became and wrapped his arms around him. "What is it?"

" _It's almost sunset."_ Someone appeared in front of them and Kuro was shocked when he saw the boy. It was Mahiru. He looked younger but Kuro recognized his large, brown eyes. The boy stared up at them curiously and tilted his head innocently. _"But I don't see her chariot yet."_

In Kuro's arms, Mahiru jumped. He frantically grabbed Kuro's hood and pulled it over his eyes so he wouldn't be able to see anything. He knew that he would still be able to hear everything and his heart sank. Mahiru wished that the nightmare would end but he knew that he couldn't stop it. No matter what he tried, Kuro would discover the truth and hate him. Mahiru let go of him and sank to the ground in defeat.

Kuro called his name again and knelt next to him but Mahiru's only response was to solemnly shake his head. He barely heard his whisper, "Please don't hate me. I—"

" _You're back!"_ The voice cut him off and the boy skipped forward. He phased through them as he ran towards someone behind them. Kuro followed the boy's gaze to see what had caught his attention. A chariot began to descend and the boy waited eagerly while he rocked in place. He could barely contain his joy as the chariot came to a stop in front of him. _"Welcome home! Did you have a good journey?"_

" _It was wonderful."_ A woman stepped off the chariot and hugged him. From her crown, Kuro knew that she was the previous Sun Deity. There was a tenderness in her eyes as she placed a hand on his head. _"What would my sun like for his birthday tomorrow?"_

" _Well… Can I be the sun for a day?"_ He asked and tangled his fingers together apprehensively.

" _Mahiru…"_ She frowned at his request. _"You're still young and you're not ready to drive the sun chariot. My horses are hard to control, much more difficult than your clouds. I'm sorry, Mahiru, but you can't ride the chariot. It's too dangerous. I can give you anything but that."_

" _You guide the horses from sunrise to sunset every day and I want to give you a break. Then you won't be too tired to celebrate my birthday again. We can spend more time together. That's all I want. I've been practising with my powers and uncle has been training me. Thinking simply, I am your sun and sunshine so I can do this. Please trust me."_

" _You've been spending so much time with your uncle that you've even started talking like him. Okay, you can be the sun tomorrow. I love you so much, my sun."_ She relented and patted his head. The scene changed around them again and it was his birthday.

"Stop! I don't want to see anymore!" Mahiru yelled and tears entered his eyes. His regret grew heavier and it felt like it could break him. He buried his face into Kuro's chest to hide from the memories because there was nothing else he could do. No matter how desperately he wanted to block out the scene, Mahiru heard the sound of horses trotting forward. He knew what was going to happen next and he didn't want to look up from the safety of Kuro's arms.

" _Now Mahiru, be careful not to stray from the course. The other Horae will help you and I will be watching over you as well."_ The Sun Deity told him as she handed the boy the reins. Kuro watched the chariot rise into the sky and tightened his arms around Mahiru. He remembered the story of the Sun Festival and he could piece together the truth.

"I'm sorry…" Mahiru mumbled and Kuro looked down at him. He barely heard his voice over the crash and screams. His voice shook as he spoke. "I should've listened to her and asked for something else. I lost control of the horses and I couldn't do anything to stop the crash. I'm the reason the sun fell. She saved me but she died. Everything that happened that day was my fault. Please don't hate me, Kuro."

He didn't expect Kuro to forgive him so he let him go and waited for him to leave. Mahiru turned away from him and saw the destruction he caused centuries ago. No measure of time could erase his guilt though. He hugged himself and he wondered how much longer the memory would replay itself in front of him.

"Mahiru…" Kuro moved in front of him and cupped his face. He kissed the trail of tears staining his cheek and then wiped them away with his thumb. "How can I ever hate you over a mistake? I'm not going to leave you so please don't pull away from me. This isn't going to change anything between us. I know you didn't mean to do any of this."

"But it happened because I was selfish!" Mahiru snapped. "I wanted to make her proud of me by being the sun she always called me. The Sun Deity died because I wanted to prove myself as her sun— as her son… I killed my own mother! How can you stay with someone like me?"

Kuro searched for the right words to say and comfort him. "I adore you because of everything you are, even your mistakes. It was only a mistake, Mahiru. I'm certain your mother will tell you the same. She would be proud of you if she was here now. You're the kindest, strongest, and bravest god I know. You faced the God of the Dead and tamed him."

"Do you really think she would be proud of me? I did something as stupid as try to steal from an Olympian." Mahiru joked dryly and forced out a weak laugh.

"You did it to help humans." He could see the pain in his expression. Kuro hugged him and whispered into his ear, "I can't find enough words to describe how great you are. You're a wonderful god. I've seen how hard you work and how kind you are."

"Thank you, Kuro." He wiped his eyes against Kuro's shoulder. Mahiru felt as if the weight of his guilt had lessened and he was relieved that Kuro didn't hate him after learning about his past. He had never told anyone about his mother or that day.

He leaned his cheek against his chest and he could hear his heartbeat. Kuro kissed the top of his head and rocked him in his arms. Between them, Black Cat curled into a ball on his lap. Mahiru knew that it was trying to comfort him as well when it licked his hand. He couldn't be more thankful for the new family he gained since he entered the Forest of Ash. "Can we stay like this a little longer?"

"However long you want." Kuro said. The lamp finally went out and they were in Mahiru's room again.

They both jumped when they heard someone clapping. He turned towards the sound and saw Tsubaki standing in the room. Tsubaki was smiling but his eyes were cold and sharp. Kuro immediately pushed Mahiru behind him to shield him from his brother. He didn't know how Tsubaki entered the house but he was determined to protect Mahiru. "What are you doing here, Tsubaki?"

"I wanted to see a certain memory but this isn't what I was hoping for." Tsubaki walked forward. "If you don't want something to happen to your husband, I suggest you do as I say."

* * *

Licht tried to swat the bird away from him as he stomped through the forest. No matter how many times he did so, it would return and settle itself on his shoulder. He groaned, wondering why the bird was following him so persistently. Eventually, Licht gave up and let it rest on his shoulder.

He told Hyde that he neither needed his help nor wanted it. Nonetheless, he sent another bird after him. Licht was almost tempted to go back so he could kick Hyde but he knew it wouldn't change anything. The Olympian was as stubborn as he was irritating. He had to question why Hyde would give him one of his servants when he didn't have to. There was a lot about his behaviour that he didn't understand sometimes.

He stopped in his steps when he saw a blue bird fly towards him. He recognized it because Hyde had sent to find Sleepy Ash. Licht rushed to it and the bird landed in his hands. Usually, Gil would fly back to his master but he went to Licht when he saw him walking through the forest. He knew that Hyde was never far from the angel. "I found Sleepy Ash. He's giving judgement and it doesn't seem like he sensed us yet."

"Take me to him right away." Licht ordered but Gil tilted his head at him.

"Shouldn't we tell Lawless first?" The bird asked but Licht dismissively shook his head.

"He's searching for Ophelia's book. If he just searched for Sleepy Ash like I told him to, he would have his answers quicker. Then again, that hopeless rat can't bring himself to do anything! Even if it's something as simple as asking his brother a question and forcing an answer out of him. Don't waste your time and energy on him. I'm through doing that!" Licht continued to rant.

Gil listened to his complaints with a wry smile. He had watched over the two for a long time now and he were accustomed to their arguments. Despite their fights and threats, he thought that Licht and Hyde were becoming closer. Licht finished his tirade with a huff and said, "Show me where Sleepy Ash's throne room is. I'm going to save my friend and then I'll never have to bother with another Olympian again."

"This way," Gil flew in front of him. He did so reluctantly because he was certain that Hyde would be angry with him for leading Licht to Sleepy Ash and danger. On the other hand, he also knew that he wouldn't be able to deter Licht. He could easily picture Licht running into danger alone if he did try to argue with him. The best thing he could do was stay with him and protect him for Hyde.

He was a little confused by the fact that Hyde wasn't with them. He knew how much the Olympian cared about Licht. After everything that happened, he wouldn't leave someone he cared for alone in a dangerous forest without a reason. Gil wondered if he should ask Licht. He wasn't given a chance to speak before Licht left without the birds noticing.

Licht could hear people speaking in the distance and cautiously approached the sound. He parted the bushes and saw someone guide a soul. The man was most likely the ferryman and he was taking the soul to Sleepy Ash's throne room. Careful not to be seen, Licht flew after the pair. He kept his distance from them and he cautiously entered the forest clearing at the base of the mountain that acted as the throne room. Licht hid in the bushes and scanned the area for Mahiru.

He didn't see his friend and cursed under his breath. Licht had searched the cave and the forest but he couldn't find him. A ghostly figure sat on the throne and Licht could sense how powerful he was. The fear that Sleepy Ash had hurt his friend crossed his mind and his hands tightened into fists. He was never one to give up easily and he ran out of his hiding place.

"Where is my friend, unholy Olympian!" Licht ignored the ferryman saved for kicking him out of his path because his focus was on Sleepy Ash. The man didn't answer him which only made Licht angrier. He jumped forward and kicked him. But the shadow dispersed and Licht's attack went through him. The throne crumbled beneath his attack and debris flew into the air. Still, the man barely acknowledged Licht.

"I will destroy this entire forest if you don't tell me where Mahiru is. You might be an Olympian but I'm not going to lose to you." His eyes burned with determination as he faced the shadow. Licht attacked him again but his kick passed through the shadow. No matter how many times he attacked him, it didn't have any effect on the god.

Seeing that, Licht wished that he had an instrument so he could use his powers to fight him. He could sing but it took too much strength to channel his power through his voice. Licht's mind was racing as he tried to think of how he could fight an enemy he couldn't hit.

The shadow vanished into the ground and Licht's eyes followed the dark circle dart over the grass. It circled around his feet until a pit opened beneath him. He swore and tried to fly into the air but it was already dragging him into the ground. Licht struggled against the shadow and stretched his hand up blindly for something to grab.

A hand wrapped around his and pulled him up. Licht fell against someone's hard chest and he looked up to see Hyde's red eyes. Beneath Licht's hand, he felt Hyde's racing heart. Hyde kept one arm around him and raised his hand towards the shadow. He forced it from the ground with his magic. The shadow returned to the throne without bothering with them any further though.

"This fight isn't over!" Licht tried to leave his arms and fight the shadow again. Hyde held him back but he was only barely able to do so. An angry angel was almost impossible to control. "Tell me where my friend is!"

"He can't tell you anything, Licht." He said and explained. "It's a spell that allows Sleepy Ash to make a copy of himself to do his work but it's nothing more than a shadow. The thing can't talk and will only perform the orders Sleepy Ash gives it. Of course, it will defend itself if you try attacking him like you did. It's as irritating as I remember."

"So, it can't tell us where Mahiru or Sleepy Ash is." Licht scowled at the shadow.

"Well, if you weren't so rash and single minded, you would realize that the ferryman can tell you what you want to know. That would be difficult after you kicked him and knocked him out though." Hyde gestured to the poor man lying on the ground. "You just can't make life easy for me, can you Lichtan?"

"You came back for me?" Licht whispered to himself and stared at Hyde in disbelief. After the rush of the fight had left him, he tried to process what happened. He was surprised by Hyde's sudden appearance because he thought he would be too occupied with finding Ophelia's book.

"Of course, I came back for my angel of music."

* * *

 _ **This AU is mainly based around Hades and Persephone but I sprinkled a bunch of other myths into this fanfic. I was wondering if anyone who knows a lot of Greek myths would predict Mahiru's past.**_

 _ **The cover is by Damu (**_ ** _damucochan) on tumblr. Go and follow her work because she's really talented and sweet._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters**

* * *

Kuro's heart was pounding as he faced Tsubaki. He wanted to keep Mahiru behind him to protect him but he was persistently trying to move out from behind his back. Black Cat transformed into three hounds and growled at his brother. Tension quickly filled the room and Kuro's eyes never left Tsubaki as he watched for his attack. He could see the hatred and resentment in his brother's glare.

His mind raced as he tried to think of how to escape without endangering Mahiru. He knew that Tsubaki would attack them the moment they attempted to run. When Tsubaki took a step forward, Kuro slowly backed away and shifted closer to the window. He was glad that Mahiru understood his intention and moved towards the window as well.

He didn't know how Tsubaki found them when he took every precaution he could to hide their location. Lily was the only Olympian who knew where they were and he doubted his brother told Tsubaki. He would have to worry about that later. At the moment, Kuro's focus was on protecting Mahiru. Kuro wanted to keep Tsubaki's attention on him so he would be too distracted to target Mahiru. "I won't fight you, Tsubaki. I'm not going to change my judgement either so give up."

"You're as heartless as ever, Sleepy Ash. How boring," Tsubaki sighed. The anger in his eyes contradicted his disinterested tone. Kuro stiffened when the room suddenly became colder and ice formed on the walls. He swore when he realized that Tsubaki was planning to seal them within the room. "You were able to ignore me in your forest but you can't do that anymore. Give me back the human's soul and I won't hurt your little god."

"My judgement is final. I won't revive him." Kuro said but his voice wavered slightly. Even after a thousand years, he didn't know how to face his siblings about the issue. He avoided confronting them but he couldn't run away now. He needed to protect Mahiru from the decisions and mistakes he made centuries ago. Shadows gathered around him and clashed with the snow storm to keep Tsubaki at bay. Kuro raised his hand to summon an attack against his brother and Tsubaki did the same.

"Stop this, both of you!" The brothers were both shocked when Mahiru stepped between them. He shoved Kuro's hand away to redirect the shadows. At the same time, he used his fire to subdue Tsubaki's attack without hurting him. "This is no way for you two to behave when you two are brothers and Olympians! I don't know why the war started but it ends now. The humans have suffered long enough. I'm sure we can resolve this peacefully if we talk."

Mahiru spoke firmly and the room fell into silence. While Kuro loved and respected his bravery, he knew how dangerous Tsubaki was and that he wouldn't listen to reason. He tugged on his arm and begged, "Get behind me, Mahiru. You're going to get yourself hurt if you try to fight him. You have nothing to do with our war so you don't need to put yourself in danger."

"I'm your husband! Thinking simply, your battles became mine the moment you married me. I'm not going to hide behind you, Kuro." Mahiru argued. He turned to face Tsubaki and remember what Sakuya had told him. The youngest Olympian believed that Sleepy Ash had damned a dear friend's soul. Hopefully, telling him the truth would end Tsubaki's winter.

"Your husband is interesting," His small chuckle terrified Kuro. He wasn't afraid for his safety but Mahiru's. Kuro moved closer to Mahiru to protect him. Tsubaki continued to speak in a low voice. "I'm curious if you know all the terrible things Sleepy Ash has done. This man you call your husband cares little for humans, even one he once called his friend."

"Do you mean the owner of the journals? The human that was conducting experiments and creating new inventions for humans?" Mahiru asked cautiously. He saw grief pass over both Olympians and he knew that he was most likely right. He placed a hand on Kuro's arm to comfort him briefly before he addressed Tsubaki. This was his chance to end the war.

Mahiru did his best to reason with him. "It is dangerous for humans to live longer than their lifetime. Kuro has a duty to keep a balance between the dead and the living. He works hard but he doesn't take joy in it. If you wish to visit your human friend, Kuro will grant you entry into the Forest of Ash. There was no reason for you to start this war."

"… So, you really are ignorant. How boring." Tsubaki shrugged and drew his sword. He moved so quickly that Kuro couldn't protect Mahiru from his attack. Pain shot through Mahiru when Tsubaki gripped his neck and shoved him against the wall. Kuro rushed to help him but stopped when his sword came dangerously close to Mahiru's neck. It was only a hairbreadth away from cutting him. "Please, step closer and give me a reason to hurt your husband."

Even though Mahiru was immortal, Kuro didn't want to see him hurt. Black Cat tried to attack Tsubaki but Kuro held the dogs back. He knew the Olympian's words were far from a threat. Kuro tried to stay calm but it was difficult. The last thing he wanted to do was provoke Tsubaki and risk him hurting Mahiru further. His voice shook as he said, "Let him go. We don't want to fight you, Tsubaki."

"But I want to fight." Tsubaki's sword edged closer to Mahiru. Everything in Kuro screamed for him to attack Tsubaki but he couldn't chance injuring Mahiru as well. His brother must've known that because he grinned at him. "Your husband doesn't know about Sensei, does he? You let that human live for decades longer than others, arguing that he was helping his fellow humans. But then you suddenly decided to kill him yourself. Why—"

"That's enough," Mahiru spoke the best he could against the pain he felt. He struggled against Tsubaki's hold to free himself. He summoned his fire to burn his hand holding the sword. When Tsubaki recoiled away from him and loosened his grip, Mahiru pushed him away roughly. Immediately, Kuro was beside Mahiru and hugged him. Kuro only regarded Tsubaki long enough to force him farther away with an attack. He raised a solid wall of shadows between them and then returned his attention to Mahiru.

"Does it hurt a lot?" He shook his head in response. It was difficult to answer him through his coughing and Kuro rubbed his back tenderly. His fingers trembled with guilt and anger when he touched the faint mark on his neck. Mahiru healed quickly so the bruise disappeared in seconds but Kuro's remorse lingered. "I'm so sorry, Mahiru. It's my fault that this happened. We need to get you out of here."

Kuro could feel Tsubaki chipping away at his barrier and he didn't know how much longer it would hold. He wrapped an arm around Mahiru's waist and took him to the window. He was glad the room was on the first floor so they could escape easier. Kuro helped Mahiru through the window first and then handed him Black Cat. Mahiru turned to him with a million questions in his eyes.

"He said that you let the human live longer than he should've. That can't be true so this all must be some big misunderstanding. He's grieving for his friend and created this insane story in his head. Thinking simply, we need to tell Tsubaki what happened to your human friend and clear this up." Mahiru was struggling to make sense of Tsubaki's words but Kuro didn't give him any answers.

"Telling him the truth will only make things worse. You need to go to Iolcus and find Lily. He'll protect you there. I'll hold Tsubaki back so you can get away. That should give you enough time to reach Lily if you ride Black Cat." He hated to leave Mahiru when he looked so confused and worried but Kuro told himself that it was to protect him. "I'll come back for you after I draw Tsubaki away. Please, just trust me on this."

"I do trust you, Kuro!" Mahiru gripped his dark cloak and tried to pull him through the window so they could leave together. Kuro stayed stubbornly in place and Mahiru bit his lip. Then he looked up at him with determination in his eyes. "I refuse to leave while you fight him alone. If you can't tell him the truth and you won't run, let's face him together. You said my control over fire is improving so I can help you."

"I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger for me. If something happened to you... I don't want to lose the best thing that has ever happened to me!" He placed his hands over Mahiru's and pried his fingers from his cloak. Mahiru knew from Kuro's solemn expression that he wasn't going to change his mind. "Let me protect you, Mahiru."

"But—" Kuro cut him off with a kiss. It was so sudden that Mahiru was taken aback. The kiss was hard and desperate. But beneath the ardour and passion, Mahiru knew the kiss was an apologetic goodbye. Kuro had used the kiss to distract him long enough for Black Cat to transform into a lion. He pulled away from Mahiru and pushed him onto the lion's back. Then he shut the window between them.

"Wait, Kuro!" He called his name but Black Cat was already taking him away. Mahiru instinctively held onto the lion's mane to keep himself from falling off. He looked over his shoulder and saw that his house was quickly disappearing into the distance. He desperately urged Black Cat to turn back. "We need to go back and help Kuro. Take me back to him right now!"

For the first time since they've known each other, Black Cat ignored Mahiru and continued running forward. No matter how much he tried to make it return to Kuro, he couldn't. Mahiru decided to let go of its mane and slide off its back. He landed on the ground clumsily but he immediately pushed himself to his feet to make his way back to help Kuro. Black Cat caught his tunic and tugged him back. "Let go of me, Black Cat! I'm going to help Kuro!"

It whimpered and Mahiru softened his voice. He stroked its head and said, "I'm sorry for yelling but we have to help Kuro. He's in danger right now and he needs us."

Mahiru jumped slightly when he heard footsteps approach them. He hoped that the steps belonged to Kuro but he was also cautious that it was Tsubaki. He didn't know what he would do if the latter was true. Turning towards the rustling bushes, Mahiru created a small flame so he could see the person better. The person he found was neither Kuro nor Tsubaki.

"Sakuya? What are you doing out here so late at night? Never mind that, the God of War is here so you need to go back to your house and hide. He's dangerous so please be careful on your way home. I don't want any of my friends to get hurt." Mahiru rushed to tell him everything that happened. "Kuro is fighting him right now so I have to go help him."

"You're going back to help him?" Sakuya took his hand to stop Mahiru. "If Tsubaki is fighting Sleepy Ash, you must've lit the lamp and used it on him. You saw what kind of person Sleepy Ash is. How can you still defend him? I don't know what happened between you two in that forest but can you honestly tell me that you fell in love with him? It has to be a lie."

"Sakuya, can we talk about this later? Kuro needs me and…" His words trailed off when a thought dawned upon him. He looked up at his friend hesitantly. "What did you mean by: 'if Tsubaki is fighting Kuro, you must've lit the lamp and used it.' How does those two things have anything to do with each other? Did the lamp you gave me summon him? Tsubaki only appeared after the lamp was lit."

"… I'm sorry, Mahiru." He apologized instead of answering him. A loud thud made Mahiru turn back to Black Cat and he saw the lion collapse to the ground. His heart sank when he recognized the siren standing over Black Cat. Before he could summon fire to defend himself, she strummed her lyre and Mahiru's body suddenly became weak. He staggered forward and his consciousness was slowly fading.

"Kuro," Mahiru pictured his worried expression before he fainted.

* * *

"You're telling me that we travelled all the way to the Forest of Ash only to find out Mahiru had already escaped on his own? I spent the last month with this insufferable Olympian when I never needed to!" Licht ranted and Hyde knew better to interrupt him when he was angry. He scowled at the ferryman and asked, "How do we know that you're not lying to us? We didn't see him while we flew here."

"Mahiru didn't run away. I keep telling you that he and Sleepy Ash are happy together. He went to visit his friends. If you are one of his friends, you would've gotten a letter explaining—" Charon almost bit his tongue when Licht kicked the tree next to him to silence him. The moment he regained consciousness, the pair started interrogating him. But Licht appeared far from happy by his answers.

He tilted a glare at the man and said, "I know that Mahiru came to steal from Sleepy Ash. Why would he take Mahiru as his husband unless it were to punish him? That letter can only be a farce. Mahiru likely wrote that lie about falling in love at first sight to spare our feelings and reassure us. But this angel knows better so don't bother trying to lie to me again!"

Hyde had to take pity on the man and placed his hand on Licht's shoulder. "The ferryman is most likely telling us the truth. My birds can't find your friend in the forest or Elysium. I doubt he's in Tartarus. There's nowhere else in this forest Sleepy Ash can hide a person, much less a god. We searched this entire place so he must be on Earth."

"Mahiru is smart. He probably tricked Sleepy Ash into letting him leave and then ran away." Licht declared. "If he's hiding, that would explain why we didn't see him on our way here. He's still in trouble with Sleepy Ash searching for him so let's find him first. Tell your birds to expand their search."

"If you continue to give me commands like this, I'll have to start calling you my wife." Hyde chuckled even as Licht glared at him. He signaled for his birds to follow Licht's order. From the corner of his eyes, he could see how tired Licht was. They hadn't been able to properly rest after the cave in and the event must've had more of a toll on Licht's human body than a god's.

"Come here, Angel Cakes." Hyde knew that simply telling him to rest wouldn't persuade him because Licht was so stubborn. With that thought, he swept him off his feet and into his arms. He grinned down at him before he walked to a rock. He set him down on a rock and forced him to sit.

"You destroyed the throne so you'll have to make do with sitting here. I doubt Ash's shadow would let you use the throne anyways. Sit here and regain your energy for a bit. Charon, you should go. I'm sure Sleepy Ash left you some work to do." Hyde waved the man away. Licht had to admit that he was fatigue and too tired to fight him. He did his best to make himself comfortable on the hard rock.

"Here you go," Hyde snapped his finger and a soft feather pillow appeared beneath Licht. He reluctantly mumbled his thanks and Hyde smiled at him. "Just relax, Lichtan. You'll need your energy to fight Sleepy Ash. Once one of my birds find your friend, we'll go to him."

"At least I know he didn't eat anything from the Forest of Ash because he was able to escape. If only I know where he was now." Licht sighed. His eyes widened when Hyde lay his hand over his and gave it a gentle squeezed but he didn't pull away. He wondered if Hyde was comforting him because he knew how it felt to worry about where someone was.

Licht remembered that they weren't the same exactly. He and Mahiru were only friends but Hyde loved Ophelia. "I was surprised that you were able to save me from the shadow so fast. I thought you would be busy looking for her underground. Did you find her book? That must be why you're here."

"Lichtan, I never left you." Hyde transformed into a small bird and flew onto his lap. He recognized the bird because it was the one that had been insistently following him since he left the cave. Licht had assumed that the bird was another of Hyde's servant. "I knew you wouldn't want to see me after our little spat so I disguised myself. Aren't I clever?"

He yelped when Licht took him in his hands and tightened his grip. Hyde followed him even though he knew that Licht hated being tricked since he was worried about him travelling in the forest alone. But he didn't feel guilty or regretted following him because he was able to save him. The punishment Licht gave him did hurt though and he feigned an apology.

"I'm sorry, Lichtan! I won't trick you ever again. Stop hurting Mr. Bird, please. I thought you really like cute animals like me." Hyde tried to escape his grip. He was relieved when Licht finally let go of him.

"I like animals but I hate gods like you. As if I actually believe that you're not going to try to trick me again. You do whatever you want no matter how many times I punish you for tricking me." They both knew that Hyde enjoyed teasing him. He flew onto his shoulder and nestled into his dark hair. "See? You do whatever you want. Heartless, all of you."

"Hey, we're not all heartless." Hyde returned to his human form and floated above him. He leaned over him and Licht looked up at him. "We can fall in love and things like that. Your father was a god but he still fell in love with your mother. He even defied the gods' wishes to be with her."

"It was hard but they would've done anything to stay together." Licht pulled his knees to his chest and hugged his legs. He looked towards Elysium and wondered if Sleepy Ash had spared their souls and let them stay together. "The ferryman said that their marriage is real. Do you think he's telling the truth? Mahiru was able to convince Sleepy Ash to let him out of the Forest of Ash."

"That lazy bastard in love?" Hyde rolled his eyes at the thought. Then he pulled away and sat next to him. "I would love to meet the person that could thaw his heart."

"Don't even think about hurting Mahiru." Licht kicked him off the boulder. He looked down at him with stern eyes. "I won't let you hurt my friend. I swear, you Olympians only know how to fight to solve your problems. You're supposed to be wise gods but you start a war instead of talking to each other."

"How many times have I told you that Sleepy Ash wouldn't talk to us?" Hyde tried to defend himself but Licht looked less than convinced.

"Excuses. You're here now and you could've entered the Forest of Ash whenever you wanted but you were scared to face your brother. Hopefully, I kicked it into your head enough that you need to talk to him and get the answers you want." Licht stood and stretched his wings. "We should get going. I have a friend to save and you have a soul to find."

"You've gotten very comfortable ordering me about when I'm the Olympian and you're the demigod." Hyde chuckled but stood and followed him. He knew Licht was right when he said that he had avoided confronting Sleepy Ash until now. He didn't know why Licht made him feel more confident and gave him the strength to face his past.

"I'm an angel and far stronger than a simple demigod." Licht gave him an irritated frown and puffed his cheeks. He couldn't keep that expression when Hyde ruffled his hair playfully. His face became flushed as he kicked him and fixed his hair. "I don't know why I bother saving you and helping you when you're nothing but an arrogant Olympian!"

 _We're not all heartless. We can fall in love_ , His earlier words echoed in Licht's mind. He knew that was true after seeing his parents together. Licht also knew that Hyde was search for Ophelia's soul out of love. He wondered if Hyde still loved her and what happened. Licht wondered why he cared so much about those questions.

Licht looked up when a bird flew towards them and he hoped that it found Mahiru.

* * *

Kuro clutched the wound on his arm to slow the bleeding as he made his way to Iolcus. He had evaded Tsubaki and he couldn't sense his brother following him anymore. Only when he was certain that it was safe did he return to Mahiru. He hoped that Mahiru was safe with Lily. He trusted that Black Cat would take him to Lily even if Mahiru ordered him to do otherwise.

After fighting Tsubaki, he wanted to sit down and rest but he forced himself to move forward. Kuro couldn't stop worrying about Mahiru until he could see him safe and sound. He knew that Mahiru would likely have a lot of questions for him; questions that he couldn't possibly answer. Still, Kuro wanted to see him again.

He was relieved when he finally reached Lily's temple in Iolcus. He rushed up the steps and leaned against a pillar. Lily's followers spotted him and a few recognized him from the festival. Two small girls went to help him and Kuro was grateful that they weren't scared of him anymore. One helped him into the temple while the other went to retrieve Lily.

She quickly returned with Lily and his eyes widened when he saw Kuro. "What happened to you? We need to treat your wounds immediately. Where's Mahiru?"

"Isn't he here?" A rock dropped into his stomach when Lily shook his head. Lily could see worry and fear take over Kuro. He had to stop his brother from trying to leave again. He was in no condition to search for Mahiru. Kuro knew that as well but thinking of Mahiru spurred him on.

"I have to find him. He should be here by now. If Tsubaki finds him before I do…" Kuro couldn't finish that thought and bit his lip. He knew that Black Cat wouldn't let anyone hurt him but he still worried about Mahiru. He wanted to hold him and protect him. The feelings that confused him for so long suddenly became clear to him. "I love him…"

"I know you love Mahiru but you need to take care of yourself. You can barely stand." Lily urged him back into the temple and made him sit down. "I'll have my servants search for him. We'll find him, don't worry. While we treat your wounds, you can tell me what happened."

Kuro wanted to look for Mahiru but he knew that Lily was right. He let Lily take him into the temple but he did look over his shoulder to the forest beyond. He hoped that Mahiru was safe and that Lily's followers would find him soon.

* * *

 _ **I'm really sorry I haven't been able to post anything for a while but life happened but at least I'm able to get a new chapter out.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters.**

* * *

Mahiru's ears were ringing when he woke up. His mind was still fuzzy and he didn't recognize the room he was in. The cobblestone walls didn't help keep the damp room warm and Mahiru shivered. Aside from the pile of hay he was sitting on, the room was sparse. There was a single, small window in the room and he had to stretch to see through it. He was hoping to see where he was but the blinding snowstorm made it near impossible to identify his location. He could hear the sea so he knew he was near the coast.

In the dim light, his ring gleamed and caught his attention. The moment Mahiru saw it, memories of the previous night came back to him. He remembered Tsubaki attacking them and Kuro sending him away. Mahiru's mind immediately began to race. Where were Kuro and Black Cat? Were they safe? A cold chill ran through him at the thought of Kuro being hurt in his fight with Tsubaki. He needed to find them.

He tried to run to the door and leave the room but his foot became caught on an invisible string. Mahiru fell forward and crashed into the ground. He groaned and sat up. He found a string wrapped around his ankle and the other end was bolted to the wall. The string was so thin that it was nearly invisible yet it was incredibly resilient as well. Despite having the strength of a god, Mahiru couldn't break the string.

He vaguely recalled hearing the siren's song before he lost consciousness and bit his lip. She was working with Tsubaki so she likely took him to one of his temples or towers. But what worried Mahiru was his foggy memory of the incident. He couldn't remember what happened after Black Cat took him away from the fight no matter how much he tried. He hoped that Kuro was safe.

Mahiru's focus was only pulled away from Kuro when the door opened. He saw Tsubaki enter and the room became frigid. He moved away from him to place a safe distance between them. Tsubaki was an Olympian so he had to be wary of his powers. He tried to keep his fear from making his voice shake when he spoke, "Where's Kuro? I swear, if you hurt him last night, I will never forgive you!"

"You remember the previous night? I thought I sealed that memory away. Manipulating the memories of a god is no easy task but I didn't think you would remember so quickly." Tsubaki seemed to be mumbling to himself and Mahiru's brows furrowed together. Why would Tsubaki manipulate his memories? "How boring. Now Sakuya's gonna be—"

"What did you do to my friend? He has nothing to do with your war or the other Olympians so let him go." Mahiru snapped. The night was still a blur to him and he hated to think that his human friend was in danger because of him. There was a long pause after Mahiru's outburst and he couldn't read Tsubaki's expression. "Whatever you think Kuro did wrong, I can assure you that he didn't do it. Please, take me to Kuro so the three of us can talk. I'm sure there must be some confusion here."

"Who are you to demand anything of me?" Tsubaki unsheathed his sword and Mahiru stiffened. He didn't strike him but the silent threat was clear in his action. "You're my prisoner now. If you want to see your husband again, you will take me into the Forest of Ash. Sleepy Ash placed a barrier around his forest to keep me from entering. But you must know a way pass his barrier."

"I didn't know that Kuro has a barrier around the forest so I can't tell you how to bypass it. Even if I did know how to, I wouldn't tell you! Your siren attacked Black Cat and almost made it destroy the forest. I won't let that happen again. The Forest of Ash is my home." Mahiru said firmly. "There's nothing you can do to make me turn against Kuro either."

"How can you stand beside him so faithfully when you don't know a single thing about him? Then again, no one can say they understand what goes on in that head of his. I never expected him to give his fire to such a minor god. But I can see it in your eyes. It irritates me to see that." He spoke in a low and steady tone but Mahiru could hear the restrained anger in his voice. "He killed a dear friend over fire but he gives it to you like it's nothing."

Mahiru bit his lip, not knowing if he should tell him the truth. He was certain that Tsubaki would only become angrier if he knew that he originally planned to steal fire and give it to humans. He tried to reason with him, "You cannot reverse death and this war of yours won't help you move on properly. Kuro told me about your human friend and showed me his journals. He wouldn't want you to fight with your siblings. Think of how he would feel if he knew that humans are dying in your snowstorm."

"Don't speak of him as if you knew him! Sleepy Ash didn't only kill Sensei but he also damned his soul so that none of us may speak to him again. He never told us why he decided to send his soul to Tartarus. He had no reason to! Sensei was helping people with his experiments." Tsubaki yelled and his voice became pained. "He allowed Sensei to continue his work for over a hundred years pass his death. I don't understand why he would suddenly…"

"I don't know either but I'm certain that Kuro has his reasons." While Mahiru was confused, he didn't want to doubt Kuro. He recalled the sadness his red eyes held that day in the garden. "He isn't a cruel god and you should know that as his brother. It's just hard for him to talk about a friend's death and he'll explain his reason eventually."

"I've waited over a thousand years already and I'm not going to wait any longer. I have a right to know." Tsubaki said calmly. His disinterested tone worried Mahiru more than any crazed screams could. "If you can't tell me how to enter the forest or where Sensei is, then I will ask Sleepy Ash. I'm certain that he will be more willing to talk to me for his husband's sake. He should be here soon."

"Do you think I'll sit here and be your bait? I won't let you hurt Kuro." Mahiru burned the string with his fire and sprinted to the open door. He threw embers at Tsubaki's feet to stop him from blocking the door. The flames staggered him long enough for Mahiru to run out of the room. He slammed the door close and thrust the lock into place. He didn't know how much it would slow Tsubaki so he had to escape quickly.

"Black Cat! Where are you? Make a sound if you can hear me." Mahiru called out to the cat as he walked down the hall. No matter the danger, he couldn't leave without Black Cat. He wanted to yell so Black Cat could hear him easier but he was also worried about one of Tsubaki's followers finding him and capturing him again. There weren't many places he could hide if someone did come into the dungeon.

He didn't know where they were keeping Black Cat so he had to look into every room. Each room he found empty made Mahiru's worry grow. He prayed that they hadn't hurt the creature and that it was in the tower. Mahiru reached the end of the hall and swore when he saw that someone was coming down the stairs. He couldn't hide or run back. Behind him, he heard Tsubaki laugh.

"Did you think you could escape so easily?" Tsubaki laughed. Mahiru turned to face him reluctantly. He knew that he couldn't defeat an Olympian and his followers by himself but he didn't want to simply give up either. "Return to your room peacefully and we won't hurt you."

"Threatening me won't work. I don't care what you do to me. I'm going to try to escape again and again so it's simpler for you to let me go. Your extreme methods aren't the right way to get what you want." He said. He doubted that Tsubaki would be swayed by his words though. Mahiru created a ring of fire around him and heated the hall so he couldn't attack him with his ice or snow.

Then he summoned a stream of fire and aimed it at Tsubaki. The Olympian barely regarded his attack and took out something from behind him. Mahiru stopped his attack when he saw that it was Black Cat. Tsubaki grinned at him and said, "How about I make you a new deal? Return to your room peacefully and I won't hurt your little friend."

Mahiru bit his lip because he knew that he didn't have a choice in this situation. He glared at Tsubaki but he released his fire and let it dwindle. While Tsubaki grinned triumphantly, Mahiru was far from defeated. He kept his feet stubbornly in place and said, "Put down Black Cat and let him come to me. I want to make sure that this isn't a trick."

Tsubaki shrugged and placed it on the ground. The cat immediately scurried into Mahiru's waiting arms and he hugged it tightly. He ran his hand over its head and he was glad that it didn't seem to be injured. He loosened his grip after a moment but held it securely in his arms. Mahiru looked around him and saw that several of Tsubaki's followers were behind him now. It would be difficult to escape and Black Cat was still weak so Mahiru hesitantly walked to Tsubaki.

"Swear to me that nothing will happen to Black Cat or Kuro if I cooperate." He demanded and Tsubaki didn't answer him. Instead, he gestured for him to walk back to the dungeon. He sighed and dragged his feet down the hall. His only comfort was that he had Black Cat with him. Mahiru would have to wait until his next opportunity to escape.

* * *

"Let go of me, Lily! I need to go and save Mahiru. My wounds have healed enough for me to fight." Kuro argued with his brother who was frantically trying to keep him from leaving the temple. One of Tsubaki's followers arrived with a message. He told him that they had captured Mahiru.

"You need to think things through before you face Tsubaki. This is obviously a trap." Lily tried to dissuade him from leaving again. He understood Kuro's worries but he was acutely aware of the danger. "His tower is on an island and crossing the sea in this snowstorm is difficult. Even if you had Black Cat with you and you could ride your chariot, it would still be dangerous."

"I know but I'll take that risk if it means I can save Mahiru!" Kuro yelled. It was so rare to hear him shout that Lily was taken aback. When Kuro tried to leave last night, desperation and worry fuelled him. Now, there was only determination and love behind his actions. "I'm the reason Tsubaki started this war and I can't let Mahiru get caught up in my fight. You can't stop me from going."

"… Okay." Lily relented. "As the God of Love, I will support you two. But as your brother, I will help you. It's dangerous for you to sail in the winter but I might be able to open a portal to take you directly to Mahiru. I need something you both cherish that connects you two. If it holds a special memory for you, it would make the portal stronger as well."

Kuro instinctively looked down at his wedding ring on his finger. He brushed his thumb over the flower engraved in the gold. He remembered sitting beside the fountain and Mahiru giving him the flower ring. Did he love Mahiru then without even realizing it? No matter when he fell in love with him, he was determined to protect him. "Do you think our rings would be enough?"

"Let's try. Place your hand against the wall and I'll make an opening." Lily instructed and Kuro nodded. When he put his palm against the wall, his brother placed his hand next to his. Kuro could feel his power flow through his ring and he waited impatiently for the portal to open. The wall began to crack and he became hopeful for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Kuro. I can't make the portal any larger than this. The shield around Tsubaki's tower is too strong for me to break through. I was hoping that this would work." Lily said apologetically.

"Don't make that face, Lily. Thank you for trying to help me but it looks like I'll have to play Tsubaki's games if I want to get Mahiru back." Kuro was about to take his hand off the wall but then he heard a voice travel through the crack in the wall.

"Kuro, is that you?" His heart leapt when he recognized Mahiru's voice. "Where are you? I can hear you but I can't see you."

"Mahiru! I'm in Iolcus but Lily opened a small portal for us." Kuro rushed to explain. "Please tell me that Tsubaki hasn't hurt you. Are you okay? Dear gods, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault that you were captured. I should've never sent you away like that. Now you're in danger because of me. If I knew that his followers were waiting to ambush you, I would've stayed with you and protected you."

"Kuro," Mahiru said his name in a soft voice. Hearing the immense kindness and warmth in that one word was enough to calm Kuro. "It's okay, you couldn't have known. I'm just glad to hear your voice again and know that you're safe. I was worrying myself to death thinking that you were hurt."

"You're the one trapped in a tower by my crazy brother yet you were worried about me? You really are something, Mahiru." Kuro shook his head but he also had to smile wearily. That kind nature and quiet strength was so much like Mahiru. He kept his hand against the wall and leaned next to the crack. He was emotionally and physically exhausted but hearing his voice helped. "Is Black Cat there with you?"

"Yeah, but Black Cat is sleeping right now. The poor thing must be tired after everything that happened. I'm glad I have him with me right now." Mahiru told him. "I tried to escape but Tsubaki threatened to hurt him when I did that. I told your brother I would cooperate if he promised not to hurt you two. But I doubt he'll keep his end of the deal. I'll try again when Black Cat is better."

"Are you crazy, Mahiru? Don't put yourself in danger when you don't need to. I'm going to save you so just wait for me." He begged him. On the other side, Mahiru was silent. He wouldn't lie to him when they both knew that it wasn't in his nature to sit idly by when people he loved were in danger. "At least promise me you'll be careful and protect yourself. I'll find a way to cross the sea and reach you."

"Not if I escape and find you first." He laughed despite the situation they were in. Truthfully, Mahiru was scared but hearing Kuro's voice gave him courage. He truly believed that Kuro would come and rescue him but he also knew that Tsubaki likely had a trap for him. Mahiru traced his hand over the crack that had formed in the wall. If only he could break through the barrier and reach Kuro. While his voice comforted him, he would rather have Kuro in front of him so he could hold him.

"Kuro, can you stay and talk to me a little longer? I… I miss you, Kuro." Mahiru didn't want to worry him but he had to be honest with him. "You probably think I'm being silly. It hasn't even been a full day since I last saw you yet… I really want to see you again."

"I miss you too, Mahiru. I'm going to save you as quickly as I can." A part of Kuro wanted to leave immediately to save him but he could hear how lonely Mahiru was from his voice. If talking to him a little longer was what Mahiru wanted, he would stay as long as he needed him. He also knew that he continued to talk to him because he wanted to hear his voice too. Kuro didn't know he could miss someone as much as he missed Mahiru now.

* * *

Mahiru stood on his toes and stretched to reach the small window again. Black Cat was balanced on his head and it whimpered unhappily at his plan. The gaps between the bars were too small for either of them to climb through. He gripped the bars and used his fire to heat them. Once the metal became hot enough, Mahiru bent the bars apart so a small cat could crawl through.

"Go, Black Cat." He urged it in a hushed voice. Mahiru was worried that the guards outside might overhear him and try to take the cat away from him. He reached up and petted Black Cat gently. "Transform into a crow and fly to Kuro. He'll be able to cross the sea easier if he uses his chariot. I'll be safe here on my own so don't worry."

The cat climbed onto the window ledge but it hesitated to leave him. Mahiru knew the worries and thoughts that were likely crossing its mind. He had those same thoughts when Kuro tried to make him leave the previous night. He understood that Kuro was only trying to protect him now, even as it hurt him. He tried to reassure it. "We're going to see each other again, Black Cat. Now go and help Kuro before Tsubaki or one of his followers comes in to check on us."

It nodded and transformed into a bird. With a heavy heart, he watched Black Cat leave until it disappeared among the falling snow. Mahiru used his fire to return the bars to how they were before so Tsubaki wouldn't become suspicious. Next, Mahiru created a small, black cloud in the shape of a cat. He needed to keep Tsubaki from discovering that Black Cat was gone.

He began to pace around the room and started to think of how to break out. Now that Black Cat was safe and he knew that Kuro was on his way, he was more determined to escape. Mahiru walked to the door and pressed his ear against it. He could hear people outside his room so he knew that he couldn't simply break through the door. Tsubaki's followers would immediately see him and overpower him. He doubted he could trick them into opening the door for him as well.

He walked back to the window to think of a plan. The door opened and Mahiru expected to see Tsubaki in the doorway. So, he was shocked to see that it was Sakuya instead. He crossed the room and threw his arms around his friend. "Sakuya, what are you doing here? Did Tsubaki's followers capture you last night too? I can't remember what happened clearly but I'm sorry you got involved in this. Don't worry, Kuro's coming to save us."

"Mahiru, you can't trust him." He was confused by his words. Furthermore, Sakuya closed the door so they were locked in the room.

"What are you doing, Sakuya?" Mahiru moved around him and tried to force the door open again. He could hear whispers on the other side but it was difficult to make out what they were saying. More questions rose in his mind as he turned to Sakuya. "We need to get out of this tower and find a way to tell Kuro that we escaped. His chariot should be big enough to carry everyone."

"I'm sorry," Sakuya whispered and the words sparked a memory in Mahiru. He heard him say the same thing before the siren appeared and… His brown eyes widened and he took a sharp step away from his friend. He shook his head and he wished he could deny the facts in front of him.

"You were there last night. I let down my guard because of you and she was able to use her lyre on me. Please tell that wasn't intentional, Sakuya." Mahiru begged but his answer was silence. The way Sakuya wouldn't meet his eyes told him the truth though. "You're one of his followers. You gave me that lantern and it summoned Tsubaki. Why would you help him?"

"Because he never lied to me the way you have! I didn't want to hurt you, Mahiru. You're my best friend. If you just used that lantern on Sleepy Ash like I told you to then everything would've went as planned. Tsubaki would've seen what Sleepy Ash did with Sensei's soul and he wouldn't have had to capture you like this. I didn't want this to happen."

"Are you angry that I lied about being a human when we first met? I thought you understood that I didn't want any of you to treat any differently." Mahiru argued. He always thought that Sakuya knew a lot of the god's secrets and he realized that Tsubaki must've told him. "Even if you are angry with me and you're Tsubaki's follower, you must see that this war is wrong."

"I'm not angry with that lie. Do you honestly think I believe your story that you feel in love with the God of the Dead? You're my best friend and I know you wouldn't fall in love with someone you barely know. That's not simple at all. Look me in the eyes and tell me you love Sleepy Ash." Sakuya demanded.

"I…" Mahiru closed his eyes and pictured Kuro in front of him. His heart swelled when he thought of him and the memories they shared. At the same time, his heart tightened painfully because he missed him so much. The feelings he felt contradicted each other but they were becoming clearer. He opened his eyes and met Sakuya's gaze. "You're right, I didn't fall in love with him when I first met him. I always thought he was a good person but, the more time I spent with him, my feelings changed. I love Kuro."

The words were easier to say than Mahiru thought they would be. "He's like the moon to me. I can see that he's lonely and he has his faults but I know he'll always there for me. Kuro's kind, considerate and I love him. Even though he's lazy beyond belief sometimes, when it really matters, he tries his best. I want to see him again so I can tell him how I feel. Please, Sakuya, help me?"

"I can't betray, Tsubaki. I'm sorry." Sakuya said in a small voice before he left the room.

* * *

Mahiru looked out the small window to the moon. It was late but he couldn't sleep. He wondered if Kuro was looking at the moon as well or if he was still trying to find a way to cross the sea safely. His conversation with Sakuya made him realize that he was in love with Kuro. He missed Kuro and he hoped that he was safe. Have Black Cat reached him yet?

"I miss you, Kuro." He whispered even though he knew that his voice couldn't reach Kuro. Mahiru sighed and folded his hands together to pray. He didn't have an offering to give so it was unlikely his prayer would reach him. " _Please be safe tonight, Kuro. I wish you were here but don't come rushing into a trap. I lo— I have something important to tell you when we see each other again._ "

When he was finished, Mahiru sat on the hay. He doubted he would be able to sleep well with all the thoughts and worries weighing on his mind. Mahiru heard a distinct click from the door and he looked up. No one entered but he knew that he hadn't misheard the lock turning. Cautiously, Mahiru went to the door and opened it slightly. He saw Sakuya in the hall with his back turned to him.

"You have five minutes before I turn around and find your room empty. I'll have to tell Tsubaki you escaped after that so you better start running now. There's a hidden staircase down the hall that will take you to the top of the tower." Sakuya told him. Mahiru smiled and hugged his friend.

"Thank you, Sakuya. You're my best friend. When this is over, that won't change." Mahiru told him quickly before he had to let him go. He ran towards the hidden staircase and he was glad that Tsubaki's other followers weren't in the hall. His focus was on escaping and he didn't want to fight anyone.

He stopped at the end of the hall and traced his hand over the stone to find a hidden door. He could feel a breeze filter through a seam in the wall. Mahiru created a cloud in the crack and then expanded it to force the door open. He looked back to Sakuya and thanked him silently before he closed the door behind him. The winding staircase was dark so Mahiru created a flame to light his way.

He dashed up the stairs, taking the steps two at the time so he could reach the top quicker. He didn't know what he would do when he reached the top because he didn't have a way to cross the sea to Kuro. But Mahiru knew he needed to escape the tower so they couldn't use him as bait for a trap.

He almost slipped on the steps when they became coated with ice. Mahiru caught himself on the handrail. He looked behind him. However, it didn't seem like Tsubaki was chasing him. Most likely, he knew that he escaped but didn't know where he was yet. He used his fire to melt the ice and continued up the stairs as quickly as he could.

He reached the room at the top of the tower yet the threat was still nipping on his heel. As long as he was in the tower, Tsubaki could easily capture him again. Mahiru climbed out the window and created a cloud to catch him when he jumped out. He raised the cloud until he was able to clamber onto the roof.

Mahiru let out the breath he was holding once he was on solid ground again. While he was exhausted, he knew that he couldn't relax yet. The sea tossed and turned because of the storm so it would be dangerous for even an Olympian to venture. He needed to find a way to tell Kuro that he escaped Tsubaki's tower as well. Mahiru looked up at the moon and an idea came to him.

He raised his hands to the sky and gathered his fire high above the tower. Mahiru shaped his flame into a sun and he made it grow steadily. Soon, his sun quelled the winter around them. He tried to keep his breathing even and he was careful not to use too much of his power. The chilly wind died and the sea became calm.

He didn't know how long he could hold the sun's shape so he hoped that Kuro would come soon. He watched the horizon and bit his lip. A white streak moved in the distance like moondust falling from the sky. As it came closer to him, he realized that it was Kuro riding his chariot. Mahiru was so happy to see Kuro that he forgot his fear of horses and chariots. He hurried to the edge of the tower to see him better. His body was beginning to falter but he made sure not to let his sun dwindle.

Mahiru guessed Tsubaki and his followers were occupied with searching for him so they didn't notice Kuro's arrival. They needed to leave quickly before Tsubaki realized that Kuro was on the island. Kuro stopped his chariot at the base of the tower directly under him. He looked up at him and called. "Stay right there, Mahiru. I'll get you."

"There's no time for that!" Mahiru called down. He gathered his courage and then jumped off the roof, trusting that Kuro would save him before he could be hurt. Kuro saw him fall and his heart stopped in fear. His body moved instinctively even as his mind was trying to process the sight. He stopped under Mahiru and caught him in his arms. He felt his soft warmth in his arms and hugged him against his chest. Mahiru wrapped his arms around his neck and held onto his desperately.

They stayed in each other's embrace, needing to reassure themselves that the other was safe. Mahiru didn't want to leave his arms and pressed his face into his neck. His breath brushed his skin as he whispered, "I have something I need to tell you, Kuro. I—"

"It's okay, Mahiru. You need your rest after creating that sun. I'll take you back to Iolcus where it's safe." Kuro kept him in his arms as he climbed onto the chariot. He set it into motion and the rocking of the chariot lulled Mahiru to sleep. He kissed his brown hair and said, "You can tell me when we get home. Sleep for now."

Mahiru fell asleep before he could tell him that he was already home in his arms.

* * *

 **12:45 am, so close to posting this on Valentines. Close enough.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters**

* * *

"Let him be, Black Cat." Mahiru whispered to the lion and pushed its tail away from Kuro's face so it wouldn't wake him. When he woke up, he found himself on a warm bed and in Kuro's embrace. Sunlight filtered through the curtains and Mahiru knew that they should wake up and discuss things. But Kuro's strong arms were a haven after being trapped in a damp cell so Mahiru decided to stay in bed for a while.

Not long after he placed his head on Kuro's arm, Black Cat chose to lay over their legs in its lion form. It was nearly impossible for Mahiru to stand up with its weight on top of him. He knew that Black Cat was only being protective and clinging to them due to the events of the past two days. Mahiru understood its feelings all too well and let the lion rest on him. He reached down and scratched its ear.

Even though he knew that Kuro was a deep sleeper, Mahiru was careful not to rouse him as he moved. He had to admit that his heart was pounding as he settled himself against his side again. For Mahiru, this was the first time they shared a bed. He took the opportunity to study Kuro's unguarded expression. He looked peaceful and Mahiru wondered what he was dreaming about. Mahiru could feel Kuro's heartbeat through his clothes. Nothing could be as reassuring as his steady heartbeat. The love he felt made his smile grow.

He wanted to tell Kuro that he loved him. On the other hand, Mahiru was uncertain. He didn't want to overwhelm him when he didn't know if he felt the same. They also had to worry about Tsubaki so it might be best to wait before confessing his feelings. Mahiru brushed his fingers over his strong jaw and kissed his forehead. Kuro seemed to be fast asleep so he thought that it would be safe to tell him now.

"I love you, Kuro. Thank you for everything." He whispered softly into his ear. Mahiru leaned away from him and turned to Black Cat. "I'll let him sleep in a little more. How about we go to the kitchen and make Kuro something to eat? Breakfast in bed will be a nice surprise for him when he wakes up."

The lion grumbled its disagreement and refused to move off its two masters. Despite how Mahiru couldn't understand what it said, he was able to interpret its meaning. Black Cat didn't want them to be separated once again. Mahiru sat up as best as he could with a large lion on top of him. "We're safe now, Black Cat. This is Iolcus and Tsubaki can't attack a city under Lily's protection. I want Kuro to wake up to a warm meal after everything that happened. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Look at you two acting like newlyweds!" The voice surprised Mahiru. He instinctively clung to Kuro and made a small yelp. His cry woke Kuro and he thought that someone was attacking them again. Kuro pulled Mahiru into his arm and tugged the blanket over him to shield him. He faced the person next to their bed and saw Lily. Lily smirked at his brother's panic because it was so uncharacteristic of him.

"What are you doing here, Lily?" Kuro groaned. He felt Mahiru move in his arms and let him go so he wouldn't be smothered beneath the blanket. Mahiru sat up and righted himself. He tried to fix his bedhead after the blanket had dishevelled it. He paused when Kuro reached over to help him smooth it down and Mahiru leaned into his hand. Kuro absentmindedly brushed his hand through his brown hair as he spoke with his brother. "Did something happen with Tsubaki?"

"No, Tsubaki has been quiet. I am here because of my duty as the God of Love! At first, I merely came to check on you but then I heard that someone wanted breakfast in bed." Lily clapped his hands and his servants entered the room. They placed trays of food into the bed. "Mahiru, this is my thanks for everything you've done for my brother and Misono. I never seen Kuro like this before. If there's anything else you want, just tell me."

"You've done so much for us already. Actually, the only thing I need is a moment alone with Kuro. Can you make sure no one bothers us for a while? I just want to be with Kuro." Mahiru blushed as he spoke. Even though they were pretending to be married, he meant every word. Lily nodded in understanding and ushered his servants out the door. Once they were alone in the room again, Mahiru faced Kuro. There were so many things they needed to discuss that neither of them knew what to say first.

At the same time, they said: "I'm sorry."

Mahiru gave him a small smile and took his hands in his. "You go first, Kuro. But, if you're going to apologize for Tsubaki capturing me, I don't want to hear it. I already told you that it wasn't your fault and I don't blame you for what happened. We're together again and that's all that matter to me."

"I do have one more thing to apologize for. It must've been a shock for you to wake up and see me in bed with you. I'm sorry. Lily would've questioned why we don't share a bed when we're married." Kuro explained. He hoped that Mahiru couldn't tell that he was somewhat lying. Honestly, he wanted to hold Mahiru after being apart. He needed to reassure himself that Mahiru was safe and sound in his arms.

It wasn't the first time he slept next to Mahiru. The night they stayed in Atsushi and Lucy's home, they shared a bed. Kuro doubted that Mahiru realized it then. He was asleep when he carried him to bed. Also, he made sure to leave before Mahiru woke up to not make things awkward in the morning. This time, Kuro stayed by his side and held him close.

"So, you stayed because of our façade." His brown eyes lowered and he looked down at their joined hands when he spoke. Kuro thought his voice held a hint of disappointment but he didn't know if he imagined it or not. Mahiru looked up at him after a moment and said. "I was going to apologize for troubling you. It must've been an uncomfortably hot night for you because Black Cat and I were sleeping next to you. Black Cat, change back and let's eat breakfast before it gets cold."

Mahiru set the tray of food on the bedside table so it wouldn't spill on the covers. As Kuro moved his right arm, he winced a little. His arm was numb and tingled slightly because Mahiru had been sleeping on it. Mahiru noticed his discomfort despite how he tried to hide it. He took the plate of _tagenites_ from the tray and placed it on his lap. Then Mahiru cut off a portion of the pancakes and held it to Kuro's lips.

"Open up, Kuro. It's my fault that your arm fell asleep and I want to make it up to you. Let me feed you," Mahiru said. His brown eyes persuaded him more than his words did and Kuro nodded. He opened his mouth and Mahiru slipped the treat between his lips. While the pancake was sweet and warm, it wasn't as good as the ones Mahiru made him. After he fed him a few more pieces, he said. "We should talk about what to do next. Tsubaki's too angry to listen to reason. I tried to speak to him but it was pointless."

"Did he tell you about…" Kuro trailed off. He knew that Mahiru deserved to hear everything and he tried to think of the best way to tell him. He was afraid that Mahiru would leave him once he knew the truth.

"It's okay. He didn't tell me anything more about the war or your human friend while I was in the tower." Mahiru said softly. He gave Kuro another piece of the _tagenites_ as a comforting gesture. His shoulders didn't relax much though. "The things he said in my house… They don't make a lot sense to me but I want to understand your side of what happened. You accepted my past so I won't judge you for yours."

"What happened with your mother was a mistake. I can't hate you for something like that. My actions started a war and I don't know if telling my siblings the truth will stop it." His gaze dropped. Mahiru put aside the plate of food and cupped his cheeks. He hated to see the person he loved filled with regret. Moreover, he understood how painful memories could be. He lifted his face and kissed his forehead.

"I didn't think that it was just a mistake for a long time. I still don't. But talking with you helped me move on. Will you let me do something like that for you? I lov— I care about you a lot and you're important to me." Mahiru squeezed his hand and rubbed his thumb over his palm tenderly. "No matter the weight of your burden, I'll help you carry it and make it less heavy for you. Tell me when you're ready. Let's discuss how to stop Tsubaki and his winter for now."

"We can't simply give Tsubaki what he wants." Kuro was grateful that Mahiru was patient with him. He chose his words carefully and said, "It's too dangerous to hand Tsubaki the human's soul. There are secrets connected to Sensei that are better left buried. I already told you about his experiments but there's more. I was uncertain if even Tartarus could keep those secrets safe. It would destroy Lawless if he knew."

"Fighting him directly might not be any better of a solution. Tsubaki's immortal and he'll merely recreate another storm when he regains his strength. Also, a battle between the God of War and the God of the Dead will mean…" Mahiru shivered at the thought of Kuro being hurt and how the humans would be caught in the crossfire. When Kuro wrapped his arms around his waist, he gladly shifted closer to him. "You weren't injured after I left, were you?"

"Just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing you need to fret over." Kuro drew circles onto Mahiru's back to ease the tension he felt there. "You don't need to make that face. No matter what happens, I will always return to you. Tsubaki is strong but he does have his weaknesses and constantly making his winter drains him of his strength."

"If only there was a way to bring back spring or at least lighten the storm he made." Mahiru sighed. As he spoke, a realization came to Kuro. The small sun Mahiru created the previous night was able to quell Tsubaki's winter long enough for him to cross the sea. If…

Kuro bit his lip and shook his head. He couldn't ask Mahiru to bring back Spring with his sun. Being able to calm the storm briefly was one thing but ending it was another. Mahiru was a mere deity and he didn't have the endurance of an Olympian. Summoning enough fire to stop Tsubaki could destroy Mahiru's immortal body. He knew that Mahiru was foolish enough to try so Kuro kept the idea to himself.

"Your forest is gorgeous and I love your garden. I wish the humans could have flowers once again." Mahiru sighed. "At least the gift of fire will help them survive his winter while we find a way to defeat Tsubaki. I need to work harder so I can give them fire as soon as possible. Until then, we should talk to Lily. Maybe he has an idea for what we should do."

Mahiru started to move off the bed but Kuro caught his hand. He gently guided him back onto the bed next to him. There was a hint of hesitation in his red eyes so he wondered why he stopped him. "Wait, I need to ask you something. Before I woke up, I thought I heard you say something to me… 'I love you, Kuro.' Did you say that or was it just a dream?"

"I…" Mahiru's heart began to race and his words got caught in his throat. He thought that Kuro was sleeping when he whispered that confession. He planned to wait until Tsubaki wasn't a threat anymore and then he would tell him how he felt. Kuro was silent as he waited for his answer. He couldn't lie to him and say that he dreamt everything. Mahiru fiddled with his hair and he couldn't meet his eyes. "Kuro, I…"

"I love you too." Hearing Kuro's words, his eyes widened and his cheeks became a bright pink. Mahiru looked up at him and found that Kuro was blushing as well. The shy expression he had warmed Mahiru's heart. "You said you loved me but I don't know what I did to deserve that. I just know that I was terrified when I thought I lost you two nights ago. I need you in my life."

"Oh, Kuro." Mahiru loved Kuro and he couldn't be happier that he returned his feelings. He was unable to contain his joy and he threw his arms around Kuro. He buried his face into the crook of his neck. "What did you do to deserve my love? I fell in love with you because of everything you are, Kuro."

Kuro returned his embrace and kissed the top of his head. He would do anything to protect the god in his arms. When Mahiru came to the Forest of Ash to take his fire, he also stole his heart.

* * *

"I thought the God of the Dead was a lazy bastard. How is he able to travel so quickly from one place to another? We'll never save Mahiru at this rate!" Licht ranted as he threw up his hands in frustration. He appeared so angry that even Hyde felt the need to keep a safe distance from him. Gil lead them to an island where Mahiru was spotted. But when they arrived, another bird that served Hyde told them that Sleepy Ash had taken Mahiru away from the island. "Where do you think Sleepy Ash is now."

"I can't even guess where he could be. My brother hasn't left his forest for centuries so he doesn't know anyone on Earth very well, let alone someone who would house the God of the Dead. What I don't understand is why they would be on this island to begin with. This country has a lot of shrines and towers dedicated to Tsubaki. Sleepy Ash wouldn't come here and risk facing him."

"I feel like we're flying in circles and going nowhere." Licht groaned and rubbed his temple. He looked over the sea and hoped that Mahiru was safe. He folded his wings behind him so the sea water's spray couldn't damage them. Behind him, Hyde draped his wool chlamys over Licht's shoulders to keep him warm and further protect his wings.

"We should go back to the mainland. The longer we stay on this island, the more likely it will be that we'll have to fight one of his followers. His phoenix is his strongest warrior but there are others almost as strong as him. I would rather not fight them." Hyde placed his hand on his shoulder and guided him away from the shore. The waves weren't large enough to reach Licht's wings but he still wanted to be cautious.

Licht hated to admit that Hyde was right. He was confident that he could defeat gods and their mythical creatures easily but he would be wasting his time. His goal was to rescue his friend and he couldn't care less about the Olympian's petty war. Unfortunately, he had to rely on Hyde's servants to help him find Mahiru on Earth. He didn't know when they would be able to find him again.

"We should ask people if they've seen Sleepy Ash when we return to the mainland. Gods are easily recognizable because of their distinct features. Surely someone must've spotted him with his ghostly hair." Licht said decisively. He knew that dwelling on the issue wouldn't help anyone so he spread his wings.

Licht also held the chlamys tighter around his body as best he could without it hindering his ability to fly. The chlamys still held Hyde's body heat so it was extremely warm. He tried to tell himself that warmth was the only reason he held the cloth close to him. But his reasoning was unconvincing when his own heart argued with him. "Let's go before the storm gets worse."

They flew into the air to cross the sea. Hyde controlled the wind and redirected them so the snow wouldn't fall on Licht. He knew that he was strong and prideful but Hyde still felt the need to protect him. Even if it was from something as insignificant as the cold. His gaze wandered to Licht's hand and he debated if he should hold it. Hyde doubted he would let him take his hand.

"Shit Rat, I've been thinking." Licht said and pulled Hyde out of his thoughts. "The ferryman insisted that Mahiru and Sleepy Ash are in a happy marriage. It's hard to believe him with everything I know about Mahiru. He went to steal fire and others would punish such a severe crime. Also, Mahiru's morals wouldn't allow him to marry a cruel god either."

"As much as I hate my brother, I can't call him a cruel god. He certainly has his vices like how unmotivated and distant he is. But we were a close family once and he helped me. That was why it hurt when he shut us out without an explanation. He knew how I felt yet he wouldn't tell me where she was. He was the same with Tsubaki when he confronted him."

Hyde looked up at the sky but his eyes didn't focus on anything. A comforting warmth engulfed his hand and he realized that it was Licht. "Keep flying forward, Shit Rat. You should be able to manage that no matter how aimless you are. If you keep going, you'll find the answers eventually. Maybe you'll also find a new dream instead of staying trapped in the past. My father always said that 'it's always the now that matters most'."

Licht tugged on his hand. He kept his eyes forward and on the shoreline. Hyde couldn't see his expression. But he could easily picture his determined eyes.

"Will you stay with me when I fly forward? With you by my side, I'll fly anywhere you tell me." Hyde let go of his hand and then hugged him from behind. He kissed his cheek quickly and his eyes beamed at him. He continued to cling onto his back as he said, "You always act like you hate me but you're still here."

"You're as delusional as you are irritating! Get off me, Stupid Olympian! I can barely fly with you on my back like this. If I fall out of the sky, I'm going to drag you down with me and drown you in the sea." Licht vowed as he struggled to fly. He was tempted to force Hyde under the water but he didn't want to get his wings wet. He didn't know why he put up with the man, even before he learned that he was a god.

Hyde floated above him slightly so his full weight wouldn't be on his back. Though he did keep his arms around him and rested his chin on his dark hair. He like how well he fit in his arms. "Trust me, Lichtan. I'll catch you if anything happens to your wings. Of course, I would rather you restrain yourself and not fly too high. Why do I always get attached to the crazy dreamers?"

Hyde whispered the last sentence but Licht heard him because they were so close. He reached up and patted his blond hair without a word. Licht knew that he was likely referring to Ophelia. A hint of jealousy entered his heart and gripped him. He wanted to ask him about the woman and her village but he knew better to. It was unlikely Hyde would tell him anything. There was something else as well. While he knew he loved her, hearing the words out loud was surprisingly difficult.

"Are Olympians actually capable of love? They're so selfish and frivolous that it's hard to believe. Is it possible that Sleepy Ash and Mahiru fell in love like his letter said? The more I think about it, the less things make sense. If Mahiru has escaped the forest, why hasn't he contacted me for help? I'm his friend so he should ask me for help."

"He probably wanted to keep you out of danger. We both know you're strong but people naturally wants to protect those close to them. Even Olympians feel that way. You've given me no less than ten heart attacks since we started this journey because you insist on running into danger. I can't take my eyes off you for a minute." There were a lot of reasons Hyde couldn't take his eyes off Licht. Aside from worrying about his safety, he was simply spellbinding.

"You don't need to worry about me when you're the hopeless one. This angel can protect himself." Licht reminded him. "You won't have to worry about me after we save Mahiru. We'll go back to how we were before."

"You should know that you're always on my mind. Now more than ever. With your wings, you're a part of my sky. It's my duty as the God of the Sky to protect you. Even after everything is over, I'll watch over you." Hyde let go of him and turned him so they were facing each other. "I know you don't like Olympians but you did say you'll forgive me for tricking you. Can you let me stay by your side too? Maybe we can be friends."

"Do whatever you want. Just understand that I'm not going to change my opinion of you if you continue to annoy me with your pranks." He said firmly. In spite of his harsh tone, Hyde smiled because he had a chance to be with him again. He had always liked Licht but he felt closer with him after everything they've been through together.

* * *

A smile played on Kuro's lips as he watched Mahiru playing with his dogs and the children. They went to the market to buy supplies and stopped in the plaza to play. Mahiru threw a stick for Black Cat to chase and Kuro chuckled at how it tripped over itself to fetch it. Black Cat was enjoying the attention Mahiru and the children were giving him. It trotted to Kuro with the stick.

"You want me to play catch with you?" Kuro took the stick from the dog. He tossed the stick a few feet from him. He sat next to Mahiru on the ground and waited for Black Cat to return with the stick. As he settled himself on the ground, Mahiru leaned against his arm. He moved towards him naturally as he created clouds for the children to play with.

"Can you show us your power too, Sir?" A child asked. After the festival, humans were becoming less afraid of him. Kuro could still feel the parents watching him distrustfully and he knew the children were simply curious about him. He moved slowly so he wouldn't scare the cautious humans around him. He made a flower grow out of the snow.

"Kuro can control plants and shadows. They're both majestic and beautiful in their own way." Mahiru praised him earnestly. He sensed that Kuro was hesitant to show the children his powers and guessed that Kuro didn't want to scare them. "His forest is filled with beautiful flowers. I wish you children could see them all."

"There are flowers that can grow and survive in this snow." Kuro changed the flower in front of him into a camellia. He gave them a brief lesson on how to care for the rose-like blossom. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Mahiru smiling proudly at him. He felt himself blush under his tender gaze and looked down at the flower. He picked the camellia and used his powers to turn it into a flower crown made of daisies.

"Here. You look like you wanted a flower too." He smoothly slipped the flower crown onto Mahiru's head. His face brightened like the sun even though most wouldn't think much of the small gift. The picture of Mahiru smiling with a flower crown on his head was like a refreshing spring day.

"Thank you, Kuro! When we return home, maybe we should—" He couldn't finish his sentence before he sensed a strong presence quickly approaching them. Kuro felt it as well and pushed Mahiru to the ground. He covered him with his body to protect him. He narrowly dodged the attack and he could feel the ground shake slightly from the force of the attack. Only once the snow and dirt had settle, did Kuro move off Mahiru. He kept his arms around him though.

He frowned at the stranger that attacked them. Lily said that Tsubaki and his followers haven't left his island so he let down his guard. The man raised his leg to kick him again and Kuro created vines around him.

"Stop!" Mahiru screamed as he forced his way between the two before the fight could escalate. He was relieved when Kuro and the man stopped. He stood straighter and faced the man. "Licht, what are you doing here?"

"I'm saving you!" No answer could confuse Mahiru more.

* * *

 **I wanted to write a lighter chapter after the previous chapter with the tower.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters**

* * *

"Where did that angel go?" Hyde muttered to himself as he ran through the market place. He scanned the street, searching for Licht. He only took his eyes off him for a second but he suddenly disappeared in that moment. At least he would be easy to spot because of his unique appearance. Iolcus was a peaceful city under Lily's protection so it wasn't dangerous for Licht to explore alone but Hyde still worried for him.

A large crowd was gathered in the plaza and Hyde approached it, instinctively knowing that Licht would be there. He couldn't name anything more spellbinding than his angel. People would often stop and watch whenever Licht played a song. He didn't hear music but something told him that Licht was in the middle of that circle of people. As he pushed his way through the crowd, he sensed a familiar presence.

"Damnit, Sleepy Ash!" He swore when he recognized who it was. Hyde shoved the spectators aside and rushed to Licht. Fear gripped him with the thought of Licht fighting Sleepy Ash. He didn't doubt that he would fight the Olympian despite knowing how dangerous he was. The thought of Licht being hurt made his actions frantic. He reached the center and screamed, "Don't you dare touch my angel, Sleepy Ash!"

Hyde was expecting to see a fight. However, the sight he was met with was anything but. He didn't know how to make sense of the scene before him. Licht and Sleepy Ash were there yet they were facing a god he didn't recognize. The two had their heads bowed as the deity lectured them. "What were you two thinking starting a fight in the plaza? You two caused a scene and likely frightened these poor humans."

"Mahiru, you're the one causing a scene right now." Licht pointed out. A single, stern look from the deity silenced any further argument he had. Hyde was left speechless that Licht would give in so easily to someone. More perplexing, Sleepy Ash was acting like a docile cat being chastised. He didn't sense anything strange from the deity so he couldn't be using his powers on them.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to use your powers in a place full of humans? Someone could've gotten hurt! I know you two only wanted to protect me but I wasn't in any danger." Mahiru huffed and crossed his arms. His anger faded and he realized that people were staring at them. He turned to the humans and said, "I'm sorry for my husband and my friend. Please go about your day."

The crowd dispersed but Mahiru noticed that one person stayed. Kuro's back suddenly blocked his view when he stepped in front of him. Mahiru placed his hand on his shoulder and he could feel how stiff he was. A thick silence suddenly fell around them and the air became tense. He leaned out from behind Kuro to see who the man was. He didn't recognize him but it was obvious that Kuro did.

"What are you doing here, Lawless?" Kuro asked in a calm voice. While his brother wasn't as violent as Tsubaki, he knew that Lawless was still angry with him. In a blink, Hyde was in front of him. Kuro didn't flinch even as Hyde aimed a glare at him. He refused to move when Mahiru was behind him. He kept Lawless from seeing him and he prayed that Mahiru would stay behind him.

"What am I doing here?" Hyde laughed bitterly. The wind picked up and Licht could sense that he was barely containing his anger. "I should ask you that question! Do you intend to damn the soul of every human in this city? Just like before! I won't let that happen again. Lily loves this city and its people. Then again, your brother's feelings didn't stop you from destroying the town I made for Ophelia. You haven't changed at all, Sleepy Ash."

Mahiru recognized the name Lawless and realized that he was the God of the Sky and Kuro's brother. He wanted to step between them but something told him that it wasn't his place. The things Lawless said suggested that the strain between them was caused by far more than the war. He never heard of Ophelia before and he wondered what could've happen.

"It's time to go, Mahiru. While Hyde has Sleepy Ash occupied, we can run." Licht tried to pry Mahiru away from the Kuro. He knew that the tiniest thing could snap the tension around them and cause things to escalate to a fight. A part of Licht wanted to stay and learn about Ophelia's fate. A hint of jealousy entered his heart. He ignored it and forced himself to focus on saving Mahiru. "Let's go."

"I can't leave Kuro." Mahiru shook off his hand and hugged Kuro's arm. In turn, Kuro placed a loving hand over his. He gripped his hand protectively and Mahiru thought he felt the same.

So his next words confused him. "Go with your friend, Mahiru."

"Tsubaki forced us apart just a few days ago. Do you honestly think I'm going to let another brother do that to us again?" Mahiru readjusted their hands so their fingers threaded together to keep Kuro by his side. He continued to hold Kuro's hand when he turned to face Hyde. "I'm Mahiru, the Deity of Noon, and I recently married Kuro. We're a family now and I want to help mend whatever rift occurred between you two. With Tsubaki's war, it's best if we stay together."

There was a pause and he hoped that Lawless would listen to reason. Mahiru saw something change in his demeanour after a long silence. His red eyes narrowed as he peered closely at Mahiru. He stepped closer to Kuro in fear but he didn't leave his side. Hyde frowned and said, "You have fire inside you. Lichtan said that you were planning to steal—"

"I gave Mahiru my fire as a gift." Kuro interrupted him quickly. If Licht told Lawless that Mahiru originally planned to steal fire, he needed to keep him from telling the other Olympians. They might try to take his fire back and the process could kill him. He held onto Mahiru's hand firmly and begged. "Please, Lawless, do whatever you want to me but don't hurt Mahiru. I love him."

"Didn't I say something similar once? _I loved her._ Should I give you the same answer you gave me? Then again, you didn't give me an answer at all and forced me out of your forest. You can't avoid me now." His words stung Kuro because it reminded him of his many past mistakes. He wished he knew what to do at the moment. He didn't want to tell Lawless the truth but he wanted to protect Mahiru as well.

Licht kicked Hyde to the ground and broke the tension around them. "Be straightforward with your brother, Shit Rat! Don't threaten my friend because of your petty war when he never did anything to you or Ophelia! This is getting us nowhere, Stupid Olympian."

"Whatever you want, Lichtan." Hyde stood up and rubbed the spot he kicked him. It wasn't the threat of violence that made him stop though. He knew that Mahiru was his friend and Hyde couldn't hurt someone important to Licht. He faced Kuro and said, "I won't do anything to your little husband but I want the answers you didn't give me a thousand years ago."

"I'll tell you everything as long as you don't hurt Mahiru." Kuro nodded reluctantly. Even though he could see the anger and fight leave his brother's eyes, Kuro kept an arm around Mahiru's waist protectively. "We should go back to Misono's palace to talk. This isn't the best place to discuss what happened. When we get back, please don't tell Lily about Mahiru and his fire. Please, Lawless."

"The God of the Dead is actually begging for someone else's sake. I guess you have changed, at least a little." Hyde decided. "I won't tell Lily."

* * *

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Licht." Mahiru apologized. They were the only two people in the kitchen because he asked the cooks to leave. He wanted to speak to Licht alone as he made _sideritis_ tea. The drink was simple but it was a nice treat to have on such a cold day. He also hoped that it would help the brothers relax. There was still a thick tension between them when he left the two in the library alone.

While Mahiru wanted to be there to support Kuro, he also knew that he had to talk to Licht and explain everything to him. Before he left to steal fire, he told Licht about his plan and asked him to protect their friends if he never came back. He should've expected that he would try to save him even if he sent him reassuring letters because Licht was wary of the Olympians.

"Licht, I know what you must think of Kuro but he's a great person. I got to know him and I fell in love with him. It might be hard for you to believe. I did send letters to everyone so they'll know that I'm happy and safe with Kuro. The only letter I lied in was the first one I sent that said I fell in love with him at first sight. Everything else I wrote about were true though." Mahiru said as he took the kettle off the stove.

"That was the only letter I received. I knew it was a lie the moment I read it." He leaned against the counter. Black Cat delivered the letters to his home but Licht had already left to save him so he never read them. "It was a rather outlandish story. Who would simply go to the God of the Dead and ask him to give his fire to humans?"

"Kuro is a kind god and I'm certain he would've listen to my plea if I did. If only I knew that from the start. I wouldn't have gone through with my complicated plan of stealing fire." Mahiru closed his eyes and remember the first time he met Kuro. "When I look back on everything though, I wouldn't change a thing. I cherish every moment I shared with Kuro because it helped me fall in love with him. I hope you can understand and accept us."

Mahiru worried his lower lip as he tried to think of how to reassure Licht that Kuro was a good person. Then an idea came to him. He patted his knee and Black Cat trotted obediently to him. It rubbed its head affectionately against his leg. The moment Licht saw the cat, his eyes lit up like stars. Mahiru knew how much Licht loved animals. He knelt and petted the cat. "Hello, Mr. Cat. Do you have an owner?"

"This is Black Cat and he belongs to me and Kuro. He is a very talented cat. Can you show him, Black Cat?" After Mahiru's light prompting, Black Cat transformed into a bunny. As it hopped around Licht, it would transform into various animals. Awe filled his eyes and he reached out towards Black Cat so he could play with the small creature. Black Cat became a hedgehog and crawled onto his lap.

"Can I have him?" He exclaimed and tightly hugged the hedgehog despite its quills pricking him slightly. Fearing that someone was going to take him away from his family, Black Cat turned into shadows and disappeared. It reformed as a cat on Mahiru's shoulder and hissed at Licht.

"Don't worry, Black Cat, no one's going to take you away. Licht is a friend and he only wants to play with you." Mahiru petted it reassuringly and the cat relaxed. He faced Licht and told him, "Kuro created Black Cat with his shadow. If Kuro was like people say, he wouldn't have made Black Cat so sweet and playful. There is good in Kuro."

Licht was silent and he stared into the teacup for a response. He looked at his friend and found his answer. Mahiru's feelings were clear in his eyes. He truly loved Kuro. He remembered seeing the same feelings in his parents' eyes. He never thought he would see a love so strong again. "If you believe in him, I'll have to trust your judgement. An Olympian isn't the kind of person I would spend my life with though."

"Once you get to know Kuro, I'm sure you'll see what I do! Thank you for giving him a chance. His powers can seem scary but he uses them for good. He created Elysium where the souls of heroes reside and are rewarded. He also allows people to visit the souls of their loved ones." He added honey into a teacup and smiled softly, "Kuro has a sweet tooth. Surprising for the God of the Dead, isn't it? You and Kuro have that in common. Should I add honey to Lawless's teacup as well?"

"That rat likes bitter drinks like coffee. I say we dump that whole jar of honey in there." Mahiru giggled at how Licht wanted to do something so childish to the Olympian just to mess with him. He knew Licht loathed most of the gods but there was something different about how he acted with Lawless. If he truly hated him, he wouldn't have asked for his help no matter how desperate he was.

"You and Lawless seem very close." He commented but Licht was quick to disagree.

"Us? That man has been nothing but an annoyance since I dragged him out of that storm! The first thing he does after I save him is lie and trick me into believing he was a human." Licht went on to tell him about their time together. He finished his rant after a while and crossed his arms. "That Olympian is like every other god I know. No, he's worse than them. He's selfish and he doesn't care about anyone else."

"I can tell he cares for you though. When you told him not to threaten me, he listened. Lawless also gave you those wings as a gift. He helped you travel to the Forest of Ash despite how dangerous the journey is." Mahiru reminded him. He thought his remarks would reassure Licht about Hyde's intentions but they only made Licht's frown deepen.

"He didn't travel to the Forest of Ash to protect me or anything like that. He only went with me because he wanted to find Ophelia's soul. I just gave him a good opportunity to do so. The Shit Rat hasn't told me directly but I know that's his reasoning. You like to see the best in everything but you're wrong about us." Licht sighed and absentmindedly stirred his tea. "A demigod doesn't mean a thing to him."

Licht didn't know why saying that last sentence hurt him so much.

* * *

Kuro watched the library door and waited anxiously for Mahiru to walk through it. He needed him. He understood Mahiru's wish to talk to his friend alone so he didn't want to stop him selfishly. Nevertheless, he hoped he would return soon. The library was huge but it felt stifling because he was facing Lawless after so long. His brother wanted to know where Ophelia was yet the truth could devastate him.

He promised to tell him everything to protect Mahiru. It was still difficult though. He didn't want Mahiru or his brother to be hurt because he cared for both of them. Also, he would rather keep Mahiru from learning the truth even though he needed his support to bring himself to give his brother the answers he wanted. "Lawless…"

"I go by the name Hyde while I'm on Earth. It feels a little strange to have people call me Lawless again. Hyde was the false name I gave Licht when we first met and it kinda stuck since then. I like the way Licht says it." Hyde told him and leaned back in his chair. The anger he felt when he saw Kuro again had faded but the tension in the room remained.

"I understand, Law— Hyde. Mahiru gave me the name Kuro. It's a lot better than God of the Dead or Sleepy Ash. I'm grateful for everything he has given me." He smiled slightly as he talked about Mahiru. Hyde was a little surprise by the tender love that entered his red eyes. He thought that Kuro married Mahiru to punish him for stealing fire like Licht told him.

"You really love him, don't you? Earlier, Mahiru mentioned that you two were separated. That must've been difficult for you. Not knowing where the person you care so much about is. You probably tortured yourself by imagining a thousand horrible scenarios. I know what that's like from experience." Hyde's voice was barely a whisper but it made the atmosphere heavier.

"When you came to me centuries ago and asked where Ophelia was, I thought I was sparing your feelings by hiding the truth. I couldn't have known how worried you must've felt for her. I understand now." Kuro sighed. "I'm sorry I never told you earlier. Sensei—"

"We're back." They both turned to the door when Mahiru and Licht returned. Kuro felt the tension leave his body as their eyes met. He always seemed to appear whenever he needed him and Kuro couldn't be more grateful for his presence. Mahiru sat next to him and wrapped both of his hands around Kuro's left hand. Even without exchanging words, Mahiru was able to comfort him.

Licht looked around the room for a place to sit. He didn't even know if he should stay. The Olympians' quarrel didn't concern him after all. With Kuro present, he didn't need to worry about Hyde hurting his friend either. There wasn't a reason for him to stay by Hyde's side anymore. His hands shook slightly as he set the tray of tea on the table. "Mahiru, can I play with Black Cat while you three talk?"

"Wait, don't leave me." Hyde caught his cloak and pulled Licht back towards him. His eyes begged him to stay even before he spoke. "Can you just sit here with me?"

"I can't see why you need me here, Shit Rat." Licht said but he sank onto the couch. He placed a safe distance between them. Still, Hyde smiled weakly because he didn't expect him to actually stay. Mahiru noticed how tense his friend was and whispered to Black Cat. It trotted to Licht and settled itself on his lap. Licht petted the cat to distract himself from Hyde and his feelings.

Hyde took a deep breath and asked, "Where is Ophelia and the people of her town?"

The room became quiet as everyone in the room waited for Kuro's reply. From the corner of his eyes, Mahiru watched Kuro. He knew that telling his brother the secrets he held for so long must be difficult for him. His hand trembled in his so Mahiru raised their tangled fingers to his lips. He kissed Kuro's fingertips lightly. Then he slowly lowered their hands onto his lap and stroked his thumb over his palm.

"I'm so sorry, Hyde." Kuro held onto Mahiru's hand a little tighter before he answered. He manipulated the shadows to coat the walls so people outside the library couldn't hear them. "I intended to send Ophelia's soul to Elysium but, when it came time for her trial, I discovered her soul was gone. It was the same with everyone else from her town."

"She's gone? Do you expect me to believe her soul has simply disappeared from this world? Not even an Olympian can erase a soul. A human's life can be taken but their soul is immortal like we are. The most we can do to a soul is manipulate it." Hyde stood and slammed his hands on the table. "It's your job to watch over souls in the Forest of Ash. You must know what happened to her soul."

"I told you the truth. I wish there was something I could do. Her soul is gone and I can't bring her back for you. The only one who can is Sensei and I refuse to release him. He's too dangerous. I don't have the power to imprison him a second time." Kuro shook his head. It wasn't that he didn't have the ability to seal away his soul again but he knew his guilt would make him hesitate.

"You're not telling me everything. I know you're hiding something else from me." Hyde stood in front of Kuro and glared down at him. His hands clenched into fists but he kept them at his side. "We've known each other long before the Earth was created. I can tell when you're keeping something from me, _Brother_. You said that her soul disappeared but how?"

Kuro turned towards Mahiru briefly and knew he couldn't relinquish that secret. It would put Mahiru in danger. "I told you that her soul is gone so what's the point of learning how? It will only be more painful for you, Hyde. She chose her fate and she didn't feel any pain."

"So, you're still keeping secrets." Hyde scowled and books went flying from the bookcase in reaction to his anger. Kuro instinctively protected Mahiru from the storm and covered his head with his arm. But his wind storm didn't last long before Hyde stepped away from him. "I thought you changed but you haven't. I don't know why I thought talking with you would give me any answers."

"Wait!" Mahiru rushed to stop Hyde from leaving. He could see that there was a rift between the brothers and he wanted to help Kuro mend it. He stood in front of the door to prevent him from leaving. "You said that Kuro hasn't changed since then and you're right. He was trying to protect your feelings then and he's doing the same thing now. He's your older brother and I know he doesn't want to hurt you."

"If he wants to keep me from being hurt, he's doing a piss poor job of that." Hyde pushed him aside and strode out the door. Kuro quickly caught Mahiru before he could fall to the ground. He watched his brother leave but he didn't know if he had any right to stop him.

* * *

Hyde sat at the top of the large arch gate and gazed at the horizon. Dusk was setting on the town and his darkening mood matched the fading sky. He tried to keep his emotions from spilling over into the sky. The clashing feelings within him could easily make Tsubaki's winter worse. He was angry with Kuro but he couldn't hurt the town Lily loved.

A light breeze washed over him briefly and Hyde looked over his shoulder. Behind him was Licht and he was a little shocked to see him. He assumed that he would be talking with Mahiru after reuniting with his friend. He certainly didn't think he would approach an Olympian considering his disdain for them. Licht landed on the rail and sat beside him. He didn't look at Hyde and kept his eyes on the sunset in front of them. Hyde rested his head on his hand and sighed.

"If you're here to punish me because I pushed your friend, can you wait until tomorrow? I'm not really in the mood to have one of our little play fights right now." He tried to brush him off. He was taken aback when Licht hit his face with his wing. Hyde cursed lightly and fumbled against the feathers. He stopped when Licht wrapped his wing over him. It protected him from the falling snow and kept him warm.

Despite the tender gesture, Licht neither turn to face him nor spoke a word. Hyde reached up and gently brushed his hand over the soft feathers. In the vast sky he ruled over, he knew there was nothing more beautiful than the angel next to him. He swung his legs languidly. "You found your friend again. I still can't believe those two are married. What are you going to do now?"

"Support Mahiru." Licht shrugged. "It might be difficult now that he lives in the Forest of Ash. Kuro gave me and Mahiru a pair of books to help us stay in contact. Anything I write in mine will appear in Mahiru's book so we can talk easily. I can visit occasionally as well but I wish there was more I could do."

"Don't ask me to build you a town near the forest so people can easily visit that damn forest easier." Hyde said. His tone was sarcastic but a shadow crossed his face. He felt something brush against his hand and he looked down to see that it was Licht. He didn't hold his hand and merely rested his hand as closely as he dared to Hyde's.

"You said you gave me these wings because I saved your life. Well, you helped me find Mahiru with your servants and I owe you a favour now. Like you said, it's embarrassing for an Angel to be in debt to an Olympian. So, I'll help you get the entire story out of your brother. I can be rather persuasive." Licht held up his pan flute. He played a short note and birds circled around them.

"Mahiru will be mad if you use your music on him." Hyde chuckled. He finally smiled again after frowning for the entire day and the sight was a relief to Licht. He was used to Hyde having a goofy smile and a carefree attitude. Licht found that he liked his smile.

"I know what Kuro told you wasn't the answer you were hoping for. But it was a lot more than you got from him in the last thousand years. If you persist, you might get the whole truth. As long as you don't give up, you'll get what you want." Licht said and changed his song to something more soothing. He told himself that he was playing for the birds around them.

Hyde leaned against Licht's arm, lulled by his song. As expected, Licht hit him lightly. "I can't play when you're leaning on me and messing up my posture. If you're going to fall asleep on me, lie on my lap so I can still play. Olympians are truly short sighted and stupid."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've called me so far." Hyde shifted until he could rest his head on his lap. He looked up at Licht. While he wanted to know what happened to Ophelia's soul, he found that there was something else he wanted more. He hoped that he could continue to be with Licht.

* * *

 _ **This is a large LawLicht chapter but more kuromahi to come.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Kuro, I'm sorry I couldn't do more during your talk with Hyde. I wish I could've convinced him that you do mean well and stopped him from storming out like that. As long as we're both here, we can try to talk to him again. Your brother doesn't seem like the patient type so it might take a while to show him that. I know we need to return home to our forest soon so maybe we should invite Hyde back with us."

He glanced up at Kuro when he didn't respond to his suggestion. They decided to take a walk through the stoa connected to Lily's temple after Hyde left the library. It was dusk but Mahiru hoped that the fresh air and beautiful scenery would ease the troubled look Kuro had. Mahiru's eyes fell onto his hand at his side and he hesitantly hooked his pinky around Kuro's finger to hold his hand loosely.

"I don't know the details of what happened centuries ago with Sensei or Ophelia. But I'm certain that whatever you did was out of love for your siblings. I saw it in your eyes when you talked to Hyde earlier. You really care about your family. You're just a little awkward." Mahiru stopped walking and Kuro turned to face him. He massaged his hands tenderly as he went on.

"I understand how difficult this is for you so lean on me whenever you want. You helped me with my past so let me do the same for you. For the longest time, the sun festival was a painful day for me. I would lock myself in my room and cry. Then you came into my life and changed that. I'm looking forward to spending the next sun festival with you. I also want you to be able to look forward to family dinners."

Kuro untangled their fingers and wrapped his arms around his waist. He pulled him closer against his chest and rested his cheek against his soft hair. "Thank you. You're a treasure, Mahiru. I guess it would be nice to have my family at our wedding ceremony. That might not be for a while though. We need to deal with Tsubaki and his winter first."

"It's going to be a lively event with all eight Olympians there. Hopefully, Licht won't start a fight with one of your siblings." He could imagine the chaos very well. At the same time, he could also see that day being full of joy. Mahiru chuckled and said, "Do you remember that time Lily had breakfast with us and he asked why you fell in love with me? Can you tell me your answer again? It was very sweet."

"You're my sunshine." His voice stuttered as he remembered how he reacted the last time he said it. Now he knew how painful the topic was for him and he didn't want to make him remember those terrible memories. But Mahiru was gazing up at him so expectantly that he muttered the words reluctantly. Kuro felt relieved when he beamed a sunny smile up at him.

"You actually said: 'His smile is like the sun'. But I'll happily be both your sun and sunshine. I want to stay by your side and support you. Will you let me?" Kuro lifted his hands and brush his lips over his ring finger. The feelings in his red eyes as he kissed him warmed his heart. He was accepting him for who he was, including his mistakes.

Mahiru leaned towards Kuro but they both became bashful and pulled away. Black Cat saw the longing in his eyes and thought that he wanted a hug from Kuro. So, it nudged Kuro's leg to make him stumble into Mahiru. He placed his hand on the back of his head so Mahiru wouldn't be hurt when they crashed into a pillar. Kuro looked down at the cat and frowned, "You could've hurt Mahiru."

Black Cat didn't appear the least bit guilty because it had a large, mischievous grin on its face. Mahiru pulled Kuro's attention back to him by wrapping his arms around his neck. In return, Kuro moved his hand through his hair until he could cup his cheek. "I don't think he intended to hurt either of us, Kuro. Actually, I'm sure he knew what I wanted and tried to help me."

"What did you want?" Kuro tilted his head slightly. Mahiru wasn't a materialistic person so he didn't know what he would ask for. He saw how the blush on Mahiru's cheeks deepened. Every one of his expressions were adorable to Kuro and they made him smile. His rare smile only made Mahiru more flustered and he looked down at their feet. "If you want something, you can tell me what it is and I'll buy it for you."

"You don't need to buy me anything. I love you for you. The only thing I want is your arms around me like this. But we're in a sacred temple right now so that might not be appropriate. Anyone walking by can see us as well. When we're in our garden, we didn't need to worry about people seeing us like this. Visiting my friends was great but I miss our home a little."

"This is the temple of love so I doubt people will be that upset by a married couple being affectionate with each other here. The only thing they'll gossip about is how you tamed the God of the Dead. If you're worried though…" Kuro made rose bushes grow around them until they were hidden by the flowers. The moonlight filtered through the leaves enough for Kuro to see Mahiru's smile. He never thought his powers could make someone happy and Kuro hoped he could continue to make him smile.

With the roses around them, Mahiru felt like they were home again and in their garden. They were in their own world where they didn't have to worry about a war or the past. He fiddled with Kuro's blue hair and lifted himself onto his toes. His breath brushed over his ear when he whispered. "Did you know you smell like the earth? Flowers and trees. It's probably from the Forest of Ash. I like it."

"Are you sure it's not the roses around us?" He stroked his thumb over his cheek.

"I'll check again." His heart fluttered when Mahiru tickled his nose against his neck. He pressed a kiss onto his cheek before he rocked back onto his feet. Kuro wondered if Mahiru knew the things he did to him. He pressed him against the pillar and kissed him deeply. Mahiru was intoxicating and he needed more.

He was crushed between the pillar and Kuro but Mahiru still tried to press closer to him. Kuro still couldn't believe that someone as wonderful as Mahiru would choose to be with him. But here he was, beautiful and warm, in his arms. He never considered himself a greedy man but Mahiru brought out aspects of him he never knew he had. There was nothing he wanted more than Mahiru.

He broke the kiss gently and whispered into Mahiru's hair. "I must be the luckiest man in the world."

"Actually, I think that's me. I love you, Kuro." He giggled. Mahiru picked one of the roses and twirled it between his fingers. "We'll work things out with your brothers, don't worry. A simple talk can go a long way. Hyde seems more reasonable than Tsubaki so we should focus on him first. He might help us talk with Tsubaki after you two work things out as well."

Mahiru burned the thorns off the rose's stem before he fastened it onto his cloak. He rested his hand over Kuro's heart. "Tsubaki and Hyde told me how you placed a barrier around your forest to keep them out. Please, don't make that guilty face. I understand why you did that, especially after that siren tried to capture Black Cat. Maybe you should take it down for Hyde though. It'll show him that you're not hiding anymore."

A year ago, he would never have considered taking down his barrier. Yet Mahiru was able to change him in the time they were together. Kuro nodded, "Alright. My way hasn't been going well so we should start trying to use your way now. Let's keep things simple."

"And if Hyde does try to do anything to you or our home, I'll protect you." Mahiru's grin was full of confidence and encouragement. Black Cat purred loudly at their feet. It forced its way between them and into Mahiru's arms. It purred at him despite how Mahiru couldn't understand him. He was getting better at interpreting it though. "Of course, I'll protect you too."

"I don't want to think about you fighting one of my siblings again. We should head back. It's getting late." He controlled the rose bushes around them and set them aside. With his arm around his waist, he led Mahiru down the stoa. He leaned against Kuro's side as they walked. His words repeated itself in his mind. Mahiru called his forest their home and nothing could make him happier.

"Knowing my brother, it's going to take a while for him to calm down enough to talk to us again. It'll possibly take a decade or so. Hopefully, he'll forgot about everything in that time and we can just go home." Kuro felt Mahiru shake his head against his shoulder. "I know, I was just joking. We'll invite him back home with us and I'll talk to Hyde again."

"I'll be with you the entire time." Mahiru promised and kissed his cheek.

"Was that a reward for saying the right thing or encouragement?"

"It was something I wanted to do."

* * *

"Wake up, Shit Rat! I will kick down this door if you don't come out in five minutes!" Licht hammered his fist against the door. He assumed that Hyde would change his mind overnight and decide to hide in his room. He persistently knocked on the door to annoy him into leaving his room. Someone behind him wrapped his hand around his to stop his next knock.

"You're going to wake the entire city, Angel Cakes. I'm right here so you don't need to make a scene because you think I'm sleeping in." He recognized that it was Hyde but he was still slightly surprised to see that it was him when he turned around. Hyde smiled down at him. "Were you so excited to see me again that you came to my room so early?"

He glared at him suspiciously. He looked down at his hand and Hyde was still holding it. Licht didn't let go of his hand though. "You didn't decide to run away or hide? I assumed you would so I came to make sure you keep your promise to not give up. I guess you're not a complete imbecile."

"For the past century, I've been pissed at my brother for doing that. I'll be a hypocrite if I did the same thing. Anyways, my guardian angel gave me some good advice and encouragement last night. How can I leave after we shared such a sweet moment? I also wanted to see you first thing in the morning. I pictured you in my bed though. Maybe next time, Angel Cakes?"

"Will you ever act serious, Shit Rat? I'm not your angel." Licht knew that Hyde was only casually flirting with him to tease him. There were a thousand myths about him and his many flings. He refused to be one of them when he knew better. Then again, his heart had trouble listening to his head.

Hyde reminded him why he should be wary when he laughed and ruffled his hair. "I had to get up early to oversee the sunrise. I'm the God of the Sky but I've been neglecting my duties while I was helping you. You don't have to worry about my job or my leaving though. I can never leave you without saying goodbye. You would yell and lecture me if I left so I decided to stay and find what happened to Ophelia."

"Who said I would chase after you if you left? I would never waste time on some cowardly Olympian." Licht took his hand back from him and crossed his arms. But Hyde didn't seem to be offended by his tone. "My mother was human but she was far braver and more noble than any deity. That's why my father gave up his godhood for her. She's better than all of you."

"You must take after your mother because you're wonderful too. I didn't know either of your parents but they were strong people. I wish I could thank them for blessing the world with an Angel of Music." He would always call him by his silly nickname but that had to be Licht's favourite. "Kuro probably won't let me back into his forest to visit them."

"The better question is if I would let you meet my parents. They'll be shocked if you do visit them and told them we're friends. My mother is more forgiving towards the gods than me so she might accept you. But my father would love to punch an Olympian like you. On second thought, maybe I should introduce you to my parents." Licht walked to window and leaned against the ledge.

The wind played through his hair and Licht smoothed it back down. He was beautiful to Hyde. Licht swore when the wind suddenly became more powerful and twirled around him. Hyde laughed and then straightened his dark hair. He glared up at him because he knew that Hyde was the one that controlled the wind. As retaliation, he tugged the curtain down over Hyde.

He laughed while Hyde struggled to pull the curtain off him. Seeing Licht's bright face, he couldn't be angry and laughed along with him. Hyde wrapped the curtain around Licht's shoulders and pulled him closer. He stopped when noticed his brother down the hall. He dropped the curtain and Licht saw how he became stiff. Licht followed his eyes and turned around to see what caused it.

He understood why he suddenly became tense when he saw Kuro. Hyde told him that he would be more direct with what he wanted and confront his brother. He knew that Hyde was sincere. But words were easier to speak than to put into action. To Licht, actions were more important than words so he nudged Hyde forward with his wing.

"Good morning, Hyde." Kuro stopped in front of him. He felt as hesitant as Hyde and it showed in his voice. Behind his back, Kuro fiddled with his fingers and tried to calm his nerves. Mahiru patted his arm and smiled at him. He whispered some encouragement to him but that was drowned out when Hyde made a mocking laugh.

"You're still here? I thought you would be halfway back to your forest right now."

"I understand why you would think that." Kuro rubbed his arm. His hand brushed against Mahiru's and he took a deep breath. "You're my brother and I never wanted to hurt you— or any of our siblings. No matter if I told you the truth or hid it from you, people would be hurt. I would rather you guys hate me than for you to be hurt. But, in the end, I hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Is that all you have to say? You think a simple 'I'm sorry' will make everything better? This conversation isn't any better than the one we had yesterday. Are you going to tell me what happened to Ophelia and the people of her town? I think we both know the answer to that is no. I don't want to hear anything you have to say to me or—"

Hyde cursed when Licht stomped on his feet. He pouted at Licht who ignored him and faced Kuro. "Don't listen to that idiot. He's being dishonest again. What he truly wants is for you to tell him everything. He deserves that much, I think. I can see that you feel guilty so you must think the same."

"You're right." Hyde was a little surprised by Kuro's quick admission. He thought his brother would be more resistant. "Mahiru says a simple talk can go a long way. It's still dangerous to tell you everything but I hope we can find a compromise. I have to go back to the Forest of Ash tomorrow because of my duties but you can stay with us until we work this out."

"We still have one more day before we have to return home. How about you two have some quality time as brothers? You two should invite Lily as well!" Mahiru suggested. He was happy and excited for Kuro to be with his family again. "So, what did you two enjoy to do as a family in the past?"

* * *

"Do your best, Kuro! I'm cheering for you." Mahiru yelled from where he stood in the stands. They travelled to the Panathenaic Stadium so the family could have a chariot race like they did in the past. He hoped the chariot race would help bring the brothers closer. He waved to Kuro to catch his attention. Kuro walked to the marble fence and stopped in front of Mahiru.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Mahiru? I know you're uncomfortable with chariots so you don't have to watch if it's too much for you." He whispered as he stroked his brown hair tenderly. Mahiru shook his head with a smile. Kuro was still uncertain and said, "My brother is very competitive so the race might become too intense for you. Maybe you should go on a walk with Misono."

"I'm fine, Kuro. It's sweet that you're worried about me but you don't have to be. The memories aren't too painful as long as I don't have to ride in a chariot. I want to be here to support you so I'm staying to watch your race." Mahiru took his hand from his hair and held it in both of his hands. "Work together with your brother and win this race. I know you can."

"Chariot races are so troublesome. My cloak will get in the way so can you hold it for me?" Kuro took off his cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders. As he fastened it in place, he leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear. "If the memories get too intense, just cover your eyes with my cloak."

"Thank you, Kuro." Mahiru pulled his cloak tighter around him and smiled. He liked wearing his cloak because he could smell him faintly and it felt like he was holding him. Similarly, Kuro thought he looked wonderful in his cloak as well. Kuro adjusted the hood over his head so he could see his eyes better. They both jumped when Lily appeared behind them and clapped.

"Are you going to give Kuro a kiss for luck? You should!" Lily shook Kuro's shoulder.

"Have you been listening to our conversation?" Kuro's face became bright red. "Can't deal."

Mahiru giggled at the brothers. Then he wrapped his arms around Kuro's neck and gave him a quick kiss. He let him go and said, "Good luck, Kuro. I'll be cheering for you."

"I guess I'll actually try to win if you're going to make a big show out of cheering for me." Kuro tousled Mahiru's hair to distract him from how he was blushing. He squeezed his hand before he went back to the center of the arena. He nodded to Black Cat and it transformed into four horses for the chariot race. With his shadows, he summoned his chariot and tied it onto the horses.

He was still nervous about being partnered with Hyde for the chariot race. They had to work together for the race. One would steer the chariot while the other collected the flags placed around the track. The first chariot with three flags would be the winner. Kuro looked over his shoulder to Mahiru sitting in the stands. He wanted to do well at the race for Mahiru and see his proud smile.

"You must be smitten with your little god if you're actually participating in a chariot race for him." His attention was pulled away from him when Hyde spoke. He stepped onto his chariot and the temperature plummeted around them. Kuro knew that it was the tension he felt and not Hyde's power that caused the change. He looked down at the reigns in his hands and remembered the games they played as children.

"I love Mahiru but he's not the only reason I'm here. He said this race can help mend our family and I hope it does. You're my brother. For this race, we'll have to work together like we used to." Chariot racing was a dangerous sport and it took a lot of skill to control the horses. Kuro's hands tightened on the reigns. "I'll drive so you only need to focus on grabbing the flags."

"Then we should win this easily, Brother." Hyde said and gripped the chariot. The race sprung to life once the announcer raised the flag. Kuro steered his chariot towards the first flag with a quick flick of his wrist. He could hear Mahiru cheering for him and he felt more determined to win the race.

"Go, Kuro!" He wanted to see Kuro having fun with his brothers so he didn't care if he won or lost. The most important thing to Mahiru was Kuro's safety. He didn't know what he would do if Kuro was hurt in a chariot crash. They cleared the ice and snow from the stadium but, even in the perfect conditions, chariot races were dangerous.

"I heard tales of how fast Sleepy Ash's chariot is but I never imagined it would be so quick." Licht leaned back in his chair. He wanted to be a part of the race as well. Unfortunately, he didn't have anyone to partner with. Mahiru refused to step on a chariot and Misono couldn't ride one.

"Kuro's chariot is very fast. The only chariot faster than it must be the Chariot of the Sun." Misono could barely keep track of the chariots. "No matter how fast Black Cat is, I expect Tetsu and Lily will be the victors. I trust in their strength. Hugh, the God of Wisdom, has acknowledged Tetsu as a true hero. He once rode a chariot pulled by a lion and a boar."

Mahiru could hear how much Misono loved Tetsu in his voice. He understood how he felt because it was the same with him and Kuro. He couldn't take his eyes off Kuro. "I think Kuro will win. Between his shadows and plants, his powers are very versatile. Black Cat is well trained too. Who do you believe will win, Licht?"

"The angel, of course." Licht stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, you agree that Tetsu will win!" Misono grinned because he assumed that was what Licht meant. He was confused when Licht shook his head. He pointed to the black chariot and Misono raised a brow at him. "You believe that Lawless is an angel? I had the impression you didn't like him."

"I was referring to Mr. Cat. He is the most angelic warrior in the arena. As if an Olympian can compete against such an adorable cat." He watched Hyde capture the first flag. Hyde turned towards him and their eyes met. He winked at him with a sly grin. Licht looked away from him and muttered, "I guess he does have his strengths. He's unpredictable."

"I don't know if you're complimenting him or not." Mahiru knew that the two were close and he wondered if Licht would ever admit it to himself. He was very stubborn after all. "You call Hyde unpredictable but I think you know him very well. After spending time together, you two must be close. It looked like you two were getting along this morning."

A high pitch screech brought Mahiru's attention back to the chariot race. He shot to his feet when he saw Kuro make a sharp turn. He was relieved that the chariot didn't tip over and Mahiru placed his hand over his racing heart. While he trusted Kuro's abilities, he still worried about him. He prayed that he wouldn't be hurt and shouted, "Go Kuro! Grab the next flag!"

Kuro didn't take his eyes off the track but he nodded in response to Mahiru's voice. He guided his chariot to the next flag pole and moved as close to it as he dared. He didn't want to risk crashing into the fence but he also needed to help Hyde reach the flag easily. Hyde leaned over the side of the chariot and stretched towards the flag.

He swore when the flag passed through his fingers. No matter if they race to the third flag or circle back to the second flag, they would lose. Lily already had one flag and they were close to their second. He tapped Kuro's shoulder and said, "Do you remember that time I messed with your chariot and turned your wheels into wind? That will make us fast enough to get the next flag fast."

Before Kuro could say a word, Hyde snapped his fingers and the chariot became lighter. The wind he created beneath the chariot kept it from skidding against the ground and allowed it be faster. Hyde's feet slipped on the shadows and he tried to grab the chariot to steady himself. Kuro couldn't let go of the reins but he summoned his shadows to keep Hyde from falling off the chariot.

"You're as reckless as ever. Do you want to win so much that you'll do something this dangerous?" He said once he was certain Hyde found his footing again. It was a little difficult to steer because he couldn't control the wind. Kuro did his best to keep the chariot on track. The flag was rapidly approaching them and Hyde leaned over the edge to take it.

A powerful wind circled the stadium and Mahiru gripped his cloak so it wouldn't fly away. The falling snow was becoming thicker. Beside him, Licht grabbed his arm and stood. Licht had a worried expression and Mahiru thought he was scared about for Hyde's safety like he was for Kuro. "Something's wrong. This wind isn't Hyde's. We need to stop the chariot race right now or else they'll crash."

Mahiru didn't question his friend and he screamed as loudly as he could. "Kuro! Stop!"

Kuro was confused by his order but he pulled sharply on Black Cat's reins. The horses dug their feet into the dirt but they couldn't find any traction due to the snow on the ground. He knew it would be too difficult to stop the chariot safely. A cloud formed around them and lifted them out of the chariot.

He heard Mahiru call his name again as he landed on the ground. Mahiru ran across the field and threw his arms around Kuro. He buried his face into his neck and clung onto him. Kuro stroked his back and scanned the stadium to see if his siblings were unharmed. Lily and Hyde could fly so they were safe. He sighed and transformed his chariot back into shadows.

"It's okay, Mahiru. The snow made the track a little slippery and Hyde got a little too enthusiastic with his wind because he wanted to win. But we're all fine." He helped Mahiru to his feet. He was as pale as a ghost and Kuro wished that he suggested they played another game. Kuro took Mahiru's hand and pressed it against his cheek. "You don't need to be scared."

"I was afraid that wind would make you lose control of your chariot. Licht said that Hyde wasn't the one that created that wind too." Mahiru let go of him enough for him to look up at him. They placed a barrier around the stadium so snow couldn't enter. He doubted Lily created the snow and he bit his lip. He walked to his siblings. From their expressions, he knew that they were worried about the snow as well.

"Please tell me that you're the one creating this snow, Hyde."

"It's not him." Licht looked up at the sky. The clouds were darkening and he took his pan flute out of his satchel. "I have fought this Olympian enough to know that this weak wind isn't his doing."

"Calling my wind weak? How hurtful." They all turned to see Tsubaki standing behind them. He was holding a lantern in his hand and Mahiru stiffened when he recognized it. The lantern had forced him to relive his memories. Tsubaki had a cold smile on his face. "You didn't invite your little brother to your race. Maybe you can show me something interesting to make up for that."

* * *

 _ **The next chapter should be that last one (unless it becomes too long and I have to split it into two). But I do have a few mini fanfics for epilogue stuff and side stories for this AU. There were a lot of ideas that I couldn't fit into the 20 chapters I outlined.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters**

* * *

"Show me something interesting, Nii-san. Tell me about the day you killed Sensei." Tsubaki held up the lantern and Mahiru instinctively squeezed Kuro's hand. His heart was racing but he knew that he couldn't run away. If they tried to run to Iolcus, Tsubaki would likely follow them and attack the city. Hopefully, they could contain the fight to the stadium.

He remembered how the lantern forced him to relive his mother's death. He needed to keep Tsubaki from lighting the candle inside. Mahiru didn't know how he could do that when his powers were mainly clouds and fire. He lifted his hand and gathered a thunder cloud in his palm. It wasn't strong enough to defeat Tsubaki but he refused to watch Kuro fight alone again.

He used his small thunder cloud to shock Tsubaki's hand and forced him to drop the lantern. The moment it dropped to the ground, Kuro wrapped it in tree roots so his brother couldn't take it back. Mahiru thought that Tsubaki couldn't use the lantern anymore and tried to reason with the Olympian. "There is no need to fight. You know you cannot win, Tsubaki. We outnumber you."

"How boring. I'm not here to fight all of you. Didn't you hear me earlier? I came to speak with my brother. Let's go somewhere we can talk alone." Tsubaki raised his hand to summon his own fire. He set the tree ablaze and it rapidly turned to ash. Smoke rose from the ashes and Mahiru began to panic as it circled around Kuro like it did in his room.

"Kuro!" Mahiru screamed his name and reached his hand towards him. No matter what was in Kuro's past, he didn't want him to face it alone. Kuro seemed to have decided differently for he backed away from Mahiru, not wanting him to be pulled into the smoke. Suddenly, Tsubaki came between them and grabbed Kuro's shoulder roughly. As the smoke smothered them, he looked towards Mahiru and their eyes met. The wind whirling around them was deafening but Mahiru saw Kuro mouth his name.

Licht couldn't understand what the smoke did but he knew that it was dangerous from the two's reaction. He held his friend's arm to stop him from running into danger. He assumed that an Olympian would be able to counter the smoke. With his free hand, Licht raised his pan flute to his lips. He tried to sway the smoke with his song. It refused to move as he commanded though.

"His power feels different. What the hell is it?" Licht asked but there wasn't enough time to explain it to him. He shook off Licht's hand and ran towards the smoke. Mahiru knew that he was being reckless yet his need to save Kuro overtook him. He promised Kuro he would stay by his side and support him.

But he couldn't reach him in time. The smoke disappeared and there was nothing but a small, black box where Kuro stood. Mahiru fell to his knees and picked up the box with trembling hands. The box was wrapped in chains and vines. There wasn't a lock he could open though. It shook in his hands for a moment before it became still.

Mahiru knew that Kuro was trapped in the box. He attempted to burn the vines and chains to free Kuro but his flame had little effect on them. Black Cat scratched on the glass as well and, once again, it was pointless. He could only imagine what he was experiencing inside the box. Tsubaki was inside the box as well. If only he could go into the box to help him. "Kuro… I'm so sorry."

"Is that Kuro?" Lily knelt next to him and stared at the box in Mahiru's hands. He could sense Kuro within the box but he couldn't believe that Tsubaki was able to trap him inside it. Kuro was the strongest of the Olympians so he should be able to break out of any prison. "I never seen a cage like this before."

"I don't know exactly what Tsubaki did except that this lantern forces people to relive their greatest sin. Kuro is now trapped in his own memories. Tsubaki used it on me once and I don't know how we managed to escape. But I'm certain that I only could because Kuro was there to support me." Mahiru held the box against his chest. "I need to find a way inside to help him."

"Is there a way into an Olympian's mind?" Licht asked. His father was a god but he didn't know much about the Olympians. He turned to Hyde for an answer but he looked as uncertain as he was. "Olympians have temples that humans can visit and speak to them. Maybe we can visit Kuro's temple and that will help us enter the box."

"Most humans are afraid of Kuro so he doesn't have many followers. I don't think he has a temple either. Let me see that thing. I can try to break the vines at least." Hyde offered. As he created a whirlwind around the box, Mahiru watched the box carefully. He trusted Hyde but he was worried that they might accidentally hurt Kuro within the box.

The shadows wavered in the black glass and Mahiru's brows furrowed. When the shadows glowed blue faintly, he suddenly remembered he saw a similar box once before. "Wait, Kuro does have a temple in his forest! We need to go to the Forest of Ash as soon as possible."

"The Forest of Ash is on the edge of the world." Misono reminded him. "Even if you ride Cerberus or use Kuro's chariot, it will take you days to return to the Forest of Ash. I don't know if there's a chariot fast enough that we can reach the forest before sunset."

"There is." Mahiru hugged Kuro's cloak around his body and stood. "The sun chariot."

* * *

"Are you crazy, Licht? You can't go to the Forest of Ash to fight Tsubaki. It's too dangerous. I'll go with Mahiru while you stay here where it's safe. You're a strong demigod but you're still half human." Hyde yelled. Licht ignored him and continued to pack small instruments into his bag. The sun chariot could only carry two people and Licht wanted to go with his friend.

But, knowing how strong his brother was, Hyde refused to let him run into danger. He grabbed Licht's arm and tried to dissuade him from leaving. "If you're worried about your friend, I'll go with Mahiru. Trust me. I can protect him for you. Anyways, I should be the one to save Kuro so I can confront him. Weren't you the one that said I should face him?"

"I'm going with Mahiru and you can't stop me. If you really want to confront your brother, find another way to the Forest of Ash." He pulled his arm from his grip. Mahiru wasn't the only person he wanted to protect. Going would help Hyde as well. He had seen how Hyde hesitated and that would be more hazardous in Kuro's memories. So, Licht decided to go for his sake. "I'll bring back Kuro for you."

"What about your wings? Heat will melt the wax and you won't be able to fly anymore. The sun is much more dangerous than fire!" Hyde screamed. He clawed for anything that would convince Licht to stay in Iolcus where it was safe. He lost someone he cared for because he couldn't face his brother and he didn't want to make that mistake again. "It's too dangerous for you!"

"Will you shut up about how dangerous Tsubaki is as if I don't already know? If you want to protect me, give me some of your strength." Licht grasped his shoulders and yanked him down so he could kiss his lips. Feathers circled around them and Licht could feel Hyde's warmth surround him like the other times he kissed him. His wings grew stronger each time he pressed his lips against his.

Hyde was shocked that he couldn't react quickly enough. He slowly lifted his arms to hold Licht. Before he could, he pushed him away. Licht ignored how Hyde called his name and ran to where Mahiru was waiting for him with Black Cat. His heart was racing and he didn't know why he kissed Hyde. Each time Hyde kissed him in the past, his wings did grow stronger but that wasn't the reason.

"Mahiru, it's time to go!" Licht didn't want to linger and face his feelings for Hyde. Black Cat's Cerberus form was as large as a house so he had to fly onto its back. Licht sat behind Mahiru and held onto Black Cat's fur so he wouldn't fall off as it jumped towards the clouds. Only once they were far enough away, did Licht look back towards Hyde. He was a speck in the distance so he couldn't see his face.

Licht sighed and wished he knew what to make of everything. He thought back to the weeks he believed Hyde was human. It was easy to say how he felt towards him then. He enjoyed spending time with him and thought he was sweet. After he learned that he was a god who deceived him, he hated him. Everything became a complicated mix of love and hatred once they started their journey to the Forest of Ash. Hyde was neither the vulnerable man he saved nor the trickster god. He learned that Hyde was both and more.

"Are you cert you don't want to stay behind with Hyde? He was right when he said that my plan is dangerous." Mahiru asked in a small voice. They were close friends but he could never ask him to put himself in danger.

"That's more reason for me to go with you. Hyde is powerful so he will be fine without me. What he's not strong enough to do is face the past. So, I'll drag his brother back for him. If he doesn't ask him about Ophelia after I made it easy for him, I'm going to kill him." Licht scoffed and it made Mahiru chuckle. "I want to help you too. You're my friend."

"Thank you, Licht." Mahiru tilted his head back to stare at the bright sky. The beautiful and clear blue colour of the sky didn't reflect how Mahiru felt inside. With Licht and Black Cat's support, he hoped he could control the sun chariot. He reminded himself that it was the only way he could quickly reach Kuro. "It's noon so the sun should be directly above us. I'll tell the Sun Titan to stop."

As the Deity of Noon, Mahiru would help guide the sun through the sky. After his mother died, Mahiru left the sky. The Sun Titan was more than powerful enough to control the fiery horses without him. He hadn't returned until now. He changed the clouds above him into the shape of the sun. Black Cat landed on the cloud at the same time as the chariot. Mahiru took a deep breath and slid off Cerberus.

After Licht dismounted as well, Black Cat returned to his cat form and jumped onto his shoulder. It could feel how tense Mahiru was and nestled against his cheek to comfort him. Mahiru petted its head as he walked towards the chariot. His smile shook with uncertainty as he faced the Sun Titan. "Hello, Uncle Toru. I'm home again."

"Mahiru?" His uncle appeared shocked and Mahiru didn't blame him. He stepped off the chariot and hugged his nephew. "I thought you would never return after… Well, between your mother and the letter about you marrying the God of the Dead… How are you here?"

"I never ate the fruit grown in the forest because Kuro wanted me to be able to visit my friends whenever I want. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long but I need your help now. My husband's in danger." Mahiru rushes to explain everything. "I have to return to the Forest of Ash and help him. The only chariot that can reach the forest quickly enough is the Sun Chariot. Please, let me borrow it!"

"Are you sure?" His uncle could see his unwavering resolve in his eyes but he still hesitated to hand the reins to him. Mahiru understood why all too well. He worried his lips and hugged Black Cat against his chest. He knew the more he hesitated, the longer Kuro would suffer alone.

Mahiru's legs trembled slightly as he walked towards the horses. He placed Black Cat on the ground and reached out to pet one of the horses' muzzle. He trailed his hand over its fiery mane and then summoned his own fire. The horses bowed their heads to Mahiru and allowed him to take their reins. With a firm hand, Mahiru held onto the reins and walked to the chariot.

"Fire is a dangerous and unpredictable element but it's like the sun; warm and comforting. Kuro needs me so I won't hesitate like I did last time. Please?" His hands shook around the rein until Toru nodded. Mahiru hugged his uncle and smiled. "Thank you! After this is all over, I'll bring Kuro home and you can meet him. I promise you'll love him."

"I have to thank him for bringing you back to the sky. You look just like your mother." Toru took off his helmet and placed it over Mahiru's head. "Good luck."

He stepped onto the chariot and looked over his shoulder to Licht. While his friend waited for him, Licht placed his cloak in his bag. It wouldn't keep the wax from melting but at least his wings would be safe. He went to stand next to his friend and held onto the chariot. Mahiru flicked his wrist and ushered the horses forward. Soon, they were soaring through the sky.

The chariot ascended so quickly that Licht became dizzy and his footing almost slipped. He had flown before but riding the sun chariot was different. Fire surrounded them but it didn't burn. They glided above the earth and time seemed to slow. He looked over the edge and saw the landscape pass as a blur so he knew that they were flying far quicker than it felt.

"We should arrive in the Forest of Ash in an hour." Mahiru told him in a stiff voice. In contrast, his hands were shaking around the reins. He forced a brave smile onto his face so his uncle would let him use the chariot. Honestly, he was still a little petrified to be in the chariot again. Memories of the crash flashed before him and he forced himself to picture Kuro's smile instead. That gave him the courage to continue.

"People will likely be confused because the sun is setting so soon. No matter, this is to save your husband. I want a cat as a reward when this is all over though." Licht said and made Mahiru chuckle. He was grateful that Licht was there to support him.

Someone appeared in front of them and Mahiru pulled on the reins sharply so they wouldn't crash. A phoenix was blocking their path. Licht's brows furrowed because he recognized the phoenix as Higan, one that worked with Tsubaki. He took out his pan flute, prepared to fight, but Mahiru grabbed his arm. "Sir, please move aside."

"I can't do that. Tsubaki ordered us to keep you as far from the Forest of Ash as possible. We didn't think it would be too hard. But you can use the sun chariot?" Mahiru cursed inwardly. They couldn't waste time fighting when Kuro needed him. Yet, there was no other way to pass the man. He wasn't confident that he could fight and control the fiery horses at the same time.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw Licht take out his wings from his bag. He donned his wings and said, "I'll keep him distracted. Fly to the Forest of Ash."

"Licht, wait—" He ignored his friend and jumped off the chariot. Licht slapped the horses and prompted them to gallop forward. When Higan tried to follow the chariot, Licht tackled him out of reach. The wax was already scorching his back so he needed to defeat the phoenix before the feathers turned to ash as well. He held onto the phoenix's shoulder to keep himself from plummeting to the ground.

Licht kicked the man and dazed him long enough for him to raise his pan flute to his lips. He played a low song that darkened the clouds until it began to rain. Both of their wings became soak and they started to fall quicker. In midair, Licht wrestled with Higan. The ground was approaching them rapidly. He tried to spread his wings enough to catch the wind and stop himself from crashing.

A torrent of birds suddenly came between them and Licht's grip on the phoenix slipped. He was surprised when the world stopped. Licht glanced down and saw that Higan continued to fall. He looked up again to discover why he stopped falling. Hyde smiled down at him. "I thought I warned you not to fly too close to the sun or to get your wings wet. You did both."

"Shut up, Shit Rat." Licht blushed and turned away from him. "Why are you even here?"

"It's my duty to protect the skies. As long as you're wearing those wings, you're a part of my sky." Hyde held him closer until he could kiss his forehead. His wings slowly grew stronger in reaction to his tender kiss. "It was hard to keep up with the sun but I'm glad I was able to reach you in time."

Then, Hyde turned back his attention to Higan while he kept Licht in his arms. Gravity intensified and became heavier with Hyde's anger. "You tried to hurt my angel. That's punishable by death. This time, I don't have to worry about a cave in or hold back."

* * *

"Dear gods," Mahiru's eyes widened when he stopped in front of the cave. The entrance to his home was flooded and he could barely see the stairs beneath the dark water. While he was confused by the water, he wasn't afraid. After flying the chariot again, he was too close to Kuro to hesitate.

Black Cat clung to his shoulder as he jumped into the cold water. He summoned a flame to help him see through the darkness. Mahiru remembered the last time he had accidentally stumbled upon the temple hidden in the cave. He had been following the sound of someone crying. Hopefully, he could find it again. Kuro sealed the entrance to the temple with a boulder and crystals.

The water was cold but he was able to breathe. He ran his hand over the wall in a hopeless attempt to find the staircase again. Even with his fire, he couldn't see very well. Mahiru knew that it would be difficult to do so with his sense of touch alone. He wanted to call Kuro but he doubted he would hear him. _Where are you, Kuro? Please, help me find you._

Mahiru closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the wall. A barely audible sound reached him: tears. He couldn't be certain if it was Kuro or the person he spoke to before. But if there was a chance it could lead him to Kuro, he had to follow the tears. He stopped in front of a cluster of crystals where the sound was loudest. The glow from his fire reflected off the crystals.

It was difficult to move in the water but he was able to break the crystals. He didn't care how they cut and scratched his hands. Mahiru pushed the boulder aside to reveal the staircase to Kuro's temple. More water poured out when he did so. He realized the water flooding the stairs must've overflowed into the cave. He didn't know what caused the water to rise but he ventured forward.

Mahiru ran down the steps as quickly as he could. He almost stumbled down the steps when he thought he heard Kuro's voice echo through the water. _I need you, Mahiru. No, I don't want you to see the truth. I don't want you to hate me. Go back._

"Kuro!" He looked around the narrow staircase but he couldn't see anything but darkness. Mahiru grabbed the wall with one hand when a torrent of water tried to push him back. He also placed his free hand on Black Cat so it wouldn't be swept away. He could feel Kuro's power in the wave and he bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Kuro, but I won't let you fight alone."

His grip on the wall slipped and he fell forward. He scrambled to catch himself but he was swept away by the current. Mahiru closed his eyes and hugged Black Cat. Beneath his hands, it transformed into a lion and took him to the bottom of the steps. He felt the world become still and Mahiru lifted his face to look around him. He wasn't in the temple from before but a door was in front of them.

Mahiru went to open the door and he found himself in Kuro's underground garden. He spotted Kuro walking down the stone path and Mahiru ran after him. He called to him, excited to see him again so soon. "Thank the gods I found you so quickly, Kuro! Are you hurt? Where's Tsubaki?"

He didn't answer him so Mahiru tried to grab his arm. His hand passed through Kuro and chill crept up his back. Mahiru realized that he must be in one of Kuro's memories because the garden was different. The lilies and daisies they planted recently were gone. While Mahiru was confused, he followed Kuro's memories with the faint hope that he could find his husband.

There was a man collecting herbs in the garden. Kuro threw a stack of books onto the plants the man was picking. One of the notebooks fell open and Mahiru noticed that they were filled with formulas and notes. The man glanced at the books and then to Kuro. _"Tsubaki told me that you had a meeting with the other Olympians."_

" _We voted if we should prolong your death again."_ He told him and waited for his reply. When he didn't, Kuro's hands tightened into fists at his side. Mahiru knew that he couldn't touch him but he still tried to hold his shaking hand to comfort him. Kuro took another book and dropped it on top of the notebooks. It was a book of the dead but it was far thicker than the others Mahiru seen. _"Last week, I finished reading every single page. I wished I did so sooner. If I did…"_

" _What did you and your siblings decide?"_ He asked.

As Kuro struggled to answer, a vine wrapped around Mahiru's wrist and pulled him away. He looked back and saw that the vine was trying to take him back to the door. Mahiru let it take him back because he knew that Kuro wouldn't want him to see the confrontation. It was Kuro's low voice that stopped him. _"The vote was four to four. But, no matter how the vote went, I would've come here to kill you. It's my duty to punish sinners in their afterlife."_

" _It was even? I thought it would've been more decisive after you read my journal."_ Though he was faced with death, the man didn't sound afraid but resigned.

" _I didn't tell them what you did. How could I? You betrayed us. We saw you as an equal to us and let you into our circle. You wanted to help humans, that's what we believed. We lent you our power. We trusted you. Lawless trusted you!"_ Kuro screamed. It was the first time Mahiru had ever heard him angry and that took him aback. _"If Lawless knew about your experiments, it would kill him!"_

" _An Olympian with limitless power wouldn't understand."_

" _You killed the woman he loved!"_

" _She's not gone. Lawless will always carry her soul with him."_

" _My brother will come and ask to visit her soul eventually. I cannot tell him that you used her soul and those of her kingdom for your experiments to create fire! It will break his heart all over again."_ Mahiru's hands flew over his mouth. He could feel his fire within him seethe and he couldn't breathe for a moment. _"She wanted to help people and you used that to manipulate her!"_

" _I never lied to her. We both agreed that creating an element similar to the sun would benefit everyone."_ He opened one of his notebooks. _"If we release fire to the earth, it can roam free on its own because of the souls within it. Fire doesn't need the gods' power to sustain itself. Humans can use it as they wish. But I made fire for the Olympians. Imagine the possibilities fire has—"_

" _Enough! I won't let anyone know the truth."_ Kuro tore the book from his hands. He ripped one of the pages and turned it to ashes in his hands. _"Once, you truly wanted to help people with your experiments and you have done a lot of good. Those things do not outweigh the people you used to accomplish everything you've done."_

Kuro's voice was as hard as stone but Mahiru knew that he was hurting inside. The vines circled Mahiru until they became a wall and he couldn't see pass them. He understood it was Kuro trying to keep him from seeing what he did next. He had seen far too much already.

Mahiru turned away and returned to the door. He walked through the door and he entered Kuro's temple. Towering before him was several large, black boxes. He looked through his bag but the box holding Kuro was gone. He walked through the rows of cages until he heard metal scrap across metal. Quickening his steps, Mahiru saw Tsubaki attacking a box with his sword.

"You're still hiding from me, Brother? Even in here, you can't face me."

"Stop it!" He screamed and pushed him away from the large box. The reason Tsubaki was attacking the cage must be because Kuro was inside. Mahiru stood between him and the box so he couldn't continue to attack it. His back was against the cold glass but Mahiru met Tsubaki's colder eyes. "Being aggressive isn't going to make Kuro open up and talk to you. It'll only make him more withdrawn."

"I tried to talk to him but that wasn't helping! There's no other way." Tsubaki snarled.

"There is!" Mahiru rebutted. "I know why Kuro did what he did. I saw his memory of what happened. It hurt him to have to kill someone he cared for. Right now, he needs someone to support him. Then he will be strong enough to tell you."

"You know why Sleepy Ash decided to kill him? Tell me." He grabbed Mahiru's arm and shook him roughly. Mahiru winced in pain as Tsubaki's fingers dig into his skin. Spikes burst out from the box and struck Tsubaki but they didn't cut Mahiru despite how close they were. He knew that it was Kuro protecting him and Mahiru strengthened his resolve. Kuro needed him.

He continued, "I'm sorry but I can't tell you. That's for Kuro to tell you, not me. He was hurt and angry when he made his decision. I can say the same thing about you and your war right now. I came here to stand by Kuro no matter what's in his past. That hasn't changed after everything I've seen. I love Kuro."

The wall shattered behind Mahiru yet he didn't hall backwards. He only stumbled slightly before he fell into someone's arms. He knew that it was Kuro even before he felt his arms embrace him. Hearing Mahiru's words, Kuro was able to free himself from the locked box. More than that, he merely wanted to hold Mahiru and feel his warmth.

"Tsubaki, it's time to stop this pointless winter. We need to bring back spring," Mahiru said. In answer, Tsubaki created a blizzard in Kuro's temple. Mahiru touched Kuro's arm around him.

He drew out his fire and collected it before him. Mahiru's body became hotter in his arms but Kuro didn't let him go. His flames circled the room and he was had to worry that he was over exerting himself. He took Mahiru's hand to stop him. Still, Mahiru shook his head and continued to summon fire from deep within his soul.

Both Kuro and Tsubaki thought Mahiru intended to use fire against him. So, he restrained Tsubaki with his shadows and kept him from attacking him. Mahiru merely blew onto the flames and set the souls free. It felt like his breath was taken away as the fire left his body. The flames turned into wisps and disappeared from the temple. Tsubaki's winter also melted into spring.

"Mahiru, what are you doing?" Kuro turned him so they were facing each other.

"What I've always intended to do from the beginning: gifting fire to humans." Mahiru lower his voice so only Kuro could hear him. "I had to release the souls within fire. They have their own will so they can spread warmth and help the earth without the assistance of gods. Fire should keep Tsubaki's winter at bay. This is for the best."

"Are you crazy, Mahiru?" Kuro found himself screaming in desperation. "Your fire is bind to your soul. If you set the fire go free, the flames will take a part of your soul with it. I can't lose you, Mahiru."

He smiled sadly because they both knew it was too late to collect the flames he released. He loved both Kuro and humans so he only wanted what was best for them. Mahiru straightened his back and spoke to Tsubaki. "You can't use winter to threaten Kuro or humans anymore. There's no need anyways. Kuro has the strength to tell you the truth."

Tsubaki doubted Mahiru's words until Kuro spoke. "We should go to the garden to talk."

* * *

Kuro watched Mahiru worriedly as he helped him off his boat. He was slowly becoming weaker and he would occasionally stumble as they walked. Freeing the souls in his fire took a toll on him and it wouldn't be long before Mahiru's soul fade away. His heart crumbled every time he thought of Mahiru leaving him. There was nothing he could do to save him but he could make his final hours happy.

Mahiru said he wanted to spend his last moment walking with him through their forest. It was a simple request but it meant the world to Mahiru. He fell in love with Kuro and his beautiful forest so he wanted to enjoy both one last time. He sighed contently when Kuro tenderly brushed his bangs from his eyes. "Are you sure you don't want Black Cat to carry you on our walk?"

"I feel fine, Kuro." They both knew that he was lying. His face was pale and it didn't have the bright glow it usually did. Mahiru wrapped his arm around Kuro's waist and leaned against his side heavily. Releasing fire had weakened his soul and, without something to bind his soul to his body, he continued to grow weaker. Kuro tried to find a way to save him but nothing worked.

They were mostly walking aimlessly through his forest. He closed his eyes and let Kuro guide him. The gentle rustle of the leaves filled the air and the atmosphere was peaceful. They talked about nothing and everything at the same time. Light filtered through his eyelids and Mahiru opened his eyes. In front of them was the pomegranate tree they climbed before. He let go of Kuro's arm and walked to stand beneath the branches. Mahiru reached up to pick a pomegranate.

He suddenly felt dizzy and the world started to tilt. Kuro quickly caught him and tucked him against his body. He controlled the pomegranate tree so a branch lowered itself in front of them. Mahiru picked the fruit and it shined like a ruby in his hands. He slipped a knife from his boot and cut the pomegranate in two. He turned in Kuro's arms and handed one half to him.

"Pomegranates are a sacred fruit favoured by Hera. She's the Goddess of Marriage so humans would eat them at weddings." Mahiru said and slipped a pomegranate seed between Kuro's lips. He already knew the tradition so he knew Mahiru wanted to say something else. "Do you want to have a simple wedding ceremony right here? The sun can be our witness. We can trade vows and feed each other pomegranates like humans do."

"But if you eat anything grown in my forest, your soul will be— I guess that doesn't matter now. I'm so sorry," Kuro smiled sadly and cradled his face in one hand. He stroked his thumb over his cheek tenderly and he wished he could do so much more for him. "You probably imagined something more elaborate with a bunch of people for our wedding."

"It would be nice to have our friends and family here. But, in the end, there's nothing I want more than to share this memory with you. Before it's too late and I… I love you Kuro." His eyes softened with love as he tried to find the right words for his vow. He was the one that suggested they exchange vows but knowing that he would disappear soon choked him.

Kuro saw how he struggled with his words and he understood how he felt. "My entire life I've been unsure of myself. I questioned every decision I ever made and if I deserved the happiness you gave me. The only thing I've certain of in my life is you. I love you. Even if your soul disappears, you will always be my partner. Nothing will change how I feel for you, not even time. I love you. I will love you for the rest of my immortal life. Can you accept me?"

"Oh, Kuro, you're everything I never knew I needed. You showed me so many new things in your forest and one of them was love. No matter where my soul goes, I will carry your love. I might not be able to be with you physically but know that I'm watching over you. I love you. Now and forever, I am yours." Mahiru promised. Once he finished his vow, Kuro fed him a few pomegranate seeds.

"Every time I see the sun, I'll think of you. You're my sunlight." He brushed his thumb over his lips. The fruit slipped from Mahiru's fingers as he rose onto his toes. He kissed Kuro and gripped his cloak desperately in his hands, as if he could stay with him if he held onto him tightly enough. His kiss was slow and tender. He could feel his heart racing beneath his hand.

Kuro broke the kiss gently and buried his face into Mahiru's neck. They both knew that their time together was almost over. He whispered something but his voice was so small that he couldn't hear him. Mahiru felt warmth flood him and his body went limp. The arms around his waist kept him from falling. Tears entered his eyes and Kuro sank to the ground with Mahiru in his arms. Kuro thought it was over.

"I love you, Mahiru." He felt his heart ache painfully. "Goodbye."

He was shocked when Mahiru raised his hand and wiped his tears from his eyes. He let him go and looked down at him. Mahiru smiled back at him even though he was a little confused himself. Colour had returned to his cheeks and he could see his soul burning strong in his brown eyes. Kuro pressed his ear against Mahiru's chest and felt his heartbeat.

"You're still alive! How? That doesn't matter right now. You're here." Kuro cupped his cheeks and rained kisses onto his face. "I thought I lost you forever. Thank the gods I didn't. I love you, Mahiru."

"I love you too, Kuro." Mahiru felt his strength slowly return and he lightly stroked Kuro's hair. He didn't know why his soul didn't leave his body. He felt something nudged his feet and he saw Black Cat pushing the pomegranate against him. Letting go of Kuro, Mahiru knelt and gathered the cat in his arms. He also picked up the pomegranate.

Kuro looked between Mahiru and the fruit as he realized what happened. "If you eat the fruit grown in the Forest of Ash, your soul will be bind to my forest."

"Your forest saved me." Mahiru wrapped his arms around his neck. He leaned backwards and Kuro fell down with him until they were laying on the grass. They laughed together out of relief and happiness. Kuro caught his lips in another kiss and promised he would spend the rest of his life cherishing Mahiru.

* * *

"Licht, are those your new wings? They're beautiful!" Mahiru compliment and he could see that Licht loved his new wings as well. He had a proud smile as he flapped them a few times. His feet never touched the ground as they made their way down the busy street. It had been a while since he could see his friend again and he was glad to see him so happy.

"Hyde used the feathers of a phoenix to make them. He painted them silver for me." He once told Hyde he liked the colour silver and he was surprised the god remembered something so simple. Licht blushed and fiddled with his wings nervously. "I like dove feathers but they're too fragile. Now that fire is a part of the world, these feathers are better."

"Humans are learning how to use fire well. People started to call me the God of Spring but it feels a little strange because I'm the Deity of Noon." Mahiru looked up at the new, spring sky. There wasn't a trace of snow clouds in the sky. He hugged Black Cat and lightly scratched its ear. He couldn't help but think of Kuro. "How is my brother-in-law, Hyde? I'm sure you're keeping Hyde out of trouble but I need to ask. I heard he visited the Forest of Ash to speak with Kuro after I had to leave. I wish I was there with him."

He didn't try to hide his loneliness. Eating the pomegranate had kept his souls from scattering but releasing fire still weakened him. For half of the year, Mahiru needed to stay on earth and gather his strength from fire and the sun. Once he was strong enough, he could return home and spend the other half of the year with the man he loved. Kuro sent him letters every night but Mahiru missed him dearly.

"How about you ask your husband himself?" Licht suggested and pointed down the road. He was confused until he saw Kuro stepping off his chariot. Mahiru immediately bounded forward and ran towards his husband. He called Kuro's name and threw himself into his arms. He beamed when he caught him and spun him in a circle.

"You're here in Iolcus! Why didn't you tell me that you were going to visit me in last night's letter? Oh, who cares? I'm so happy to see you again." Mahiru loved the rare days he was able to leave the forest and visit him on Earth. Those summer nights with Kuro were few and far between though.

"I didn't know if I would be able to see you today." Kuro said. He would feel terrible if he broke a promise he made to Mahiru. He caressed his cheek tenderly and held him against his body. It had been far too long since he could touch him. "I finished talking with my brothers and I wanted to see you right away. Hyde made a suggestion you might like."

"What is it?" Mahiru asked. He noticed Hyde stepping off the chariot and realized that people were staring at them. He slipped out of Kuro's arms but he still held onto his hand.

"Are you two just a pair of love birds?" Hyde teased. He moved to stand next to Licht and said, "Kuro and I were talking about creating a town near the edge of the Forest of Ash. You can rest there during your time on earth and Kuro can visit you easier. Humans will also be able to rest in the town if they travel to the forest too."

"That's a great idea!" Mahiru nodded. He saw that Licht had an uncertain smile though.

"That's a nice way to honour Ophelia." Licht said and looked down at his feet.

"She's not the main reason I want to create the town." Hyde placed his finger beneath his chin and tilted it towards him. He grinned down at Licht. "I mostly want to make it for us. You deserve far more than that tiny hut we lived in before. I'll build you a house fitting of an angel and fill it with every instrument you can name. It'll be next to your friend's home too."

"Gods are selfish so I'm sure you want something in exchange." Licht could feel his heart racing as he spoke.

"It's something small. I'd love to call that house our home." He lifted his hand and kissed his ring finger. Kuro smiled as he watched his brother. He thought that it was best to give the pair a moment of privacy though. He would much rather spend time with Mahiru after being a part of months.

After Kuro took his hand, they slipped into a secluded part of town. Mahiru's heart felt like it was about to burst with happiness when he saw Kuro's eyes so full of love. He pulled him into the shadows of the wall and kissed his lips. It felt like he was home in his warmth again. He reached up and threaded his fingers through his light hair, "I love you, Kuro."

"Keep looking at me like that, I might steal you away and take you back to my forest." He warned and kissed his neck. Mahiru nodded and let Kuro sweep him away.

* * *

 _ **I finished my first Servamp multi-chapter fanfic~ I loved this idea and spent a week outlining everything (I even had three different endings in mind). I'm very proud of this too.**_


End file.
